Me perteneces
by Eiko007
Summary: Habra separado Kikyo para siempre a Kagome de Inuyasha? Cual es el resto del plan de Naraku? Sera uno complatamenre existoso o fracasara? Que hara la enfadada sacerdotiza contra Kikyo y Naraku al saberse engañada? Tendra Inuyasha fuerza para seguir?
1. Chapter 1 Confesion no deseada

**Capitulo 1 "Confesión no deseada"**

_**Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella asi como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Tsubaki... Kouga... y todos los demas personajes son de ella...**_

**Que hará Inuyasha cuando descubra que tiene mas competencia por el amor de Kagome??? Dejara de ir tras Kikyo lastimando a la muchacha mas de lo que ya a hecho??? Le dirá la verdad a la miko del futuro???**

Caminaba un poco apresurada por la calle al lado de Hoyo… que como tantas miles de veces le había invitado a salir y finalmente había podido asistir… después de ver una película caminaba sonrojada a su lado de vuelta a su casa… era uno de los momentos mas humillantes en toda su vida… pero no comprendía como es que Hoyo podía ser tan caballeroso con ella… como un chico como el… al que otras chica seguían… se mantenía empeñado en perseguirla… y le dolía… le dolía demasiado… el pensar…

'Lo lamento… pero no puedo corresponderte porque yo amo a alguien mas…' y era porque ella sabia perfectamente como tales palabras podrían ser de hirientes… porque su corazón había agonizado ya en una ocasión ansiando… pidiendo al cielo con lagrimas y dolor que esas palabras no fueran a salir de los labios de cierto Hanyou testarudo…

'Cuanto quisiera poder odiarlo…' pero sabia que era en vano… no podía ni siquiera sacárselo de la cabeza… tres años junto a el… dos años en secundaria… dos años de muchas mas peleas con el Hanyou para poder regresar a casa durante mas tiempo…

Miro de reojo a Hoyo… y se sonrojo mas aun… había querido besarla… un chico había querido besarla!!!… miro el suelo de nuevo… no podía creerlo… era diferente besar a alguien… como lo que sucedió con Inuyasha… a que alguien te bese!!! Y sus labios cálidos tiemblen cuando… se sonrojo… estaba nerviosa… avergonzada… y halagada… era verdad que sabia que no era fea… pero… aun así… no se consideraba a si misma bonita… después de tres años siendo la bruja fea detector de fragmentos del hombre que tenia cautivo su corazón le resultaba imposible sentirse bonita… además… Hoyo nunca le había dicho tal cosa… ningún chico a excepción de Miroku se lo había dicho… y Miroku… era Miroku… y eso fue cuando lo conoció… hoy sabia que ya no le diría tal cosa… mas cuando ya se habían formalizado aun mas con Sango… y ya no iba por ahí diciéndole a cualquier mujer que tuviera un hijo con el… si las miraba y Sango lo veía a el con ganas de lanzarle a Hiraikotsu pero hasta ahí… y pues las cachetadas si seguían sonando igual… eso era algo que ni tres años habían cambiado…

-Higurashi… quieres un helado??? Aun no es tarde…- tardo un poco de salir de sus pensamientos y voltear a ver al chico a su lado… le sonrió y miro su muñeca… eran las siete y media de la noche… no importaba si llegaba poco antes de las ocho a su casa… después de todo ya había dejado lista su mochila para simplemente brincar al pozo… ya que el Hanyou la obligaba a irse a dormir haya ahora antes de que salieran por la mañana… suspiro… ahí estaba nuevamente en su cabeza… acaso no podía dejarle haya 500 años en el pasado… no… sabia muy bien que no podía… porque aunque estuviera lejos su corazón estaba con el… suspiro… y trato de concentrarse en la pregunta de Hoyo al verle mirarla interrogante… entonces simplemente asintió y el chico le sonrió un poco mas… se acercaron al puesto de helados y volteo a ver hacia el techo de los edificios detrás de ellos… sintió la presencia de cierto Hanyou por un momento y una mirada clavada en sus espaldas pero no miro nada…

'Ya Kagome basta!!! Estas tan loca que hasta te imaginas cosas…'

Suspiro y se volteo hacia Hoyo de nuevo que tenia dos helados en sus manos sonriéndole entregándole el suyo… la chica no lo pensó y lo llevo a sus labios mientras comenzaban a caminar… de inmediato se detuvo y volteo a ver al chico…

-Es de café… porque me compraste uno de café???...- el chico le sonrió…

-Porque Yuka y Eri me dijeron que era tu favorito…- Kagome se sonrojo de inmediato… le había preguntado a sus amigas por su helado favorito y solo Dios sabia que otras cosas mas… pero no podía evitar sentir aquel sentimiento extraño en su estomago por saber que alguien estaba interesado en cual era su sabor de helado preferido… siguieron caminando en silencio y llegaron al parque cerca del templo…

-Nos sentamos un momento??? Aun no es muy noche…- la chica asintió y se sentó al lado del chico de ojos azules… comió en silencio su helado al igual que el… no sabia porque había esperado tanto tiempo para invitarla…

-Sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mi no???...- Kagome volteo a verle extrañada… y un poco sonrojada… era… importante para el???...

'Y yo que hice para ser eso???...'

-Ho… Hoyo-kun… yo…- el chico le miro con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos…

-Lo has olvidado cierto???… el día que nos conocimos…- Kagome le miro interrogante… y entonces… solamente en ese momento lo recordó… habían unos chicos molestándolo por su cabello y sus ojos… diciéndole que se marchara de su país… y ella les había gritado molesta… se sonrojo un poco de nuevo y evito su mirada…

-Lo lamento… es que… a veces ando un poco distraída… y olvido cosas… pero no significa que sea porque no les doy importancia…- Kagome volteo a ver al chico y el le sonrió… y luego miro hacia el cielo hablando con un poco de nostalgia…

-Yo se que tienes a alguien… a un chico que a pesar de tus enfermedades a permanecido a tu lado…- de inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza… Hoyo… Hoyo sabia de Inuyasha???...

–No es que yo preguntara… lo escuche sin querer…- el chico volteo a verle con tristeza y Kagome quiso evitar su mirada pero el chico no se lo permitió… mirándola fijamente…

-Y me sentí triste por ello… creí que te había perdido…- Kagome vio sus ojos triste y sintió que le clavaban un puñal en el corazón… Hoyo cerro sus ojos y voleo a ver al cielo de nuevo… y las pocas estrellas que se veían en el…

-Pero sabes… decidí no darme por vencido… porque… nunca te vino a dejar a secundaria o a traer… ni ahora en preparatoria… y tus ojos…- el chico volteo a verla de nuevo… -Siempre están triste Kagome… y a veces… solo a veces… e podido ver que no solamente te has desvelado… sino que también has estado llorando…- Kagome sintió a su corazón acelerar su carrera en su pecho… como… como es que Hoyo podía saber todo eso de forma tan… indirecta??? Intuida???... no tenia ni idea… Hoyo miro el cielo en silencio por un momento… hasta volver a hablar…

-Y también descubrí… que probablemente tus sentimientos no son correspondidos…- Kagome sintió que casi se desmallaba en ese momento… vio a Hoyo descontrolarse un poco su semblante neutro… hacia uno de enfado pero cambio casi de inmediato…

-Y lo odie… lo odie y lo maldije como no tienes idea… pero… luego descubrí que no soy nadie para juzgar… y que tal vez solamente son… celos…- Hoyo volteo a verle de nuevo y Kagome se sentía casi a punto de un colapso nervioso…

'No lo digas Hoyo… no por favor…'…

-Te amo Kagome… desde el día en que te conocí…- Kagome sitio las lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos…

-Ho… Ho… yo… -kun…- no sabia que decir… y entones el chico se acerco un poco a ella y la abrazo con suavidad…

-No llores por favor Higurashi… yo… yo no quiero que llores por mi culpa…- Kagome no supo que hacer y simplemente le permitió abrazarla…

-Yo quiero disculparme por lo de hoy… no debía hacer tal cosa sabiendo cuales son tus sentimientos… es solo que… no puede evitarlo… me perdonas???...- Kagome se separo del chico y le miro interrogante… porque se disculpaba???...

–Hoyo-kun…- la chica miro el suelo… -No… no hay problema… no tienes que disculparte… no pasa nada…- el chico suspiro y se puso de pie…

-Creo que debemos de seguir… o se hará muy tarde…- la chica asintió y decidió caminar detrás del chico… no quería mirarle a los ojos… se sentía tan mal… lo ultimo que quería era lastimar a Hoyo… alguien que solamente le ofrecía sus sonrisas y su apoyo…

Finalmente llegaron a su casa y al terminar de subir las gradas el chico se detuvo y volteo a verle…

-Higurashi… quiero que sepas una cosa mas…- Kagome le miro esperando que no llegara otro golpe…

-No hay nadie mas como tu… eres una chica demasiado especial y vales muchísimo mas de lo que imaginas… no dejes que alguien que no te aprecia pisotee tu corazón si???… y… pues… siempre voy a ser tu amigo… y lo que sea que necesites… solo pídemelo y yo hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarte si???...- Kagome le miro con los ojos llorosos y asintió sin poder decirle nada mas… el chico le sonrió y se volteo hacia su casa…

-Bien ahora te voy a llevar con tu familia sana y salva…- la chica asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa…

------

Estaba en las ramas de su árbol favorito… aquel árbol viejo y tan importante para el… donde tantas cosas le había sucedido… tanto buenas como malas… suspiro mirando el cielo… a pesar de poner de escusa la búsqueda de los fragmentos para que permaneciera a su lado se le escapaba de las manos… la chica iba cada vez mas frecuentemente su época y por mas tiempo… y su corazón veía con dolor como cada vez sus ausencias eran mayores… era verdad que Naraku no hacia ningún movimiento desde hacia un tiempo… pero los fragmentos tenían que ser encontrados… suspiro nuevamente poniéndole queja a las estrellas… sus penas solamente ellas y ese árbol podían saberlas…

-Kagome…- se sentía tan solo y vacio cuando ella no estaba… hacia mucho tiempo había comprendido que se había enamorado de la chica… y por supuesto que le costo muchísimo trabajo aceptarlo para el mismo… por ese sentimiento constante de necesidad por su presencia… por el sentimiento cálido que abrigaba su corazón cuando la llevaba en su espalda…

-Kuzo…- movió su cabeza hacia los lados tratando de alejarla de su mente… dos semanas… por mes… pasaba con ellos dos semanas y luego dos semanas en su mundo… era una simple y sencilla tortura… y lo peor era que su excusa comenzaba a verse vieja… el hecho de necesitarla para buscar los fragmentos cuando todos sabían bien que era por otros motivos… gruño frustrado… la necesitaba tanto y se lo había dicho… en una ocasión por si no se equivocaba… al menos de forma clara y directa…

'Te necesito…' así se lo dijo… pero no… ella no lo escuchaba… no creía en el… suspiro y decidió irse a dar una vuelta por su mundo solamente para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien… se bajo del árbol de inmediato y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pozo… hacia unos momentos había terminado de anochecer… y no podía esperar por verla…

'Que me has hecho mujer???...' miro el cielo unos momentos recordando su rostro alegre y emocionado al ver algo que para el era tan simple y normal… pero no podía evitar que la felicidad rebozara en su corazón al verla sonreír de esa forma tan especial que solamente ella tenia y encendía una llama en su corazón…

Miro el pozo pensativo… estaba aun considerando la idea de ir a buscarla… y si lo hacia no podía ser descubierto… no podía dejar que Kagome le descubriera buscándola… no era posible… por su seguridad… ella no podía enterarse…suspiro y brinco… sintiéndose rodeado como siempre por la suave luz violeta al pasar de ese lado al otro… de un mundo que odiaba hacia un mundo que desconocía… finalmente sintió el suelo bajo sus pies y dio un salto saliendo del pozo… despacio camino hacia la puerta de la urna separándola con lentitud… no vio a nadie afuera y cerro nuevamente la puerta para volver a dejarle en su lugar… se volteo y vio el cielo oscuro… ya había anochecido… trato de percibir el olor de Kagome pero no lo consiguió así que decidió encaminarse hacia la escuela al saber que no estaba en casa… después de todo era el único lugar que conocía a parte del templo y donde sabia que la podía encontrar… así que como si no fuera nada comenzó a correr en dirección a la escuela…

Miro casi sin cuidado hacia abajo cuando brincaba sobre los edificios viendo las luces abajo y sobre estos… tanta luz hacia que las estrellas en el cielo no se vieran y entonces comprendió porque a Kagome le gustaba tanto el cielo en el Sengoku-Jidai… su mirada se volvió una suave… siempre que pensaba en Kagome se tranquilizaba un poco… a pesar de que nada le tranquilizaba tanto como estar cerca de ella… y mucho mas tenerla entre sus brazos cuando la rescataba de algún peligro o dormía… se detuvo en seco al llegar a la escuela de Kagome y no percibir su olor… miro que el lugar estaba casi vacía… y entonces se asusto… Kagome no estaba en su casa… y tampoco estaba en la escuela… trato de calmarse y no entrar en pánico… bajo al suelo y percibió su olor tranquilizándose sabiendo que la chica había estado ahí recientemente… entonces a pesar de las extrañas miradas de las personas que pasaba junto a el comenzó a caminar por la calle siguiendo su rastro ya que sabia que desde lo alto de los edificios no iba a percibirle tan fácilmente…

Cuando llego a una edificio alto y grande su olor desapareció en la entrada y asumió que Kagome había entrado a ese lugar… así que decidió subir al techo para esperar a que saliera… después de todo no iba a regresar al Sengoku-Jidai hasta verla con sus propios ojos y asegurarse de que estuviera bien… se sentó pacientemente a esperar… y entonces deseo de forma inconsciente tener estrellas en el cielo para ver mientras le esperaba… pero se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna… así que se recostó y cerro los ojos… no iba a dormir… solamente iba a relajarse como sabia que no podía en el Sengoku… con la guardia baja por completo… así que se dedico a relajarse alejando cualquier pensamiento de su mente… paso un buen rato relajado antes de que el olor de Kagome se volviera fuerte y notara que estaba cerca… se sentó de inmediato y se acerco a la orilla del techo… su sangre hirvió de celos al verla caminando al lado de un humano…

'Malditoooooo!!!' como era posible que Kagome le dejara para estar con el???!!! Acaso era por eso que pasaba tanto tiempo en su época!!!??? Era por ese maldito… era por… sus pensamientos se detuvieron de inmediato ante ese recuerdo…

**---Flash back---**

Miroku y el Hanyou estaban despiertos frente a la fogata… Kagome dormía tranquilamente en su bolsa de dormir con Shippo abrazado a ella y Sango apoyada levemente en Kirara transformada...

– Inuyasha…- el chico volteo a ver al monje…

-Que???...- el monje volteo a ver a la chica en la bolsa de dormir y luego miro al chico frente a el…

-Cuando piensas decirle a Kagome-sama lo importante que es para ti???...- su rostro se desencajo de inmediato y enfadado pero sonrojado se defendió contra el monje…

-Y tu porque piensas que yo le diría tales cosas???!!! Eso no es verdad… ella solamente es la que busca los fragmentos… y…- el monje le interrumpió…

-Pero Kikyo-sama también puede ver los fragmentos…- Inuyasha le miro aturdido y en silencio…

-Si ese es el caso… y es la razón por la cual le necesitas… Kikyo-sama podría acompañarnos…- Inuyasha miro a Miroku entre confundido y molesto… era verdad… lo que decía era verdad… el problema no era el hecho de que Kagome viera los fragmentos… ya que estaba mas que claro que Kikyo también podía hacerlo…

-Kikyo nunca accedería a eso…- Miroku le miro dudoso…

-Ya se lo has preguntado???...- Inuyasha miro al monje sorprendido y a la vez su corazón comenzó a latir a mayor velocidad…

'Pedirle a Kikyo que nos acompañe a buscar los fragmentos???...' era verdad… podría haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo… pero no… ya que pedirle eso a Kikyo… en caso de que ella aceptara… significaría no volver a ver a Kagome nunca mas… nunca nunca… y eso… eso no podría soportarlo… el chico miro el fuego en silencio… y en ese momento… en ese instante comprendió… el motivo por el cual no soportaría seguir viviendo sin Kagome a su lado… el motivo por el cual no podría seguir la búsqueda de Naraku y los fragmentos sin ella…

'Porque la amo…' suspiro mirando el fuego derrotado… tanto tiempo negándoselo así mismo… y el monje… con un par de cuestionamientos lo había obligado a admitirlo… suspiro nuevamente y volteo a ver al monje…

-Feh!!! Piensa lo que quieras me da igual…- después de decir estas palabras se puso de pie y brinco hacia la rama mas cercana a Kagome en el árbol junto al que estaba durmiendo cerrando los ojos y aparentando estar dormido solamente para que Miroku no le molestara mas…

-Esta bien Inuyasha… tomate tu tiempo… pero recuerda que Kagome-sama es muy hermosa… y no han de faltar hombres en su época que se mueran por tenerla a su lado…- y luego de eso el monje se acerco a otro árbol para acomodarse y comenzar a relajarse para dormir…

**---Fin flash back---**

'Ese maldito de Miroku tenia razón!!!...' gruño furioso con unos inmensos deseos de despedazar a ese humano asqueroso que alejaba a Kagome de el por mas tiempo del debido… hacia cuanto habría estado haciendo eso sin que el se enterara??? Desde hacia cuanto ese humano inmundo la andaba cortejando… solo EL tenia el derecho de cortejarla… solo EL podía tocarla y tenerla a su lado… porque ella era SUYA!!!... gruño nuevamente y comenzó a seguirles por la calle… se detuvieron cerca del parque y miro a la miko fijamente… desde hacia cuanto estaría traicionándole… porque??? Acaso no le bastaba su compañía… acaso no le prometió permanecer a su lado??? El le juro protegerla… y ella lo acepto… porque le hacia esto después de todo este tiempo que habían pasado juntos???... su corazón latió con fuerza recordando la ocasión en la que Kagome le reclamo por algo similar… reclamando que después de tanto tiempo juntos el aun así la abandonara…

La chica se volteo para ver y se oculto… no podía dejarle mirarlo… porque sabia que seria su fin… les vio caminar otro poco y se oculto tras unos arbustos… podía escucharles y olerles claramente a ambos…

'Guardare tu olor en mi memoria maldito… y así te vuelvo a oler en Kagome será tu fin…'…

_-Lo has olvidado cierto???… el día que nos conocimos…_- Kagome tardo un poco en responder… y no pudo evitar citar en sus recuerdos el día en que la conoció… una sonrisa acudió a su rostro pero se borro al escuchar la vos un poco abatida de la chica…

-_Lo lamento… es que… a veces ando un poco distraída… y olvido cosas… pero no significa que sea porque no les doy importancia…_-

'Es que a ti no te da importancia imbécil… ' sonrió triunfal… ya que sabia que Kagome de ninguna manera olvidaría la forma en que se conocieron… el collar de cuentas en su cuello era una marca de ello…

-_Yo se que tienes a alguien… a un chico que a pesar de tus enfermedades a permanecido a tu lado…_- de inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza…

'Que enfermedades??? Quien???... otro humano???...' el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir con fuerza y percibió el olor de la tristeza en ella… no comprendía… de quien hablaban???...

–_No es que yo preguntara… lo escuche sin querer y me sentí triste por ello… creí que te había perdido…-_ Inuyasha no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… acaso ese humano estaba tratando de seducir a Kagome??? Acaso le estaba confesando sus sentimientos???…

-_Pero sabes… decidí no darme por vencido… porque… nunca te vino a dejar a secundaria o a traer… ni ahora en preparatoria… y tus ojos siempre están triste Kagome… y a veces… solo a veces… e podido ver que no solamente te has desvelado… sino que también has estado llorando…- _llorando??? Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie… quien estaba llorando??? Kagome??? Cuando encontrara al maldito mal nacido que la hacia llorar… tan solo lo encontrara lo iba a…

-_Y también descubrí… que probablemente tus sentimientos no son correspondidos…_- Percibió que aquel dolor y tristeza que percibía proviniendo de Kagome aumento… y en ese momento… justo en ese instante lo comprendió… quien hacia llorar a Kagome… quien no correspondía a sus sentimientos… y quien le causaba todo ese dolor y tristeza… era el…

-_Y lo odie… lo odie y lo maldije como no tienes idea… pero… luego descubrí que no soy nadie para juzgar… y que tal vez solamente son… celos_…-

'Y tienes todo el derecho y motivos…' no pudo evitar que sus celos se apaciguaran al escuchar tales palabras… que derecho tenia el de proclamar a Kagome como suya cuando no le cuidaba lo suficiente??? Cuando no se había percatado de todo el daño que le hacia…

-_Te amo Kagome… desde el día en que te conocí_…- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápidamente… Kagome… Kagome era amada por otro que no era Kouga… y el… el no era capaz de decirle tales palabras… miro el suelo con dolor sintiéndose como un cobarde… por no decirle sus sentimientos así también como por no sentirse capaz de poder protegerla de las trampas de Naraku si el se enteraba de sus sentimientos…

-_Ho… Ho… yo… -kun_…- Hoyo… ese era el nombre de su otro rival… todo era simple y sencillamente genial… no solamente competía contra un lobo Youkai ahora… sino también contra un humano de la época de Kagome… un humano que conocía su mundo y comprendía sus sentimientos…

-_No llores por favor Higurashi… yo… yo no quiero que llores por mi culpa…_- Miro avergonzado el suelo… solamente de pensar que se había sentido feliz de saber que Kagome lloraba por el…

'Soy una mierda…'

-_Yo quiero disculparme por lo de hoy… no debía hacer tal cosa sabiendo cuales son tus sentimientos… es solo que… no puede evitarlo… me perdonas???..._- el Hanyou se levanto levemente de su escondite… porque se disculpaba??? Que fue lo "de hoy"???...

–_Hoyo-kun … no… no hay problema… no tienes que disculparte… no pasa nada_…-

-_Creo que debemos de seguir… o se hará muy tarde_…- se pusieron de pie… y el lo hizo poco después de ellos mirándoles caminar… triste comenzó a caminar un poco alejados de ellos… tenia que ver que llegaran bien al templo… llegaron finalmente al templo y en ese momento al ver al humano detenerse el también lo hizo…

-_Higurashi… quiero que sepas una cosa mas_…- Inuyasha les miro atento…

-_No hay nadie mas como tu… eres una chica demasiado especial y vales muchísimo mas de lo que imaginas… no dejes que alguien que no te aprecia pisotee tu corazón si???… y… pues… siempre voy a ser tu amigo… y lo que sea que necesites… solo pídemelo y yo hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarte si???_...- Kagome le miro con los ojos llorosos y asintió… el humano le sonrió y se volteo hacia su casa…

-_Bien ahora te voy a llevar con tu familia sana y salva_…- la chica sintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa…

'Esa debería de ser solamente mi línea…' así el Hanyou triste se encamino nuevamente hacia el pozo… quería pensar aunque fuera unos minutos antes de ver a Kagome… para verla a la cara… si es que podía…

Entro a la urna del pozo y cerro su puerta detrás de el brincando hacia el interior del pozo de inmediato siendo cubierto por le color violeta de nuevo… cuando toco el suelo brinco hacia afuera de inmediato y camino hacia un árbol a la vista en el prado apoyando su espalda contra este y cerrando los ojos esperando a que Kagome llegara… no podía con el dolor en su corazón… el solamente deseaba protegerla de Naraku… el no quería que ella fuera su blanco… Kikyo… le quería… si… era parte de su pasado… pero… ella ya estaba muerta… a ella ya la había perdido cincuenta años atrás… en cambio Kagome estaba viva… y tenia una familia que la esperaba ansiosa cada vez que cruzaba por el pozo… Kagome tenia amigas del otro lado del pozo también… y hasta ahora se enteraba de que tenia a ese humano que la cortejaba… que la amaba… y el… el solamente era un Hanyou… un Hanyou que no tenia nada mas que la ropa que llevaba y a Tetsaiga… un Hanyou odiado por los humanos y Youkai… un Hanyou que haría que ella fuera odiada solo por le hecho de dejarse tocar por el… aunque fuese su mano… por supuesto que seria repudiada si alguna vez el llegara a pedirle que fuera su compañera… que… compartiera su vida con el… y ella aceptara…

'Que buena broma estúpido… Keh!!! Que ella aceptara…' el chico sonrió con tristeza…

Suspiro y miro en dirección hacia el pozo sintiendo como si la muchacha estuviese a punto de cruzar… y para su sorpresa así lo fue… no supo si reflexiono por mas tiempo del que tenia pensado… o si la muchacha se apresuro mas de la cuenta por cruzar hacia ese lado del pozo… avanzo despacio hacia la chica y para su sorpresa al acercarse al pozo y querer inclinarse hacia este para tomarla por la mano la enorme mochila de la chica le cayo sobre la cara… dio un suave gemido y la coloco en el suelo para sentir una gran caja de comida en su cara… gruño y la coloco a un lado tomando la mano de la chica de la orilla del pozo y poniéndole de pie frente a el…

-Que te pasa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Así me agradeces mi ayuda!!! Vengo a ayudarte a salir y me arrojas todo eso a la cara!!!!!!!!...- Kagome se sorprendió un poco ya que el chico no había soltado su mano y a pesar de que le veía enfadado y definitivamente sonaba enfadado acaba de decirle que iba a ayudarle a salir del pozo… Kagome le miro extrañada y su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez a medida que el Hanyou no apartaba su mirada de la suya…

_**Hola!!! Weno weno no anote cuando termine de escribir este cap pero fue hace un tiempo xD… jijijiji weno weno espero que les guste y pos muchísimas gracias por leer este fic xD… sayito!!! Suerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee y muchisisisismas felices navidades a todo el mundo!!!**_

**PD: Holaaaaaa!!! Weno pos todos saben que no e estado actualizando últimamente, weno primero q estaba trabajando y pos que luego por la u me toco renunciar : ( osea que ya no trabajo pero la u me esta matando xD vieran q frustrante es, tanto q ido a cibers para escribir aunque sea una pagina para des estresarme xD y pos weno para reinspirarme comencé a volver a leer el fic, y pos descubri que es un poco molesto leer como estaba escrito con los diálogos seguidos xD ya veo xq me lo decian tanto y me disculpo por no haberme dado cuenta, es mas fácil escribir asi, pero para leer es mas difícil xD asi q hoy todos mis fics los voy a publicar asi xD no estoy cambian NADA en el fic, solo estoy arreglando la ortografía y los diálogos, separándolos, nada mas xD asi q no hay nada de que perderse xD no lo tiene que volver a leer ni nada**

**Que vive Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen!!! Cap 3!!! Esperando el 4!!!**

**Kikyo muerete yaaaaaaa!!! Inuyasha besa a Kagome x Dios!!! Sean buenos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xD byebye**

**Eiko007**

**PD subi un videíto divertido a youtube de Eiko y Kazumi xD si les llama la atención pásense x mi canal, mi Nickname es el mismo xD y para q me crean q solo en la u paso, o si alguien esta estudiando enfermería como yo tengo un blog donde voy subiendo mis clases, así que si de algo les sirve, ahí les invito xD**

**PD No he continuado "Mis ojos" xq para mi legalmente ya es una novela, ya solo le styo termianando de arreglar para llevarla a registrarla, por supuesto que claro que no con Inuyasha y Kagome como personajes, el primer cap es solo de 42 paginas xD y pos esta MUY diferente a mi fic original, e estado trabajando en el muuuuuuuuucho tiempo y hasta me gusta mi precioso Michael xD que es mi personaje principal xD cuando ya la publique y todo la voy a subir a mi blog por si les interesa, es de ángeles y demonios y lemon jijijiji pero no se si en el primer libro va a haber, en cinco caps llevo como 130 paginas y pos de ahí lo que le aumente es lo que aumentara xD y no se llama "Mis ojos" tiene otro nombre xD weno gracias por leer!!! **

**Sayitoooooooooo!!! Mucha suerteeeeeeee!!! Gomen nasai x la tardanza, pero ya espero que cuando comience a ir a practicas al hospital y salga a medio día tenga mas tiempo xq sin mentirles estoy en la universidad de 6am a 5:30pm xD**


	2. Chapter 2 Descepcion

**Capitulo 2 "Decepción"**

Pero en ese momento comprendió el motivo… estaba esperando por una disculpa… y ella que creyó que podría desear decirle algo… algo… lo que fuera… suspiro… cerro sus ojos un momento por fin librándose de su penetrante mirada y volteo a verle de nuevo… quedando atrapada por esas brillantes y seductoras orbes doradas…

-Gomen ne Inuyasha… es solo que no sabia que estabas aquí…- Inuyasha miro su rostro sonriente y su voz suave que de inmediato derribo su mascara de enfado hacia la chica… y escucho sus latidos…

'Estúpido corazón…' gruño levemente y al ver a Kagome voltear levemente hacia su mano el también lo hizo y noto que aun sostenía su muñeca… de inmediato se sonrojo y soltó su mano como si le quemara…

-Keh!!! Tonta… crees que voy a esperar en la cabaña de la vieja a que algún Youkai intente comerte o secuestrarte y me toque ir a rescatarte o algo así… ya en si me cuestas mucho trabajo…- Kagome miro un poco enfadada y aun nerviosa al chico tomar su mochila así como su bento… el Hanyou miro de reojo a Kagome y comenzó a caminar… después de unos momentos mirando con detenimiento su andar Kagome finalmente reacciono y comenzó a seguirlo…

Miro su mano y la sujeto ella misma… y entonces lo noto… aunque no lo hiciera de la forma mas amable acababa de decirle que estaba esperándola… que estaba ahí para cuidarla… y su corazón aumento la velocidad de sus latidos nuevamente en su pecho… no entendía como es que el Hanyou lograba tener tal efecto en ella… cualquiera diría que le trataba increíblemente mal… así como sus amigas… que era violento… posesivo… grosero… gruñón… desesperante… bueno… irritante mas bien… y que no le quería para nada… pero sabia que por mas que sus palabras le hirieran en mas de una ocasión había sentimientos diferentes detrás de ellas que eran demostrados con sus acciones… pero no comprendía… no comprendía el porque del teatro entonces… no comprendía porque si la quería y le importaba tanto como muchas veces pensaba… y mas bien soñaba en base a sus acciones… la chica no noto que había una roca levantada delante de ella y se tropezó con esta sin darse cuenta… al sentir que se caía directo hacia el suelo no pudo evitar extender su mano hacia el Hanyou que caminaba como a un metro delante de ella… y tratar de llamarle para pedir su auxilio…

-Inu…-

Inuyasha iba completamente molesto…

'Bruja malvada… como se atreve a tirarme todo eso en la cara…' pero el lo sabia… que ella no había tenido ni la mas mínima intención de arrojarle eso a la cara… el había sido en el descuidado que no vio la mochila y el bento venir volando hacia su rostro por las ansias que tenia de verla… y de que ella fuera completamente consciente de que el le veía… abrió y cerro su mano derecha un par de veces… aun podía sentir su suave y cálida piel en su palma… era solo que no podía tenerle… el no merecía tocarla… no debía… pero no podía evitarlo… sus sentimientos le traicionaban… su cuerpo mismo reaccionaba antes de que pudiera pensarlo… escucho un pequeño golpe… su oreja dio un tirón… luego oyó a Kagome suspirar…

-Inu…- de inmediato se volteo y la vio en el aire cayendo hacia el suelo… no tuvo que pensar en nada porque para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba abrazando a al achica contra su cuerpo manteniéndola sana y salva… sintió su cuerpo temblar levemente y su corazón latir a gran velocidad… escuchando que el de el también lo hacia… apretó a la chica con un poco mas de fuerza contra el disfrutando del momento al máximo… ya que sabia que seguramente en muchísimo tiempo ya no volvería a tener una oportunidad… un pretexto… para poder abrazarla…

-Estas bien???...- Kagome sintió que se derretía en sus brazos al escuchar su voz suave y preocupada… sabia muy bien que pocas veces el chico se mostraba de esa forma ante ella… y no podía evitar aquella sensación de vértigo que se apoderaba de su ser completamente cuando las ocasiones se presentaban… así que despacio… saco sus manos de entre el pecho de ambos y lentamente las deslizo por su cintura hasta su espalda abrazándolo ella también… antes de que se le ocurriera soltarle…

'Solo un poco mas por favor…'… Inuyasha no sabia que hacer… la chica estaba comenzando a abrazarle también… y tuvo toda la determinación para soltarla en ese momento… y casi empujarla lejos de el gritándole que era una tonta… pero al sentir la forma en que sus manos se deslizaban por sus costados y llegaban hasta su espalda acercándose mas a el… no pudo evitar inclinar su rostro hasta su cuello… apoyando casi su rostro en su hombro derecho… y su corazón simplemente le decía una frase…

'solo un poco mas… por favor…' Kagome sintió que sus piernas le traicionarían por completo cuando Inuyasha le acerco aun mas a el y casi apoyo su cabeza en su hombro… ella era muy pequeña en relación a la altura que el Hanyou poseía… pero había logrado curvarse lo suficiente para logarlo mientras le apretaba contra el… Inuyasha nunca… nunca la había abrazado así… nadie la había abrazado así…

Inuyasha había sido el primer chico en abrazarla… lo recordaba muy bien… hacia tanto tiempo que había sucedido aquello… y había sido increíble… siempre había pensado que Inuyasha demostraba una gran pasión al pelear… y al defender a cualquiera que estuviera en peligro de su grupo… pero en aquella ocasión… solo descubrió parte de esta… una mínima parte de esta en el abrazo del Hanyou… esta vez era diferente… era de una forma mas profunda… y sabia que no era una trampa o un juego por parte de el… algo planeado… porque lo de la roca había sido un accidente… simplemente era como si lo hubiese estado esperando para abrazarla… pero no sentía solamente su fuerte olor… ese olor que tanto le fascinaba… y que creía era el olor de Inuyasha… una mezcla de bosque luego de la lluvia… vivo… con un prado soleado y acariciado por el viento… y fresco… sino que también era el calor de su cuerpo… la fuerza de sus brazos… y hasta la tensión presente en los músculos de su pecho… sabiendo que si el Hanyou quisiera partirla en dos como un palillo podría logarlo… pero en cambio le abrazaba con cariño y ansiedad… como si sintiera que fuera a desaparecer… como si ya no fuera a poder tenerle de esa forma nunca…

'tonto… si tu quisieras pudieras tenerme así cuando quisieras…'

Inuyasha finalmente aflojo su agarre… y soltó a la chica alejándose como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa… se volteo y recogió su mochila y el bento… les tomo y camino hacia ella… Kagome le miro interrogante pero les tomo… acaso la iba a dejar ahí…

-Feh!!! Tonta…- Kagome miro sorprendida al chico acurrucarse frente a ella y comprendió que quería que se subiera en su espalda…

-Sube… que por lo visto no puedes caminar en la oscuridad… y si te caes y te pasa algo solamente atrasaras mas nuestra búsqueda… como si no fueran suficiente esos estúpidos… "tests"…- Kagome finalmente suspiro y se subió en la espalda del chico sin decir nada… quiso decir algo… preguntarle… porque… porque la había abrazado de esa forma… porque hasta había apoyado su cabeza contra su hombro… porque de esa forma en que nadie mas la había abrazado… pero no pudo preguntar nada… ya que antes de darse cuenta ya estaban fuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede… tan solo llegaron le Hanyou le bajo y tomo la mochila dejándole con el bento afuera de la cabaña… ni siquiera le miro… y se sintió dolida… era como si la estuviese evitando… cual… cual era el motivo??? Que había hecho mal???... suspiro… probablemente nunca lo sabría…

-Kagome!!!...- Shippo brinco hacia ella de inmediato y casi tira el bento de sus manos…

-Shippo…- Kagome le sonrió al pequeño zorito y finalmente decidió entrar a la cabaña…

-Hola todos… como están???...- vio a Miroku y Sango junto con la anciana Kaede sentados cerca del fuego… el grupo le sonrió y se sentó junto a ellos no sin antes buscar al Hanyou encontrándolo en una esquina de la cabaña acostado como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo… con los ojos cerrados y su rostro apoyado en la mano que apoyaba en el piso… Kagome abrió el bento y comenzó a repartir los platos entre todos… finalmente se puso de pie y se acerco al Hanyou llevando su parte…

-Inuyasha… tu comida…- el Hanyou abrió un ojo mirándole de forma molesta… y luego le volvió a cerrar…

-Feh!!! Sabes que prefiero el ramen… cómetelo tu o dáselo a los otros…- Kagome entonces se molesto…

-Escucha Inuyasha… mama cocino esto para nosotros… y no voy a permitir que lo rechaces…- el Hanyou se sentó de inmediato y tomo el plato…

-Si era de tu mamá debiste decirlo antes…-

El grupo entero volteo a ver al Hanyou… que ni siquiera se inmuto… comenzó a comer mientras Kagome le veía de pie conteniendo las ganas de llorar… como era posible… como era posible que actuara como un patán!!!??? Como… como después de abrazarla de esa manera… era… era acaso que solamente jugaba con ella… era solamente eso… diversión para el??? Verla enfadarse… verla llorar… saber que sufría… no pudo soportarlo… se dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña… Shippo le pregunto que a donde iba… pero solamente le grito que iba a dar un paseo sin siquiera mirar atrás para que nadie viera las lagrimas que ya casi no podía contener dentro de sus ojos…

------

-Inuyasha!!! Podrías ser un poco mas considerado!!!??? Kagome prepara comida para nosotros con mucho amor y esfuerzo!!! Y tu hablas así de lo que ella prepara!!!???...- Inuyasha simplemente dejo el plato y los palillos en el suelo al terminar su comida y se volteo hacia la pared… Shippo no tuvo el valor de brincar sobre el y comenzar a gritarle y a tratar de arañarlo porque lo escucho gruñir… no de la forma en que normalmente lo hacia… sino… que de una forma mucho mas ronca… que solamente podía significar que verdaderamente estaba furioso…

-Inuyasha es peligroso que Kagome-sama este afuera sola… deberías de ir a buscarla…- Inuyasha no se movió…

-Ya volverá cuando se le pase lo tonta…- el grupo suspiro… y decidieron mejor dormirse para que el chico fuera mas pronto en busca de Kagome… ya que si bien sabían que ni su orgullo se interpondría en la seguridad de Kagome… era posible que a esa distancia no detectara peligros que pudieran amenazar a la muchacha…

Cuando todos estaban dormidos se puso de pie y corrió desesperado fuera de la cabaña hacia el bosque…

'Estúpidos!!! No podían dormirse mas rápido!!!???...' corrió a toda velocidad en dirección al rio… que era hacia donde percibía el olor de Kagome… cuando avanzo mas y este aumento… comenzó a correr mas despacio… y finalmente se detuvo comenzando a caminar… y la vio… ahí estaba… como una diosa a sus ojos… viendo el rio correr… iluminada por la luz de la luna sentada en una roca… sentada como siempre lo hacia… pero el suave viento y la luna le daban un toque mas mágico y especial a su apariencia de la que normalmente tenia por el hecho de simplemente ser ella… suspiro y se acerco mas aun a ella… se quito la parte de arriba del haori quedándose solamente con su Kosode blanco para cubrir su pecho y coloco su haori sobre la chica… para luego sentarse a su lado sin mirarle…

-Tonta… hiciste que los demás se preocuparan…- Kagome no respondió… y simplemente siguió mirando el agua correr… se había acostumbrado ya a ese grado de luz… Inuyasha suspiro sabiendo que la chica seguramente estaba esperando una disculpa…

-Oe… que tiene de malo que me guste el ramen??? Eh???...- Kagome volteo a verle… y su mirada… triste y cristalina le rompió el corazón… ansiaba tanto gritarle que estaba arrepentidísimo… que no llorara… rogarle perdón…. Abrazarla y comérsela a besos… pero sabia que no podía… así que simplemente cerró sus puños con fuerza… y espero por la dolorosa respuesta de la chica…

-Tanto me detestas??? Que detestas así lo que yo cocino???...- Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y volteo a verle a los ojos aunque le dolía tanto ver su mirada tan triste y vacía…

-Claro que no te detesto tontita… y menos lo que cocinas…. Es solo que me encanta el ramen…- Kagome le miro interrogante…

-Pero dijiste que la comida de mi madre…- el chico la interrumpió…

-Dije que porque era de ella para nosotros iba a aceptarla…- Kagome le miro triste…

-Porque ella cocina mucho mejor???...- Inuyasha suspiro…

-No tonta… porque lo que las madres ofrecen con cariño no se puede rechazar…- Kagome se sorprendió ante su analogía… pero con ese lo estaba diciendo de una forma indirecta que…

-Pero a mi si me puedes rechazar???...- Inuyasha le miro enfadado y llevo sus manos hasta sus hombros moviéndole un poco…

-Escucha tonta no tenía hambre!!! Si???!!! Por eso es que te dije que dieras mi parte a los demás… pero al saber que era de tu madre especialmente a nosotros no lo rechace… y aun si hubiese sido tuyo y hubieses usado palabras similares igual me lo hubiera comido aunque no tuviera hambre Kagome… los regalos no se rechazan…- Kagome le miro confundida…

-Entonces porque los míos si los rechazas???...- Inuyasha le miro fijamente… serio…

-Porque te conozco y confió en ti así como tu en mi… y si realmente no quiero algo solamente te enfadaras… y me sentaras… lo que es mas probable… y ya… por eso tonta…-Kagome le miro triste…

-Porque soy solamente la tonta que mira los fragmentos…???...- Inuyasha suspiro…

'Esta mujer que no entiende…'

–Porque te miro diferente mujer!!! Porque para mi eres diferente!!!...- Kagome le miro extrañada… y vio su mirada brillar… y supo que había cometido un error… pero aun tenia forma de remediarlo…

-Porque eres mi amiga… una de verdad…- Kagome aun así conservo su sonrisa… de menor tamaño pero lo hizo sintiéndose mejor… era obvio que el hecho de que le dijera que le veía diferente era halagador… y demasiado bueno para ser verdad… no le hizo sentir mal en lo absoluto que le llamara su amiga… ya que sabia que eso… algo así significaba muchísimo para el Hanyou…

'Eso es lo que deseo mas que nada Inuyasha… seguir siendo tu amiga y permanecer a tu lado…' la chica asintió y se restregó los ojos… les sentía hinchados… pero es que no podía dejar de llorar después de repetir en su mente aquel abrazo y las palabras y acciones despectivas del Hanyou después de eso… Inuyasha le miro con dolor… había llorado bastante… se percibía ese olor en le ambiente… y se sentía desolado por ello…

'Es tu culpa imbécil!!! Para que la abrazas si sabes que después tienes que tratarla mal para que no se de cuenta!!!???...'suspiro y se acerco un poco mas a la chica sin poder contenerse rodeándole con su brazo izquierdo por los hombros…

-Tonta… con este frio y aquí cerca del rio… si te enfermas nos retrasaras mucho mas…- Kagome sonrió alegremente y se acerco mas hacia el chico gustosa…

-Gomen ne… Inuyasha…- Inuyasha simplemente repitió otro de sus "Keh's" y se quedo en silencio sintiendo feliz a la chica mas cerca de el… desearía que pudieran pasar una eternidad de esta forma… pero era imposible… suspiro y se dedico a ver el agua correr en silencio sintiéndose lleno por la compañía de la chica…

'Por favor… solo un poco mas…'….

------

El grupo venia caminando tranquilamente por las calles empolvadas del Sengoku-Jidai… ya llevaban una semana de viaje y no había habido ningún tipo de señal por parte de Naraku… ningún rumor de jyaki por ninguna parte… y mucho menos de algún fragmento… nada… Inuyasha estaba de mas malhumor que de costumbre… y Kagome seguía sonrojándose al recordar las miradas que todos les dieron cuando regresaron por la mañana… pero es que era sospechoso… ella no tuvo la culpa!!! Se quedo dormida… supuso que el Hanyou le llevaría a la cabaña… pero no… se quedo con ella toda la noche en aquel lugar… claro que el sonrojo difícilmente se le había borrado del rostro de saber que durmió toda la noche abrazada por Inuyasha… es que era casi imposible de creer… Inuyasha se había estado comportando extraño desde que regreso… y quisiera saber porque… mas aun… debía de aclarar su mente antes de decidir que regresaría a casa… ya que ahí estaría Hoyo… y con lo que paso aquella noche…

-Kagome tengo hambre…- la chica volteo a ver al zorrito que venia en el hombro de Miroku… comprendía que Shippo acudiera a ella… era la que mas lo consentía… y no podía evitar sentirse casi como si fuese su madre adoptiva o algo… pero es que el chico estaba un poco solo… y le gustaba pensar que estaría ahí siempre para cuidarlo… pero al sentirse en el papel de madre… automáticamente… volteo a ver a Inuyasha… se sonrojo de nuevo…

'Ya Kagome!!! Basta!!!...' suspiro… miro el cielo… estaba aun algo claro a pesar de que ya había empezado a anochecer… y sabia que Inuyasha se enfadaría si querían parar en ese momento…

-No te preocupes Shippo… haya adelante hay una aldea… pasaremos ahí esta noche…- Kagome miro un poco extrañada como el Hanyou se tensaba ante las palabras del monje… no fue que estuviese pendiente… es solo que estaba a punto de sugerirle al chico un descanso… acaso le molestaban tanto las aldeas???... permaneció inquieta por unos momentos hasta que finalmente estaban dentro de la aldea… los aldeanos no parecieron muy contentos con la presencia de ellos… y Miroku se acerco a Inuyasha seguramente a sugerir que pasaran de largo… cuando…

Abrió los ojos de par en par… sabia que su nariz no le fallaba… era Kikyo… y ahora ahí estaba… acompañando a dos niños que venían sujetando su Hakama… la mujer les miro sin cambiar su expresión… bueno… sin definir una expresión mas bien…

'Mierda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' ansiaba gritar a todo pulmón pero no podía…

'Solo eso me faltaba!!! No!!!...'… ya había comenzado a calmarse por el hecho de haber tenido el placer de ver a ángel que juro proteger dormir abrazada por el toda la noche…

'No por favor… no ahora… porque???!!!...' ya había logrado arreglar las cosas con Kagome sin inconvenientes… bueno… con un pequeño inconveniente que ya la había hecho llorar… ahora no quería volver a hacerlo!!! No en el mismo viaje… maldita sea!!! La veía dos semanas por mes!!! Y en esas dos semanas tenían que hacerla llorar dos veces!!! Y quien sabe si mas!!! No!!! Ya no quería herirla!!! No después de escuchar lo que aquel estúpido humano le dijo… no si ya tiene competencia de sobra por SU Kagome!!!...

De inmediato decidió calmarse… ella no era "su" Kagome… no podía… no la merecía… y aun si pudiera estar con ella… si no fuera un Hanyou… después de herirla tanto… no la merecía por eso tampoco… suspiro sin dejar de caminar sabiendo que el resto del grupo ya había dejado de hacerlo…

-Inuyasha…- la Miko dijo su nombre sin ningún tipo de emoción en el… era como si la muerte le llamase… muy diferente a como sonaba su nombre salido de los labios de Kagome…

-Kikyo…- supo como los cuatro pares de ojos estaban fijos en el a sus espaldas…

-Que haces aquí???...- la mujer no cambio su expresión o su tono neutral sin dejar de mirarle de forma fija…

-Ayudo a los aldeanos… un Youkai hizo muchos destrozos… y e decidido quedarme aquí un tiempo…- la chica miro de reojo al grupo detrás de Inuyasha prestando particular atención a la que decían era su reencarnación… no sabia porque el Hanyou no le pedía que les acompañara en busca de los fragmentos si esa era la razón por la que necesitaba a esa chiquilla…

-Pasaran aquí la noche???...- Inuyasha escucho perfectamente que era una pregunta la que salía de sus labios… pero por su mirada supo que era una orden…

'Keh!!! Como si aun me mandaras mujer… que no ves el collar en mi cuello???...' el chico suspiro… no… no iban a quedarse… no iba a lastimar a Kagome… no así… no esta vez… antes de que le respondiera la miko se volteo hacia un hombre detrás de ella…

-Shinosuke-san… le importa si estos viajeros se quedan en la cabaña en la que me encuentro en estos momentos???...- el hombre no se veía muy contento… e Inuyasha noto la forma en que le miraba…

-Pero Kikyo-sama… usted donde…- los niños que no se habían soltado de la Hakama de la miko interrumpieron al hombre…

-Kikyo-sama puede quedarse con nosotros!!!...- el otro niño sonrió también de oreja a oreja…

-Si!!! Kikyo-sama!!! Pase la noche con nosotros…- entonces Inuyasha se sorprendió… y vio algo que creía que Kikyo ya no podía hacer con ese cuerpo vacio hecho de barro y huesos… les sonrió… miro a los niños con un sentimiento que seguramente hace 50 años lo hubiera definido como cariño y les sonrió… de aquella forma en que la mujer que el un día quiso tanto que renunciaría a su vida casi inmortal por ella… y se volvería un humano… por ella… sonrió… de una forma muy similar a la que solía hacerlo…

-Claro… estaría muy honrada…- los niños la soltaron y comenzaron a dar saltos de alegría… el mas pequeño tomo la mano de la miko y comenzó a caminar alejándose del grupo y llevándosela con el… el hombre miro mas que serio a Inuyasha y comenzó a caminar…

-Por aquí… síganme…-Inuyasha comenzó a seguir al hombre de mala gana y el grupo le imito… ninguno de ellos quería permanecer ahí esa noche… pero cierta miko del futuro pesaba que cierto Hanyou se moría de ganas por hacerlo… sintiéndose con el corazón completamente destrozado… una vez que llegaron a la cabaña el hombre se marcho… no había nada adentro mas que un futon… y parecía reparada recientemente… Kagome dejo su mochila en su lugar y vio el espacio para encender la fogata… suspiro y salió de la cabaña…

-Kagome… donde vas???...- Kagome se volteo para ver a Sango sin muchos deseos de hacerlo…

-Voy a buscar leña para poder preparar algo para que comamos… sobre todo Shippo…- el zorrito quería decir algo al respecto pero al miko se volteo de inmediato y se marcho… y todos conocían perfectamente la respuesta a su actitud…

El grupo observo al Hanyou enfadado… y el sabia que tenían toda la razón… pero el no le dijo a Kikyo que se quedarían!!! Ella lo decidió por su cuenta!!!... suspiro… y decidió mejor hacerse el molesto en lugar de decepcionado… se acerco a una de las paredes de la cabaña y se acostó encarándola… seria una muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy larga noche… y lo sabia…

------

El grupo se encontraba comiendo ya un poco mas animado… al menos Miroku y Sango le trataban de dar animo al grupo… para que no se viera tan tétrico con Inuyasha comiendo su ramen a velocidad normal y no de una forma relampagueante como siempre lo hacia… y con una Kagome que casi no había tocado la comida y parecía interesadísima en mirar como se realizaba el proceso de combustión con los leños de la fogata… y justo cuando las cosas parecían comenzar a estabilizarse aunque sea un poco… lo que menos se esperaba el grupo sucedió… Kikyo llego… entro despacio por la puerta y se sentó entre Sango e Inuyasha… colocando una pequeña canasta con frutas frente a la taijiya…

-Los aldeanos me han dado esto… pueden comerlo…- Sango asintió y tomo un poco de las uvas que habían en la canasta pasándosela a Kagome… ella miro la fruta un momento y tomo un poco pasándosela a Miroku… y dándole unas a Shippo de lo que ella había tomado… el monje tomo las uvas sin pensarlo y luego se las paso al Hanyou… Inuyasha tomo la fruta y la miro pensativo…

-No quiero…- y extendió su mano con la canasta hacia la miko…

Kagome miro de inmediato con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad increíble a la Miko y al Hanyou… que significaba eso??? A ella también la veía como su amiga y por eso le negaba cosas??? Acaso… acaso hasta en eso…

-Cómelas Inuyasha… te harán bien para la digestión…- su tono fue amable… pero el chico supo que la forma en que le estaba mirando no lo era… tomo la canasta de frutas de nuevo suspirando y tomando una sola uva… para luego pasársela a la miko nuevamente…

-Puedes comer el resto…- el chico se puso de pie y se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta un momento detenido por las palabras de la Miko pero aun así dejo el lugar luego de que esta terminara de hablar…

-Lo haría pero ya que no estoy viva no puedo hacerlo…- la miko vio furiosa como el Hanyou le ignoro y aun así salió de la cabaña… quien… quien se creía para tratarla así!!!???... se puso de pie de inmediato y salió tras de el… iba a dejarle claro que no podía tratarle así!!! El era… el era… después de todo… solamente un Hanyou…

Kagome supo que aquella diminuta alegría en su corazón se desvaneciera por completo en el momento en que la miko salió tras el Hanyou… seguramente terminaría diciéndole algo similar a lo que le dijo a ella… y las cosas terminarían mal… muy mal para ella… fantástico para Kikyo… si ella que era solamente la amiga de Inuyasha había sido tratada por el de esa forma… no quería ni imaginarse como iba a tratar a Kikyo después de rechazar su ofrecimiento… supo que las lagrimas querían acudir a sus ojos… pero antes de que esto sucediera se puso de pie y avanzo hacia su mochila…

-Sango… me acompañas a tomar un baño???...- la taijiya le miro interrogante pero asintió… creía que su amiga necesitaría tiempo asolas… pero por lo visto necesitaba su compañía… Kagome era como su hermana y no iba a dejarle sola… no cuando el idiota de Inuyasha volvía a romperle el corazón en mil pedazos de esa manera… si pasaba lo que ella pensaba y asumía que Kagome estaba pensando…

'Inuyasha… eres un… un tonto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

_**Jijijijiji weno weno… ahí esta… e terminado el cap xD… weno weno de hecho ya estaba terminado solamente acabo de medio revisarlo porque ya lo había revisado varias veces xD… jijijiji weno weno espero que les haya gustado xD… sigo trabajando en el reto del fic ya que e dejado los caps de siete paginas y eso significa que tengo que escribir mas xD… jijijiji pero weno weno… espero que les guste y pos creo que este cap fue un poco interesante pero como siempre Kikyo arruina todo… mmmmm que le dirá Inuyasha a Kikyo en el próximo cap??? Jijijijijijji hay que ver xD… suerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee gracias por leerrrr xD…**_

_**Sayitooooooooooooooooo**_

PD No voy a arreglar todos los caps ahora xq me muero del sueño y me tengo q ir a bañar todavía xD weno weno muchissisimas gracias por leer y pos No le e cambiado nada al fic, nada mas le e arreglado los espacios de los diálogos xD

Gracias por leerrrrrrrrrr!!! Y de verdad gomen nasai x no actualizar seguido xD


	3. Chapter 3 Ataque

**Capitulo 3 "Ataque"**

Inuyasha se detuvo resignado en un pequeño claro cerca del rio… suspiro y la miko muerta se acerco el por detrás…

-Que quieres Kikyo???...- la miko le tomo por le brazo…

-Porque rechazas mi ofrecimiento???...- Inuyasha vio su rostro enfadado y podía sentir el frio de su mano aun a través de su haori… muy distinto a como podía sentir el calor de Kagome…

-No me sentía de humor para comer…- la miko le vio enfadada…

-Pero la comida que esa chiquilla prepara si la comes cierto???...- Inuyasha le miro interrogante… chiquilla??? Desde cuando le llamaba chiquilla a Kagome???... suspiro y miro hacia el rio evitando su mirada… no quería seguir hablando con ella… el pensar en Kagome simplemente le recordaba que estaría triste… llorando… o increíblemente furiosa… o ambas… Kikyo le rodeo y se paro frente a el sujetando sus brazos… Inuyasha miro a la miko… y vio algo que creyó ya no podía ver… sus ojos… su mirada… no era fría e inexpresiva… se veía dolida… y hasta preocupada… Kikyo preocupada??? porque??? Por el???

–Acaso usa el hechizo si no comes lo que te da???...- Inuyasha bajo su mirada viendo como la miko llevaba una de sus manos hacia el rosario de cuentas en su cuello…

-No… Kagome nunca haría eso… y… lo de la fruta… es solo que no tengo hambre…- la miko le miro fijamente y el no supo que hacer… no podía abrazarla… a pesar de que tenia ganas de hacerlo al ver esa expresión dolida en sus ojos… esa era su debilidad… ver a una mujer triste o llorando… no lo soportaba… había sufrido demasiado viendo a su madre atormentada sin poder hacer nada para reconfortarla… Kikyo suspiro y se acerco mas a el recostando su rostro en su pecho… Inuyasha suspiro y envolvió flojamente sus brazos a su alrededor…

-Te extraño mucho Inuyasha…- Inuyasha suspiro… el también debería de extrañarla… pero no… no lo hacia… si había ocasiones en las que pensaba en ella… o soñaba con ella… pero generalmente eran ocasiones en las que estaba recordando-soñando cuando le sello en el Go-Shimboku…

-Kikyo…- la chica levanto su mirada triste y perdida hacia la de el…

-Antes me dijiste que pensabas en mi todos los días… sigues haciéndolo Inuyasha???...- Inuyasha le miro compasivo… no había nada de malo en que le dijera la verdad pero omitiera parte de esa verdad…

-Sigo pensando en ti Kikyo… y a veces sueño contigo…- la chica le sonrió suavemente y apretó mas el abrazo que sostenía en el Hanyou…

-Recuerdas nuestro primer beso Inuyasha??? También fue en el rio…- Inuyasha se sonrojo al escuchar a la miko hacer este comentario… era verdad… ese había sido el primer beso de ambos seguramente… bien… su vida amorosa había estado muy activa por cincuenta y cuatro años… Kikyo dos… Kagome uno… y en sus planes estaba sumar en la cuenta con Kagome no con Kikyo… era lo ultimo que necesitaba… confundirse mas aun… volver a mezclar sus sentimientos de hacia cincuenta años… junto con el sentimiento de traición y el amor que sentía por Kagome… no… era lo ultimo que necesitaba…

Pero antes de darse cuenta la miko ya estaba acercándose a sus labios… abatido… y aterrorizado como cuando Sango estaba ebria y estaba a punto de besarlo hubiera amado tener la esperanza de que Kagome lo sentaría pero eso era imposible… justo antes de que a miko juntara sus labios con los suyos logro mirar hacia la derecha… así evitando sumar otro beso en la cuenta de Kikyo y abrazo a la miko con mas fuerza contra el…

-Kikyo…- su murmullo fue suave… y juraría que la miko estaría furiosa con el… así que la apretó con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo…

-Lo siento… no me siento…- la chica se alejo de el mirándole con dolor… y lagrimas se agruparon en sus ojos sorprendiéndole… pero recordándose de que el día en que revivió le vio llorando… mas de cólera y odio que de otro sentimiento… pero lloro… así que su cuerpo de barro y huesos tenia la capacidad de llorar…

-No te apetece besar a una muerta como yo???...- Inuyasha negó suavemente hacia los lados y llevo una de sus manos hasta su mejilla… la chica llevo una de sus manos hasta esta y le miro… esperando por una respuesta…

-No es eso Kikyo…- Inuyasha suspiro… era en ese momento o nunca…

-Es solo que… yo… con Kagome…- la chica abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida… no supo como reaccionar en ese momento… o enfadarse… o hacerse la victima… se sentía mas enfadándose… pero conociendo al Hanyou era mejor hacerse la victima… así que comenzó a llorar en vos alta y se sujeto a su haori con ambas manos halándole y luego golpeándose contra el llorando… Inuyasha le miro sin moverse… estupefacto… sin saber que hacer… Kikyo… Kikyo nunca había reaccionado tan… sensiblemente… nunca… ante nada… ni en su presencia ni creía que lo hubiera hecho en la presencia de alguien mas… ahí permaneció… quieto… sin hacer nada con sus brazos a los lados de sus piernas…

-Porque Inuyasha??? Porque me has cambiado???...- la mujer levanto su mirada hacia la de el mirándole con lagrimas en los ojos desesperada…

-Acaso ya no me amas??? Ya no te importo???!!!...- Inuyasha suspiro y la abrazo suavemente confundiendo a la miko…

-Kikyo… me importas… y te quiero y te aprecio… pero el sentimiento que mi corazón guarda por Kagome… vas mas haya de eso…- Kikyo se sintió furiosa y no pudo ocultarlo mas… se alejo de el como si le quemase gritándole frenéticamente… histérica…

-Quien eres tu para rechazarme???!!! Eres tan solo un estúpido Hanyou!!! Un sucio y asqueroso Hanyou!!! Que mujer crees que quisiera permanecerse a tu lado… esa chiquilla… esa chiquilla se marchara al lugar a donde pertenece y te dejara solo!!!… y entonces… entonces cuando vengas llorando a buscarme ya no estará ahí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…- la mujer se volteo alejándose de el corriendo… e Inuyasha permaneció en el lugar… parado… inmóvil… sintiéndose mal por haber hecho estallar de esa forma las emociones de Kikyo… pero es que ya no podía soportarlo… no quería hacer sufrir mas a Kagome a costa de Kikyo… a coste de sus inseguridades y de su estupidez… a pesar de que sabia que la chica estaría sufriendo en ese momento… seria la ultima vez… y puede que Kikyo tuviera razón… no… ella _tenía_ razón… el era solamente un estúpido y sucio Hanyou… que no era nadie para merecer a la miko pura y sentimental que era Kagome… así también como no era nadie que hubiera merecido a Kikyo cuando vivía… y aun ahora que era un alama perturbada y errante… un ser sucio y despreciable como el no la merecía…

Pero solo por un momento… solo mientras duraba… que era cundo estaba con Kagome… se sentía normal… se olvidaba de lo que era… y estaba mal salir de la realidad y lo sabia… pero que mas podía hacer… si Kagome lo trataba como a un igual… le sonreía tiernamente… y hasta lloraba por el… se preocupaba por el… curaba sus heridas… maldición!!! Si en un par de ocasiones le había tomado por la mano… había visto el mounstro sin mente o corazón que podía llegar a ser y no había huido de su lado… estaba cien por ciento seguro de que si Kikyo alguna vez le hubiese visto en ese estado… lo habría matado sin pensarlo…y Kagome… no… ella le daba un beso con todo el cariño que sentía por el para salvarlo de la locura… maldición!!! Decía que lo quería y lo aceptaba como un Hanyou… que de hecho lo quería como un Hanyou… hasta ese punto no sabia si le quería como un amigo o algo mas… pero estaba seguro de que la chica guardaba amor en su corazón por el… aunque no fuese del tipo de amor que una mujer siente por un hombre o viceversa… del tipo de amor que el sentía por ella… sintió como sus mejillas ardieron y sus orejas dieron un tirón al igual que otra parte de su anatomía solamente de pensar en ello… porque era verdad… amaba a la chica… y como era normal habían noches en que la deseaba… pero sabia que jamás iba a tenerla… jamás… porque no la merecía… _el_ no la merecía…

Suspiro y miro al cielo pensando en regresar ya… ya que sabia que entre mas se tardara en la mente de Kagome estaría grabado el pensamiento de que estaba con Kikyo… abrazándola… cosa que era verdad… y quien sabe si besándola… cosa que había logrado evitar… llevo sus manos hasta sus labios… recordando la segunda vez que la miko le beso… un beso frio y sin sentimientos casi… ella luego le dijo que le había transmitido sentimientos… pero el no los había sentido… Kami!!! Ni siquiera cerro los ojos!!!… estaba demasiado asustado y sorprendido por sus acciones como para poder disfrutar del beso… aunque no había mucho que disfrutar por la ausencia de su calor… y el olor a tristeza y muerte que la chica emana todo el tiempo… suspiro y comenzó caminar hacia la cabaña en la que se estaban quedando mirando el cielo y pensando en la miko del futuro…

------

Las chicas llegaron al rio acompañadas solamente por Kirara ya que Kagome le pidió a Shippo que se quedara y se durmiera temprano para que cuando ella llegara el ya estuviera dormido… el niño obedeció… y estaba feliz por ello… quería despejar su mente… y hablar con Sango… Dios… necesitaba hablar con alguien o iba a explotar… se desvistió mas rápido de lo que solía hacerlo y se metió al agua sin importarle lo fría que estaba…

'No mas frio que mi corazón…' no podía evitar lo poéticos y fatales pensamientos inundar su mente… momentos después Sango se le unió… y se sentaron cerca de la orilla y Kagome suspiro mirando el cielo…

-No lo comprendo Sango… en verdad que me cuesta… y me duele intentarlo…- la taijiya suspiro… no sabia como la chica no había explotado aun…

-Lo se Kagome… créeme que desearía entenderlo… y e pensado en golpearlo tantas veces en la cabeza con fuerza para que por fin se le ordenen los pensamientos…- Kagome miro el agua con tristeza y se abrazo a ella misma…

-Creo que debería de ser su corazón el que deberías de golpear…- la chica suspiro… tenia razón…

Escucharon un sonido y ambas se miraron… despacio por la orilla del rio miraron tras unos arbustos y ahí les vieron… Inuyasha y Kikyo… Kagome sintió que no le convenía estar mirando o escuchando… pero al verles ahí… abrazados… al estar ahí no sabia que hacer… 

_-Recuerdas nuestro primer beso Inuyasha??? También fue en el rio…-_ Kagome sintió como su corazón se oprimió con fuerza dentro de su pecho… no… ella no podía decirle eso al Hanyou… estaba segura de que a penas y recordaba su beso…y después de este el le dejo muy claro de que no estaba feliz con la acción que había llevado a cabo para salvarlo… y era normal… había sido como traicionar la mujer que amaba… vio como Kikyo comenzó a acercarse a el… mientras Inuyasha no hacia nada para moverse recordando como había sido besado por la miko muerta ya en una ocasión frente a sus ojos… y no podía evitarlo… esta vez seria demasiado doloroso así que dejo de mirar y empujo a Sango hacia un lado suplicándole que se alejaran… la chica y ella comenzaron a caminar lentamente alejándose del lugar… pero Kagome lo alcanzo a escucharlo hablar…

-Kikyo…- su murmullo fue suave… pero a la vez sonaba un poco dolido… como cuando decía su nombre luego de irla a ver… y no comprendió mucho porque… pero no esperaría a escuchar una confesión de amor…

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Sango coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga tratando de consolarla…

-No lo entiendo Sango… como puede ser así??? Tan tierno… y luego tan traicionero???... no lo entiendo…- la chica mayor miro con compasión a su amiga-hermana… odiaba verla sufrir de esa forma por la culpa de la miko muerta y cierto Hanyou… lo peor del caso es que las cosas siempre eran como ella decía… el Hanyou decía una cosa un día y al siguiente era otra complemente diferente… sobre todo cuando se refería a cosas que tuvieran que ver con Kikyo… y todos ellos sabían muy bien como el chico ya había dejado a Kagome en muchas ocasiones con tal de ir tras la miko muerta… Kagome suspiro y fijo su mirada en Sango…

-También… pasó algo en mi época…- la chica le miro interrogante y le escucho atenta…

-Recuerdas a Hoyo-kun???...- Sango le sonrió suavemente… la menos Kagome tenia a un chico que no le hería… la chica asintió… y Kagome suspiro abrazándose a si misma…

-Salimos en una cita… me pidió que fuéramos al cine… y después de todo… le dije que si… todo marcho bien… hasta que estábamos a media película… era una película de miedo… así que en una parte me acerque mas a el… y pues…-

Sango miro curiosa como la chica se sonrojaba levemente mientras veía el agua unos momentos para luego voltear a verle…

-Me beso Sango!!! Hoyo me beso…- la chica regreso su mirada un poco nerviosa… sabiendo que sus manos podrían temblar nuevamente si estuviesen fuera del agua…

-Me fui al baño luego del silencio incomodo… y luego vimos el resto de la película separados y en silencio… cuando termino… salimos del cine y caminamos por la calle… me compro un helado… de mi sabor favorito… y luego fuimos a sentarnos al parque… y…- Kagome volteo a ver el agua con tristeza reflejada tanto en sus expresiones como en su vos… y Sango se imagino lo que venia… sobre todo cuando la chica fijo su mirada acongojada en la de ella de nuevo…

-Me dijo que me amaba Sango… aun después de todo este tiempo…- la chica suspiro y puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga nuevamente…

-Y tu sientes algo por el Kagome???...- la chica le miro indecisa… finalmente suspirando…

-No lo se Sango… es que… con el las cosas son tan diferentes… no se como dedujo lo de Inuyasha… hasta sabe que no me corresponde!!!...- Sango abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver que la chica lo dijera tan naturalmente…

-Pero… no se… Hoyo-kun… es completamente lo contrario de Inuyasha… bueno… de cómo es Inuyasha conmigo… el es amable… es caballeroso… y estoy segura de que no me dirá que se arrepiente del beso y me lo restregaría en la cara…-

Sango vio a su amiga dolida… recordaba como había sido lastimada su amiga cuando las groseras palabras salieron de la boca del Hanyou… a veces le quería tanto… le debía tanto… pero en serio… habían ocasiones en las que ansiaba comenzar a darle tantos golpes en la cabeza que reaccionara y por fin dejara de lastimar a Kagome de esa manera…

-Lo intentaras con Hoyo-kun???...- Kagome suspiro…

-No lo se… no quiero lastimar a Hoyo-kun… seria como hacerle lo que Inuyasha me hace a mi… no… no soportaría dañar así a alguien…- Sango le miro con tristeza y suspiro…

-Y si el chico sigue insistiendo como en estos tres años???...- Kagome miro el agua como si en ella se encontrara la respuesta…

-No lo se Sango… estoy segura de que insistirá… pero… no lo se… no se si esta tristeza y esta soledad puedan empujarme a algo con el… es lo que menos quiero… usarlo…- Sango asintió… Kagome era una chica demasiado noble y buena como para usar de alguna forma a alguien… ella no era capaz… pero como lo había dicho… la soledad y la desesperación en la que el Hanyou le empujaba no eran fáciles de soportar… ella tenia la leve esperanza de que el monje era igual con todas… y hasta había prometido que se casaría con ella… pero… pero Kagome sufría en un caso muy diferente… y tal vez hasta un poco mas difícil que el de ella…

-Mmmmm puedes verle como compañía…- Kagome suspiro…

-Lo se… y yo lo miraría así… pero se que el no… así que ya no se que hacer Sango…- la chica suspiro y su amiga comenzó a temblar… miro sus manos… estaban arrugadas… no sabia si habían estado en el agua mas de lo normal pero creía que era hora de que se salieran…

-Vamos Kagome… esta haciendo mucho frio… nos podemos enfermar…- la chica asintió de mala gana y se salieron del agua… Kagome se sentó a la orilla del rio…

-Yo me quedare aquí Sango…- su amiga se inclino a su lado…

-No Kagome… no es seguro… algo podría pasarte…- Kagome suspiro y abrazo sus piernas…

-No creo… soy tan fea y tonta que ningún Youkai de por aquí querrá hacerme algo con la perfecta y hermosa Kikyo cerca…- Kagome enterró con mas fuerza su rostro entre sus rodillas y Sango suspiro… sabia cuan testaruda era su amiga… y sabia que no iba a poder llevársela de ahí… mejor buscaría al Hanyou… lo golpearía en la cabeza… y lo obligaría a venir por ella… después de todo era su culpa su estado de depresión…

-Bien entonces… buenas noches…- Kagome ni siquiera volteo a verla mientras murmuraba un buenas noches y ella se alejaba en dirección a la cabaña…

------

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar sin alejarse mucho del rio… percibiendo el olor de Kagome y Sango cerca… de inmediato se extraño… era costumbre de Kagome tomar baños cuando estaba enojada con el… pero siempre lo hacia sola… y eso le preocupaba mucho… se acerco hacia donde percibía mas fuertemente su aroma… entonces escucho a Kagome hablar y se sentó de espaldas a los arbustos que le ocultaban de la mirada de las chicas…

_-Me dijo que me amaba Sango… aun después de todo este tiempo…-_ Inuyasha se tenso de inmediato… le estaría contando lo que sucedió con el humano??? Con… Hoyo???... ese sujeto… lo detestaba… lo odiaba… 

_-Y tu sientes algo por el Kagome???...-_ Inuyasha se tenso aun más… 'Sango!!! Porque tenia que preguntar eso!!!???...'… 

_-No lo se Sango… es que… con el las cosas son tan diferentes… no se como dedujo lo de Inuyasha… hasta sabe que no me corresponde!!!...-_ eso le dolió… fue como si le clavasen un puñal en el corazón… y uno muy frio… suspiro tratando de hacerlo en silencio… le dolía que ella lo viera así… un momento… corresponder??? A que???...

_-Pero… no se… Hoyo-kun… es completamente lo contrario de Inuyasha… bueno… de cómo es Inuyasha conmigo… el es amable… es caballeroso… y estoy segura de que no me dirá que se arrepiente del beso y me lo restregaría en la cara…-_

Inuyasha sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima… y una flecha se clavaba nuevamente en su corazón… 'Beso…' tuvo el impulso de ponerse de pie y salir huyendo… pero escucho a Sango hacerle una pregunta sumamente dolorosa para el… 

_-Lo intentaras con Hoyo-kun???...-_ lo intentaras??? Que… formar pareja??? Dejarse ser cortejada… 'No lo permitiré…' 

_-No lo se… no quiero lastimar a Hoyo-kun… seria como hacerle lo que Inuyasha me hace a mi… no… no soportaría dañar así a alguien…-_ eso le dolió aun mas… Inuyasha bajo su mirada hasta sus manos viendo sus puños cerrados con fuerza y la sangre que estaba cayendo en su haori por presionar con tanta fuerza sus garras contra su piel… bah!!! Pero que importaba… en ese momento no creía que nada le dolería mas que el haberse enterado de que ese maldito humano de mierda había besado a SU Kagome!!!... sintió un gruñido nacer en su garganta pero le detuvo de inmediato… no quería que Kagome y Sango le descubrieran ahí… ya que ellas pensarían que estaba espiándolas como si fuera Miroku… 

_-Y si el chico sigue insistiendo como en estos tres años???...-_ las orejas de Inuyasha dieron un tirón… tres años… el sujeto la había andado cortejando durante tres años… y ella… y ella…

_-No lo se Sango… estoy segura de que insistirá… pero… no lo se… no se si esta tristeza y esta soledad puedan empujarme a algo con el… es lo que menos quiero… usarlo…- _tristeza… soledad… era lo que había llenado su corazón desde murió su madre… un sentimiento que Kikyo no pudo sacar de su corazón… pero Kagome… 'Es por mi culpa que se siente así???...' sus orejas se inclinaron hacia adelante casi pegándose a su cráneo… la lastimaba… y mucho… 

_-Mmmmm puedes verle como compañía…-_ escucho a Kagome suspirar… y se sintió peor… ella estaba muy lastimada… y por Kikyo… esa noche nuevamente la había lastimado… vio sus manos temblando por la fuerza con que estaba cerrando sus puños y lo idiota que se sentía nuevamente… cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de reprimir el gemido que quería salir de su garganta… 'Oh Kagome… podrás algún día perdonarme???...'

_-Lo se… y yo lo miraría así… pero se que el no… así que ya no se que hacer Sango…-_ Inuyasha al menos se sintió un poco aliviado porque no dijera nada acerca de que quería a ese tal Hoyo… el… tenia que ganarse un lugar en su corazón… y darle una paliza a ese maldito para que no se le acercara a la miko nunca mas…

_-Vamos Kagome… esta haciendo mucho frio… nos podemos enfermar…-_ Inuyasha estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para llegar mucho antes que ellas a la cabaña cuando escucho a Kagome hablar… _-Yo me quedare aquí Sango…-_ Inuyasha supo que si se quedaba sola tendría que quedarse el también… no iba a dejarla sola… pero ella seguiría pensando que el estaba con Kikyo… 'Arg!!! Maldita sea que puedo hacer…' 

_-No Kagome… no es seguro… algo podría pasarte…_- Inuyasha asintió aprobando el comentario de la Taijiya… 

_-No creo… soy tan fea y tonta que ningún Youkai de por aquí querrá hacerme algo con la perfecta y hermosa Kikyo cerca…-_ Otro golpe a su corazón… acaso era así como Kagome se veía realmente a si misma???… en ese momento recordó las veces… la gran cantidad de veces que le había llamado tonta… y fea… pero que acaso no se veía en el rio en ese momento!!! Que esa mujer no se veía en los espejos!!! Si en su casa habían varios!!! Ella era muy hermosa!!! Como podía creer sus palabras… el no lo decía porque lo pensara realmente… era todo lo contrario… 

_-Bien entonces… buenas noches…-_

Inuyasha se sonrojo… estaba a solas con Kagome… y peor aun… ella estaba desnuda… y a sus espaldas… movió su cabeza hacia los lados… tenia que alejar ese tipo de pensamientos… no en ese momento… esta era su oportunidad para hacerla escuchar… y para aclararle las cosas… pero… con ella desnuda… una confesión de amor mientras la chica estaba desnuda… agito su cabeza hacia los lados… mejor se quedaría cuidando de Kagome… mirando los aboles… y esperando… rezando porque no se pusiera a llorar… escucho como la chica se sumergió en el agua nuevamente… pego sus orejas a su cráneo nuevamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza… no… no quería escucharla moverse dentro del agua… no quería imaginársela… sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados tratando de pensar en algo diferente… pero como con el olor de Kagome rodeado por el del agua???… y el sonido… el sonido de su cuerpo moviéndose en el agua seguramente a menos de tres metros de el… 'Maldito seas Miroku!!! Pervertido de mierda!!!...' iba a gruñir pero se recordó que no podía hacerlo… finalmente suspiro y decidió que si se alejaba un poco de Kagome aun podría olerla y escucharle no tan claramente pero sabría que estaba ahí… iba a comenzar a arrastrase por el suelo para alejarse de ella cuando su nariz lo percibió de golpe junto con el ruido de algo saliendo del agua…

-Youkai!!!...-

El Hanyou se puso de pie de inmediato y se volteo rápidamente sacando a Tetsaiga brincando sobre los arbustos tras los que se había sentado… escuchando el grito de Kagome… y ahí estaba… una maldita serpiente de rio color azul… no era muy grande pero sus escamas eran extremadamente filosas… el Youkai le gruño y por debajo del agua sin que Inuyasha se diera cuenta llevo su cola hasta una de las piernas de Kagome enredándola a su alrededor… Kagome grito mirando hacia abajo sintiendo como si le clavasen muchos cuchillos en la pierna…

-Kagome!!!...- el Hanyou corrió afligido cortando la cola del Youkai… escucho su grito y tomo una de las manos de Kagome halándola hacia el abrazándola dispuesto a sacarla del rio cuanto antes cuando vio a otra serpiente de rio acercarse a ellos rápidamente… esta era verde… Kagome se aferro a el con fuerza cuando la cola del Youkai se lanzo contra ellos… pero esta era diferente… justamente la punta era negra… Inuyasha intento protegerles con Tetsaiga al ver a la serpiente dirigirse directo hacia ellos… y para su sorpresa su cola se dividió en dos sujetando su brazo comenzando a halarlo con fuerza… el Hanyou gruño volteando a ver levemente notando que la otra serpiente se dirigía hacia ellos…

-Maldición!!!...-

Sintió como la el Youkai verde comenzó a romper a través de su haori con sus escamas… gruñendo mientras la serpiente Youkai azul se enredo alrededor de ambos comenzando a arrastrarlos hacia la profundidad del rio haciendo que la otra serpiente comenzara a tirar con mas fuerza de su brazo… Kagome grito e Inuyasha apretó con más fuerza su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura… agradeciendo porque el Youkai azul solamente diera una vuelta alrededor de ellos…

-Son mi presa… sssss… déjalos…- el Youkai verse se acerco a ellos viendo desafiante al azul…

-Se hubieran escapado de no ser por mi… sssss… así que son mis presas ahora…- Inuyasha percibió el olor de la sangre de Kagome así como el suyo… miro hacia los lados… maldición!!! No había nadie cerca… como podrían salir de ahí???… si las cosas seguían así…

-Arg…- Kagome miro con preocupación a Inuyasha cuando la serpiente verde halo de su brazo nuevamente…

-Inuyasha…- estaba al borde de las lagrimas… si el Youkai seguí así podría arrancar su brazo…

-Sango-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miroku-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- ella misma dio un gemido cuando la serpiente azul se enrollo con mas fuerza a su alrededor y se apretó contra su costado donde se encontraba la mano de Inuyasha cortándola…

-Kagome…- Kagome miro al chico… su voz fue suave y le veía muy preocupado… Inuyasha gruño y trato de mover su brazo derecho… imposible… Tetsaiga estaba atrapada entre la cola del Youkai… no podía hacer nada… y además la maldita serpiente que ataco primero ya había enterrado la mayor parte de sus malditas escamas en su espalda y su brazo izquierdo también… solamente agradecía porque las mangas de su haori fueran largas y fuera relativamente poco el espacio donde la maldita serpiente tocaba el cuerpo de Kagome… a pesar de que la chica estaba desnuda… aunque la ropa que usaba no le daría ninguna protección de ese tipo de Youkai… Si no hacia algo pronto para sacar a Kagome de ahí…

'No!!!' no quería ni pensarlo… el estaba ahí… y moriría antes que algo grave le pasara…

'No… no permitiré que mueras!!!...'

_**Miércoles 24 de diciembre de 2008**_

Hola!!! Jijijiji weno weno pos aquí ta la conti xD… espero que les guste xD… iba a poner un mini lemon… pero me surgió esta idea y pos me a quedado bien xD… las cosas la menos van saliendo como esperaba xD… juajuajua!!! Inuyasha le dijo que no a Kikyo!!! Le dijo que quería a Kagome!!! Jijijijijiji… weno weno espero que les haya gustado… tratare de seguir escribiendo para no dejarles sin actualizar mucho… ya que me voy a mudar… y después empiezo la universidad… y antes tengo que aprender a manejar y blabla… pero weno weno…

Quería agradecerles por su apoyo!!! xD… muchas gracias a…

kagome008

Yoru 2

aome_s

Kagome-chan

sasuxhina

destiny: Jijijijijijiji si en serio que seria una buena idea… mmmm vere que le podemos hacer… es solo que ese tipo de actitud la siento muy Eiko xD… jijijiji y además… Kami!!! Sinceramente no se como Kagome aguanta tanto a Inu en el anime… jijijiji a ver que se hacer gracias por tu rewiew xD…

aome_higurashi8

Lorena: Jijijiji por ya vere como me las ingeniare para hacerle cosas malas a Kikyo xD…

La AvIa

AllySan

AmorInu

rakel

MiRiS

Muchas suerteeeeeeeeeeeeee y prospero año nuevo xD…


	4. Chapter 4 Perdon

**Capitulo 4 "Perdón…"**

-Hiraikotsu!!!...- la pareja jamás se había sentido mas aliviada al escuchar a Sango decir esa palabra… de inmediato el brazo derecho de Inuyasha fue liberado y Kirara se lanzo a atacar a la serpiente verde aun con Sango sobre ella… Inuyasha realizo el viento cortante hacia atrás rozando parte de la serpiente azul que les soltó… cayeron al rio y aun sujetando a Kagome fuertemente contra el dio un salto realizando nuevamente el kaze no kizu… pero no fue suficiente… gruño y brinco hacia la orilla soltando a Kagome y concentrándose…

-Kon… go… sou… ha!!!!!!!!...- el ataque se dirijo directo a la serpiente y esta fue partida en miles de pedazos después de ser destrozada por los diamantes… Inuyasha jadeo en el suelo y Kagome se arrodillo sujetando su hombro mirando parte de su cabello rojo por la sangre que se había adherido a el…

-Inuyasha???...- el chico volteo a verle son una sonrisa suave…

-Kagome… estas bien…- justo después de esto sus ojos se cerraron y el chico termino de llegar al suelo cayendo sobre el pasto… llenándolo con su sangre… Kagome grito y Miroku termino por absorber la serpiente verde con su kazana… Sango y Kirara llegaron rápido hacia Kagome… Sango le dio una tolla a Kagome para que se cubriera y ella así lo hizo… Miroku llego un momento después viendo a Inuyasha inconsciente con parte de su cabello dentro del agua…

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la cabaña…- Kagome asintió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la taijiya y el monje subieron al chico a Kirara que les ayudo a llevarlo hacia la cabaña… Kagome se vistió dejando la toalla por debajo de su camisa mientras con otra se la enrollaba en la pierna izquierda y avanzaba tras los chicos que iban despacio…

Cuando llegaron dejaron a Inuyasha sobre el futon y Kagome comenzó a soltar rápido su haori y su Kosode liberándolo de estos y mirando que en su pecho no había nada… Miroku y Sango le ayudaron darle la vuelta y vieron su espalda lastimada… Kagome contuvo las ganas de llorar y Miroku se encargo de su brazo izquierdo… Sango del derecho y Kagome de su espalda… así terminaron con la tarea mas rápidamente… y Sango se volteo hacia Kagome…

-Tu también estas herida cierto Kagome???...- la chica asintió y levanto un poco su camisa… Sango quito la toalla y vio que seguramente le quedaría una cicatriz pero la herida no era profunda… La taijiya miro la pierna de la chica y quito la toalla viendo que estaba sangrando bastante… seguramente su pierna si tendría una peor cicatriz… Sango volteo a ver a su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos…

-Lo lamento no debí dejarte sola…- Kagome movió suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados…

-No… fue mi culpa…- Miroku vio la pierna de la chica… estaba muy mal… Inuyasha por más que se hiriera sanaría sin ninguna cicatriz pero en cambio Kagome… Sango vendo a la chica con cuidado y Miroku fue por agua para ellas… cuando regreso Kagome se tomo una pastilla para el dolor y otra para dormir… sus amigos le dijeron que harían guardia durante la noche… la chica finalmente se durmió junto al Hanyou solo que dentro de su bolsa de dormir…

-Crees que estará bien???...- Sango vio a Miroku preocupada… no… no estaba segura…

-Debería de regresar a su época a que la viera un doctor de su época…- Miroku asintió… todo en la época de Kagome era mas avanzado y seguramente los conocimientos para curar un daño así debían de serlo…

-Esperemos que no tenga ningún problema para caminar después de esto…- Sango volteo a ver a Miroku con lagrimas en los ojos…

'No!!!...' quería gritárselo y negárselo… pero no… no podía porque no lo sabía… Sango miro el piso sintiéndose culpable… y no pudo mas…

-Houshi-sama… fue mi culpa… yo… yo la deje sola y…- para su sorpresa Miroku se acerco a ella abrazándola sin intentar nada mas…

-No Sango… no fue la culpa de nadie mas que de esos Youkai…- Sango asintió pero dejo que el monje la abrazara mientras sus lagrimas mojaban sus ropas…

------

-Kagome!!!...- Inuyasha se sentó de golpe y gimió al sentir el ardor en su espalda…

-Inuyasha quédate quieto!!! No te muevas así!!!...- Inuyasha vio a Kagome dormida a su lado y luego a Miroku sentado junto a la puerta y a Sango dormida sobre Kirara transformada… regreso su mirada hacia Kagome… mirando que dormía profundamente… entonces su mirada viajo hasta su mano derecha… estaba completamente vendada… y recordó porque… vio su brazo izquierdo… casi vendado hasta el hombro… volteo a ver a Kagome preocupado y escucho la voz de Miroku nuevamente…

-Deberías de llevar a Kagome-sama a su época… su pierna se encuentra muy mal…- Inuyasha sintió un golpe en su corazón… había estado ahí… había estado ahí y no había sido capaz de salvar a Kagome… se sentía tan miserable…

-Pueden ir en Kirara…- Inuyasha miro a Miroku con ganas de ponerse llorar asintiendo… Inuyasha se puso de pie y gimió… ardía… su espalda parecía estar ardiendo en llamas… a parte de que estaba seguro de que ese maldito Youkai verde tenia veneno en sus escamas y se sentía un poco mareado… tomo su ropa mirando como su Haori ya había comenzado a recuperarse… se puso solamente su Kosode encima y Sango se despertó…

-Inuyasha… siempre quise preguntarte… porque tu traje… siempre esta en buen estado…- Inuyasha volteo a ver al monje un instante para regresar su atención a Kagome abriendo la bolsa de dormir lentamente para sacar a Kagome de esta…

-Porque esta hecha con la tela de las ratas de fuego Miroku… es parte de sus… "poderes" si le consideras de esa manera…- el monje asintió…

-Kirara… nos harías el favor de llevar a Inuyasha y a Kagome al pozo??? Después puedes regresar y viajar despacio con nosotros devuelta a la aldea de Kaede-baba…- la gata ronroneo y pego su cabeza al pecho de la chica haciendo a la Taijiya comprender que haría lo que le había encomendado… Sango abrazo a la grata y luego se separo de ella poniéndose de pie…

-No te preocupes… Kagome tomo algo para dormir… así que es probable que se tarde un poco más en despertar…- Inuyasha asintió…

-Inuyasha… crees que puedes llevar a Kagome-sama en ese estado???...- Inuyasha volteo a ver a Miroku casi enfadado…

-Tengo que Miroku… fue mi culpa…- tanto el monje como la taijiya deseaban decir algo para contradecirle y hacerle sentir mejor… pero al pensar en un excusa para librarle de culpa… se encontraron con que ella había ido a darse un baño porque el había salido a hablar con Kikyo en primer lugar… porque se habían quedado en esa aldea para comenzar… Inuyasha saco con sumo cuidado a la chica de su bolsa de dormir y le subió en Kirara…

-Vete… nosotros nos llevaremos sus cosas…- el Hanyou asintió y camino al lado de Kirara hasta salir de la pequeña cabaña… ahí se subió en Kirara y esta comenzó a volar… Inuyasha miro un poco borroso el panorama… pero abrazo mas fuertemente la cintura de la chica…

-Kagome…- sabia que tendría que disculparse con su madre… con su abuelo… con su hermano… con todos… porque les había fallado… no había podido proteger a Kagome…

Antes de lo que tenia pensado Kirara estaba ya aterrizando junto al pozo… cargo a Kagome viendo que comenzaba a hablar… tal vez estaba soñando o tenia una pesadilla… el Hanyou miro a la Youkai…

-Muchísimas gracias Kirara…- la Youkai miro fijamente al Hanyou y el comprendió que sus palabras habían sido comprendidas… le sonrió con tristeza y brinco en el interior del pozo… la luz violeta les cubrió… y finalmente se encontró en el fondo del pozo en la época de Kagome… de un salto salió… y abrió con un poco de esfuerzo la puerta de la pequeña urna… Inuyasha dio un quejido al comenzar a caminar hacía la casa de la chica… La señora Higurashi venia regresando de sus compras temprano ya que el abuelo tenía un viaje a otro templo y necesitaba cosas para este cuando vio a Inuyasha caminando lentamente hacia la casa… Kagome estaba en su brazos… al parecer inconsciente… y tenia una pierna vendada… la mujer se preocupo y se apresuro a caminar hacia ellos… dejo caer sus compras con espanto al ver la sangre gotear tras Inuyasha…

-Oh por Kami!!! Querido que sucedió???!!!...- la mujer corrió hacia el Hanyou y el a penas y se volteo hacia ella…

-Lo… lo lamento yo… yo no pode protegerla lo suficiente y... y…- La señora Higurashi vio afligida al Hanyou pálido y que al parecer estaba sudando…

-Ven entremos… llamare a una ambulancia…- Inuyasha asintió y camino sintiéndose mal al sentir la mano de la Sra. Higurashi en su hombro… debería de estar golpeándolo por haberle fallado…

La Sra. Higurashi le pidió a Inuyasha que colocara Kagome en el sillón… y corrió hacia la cocina… cuando descolgó el teléfono… lo pensó… que les diría a los paramédicos??? Colgó el teléfono y regreso a la sala viendo a Inuyasha respirando con dificultad…

-Inuyasha… necesito…- la Sra. Higurashi se sorprendió al ver a Kagome levantarse de golpe… la chica parecía desubicada unos mementos y luego vio a su madre…

-mama…- confundida miro hacia abajo y vio a Inuyasha casi inconsciente sentado junto al sofá…

-Inuyasha!!!...- Kagome quiso levantarse pero la Sra. Higurashi le sostuvo por los hombros…

-Hija… necesito llamar a los paramédicos y necesitas decirme que instrucciones debo darle al abuelo para que cuide de el…- Kagome asintió… y lo pensó unos momentos…

-Diles que me caí en alambre de púas y tráeme un lapicero y un lápiz por favor le escribiré las instrucciones al abuelo…- la mujer asintió preocupada y Kagome comenzó a escribir rápidamente… la verdad era que se sentía aun un poco mareada… pero sabia que su pierna necesitaba tratamiento a pesar de que Inuyasha estaba muy mal herido… la mujer regreso unos momentos después viendo a su hija escribiendo afanada… subió las grada y toco la puerta suavemente en su habitación…

-Abuelo…- el hombre salió momentos después vestido como siempre…

-Si hija???...- la mujer suspiro…

-Llama por teléfono al templo por favor y diles que tu nieta se cayo en alambre de púas y como debo llevarla al hospital debes de cuidar de Sota…- el hombre le vio confundido…

-Pero no agregues que también a Inuyasha…- entonces el hombre se preocupo y comenzó a caminar apresurado hacia las gradas seguido por su hija…

------

-Arrrrrrrrrggggggggggg duele!!!...- el anciano gruño…

-Pues si permanecieras quieto no te dolería tanto…- Inuyasha gruño y Sota se sentó frente a Inuyasha…

-Inu-no ni-chan… quien les ataco???...- Inuyasha de inmediato perdió su semblante molesto… sus orejas se inclinaron hacia adelante nuevamente y Sota pensó que realmente se veía como un perrito derrotado…

-Serpientes Youkai de rio…- el niño le miro in entender…

-Listo…- Inuyasha se sentó nuevamente y se coloco su Kosode y su Haori nuevamente… el anciano se fue dejando a Sota y al Hanyou en la sala…

-Mi… mi hermana estará bien???...- Inuyasha miro al chico dolido… y evito su mirada…

-Eso espero…- el niño miro a su héroe preocupado… no podía imaginarse que clase de mounstro les había atacado para que Inuyasha no hubiera sido capaz de proteger a Kagome… si el mismo había visto como derroto a aquella espeluznante mascara que lastimo a su abuelo… no había representado mayor problema para el… entonces que tipo de mounstro…

-Toma…- Inuyasha levanto su mirada viendo al anciano ofrecerle ramen…

-Mi nieta nos dijo que te encanta… tienes que comer algo… esa medicina que ella nos indico es fuerte…- Inuyasha asintió… no entendía porque se preocupaba por el si les había fallado… tomo la comida y trago despacio… tratando de no salpicar por todas partes en silencio… cuando termino de comer coloco el frasco vacio frente a el…

-Porque… porque cuidan de mi???...- Sota se sorprendió por la pregunta del chico como si fuese obvia pero vio que el estaba esperando una respuesta de su abuelo… el anciano suspiro cerrando los ojos unos momentos para pensar y luego levantar la mirada hacia el chico frente a el…

-Yo vi el rastro de sangre haya afuera… Sota limpio el piso… y ambos hemos visto tus heridas… crees que no te atenderemos si sabemos que fueron causadas porque estabas protegiendo a Kagome???...- Inuyasha bajo su mirada hacia el frasco vacía frente a el…

-Pero falle…- Sota no soporto el silencio…

-No!!!...- Inuyasha levanto su mirada sorprendido…

-Mi hermana esta bien!!! Ella esta con vida!!! Ella… ella hasta nos dejo instrucciones de lo que…- Inuyasha miro al chico preocupado… y bajo la mirada…

-Lo lamento… debí protegerla mejor…- Inuyasha se sorprendió al sentir la patada en su cabeza…

-Si que serás tonto… ya mejor cállate y sube a dormir a la cama de Kagome… mañana la iremos a visitar al hospital…- Inuyasha vio al anciano… pero supo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta… así que suspiro y subió las gradas despacio… además se sentía bastante cansado…

------

-Estará bien doctor???...- la Sra. Higurashi estaba preocupada hablando con el hombre alto de ojos marrones frente a ella…

-Si Sra. Higurashi… no tiene porque preocuparse… el daño no fue mucho… pero le quedaran muchas cicatrices… omitiendo esa parte estará bien… lo que mas importaba en este tipo de herida era contener la hemorragia y eso se hizo muy bien…- el hombre bajo su mirada hacia los papeles que tenia en sus manos y levanto su mirada nuevamente para enfocarla en la madre preocupada frente a el…

-No hubo daño a los músculos por suerte… pero la piel si quedo bastante dañada… lo que se hizo hasta ahora fue limpiar las heridas profundamente… y mañana se le cocerá la piel tratando de que se pierda lo menos posible… creo que después de eso podrá ir a casa con una orden de reposos total… y en una semana deberá regresar para ver su progreso… las costuras se le quitaran según se vea necesario después de esa semana tendrá que visitarnos cada tres días… y tal vez dentro de un mes ya pueda regresar a su vida con total normalidad…- la Sra. Higurashi asintió sintiéndose aliviada… el hombre le sonrió y ya se iba pero se voleo hacia ella…

-Lo olvidaba… la herida en su costado no era nada grave… solo un pequeño corte que ni de puntadas necesitara… solamente le vendaremos y en la semana que regrese se le retirara…- la mujer asintió reconfortada… el hombre se despidió y se marcho… la Sra. Higurashi acudió a uno de los teléfonos del hospital…

-Alo…- la mujer sonrió al escuchar la vos de su hijo…

-Sota cariño porque estas despierto a estas horas???...- el niño se alegro de inmediato…

-mama!!! Como esta mi hermana???!!!...- la mujer sonrió…

-Mucho mejor Sota… el doctor dice que en un mes podrá regresar a su vida con normalidad…- el niño dio un brinco con el teléfono en la mano…

-Sota cariño tienes algo importante en la escuela mañana???...- el niño parpadeo un par de veces…

-No mama…- la mujer sonrió…

-Bien porque quiero que te quedes a ayudarle al abuelo a cuidar de Inuyasha si???...- el niño sonrió ampliamente…

-Si mama…- la mujer se sintió mas tranquila…

-Y dime como esta el abuelo???...- el niño volteo a ver hacia la habitación del anciano…

-Esta descansando… un poco molesto porque Inuyasha insista en que no protegió a mi hermana…- la mujer se sorprendió… que no la había protegido??? Que acaso estaba loco??? Suspiro… tendría que hablar con el cuando regresaran a casa…

-Bueno ve a dormir Sota… y dile a Inuyasha y al abuelo que no tienen que venir mañana al hospital ya que pasado regresaremos nostras a casa…- el niño asintió…

-Les diré…- la mujer sonrió…

-Buenas noches cariño…- el chico sonrió ampliamente…

-Buenas noches mama…-

------

-Queeeeeeee????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- la mujer se sorprendió… Kagome de inmediato bajo la mirada enfadada…

-Ese Inuyasha!!! Cuando lo vea le daré un golpe en la cabeza…- Kagome se sonrojo un poco y regreso su atención a su madre…

-Fue mi culpa mama… Sango y yo fuimos a bañarnos… y pues finalmente ella dijo que regresáramos a la cabaña… y yo le dije que no… que me quedaría un poco mas… y ella no quería pero finalmente supo que no me convencería y se fue… recién acababa de irse me dispuse a relajarme solo un poco mas para seguirla en unos minutos cuando del agua salió una serpiente gigante de color azul… yo grite y vi a Inuyasha brincar hacia la serpiente… así que no me di cuenta de que enrollo su cola en mi pierna bajo el agua… y grite de nuevo… e Inuyasha corto su cola y me iba a sacar el agua cuando llego otra… cuando nos ataco Inuyasha iba a cortarla con Tetsaiga… pero su cola se partió en dos y comenzó a cortar su brazo inmovilizándolo… y pues justo cuando creía que estamos mal la otra serpiente… la primera nos enredo… y tuvieron una platica extraña entre ellas discutiendo la presa de quien éramos… y pues cuando nos estaban aplastando y creí que la serpiente verde iba a arrancarle el brazo a Inuyasha llego Sango gracias al cielo y libero el brazo de Inuyasha… así finalmente el pudo derrotar a la serpiente que me corto el pie y después se desmayo porque Miroku-sama absorbió con su kazana a la serpiente verde… la que le iba a arrancar el brazo a Inuyasha…- la mujer estaba sorprendida por su relato… y justo en ese momento vio a una enfermera riéndose suavemente en la puerta…

-Tienes mucha imaginación…- Kagome se sonrojo de inmediato y la chica reviso a Kagome… y miro a la Sra. Higurashi…

-Bien… el doctor vendrá a darle de alta en un momento…- la Sra. Higurashi le agradeció y regreso su atención a Kagome…

-Y entonces porque las cortadas???...- Kagome le miro interrogante…

-No lo se… sus escamas… había algo en sus escamas que cortaba…- la mujer asintió… y le miro pensativa…

-Entonces porque el dice que no te protegió???...- Kagome le miro sin comprenderlo… y luego bajo su mirada sintiéndose mal…

-Creo… que es… porque nos peleamos…- la Sra. Higurashi ahora comenzó a comprender… con que eso era… porque se pelearon ella se fue a bañar con su amiga y por eso la atacaron… ahora todo tenia mucho mas sentido… la mujer le sonrió cariñosamente a su hija…

-Pero querida… ustedes se pelean todo el tiempo…- la chica le miro con tristeza…

-Si… tienes razón mama…- no… no iba a decirle que era por la culpa de Kikyo… si se lo mencionaba… si le mencionaba que Inuyasha tenia a alguien mas importante que ella en el Sengoku-Jidai… si se enteraba de eso después de ese incidente no iba a perdonárselo… Kagome entonces levanto su mirada…

'Un momento… el estaba con Kikyo cierto???... como llego tan rápido???...' Kagome miro la pared como si ahí se encontrase la respuesta… era imposible… ella y Sango se habían alejado bastante del lugar… además el lugar de donde noto que Inuyasha salto fue de detrás de ella… acaso???... se sonrojo de inmediato… Inuyasha estaba espiándola??? Mientras se bañaba??? Lo mas importante… con Kikyo cerca??? Había dejado a Kikyo para ir a espiarla mientras se bañaba… frunció el ceño…

'Pervertido…'

-Señorita Higurashi… como se encuentra???...- Kagome le sonrió al doctor…

-Mucho mejor… gracias…- el hombre le sonrió y miro su pierna… luego los monitores al lado de la chica… y finalmente se acerco a su brazo sacando el suero… Kagome gimió muy bajito… y finalmente el hombre le coloco una bandita en el lugar…

-Bien creo que ya esta lista… recuerde visitarnos en una semana…- la chica le sonrió y su madre sujeto la silla de ruedas que le habían llevado… sabia de que en lugar de haber llamado para pedir un taxi hubiera podido llamar a Inuyasha para que llevara a Kagome de vuelta a casa… pero Inuyasha no podía porque estaba herido… y si Kagome estaba en el hospital había llegado a comprender que era porque Inuyasha estaba muy herido… y por lo tanto no era capaz de ir a traerla… finalmente salieron a la calle y Kagome llevo su mano hasta su rostro evitando que el sol le golpeara con fuerza… su madre iba a ayudarle a subirse al taxi cuando escucharon a alguien llamando a Kagome… ambas mujeres voltearon a ver y vieron a las amigas de la chica llevando el mismo uniforme que ella…

-Kagome!!!...- Eri… Yuka y Ayumi les vieron preocupadas…

-Que te sucedió???...- Kagome les sonrió con tristeza…

-Oh la pobre se descuido y se cayo en unos alambres de púas enredando su pierna y pues dicen que en un mes podrá regresar a su vida cotidiana…-Eri se asusto caminando hacia ellas…

-Kagome!!! Debes de tener cuidado por la anemia…- la chica le sonrió pensando que su abuelo a veces exageraba demasiado… la Sra. Higurashi le sonrió a las chicas…

-No se preocupen la cuidaremos lo mejor que podamos…- las chicas les desearon suerte y que se recuperara pronto para que después se subieran en el taxi…

-Pobrecita la Sra. Higurashi… se veía muy triste…- Ayumi asintió…

-Debe de ser tremendo pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital con tu hija…- Eri miro triste el camino que el taxi había tomado…

-Ah Kami llegaremos tarde!!!...- Yuka comenzó a correr y sus amigas la siguieron…

------

Kagome sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente cuando vio a Inuyasha parado junto con el abuelo y Sota esperando a que llegaran…

'Inuyasha…' la Sra. Higurashi le pago al taxista y se bajaron… Inuyasha se acerco a la muchacha y la cargo en estilo nupcial de inmediato sin mirarle a los ojos… y Kagome no supo si era porque se sentía mal porque sentía que le había fallado… o porque había visto a Kikyo… suspiro y decidió no decir nada… el resto de la familia les siguió en silencio… finalmente Sota se adelanto para abrir la puerta para que Inuyasha llevara a Kagome adentro… cuando entro dejo a la chica en el sofá e el se sentó en el piso sin decir nada mas… Sota se sentó al lado de Kagome mirando su pie…

-Hermana no puedes caminar???...- Kagome le sonrió…

-No… pero el doctor dice que es solo por una semana…- el niño le sonrió… y entonces volteo a ver a Inuyasha… bueno… sus orejas que era lo único que lograba ver desde donde estaba…

-Cuéntanos hermana… que tipo de Youkai les ataco???...- Kagome se sorprendió y le sonrió al chico decidida a contar nuevamente la historia para el y para el abuelo… mientras se las contaba miraba a Inuyasha de reojo… no se veía muy cómodo… la Sra. Higurashi presto atención a la forma en que Inuyasha se tensaba… manteniéndose sin expresar ninguna otra cosa con su rostro sin emociones con los ojos cerrados… necesitaba hablar con el chico… cuando Kagome termino volteo a ver a Inuyasha… este no dijo nada…

-Eran inmensas hermana???...- Kagome asintió…

-Y estaban filosas!!!...- sota le veía sorprendido…

-Wow!!! Con razón Inu no ni-chan esta tan lastimado…- Sota se sentó frente a Inuyasha y el abrió los ojos…

-Ves??? Tu no tuviste la culpa…- Inuyasha miro al chico sin saber que decir conmovido por su gesto… llevo su mano hasta su cabeza revolviendo su cabello y Kagome noto que sus manos aun estaban vendadas… era verdad… su costado tenia una pequeña herida… y era el lugar en el que la mano de Inuyasha había quedado… le miro sintiéndose mal… el Hanyou ya se había herido en muchas ocasiones para salvarla… pero no recordaba que en ninguna como en esta…

-Ya estas mejor Inuyasha???...- el chico se puso de pie…

-Iré a avisarle a los demás que estas mejor…- Kagome quiso decir algo pero antes de poder hacerlo el chico ya había cerrado la puerta de su casa… Kagome bajo la mirada… seguramente iría a buscar a Kikyo… eso la entristecía… pero no podía hacer nada… ella… ella era la mujer que el amaba… y eso significaba que no había espacio para ella en su corazón…

------

-Arg!!!...- Inuyasha cayo de rodillas del otro lado del pozo… aun se sentía mareado… su espalda aun no se había sanado por completo… en tres o cuatro días mas sabia que ya no tendría nada… pero Kagome… Kagome…

-Maldita Kagome… tonta… me hace ver como un héroe ante su familia…- justo antes de que lo sintiera ya había alguien sujetándose a su pecho golpeándolo y llorando…

-Tontoooooooooooooo!!! Perro tonto tonto tonto!!! Dejas a Kagome sola para ir a ver a Kikyo!!! La dejaste otra vez por Kikyo y ella termino mal herida!!!... por tu culpa!!! Te odio Inuyasha!!! Te odio!!!...- el zorrito se marcho llorando de nuevo en dirección a la aldea… al alzar el rostro Inuyasha descubrió a Miroku y a Sango frente a el… con que lo estaban esperando…

-Como se encuentra Kagome-chan???...- Inuyasha miro el piso…

-Ya regreso del hospital a su casa… su madre dice que en un mes estará bien… pero tendrá que estar visitando frecuentemente a su curandero…- Miroku asintió y se acerco a el…

-Y tu amigo como estas???…- Inuyasha no lo miro…

-Viviré Miroku… viviré…- el monje vio a su amigo con tristeza… sabia que estaba desolado… mas aun después de lo que Shippo le dijo… Sango se acerco a ellos solamente para escuchar algo tremendo…

-Ya ni siquiera estaba con ella Miroku… ya venia de vuelta… estuve ahí… y no pude protegerla…- el monje suspiro y puso una mano en su hombro…

-Fue un ataque sorpresa Inuyasha… siempre escuche que esos Youkai eran muy temidos porque su olor se confunde con el agua… su presencia es casi nula… y sus escamas tremendamente afiladas… si no hubieras abrazado a Kagome-sama como lo hiciste…- Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia Miroku… y entonces vio a Sango junto con el…

-La protegiste Inuyasha… lo hiciste…- Inuyasha sonrió con tristeza…. Si Sango se lo decía así de segura… tal vez… tal vez la protegió… aunque fuese un poco…

-Ven Inuyasha… Kaede-baba quiere ver como siguen tus heridas…- Inuyasha asintió y comenzó a caminar… no tenia nada de malo que se quedara a pasar el día en el lugar… no tenia el valor para regresar a la casa de Kagome… no aun…

_**Jueves 25 de diciembre de 2008**_

_Holaaaaaaaaa weno weno hoy si ya llegue al final de los caps guardados… y en el cinco me e quedado así que ya no se que es lo que mas o menos asa después de esto xD… jijijijiji… weno weno… creo que es lo ultimo que voy a subir este año así que muchisisisisisisisisisma suerte a todo el mundo pal otro año… pero mucha mucha mucha mucha!!! Y pos gracias por leer mis fics y pos por apoyarme xD… gracias por sus lindos rewiews xD… sayito xD…_


	5. Chapter 5 Cruel

**Capitulo 5 "Cruel…"**

Kagome suspiro sentada en su cama… no se podía dormir… Inuyasha era injusto con ella… la dejaba para ir a ver a Kikyo en un momento como ese… era inconcebible!!!...

–Porque me dejas sola???…- no lo pudo resistir mas y ya que nadie la estaba viendo supo que podía llorar cuanto quisiera…

-Porque eres tan cruel conmigo???…- coloco sus manos sobre su rostro para tratar de que su llanto no se escuchara muy fuerte ya que lo ultimo que quería era a su madre preguntando cual era el motivo por el que lloraba… antes de que pudiera decir algo mas mientras se lamentaba sintió como unos brazos fuertes le apretaban con suavidad contra un pecho musculoso… Kagome se quito las manos del rostro y vio las mangas rojas…

-Inuyasha…- fue un suspiro muy bajo… pero el Hanyou la escucho perfectamente… Inuyasha simplemente le apretó con mayor fuerza…

-Perdóname… por favor… perdóname por ser cruel contigo…- Kagome se tenso de inmediato… la había escuchado… Inuyasha la había escuchado… cerro los ojos tratando de clamarse un poco… bueno… al menos sabia que ella penaba que era cruel al tratarla de esta forma…

-No era mi intención dejarte sola… fui a hablar con los demás… y la vieja se puso a curarme… y Shippo a golpearme y…- Kagome sonrió con tristeza…

-Inuyasha… deberías de tratar con mas respeto a Kaede-baba… mas cuando es tan atenta contigo…- Inuyasha no dijo nada… simplemente permaneció en silencio en silencio abrazando a la muchacha…

-No me refería solo a eso…- Inuyasha suspiro contra su cabello… lo sabia… es solo que no tuvo el valor de decírselo… trago con lentitud… y luego aclaro su garganta…

-Lo se…- Kagome simplemente se tenso mas… así que lo sabia pero no quería darle una explicación… 'Tal vez piensa que es demasiado doloroso para mi…' Kagome llevo sus manos hasta las manos de Inuyasha alejando sus brazos de ella…

-Cuando decía cruel… me refería a cosas como esta…- Inuyasha se alejo de la muchacha mirándole interrogante… cruel porque la abrazaba??? Acaso…

'Ella también me tiene asco???...' Inuyasha sintió ganas de salir huyendo del lugar… pero la mirada triste y cristalina de la muchacha no lo dejaría marcharse…

-Cuando haces cosas como estas y luego me dejas para ir tras Kikyo…- Inuyasha entonces se sintió aliviado… y dolido a la vez… aliviado porque la muchacha era como el lo esperaba… le veía como a un igual… no le tenia asco como todos los demás… como Kikyo… pero se sintió mal al saber que la había lastimado muchísimas veces al ir en busca de Kikyo… el chico suspiro…

-Pero eso se acabo Kagome… fue la ultima vez que necesitaba hablar con ella…- Kagome suspiro… Inuyasha nunca le había dicho tal cosa… pero realmente no creía que…

-Necesitaba decirle a Kikyo que tu eres lo mas importante para mi…- Kagome se volteo repentinamente hacia el Hanyou con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora… que… que ella era lo mas importante para el… decirle… decirle eso a Kikyo!!!???... Inuyasha vio el rostro sorprendido de la muchacha… se imaginaba que iba a sorprenderse… pero… no tanto… no así…

'Acaso le he hecho creer que esa mujer significaba tanto para mi???...' …

'Lo hiciste idiota…' Inuyasha suspiro y volvió a abrazar a la chica con suavidad…

-I… Inuyasha???…- Inuyasha simplemente abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza a la chica ya que también tenia que tener cuidado con sus brazos… -Mhm…- Kagome se sintió tan nerviosa…

-Le… le dijiste eso a Kikyo???...- Inuyasha coloco su nariz contra el cuello de la chica y se movió despacio para sentarse detrás de ella abrazándola de una forma un poco mas cómoda… sinceramente abrazarla de lado no había sido una idea muy brillante en su estado… Kagome se sintió aun mas nerviosa al sentir como el chico la olía…

-Eso es lo que acabo de decirte…- Kagome bajo su mirada hasta los brazos de Inuyasha… y coloco sus manos sobre sus brazos… quería corresponder a su abrazo… Inuyasha sonrió contra su cuello cuando la chica se recostó un poco sobre el apoyando su espalda en su pecho… y supo que amaba encontrarse de esa forma con Kagome…

-Pero te vimos besarla…- Inuyasha se tenso… y entonces comprendió que los habían visto desde el rio… Inuyasha suspiro contra el cuello de la chica poniéndola mas nerviosa cuando movió su rostro y su suspiro hizo que sus labios se abrieran levemente contra su piel…

-Kikyo iba a besarme… otra vez…- esta vez fue el turno para Kagome de tensarse… acaso… acaso iba a contarle algo así tan…

-Pero pude evitar que lo hiciera… solo beso mi mejilla… es eso un gran problema???...- Kagome miro nuevamente los brazos de Inuyasha… el chico jamás la había abrazado de esa forma… le estaría diciendo la verdad???… Kagome suspiro… como desconfiar de el si todos los días le confiaba su vida… Inuyasha miro a Kagome preocupado… estaba dudando de sus palabras… el también suspiro… había sido tan idiota con Kagome que no creía en sus palabras…

-Te doy mi palabra que no te estoy mintiendo Kagome… ella me abrazo y… yo no pude decirle que no… tenia que aclararle las cosas…- Kagome sonrió… su Inuyasha la conocía tan bien… tanto que sabia que no había creído en sus palabras… se recostó aun mas contra el sonriendo…

-Te creo Inuyasha…- el chico sonrió levemente contra su cuello… ahora que lo pensaba… nunca antes había tocado el cuello de Kagome… y mucho menos le había olido tan de cerca… tanto que su nariz tocaba su piel… pero no podía alejarse de ella… olía tan bien… y su cuerpo era tan cálido… y sobre todo la amaba tanto…

-Por eso llegaste tan rápido a salvarme???...- Inuyasha se tenso… tenia que decirle la misma mentira que le dijo a Miroku… si… tenia que decirle la misma mentira…

-Si… ya iba de vuelta hacia la cabaña…- Kagome se quedo pensando… ya iba de vuelta a la cabaña…

-Cuando escuchaste u oliste al Youkai???...- Inuyasha miro la pared de la habitación de Kagome…

-Las dos cosas…- Kagome asintió y cerro los ojos dispuesta a disfrutar de la intimidad que estaba teniendo con el chico en ese momento… Inuyasha se sintió aliviado al ver que la chica ya estaba contenta con sus respuestas… ninguno se movió o hizo algo después de eso… no deseando interrumpir el momento de ninguna manera… pero todo acabo cuando la Sra. Higurashi abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe y encendió la luz mirándoles extrañada unos momentos para luego sonreírles con ternura notando como ambos se sonrojaban e Inuyasha bajaba a una gran velocidad de la cama de la chica y se sentaba en el piso…

-Veo que regresaste querido…- Inuyasha simplemente asintió sin tener el valor de levantar la mirada y encarar a la mujer… Kagome estaba realmente sonrojada… su madre simplemente le sonrió y le paso las pastillas que le habían indicado… las que les tocaban a esa hora de la noche… la chica se tomo sus pastillas y finalmente la mujer estaba en el marco de la puerta dispuesta a apagar la luz cuando se volteo hacia los chicos…

-Inuyasha querido no quieres venir a buscar un futon???...- Inuyasha miro a la mujer sonrojado negando con su cabeza hacia los lados…

-Do… dormiré aquí…- la mujer les sonrió mas ampliamente…

-Querido lo digo porque en la cama se sentirán incómodos… es muy pequeña…- entonces fue el turno de Kagome para sonrojarse junto con Inuyasha… acaso su madre…

-E… en serio estoy bien aquí… gra… gracias…- la mujer les mostro su gran sonrisa y apago la luz para luego cerrar la puerta… ninguno de los dos dijo nada… y después de un rato Kagome se quedo dormida… haciendo que el Hanyou se sintiera mas tranquilo y se dispusiera a dormir el también…

------

-Inu no-ni-chan!!!- Sota estaba muy alegre desayunando cuando vio al Hanyou bajar cargando a su hermana…

-Viniste!!!...- el chico asintió… y llevo a Kagome hasta una de las sillas para que comiera… la Sra. Higurashi le sonrió amablemente…

-Inuyasha querido siéntate a comer tu también…- Inuyasha aun seguí sonrojado por la interrupción la noche anterior… no es que estuviera haciendo algo "malo" con Kagome… pero siempre y sencillamente le hecho de que se estuvieran abrazando en su cama era suficiente como para sonrojarse… sin tomar en cuenta que estaba oliendo a la chica como nunca antes… y para hacer las cosas mas vergonzosas la Sra. Higurashi les había encontrado… así… pero lo que mas le avergonzaba… era la forma en que le sonreía… Kami!!!!!!!! Como podría sonreírle así al sujeto que encontró abrazando a su hija la noche anterior en su cama… en su habitación… en silencio!!!... simple y sencillamente no lo soportaba… le daba demasiada pena… y de no ser porque no se sentía bien estando en el Sengoku-Jidai en su condición ya se abría marchando… tomando en cuenta también… como lo mas importante el hecho de que tenia que cuidar a Kagome mientras se recuperaba y después de lo de la noche anterior había comprendido que la chica no quería que se marchara nuevamente… que no la dejara sola…

Inuyasha suspiro mientras desayunaba… la familia compartió un par de palabras hasta que Sota se marcho… Ji-chan dijo que iría a hacer algo en las bóvedas… y la Sra. Higurashi se quedo con ellos… Inuyasha se sentía muchísimo mas apenado… y creyó que tendría que pasarse así el resto del día… pero por suerte la Sra. Higurashi hizo un comentario sobre una cita y se marcho… entonces llevo a Kagome a la sala a que vieran la televisión…

-No esta enojada tu madre???...- Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha sorprendida ante la repentina pregunta… pero por la forma en que se había comportado desde que se levanto y la forma en que le veía en ese momento realmente creía que era algo que le había estado incomodando todo el rato… ella simplemente le sonrió al chico tratando de tranquilizarlo…

-No Inuyasha… mi madre no esta enojada contigo… al contrario… esta feliz…- entonces noto como el chico se sentía aun mas confundido y decidió responder a su pregunta antes de que saliera de sus labios…

-Esta feliz porque decidiste regresar a cuidar de mi… porque sabe que yo quería que lo hicieras…- Inuyasha se sorprendió ante esto… bueno… era un poco extraño… realmente no sabia porque la mujer era tan amable con el… y pues no creía que fuera la costumbre de todas las madres dejar a su hija al cuidado de un hombre… en su habitación… por las noches… Inuyasha se sonrojo nuevamente sabiendo que si le comentaba algo de eso a Miroku le diría puras perversiones… entonces lo pensó unos momentos… tal vez si le preguntaba sobre ellos a la vieja y a Sango sabría algo mas… ya después iría… cuando Kagome se recuperara…

------

Kagome se sintió feliz… y así paso toda la semana… siendo cuidada por Inuyasha y por su madre… estaba agradecida porque el chico ya se había recuperado por completo y no temía por sus heridas cuando la cargaba o iba a traer algo para ella… así estaba ya de vuelta esa noche después de haber ido a donde el doctor a que comenzaran quitarle algunas de las puntadas que le habían dado en al pierna para cerrar sus heridas… le habían icho que regresara en tres días… miro a Inuyasha… era sorprendente… en tan solo una semana se había adaptado muy bien al hecho de comer con ellos en la mesa… haciéndolo de una forma mas calmada y no descontrolada salpicando por todas partes como solía hacerlo… sonrió suavemente imaginándose que Inuyasha podría adaptarse fácilmente a esa época… bueno… omitiendo sus orejas todo estaba bien mientras que nadie se pusiera a examinar sus manos o lo llevaran donde un dentista… miro entonces su comida… amaba cuando su madre la consentía y cocinaba espaguetis…

-Hija… creer que Inuyasha y tu estarán bien solos mañana por la noche???…- Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente de nuevo y comenzó a comer a toda velocidad… todos notaron el cambio en el comportamiento del Hanyou… pero solamente la Sra. Higurashi se rio suavemente…

-Es que ji-chan y yo tenemos que ir a una reunión que hay con los demás templos… y Sota piensa quedarse en la casa de un amigo haciendo una tarea… estarán bien???...-

Kagome le sonrió suavemente a su madre… hasta ella se sorprendía de la confianza que le tenia muchas veces… pero era lógico en parte si la dejaba viajar con el chico quinientos años al pasado sabiendo que en un principio cuando se conocían menos viajaban solamente ellos dos… solos… la chica asintió al ver que su madre necesitaba mas que una sonrisa como respuesta…

-No te preocupes mama… estaremos bien…- la mujer sonrió complacida y se volteo hacia Inuyasha que estaba limpiando casi toda su cara con su servilleta…

-No hay problema verdad querido???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo aun mas viendo a la Sra. Higurashi con la servilleta cubriendo su rostro hasta por debajo de sus ojos… amaba que ese pedazo de tela no le permitiera ver a la mujer lo sonrojado que estaba…

-No… no hay problema…- la mujer asintió y se puso de pie tomando los platos… y avanzando hacia el grifo a lavarles… ji-chan miro al Hanyou sospechosamente e Inuyasha lo noto sintiéndose un poco incomodo hasta que Sota le salvo nuevamente con esas ideas que tenia acerca de jugar con esa cosa llamada "play station" con el…

-Inu no-ni-chan!!! Ven a jugar Street Figther conmigo de nuevo!!!...- el Hanyou asintió y se puso de pie cargando a la miko que le sonrió ampliamente para dirigirse a la sala nuevamente…

------

-Oe Kagome…- la chica voleo a ver al Hanyou que estaba sentado en la silla que tenia en su cuarto dando vueltas… desde que descubrió que la cosa giraba no había dejado de sentarse ahí dando vueltas mientras estaban con las luces encendidas… o mientas ella le pedía que subieran en las tardes a dormir una siesta… la chica le sonrió al Hanyou desde su cama haciéndole entender que le estaba escuchando… Inuyasha se sonrojo ante su sonrisa sintiéndose un tonto por hacerlo…

'Maldición!!! Ahora me sonrojo hasta porque me sonría!!! Soy un débil estúpido!!!...' gruño suavemente… y Kagome creyó que estaba molesto por algo…

-No creo que a tu abuelo le agrade la idea de dejarte conmigo…- Kagome suspiro…

'Con que eso era…' –Inuyasha…- el Hanyou dejo de girar y la miro fijamente…

-Es porque ya les falle una vez y…- Kagome se enfado levantando mas la voz de lo que sabia era prudente a esas horas de la noche…

-Escúchame Inuyasha no fallaste!!! Entiendes???!!!...- el Hanyou decidió cerrar la conversación en ese punto dando un Keh y volviendo a girar… Kagome miro al chico enfadada… pero había notado de que cuando antes normalmente se pondría a argumentar con ella terminando sentado por el rosario en su cuello y ahora se limitaba a darle uno de sus kehs y evadir el tema… o mas bien creía que era cerrarlo temporalmente… la chica suspiro… gracias al tiempo que llevaba con el Hanyou había logrado a llegar a comprenderlo aunque sea un poco… pero desde que sucedió el accidente con las serpientes de rio había cambiado y no tenia idea de lo que sus nuevos "Comportamientos" significaban…

-Inuyasha… no es eso… es que… pues… como tu te sonrojas… y… eres un chico y eso…- entonces el Hanyou ya no se impulso mas y espero a que la silla dejara de girar por si misma… acaso… acaso Kagome estaba hablando del tema del que el definitivamente NO quería hablar pero que se lo había estado comiendo por dentro toda la semana desde que la Sra. Higurashi les encontró abrazados???... y ya que como era lógico no se había hablado del tema???… sabia que Kagome ahora era un poco mas dulce con el… y el se haba esforzado por no pelear con ella… eso era un cambio… pero hablar de contacto físico… era lo ultimo que definitivamente quería hablar con la muchacha… y pues menos dándole un enfoque de lo que "alguien" podría pensar que "podría" pasar entre ellos si estaban solos en la casa durante la noche y… agito su cabeza hacia los lados y para cuando se calmo un poquito se dio cuenta que la silla había dejado de girar y Kagome le veía… triste???... la muchacha dejo de mirarle y se acostó dándole la espalda al chico… entonces lo olio… tristeza… suspiro… en lugar de hacerla enojar la había puesto triste…

'Ash!!! Kuzo… que mujer mas complicada!!!…' realmente no sabia que hacer… nunca había sido un genio a la hora de hablar… siempre decía cosas que no sentía realmente o deseara decir realmente… sobre todo a la muchacha frente a el… y había estado esforzándose al máximo en los últimos días para no hacerla enojar… para no entristecerla… pero no… seguía arruinando las cosas con esa su gran bocota… pero lo que mas le desesperaba en ese momento es que no tenia ni la mas MINIMA idea de que era lo que había hecho o dicho para entristecer a la muchacha…

Suspiro y se puso de pie acercándose a la muchacha… cuando vio que se encogió aun mas sujetando con mas fuerza la frazada contra ella cubriendo su rostro al sentir su cercanía se puso triste… bajo su mirada y sus orejas también…

-Ka… Kagome… que… que hice???...- la chica se tenso…

-Nada… tengo sueño…- el chico suspiro… porque no solamente le decía su error para tratar de enmendarlo…

-Kagome… no era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal… dime… que hice???...- la chica no dio señales que le indicaran que le estaba dando una respuesta o tuviera pensado dársela… suspiro y le toco el hombro suavemente… retrocedo y la soltó al sentir como la muchacha se tensaba… se puso de pie sintiéndose mal… rechazado… asqueroso…

'Recuérdalo inútil… eres solamente un Hanyou…' el chico bajo su mirada y cerro sus puños… le dolió… mas de lo que creía… su rechazo de esta forma le dolía mas que todas la veces que lo había sentado y le había gritado tonto o estúpido y a veces hasta patán… su silencio… eso le lastimaba…

-Lo… lo… lo lamento… yo… no tengo derecho a tocarte…- entonces fue le turno de Kagome de sorprenderse y darse la vuelta mirado a un Inuyasha triste y tenso parado cerca de su ventana…

-Inuyasha… no… no es eso…- el chico evito su mirada… y se sintió mal… lo había lastimado… entonces que era??? Un mal entendido??? No le daba asco pensar en algo mas que un abrazo entre ellos???... que no tenia derecho a tocarla??? Como???...

–Después de todo… soy solo un Hanyou…- entonces lo comprendió… y se sintió mal… Inuyasha lo había comprendido de otra manera… ella había pensado que el le tenia asco… pero no era eso… el sentía…

-Oh Kami no!!!...-

Se asusto tanto por el hecho de que el chico pensara que le veía de una forma diferente porque era un Hanyou que trato de ponerse de pie demasiado rápido para el tiempo que había estado sin caminar recibiendo permiso para hacerlo a penas esa mañana y dando solo pequeños pasos muy lentamente… sus piernas no la soportaron y dio un pequeño grito ahogado que murió a penas comenzaba a salir de su garganta cuando sintió que iba a caer con fuerza al piso… pero no… su salvador había llegado a salvarla una vez mas… como con la roca… la abrazo y le sentó en la cama con cuidado de nuevo…

-Eres una tonta!!! Que no piensas!!! Te puedes caer y lastimarte y…- el chico detuvo sus gritos cuando levanto su vista hacia la muchacha y la miro sonriéndole suavemente… sus ojos le capturaron…

-Inuyasha…- dijo su nombre como si fuese un sueño…

-Te quiero…- abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo como su corazón comenzó latir tan rápidamente en su pecho que le dolía…

'Di… di… dijo… que…' no respiro mas mirándola asustado… sorprendido… y feliz… muy muy feliz… nadie nunca le había dicho eso… solamente su madre… Kikyo había mencionado en mas de una ocasión que lo amaba… pero nunca le miro a los ojos y le dijo que lo quería como Kagome lo hacia en ese momento… y mucho menos le dio una declaración de amor…

-Y ya sabes que tu no eres "solo un Hanyou" para mi… tu eres Inuyasha… nadie mas… el chico valiente… fuerte… y con un corazón hermoso que cuida de mi… que a sido mas que mi mejor amigo por tres años…- Inuyasha sentía deseos de llorar… de llorar de emoción… de felicidad… se sentía en shock… entonces bajo su mirada hasta sus manos mirando que la chica las estaba sosteniendo entre las suyas…

-Mira… puedes tocarme… lo ves???...-

Lo miro completamente confundido y sorprendido voltear a verla… y no supo que hacer ante su sorpresa más que sonreírle de la forma mas sincera que podía… lo había dicho… en menos magnitud pero le había dicho a Inuyasha que lo quería…

-Ka… Kagome…- miro sus ojos dorados brillar… y no supo como descifrar la emoción que había en su mirada… el chico que se encontraba con las rodillas flexionadas frente a ella comenzó a estirarles acercándose a ella… y cuando estuvo mas cerca de su rostro lo noto… esa mirada de hacia casi tres años… esa mirada que le dio cuando se encontraba pidiéndole que fueran a buscar los restos de Kikyo que la bruja Urasue se había robado… esa mirada perdida… esa mirada que ella identificaba como la mirada que había en sus ojos cuando pensaba en Kikyo… ahí estaba… de nuevo… trato de retroceder pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba… y el chico se seguía acercando a ella con claras intenciones de unir sus labios en un beso… no podía respirar… y sentía como su corazón lloraba por el evento… sabia que normalmente brincaría de emoción… pero no era a ella a quien estaba viendo en ese momento… era a Kikyo… trato de decir algo… pero no pudo… ninguna palabra iba a salir de sus labios para salvarla de tal martirio…

-Inu no-ni-chan!!!...- ambos escucharon el grito de sota y luego la puerta abriéndose… Inuyasha retrocedió tan bruscamente que se callo sentado en el piso mirado hacia la puerta… mientras Kagome estaba sentada en su cama con sus pies sobre el piso de su habitación… en ese momento el niño supo que había interrumpido algo por la forma en que Inuyasha estaba mirándole… miro a su hermana y creyó ver alivio en su mirada… el niño bajo su mirada sonrojado…

-Etto…- movió un poco su pie izquierdo…

-Buenas noches… Inu no-ni-chan… hermana…- después de decir estas palabras el chico cerro la puerta… Kagome deseaba decir algo… pero Inuyasha camino hasta su lámpara y la encendió para luego caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación de la chica apagando la luz… se volteo hacia ella momentos antes de brincar por la ventana…

-Volveré al amanecer…- no le dio tiempo a la muchacha de decir nada… ya había saltado dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la urna del pozo… tenia mucho en que pensar como para saber que el día siguiente estaría atrapado con Kagome a solas casi todo el día… y… la noche…

_**1 de enero de 2009**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Jijijijij wenpo weno por fin que logre seguir escribiendo xD… aquí ta la conti espero que les guste xD…

Ah!!! Por ahí me comentaban que los caps son muy largos… así que este lo hice mas corto y necesito su opinión… si ustedes quieren puedo hacer el resto de todos los caps así… son de 6 paginas… los caps anteriores son de 7 paginas… así que aquí les dejo la opción xD… ustedes deciden asi que me dicen porfa porque de ahí depende como haga el resto de los caps xD…sayitoooooooooooooooooo xD

Muchisisma suerte en este año nuevoooooooooooooooooooo!!! Byebye xD

PD: Hey si les gustan los vampiros y eso… ya vieron Twiligth??? (Crepúsculo) Puro fanfic!!! Yo quede sorprendidísima!!! Edwars se parece a Inuyashaaaaaaa!!! Yo me traume… weno weno si la miran ahí me cuentan… yo me quede traumada tanto que baje le libro y ya lo empecé a leer xD…

"Baila cuando nadie te mire, sueña como si fueras a vivir para siempre, vive como si fueras a morir mañana y ama como si jamás fuera a doler."

Meme Grifsters


	6. Chapter 6 Consejos

**Capitulo 6 "Consejos"**

Inuyasha llego algo abatido a la cabaña de Kaede… encontrando que para su sorpresa y disconformidad solamente Shippo se encontraba dormido… el monje estaba teniendo una conversación con la vieja mientras ella estaba separando hierbas… y Sango estaba limpiando el Hiraikotsu con Kirara junto a ella viendo interesada la tarea de su dueña y amiga… todos le miraron fijamente como si le estuvieran exigiendo una explicación en cuanto a su llegada repentina… Miroku le miro tan fijamente que le hizo sentir incomodo… sin decir una palabra saco a Tetsaiga de su cintura y se sentó de forma habitúan con las piernas cruzadas dejando a la espada descansar contra su hombro izquierdo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su espalda pegada a la pared… haciéndole sentir al menos un poco mas conforme ninguno de los humanos le dirigió la palabra… pero el solamente sentir sus miradas fijas en el le incomodaba… gruño suavemente y sujeto a Tetsaiga con fuerza…

'Kuzoooooooo!!!...' quería gritar a todo pulmón y muchos insultos mas… pero no podía… porque a parte de estar furioso con Sota por frustrar su tan esperado beso… también estaba asustado por la forma en que Kagome miro a Sota… y por el pequeño vistazo que el dio… como si estuviese dolida… dolida por su atrevimiento??? Ofendida por su atrevimiento quizás???... suspiro dejando escapar otro gruñido… no lo sabia… después de las palabras que la muchacha le había regalado y luego ese tipo de actitudes… gruño nuevamente y llevo su mano libre hasta su cabeza revolviendo su cabello…

-No la entiendo…-

-Tal vez deberías de contarnos para tratar de entender todos juntos…- Inuyasha se tenso ante la voz de la vieja y más aun al sentir las miradas aun mas insistentes sobre el… el Hanyou abrió los ojos de golpe mirando a los humanos enfadado…

-No es fácil!!!...- Miroku se sorprendió… Inuyasha estaba muy sonrojado… y había notado que había mordido labios un par de veces desde que llego… se preguntaba si…

-Inuyasha… por casualidad Kagome-sama te rechazo… … … un beso???...- Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos sintiendo su cara arder… y Sango y Kaede le vieron sorprendidas… por la forma de ser del Hanyou suponían que ese era un si… pero a ambas mujeres les extraño mucho siendo conscientes de los sentimientos de la muchacha hacia Inuyasha… entonces Sango se enfado y le miro sujetando su arma con fuerza…

-No quisiste aprovecharte o pasarte cierto Inuyasha???...- Inuyasha miro a la taijiya furiosa con el… y simplemente se sonrojo mas… seguramente pensaba…

-Nooooooo!!! Claro que no… y no me rechazo… es que Sota llego y…- se mordió los labios antes de continuar…

'Maldición!!! Que rayos estoy haciendo!!!??? Les estoy contandoooooooooooooooo!!!...' Miroku asintió e hizo un sonido de aprobación captando la atención del Hanyou…

-Con que un beso frustrado entonces???...- el chico se sonrojo tanto como sus ropas y miro hacia otro lado sin decir nada mas… y entonces Kaede y Sango asintieron… eso era mucho mas creíble…

Inuyasha se armo de valor y respiro profundamente… era en ese momento o nunca…

-Sango…- la chica le miro atenta…

-Si Inuyasha???...- el chico se sonrojo furiosamente… y no sabia como comenzar…

-Te a hablado Kagome… alguna vez… de… pues… de lo que es normal en su época… digo… mmmmm… con…- no sabia como continuar así que revolvió su cabello nuevamente… y entonces lo pensó… y se sintió mas aliviado a pesar de que no levanto su mirada para dejar que todos le vieran…

-Sobre el cortejo en su época…- Sango se sorprendió… no esperaba que Inuyasha preguntara algo así… Miroku sonrió abiertamente y se puso de pie sentándose al lado de Inuyasha…

-Oh Inuyasha… ceo que has crecido mucho…- Inuyasha se movió haciendo que la mano del monje se alejara de su hombro mientras volteaba a verle completamente sonrojado…

-No es esp bonzo depravado!!! Es que la madre de Kagome…- Inuyasha se detuvo guardando silencio y Kaede suspiro…

-Continua Inuyasha…- el chico se sintió completamente humillado… débil… expuesto…

-Es… es que… ella… aprueba _DEMASIADO_ el hecho de que este con Kagome… cu… cuidándola y eso…- el grupo se sorprendió… el Hanyou debería de estar desesperado como para contarles algo así… Kaede pareció muy pensativa unos momentos y luego volteo a ver al Hanyou…

-Inuyasha… es normal que ella este agradecida contigo por cuidar de su hija…- la mujer iba a continuar pero el no la dejo terminar…

-Si pero es muy distinto a que me invite a quedarme en su habitación durante las noches!!!...- entonces cometió el error de mirar de reojo a Miroku viendo la cara de pervertido que tenia… Inuyasha le gruño… y el monje no dijo nada…

Sango se puso de pie y se sentó frente al fuego donde Kaede se encontraba…

-Inuyasha… la mama de Kagome te invito a quedarte en la habitación de Kagome???...- Inuyasha asintió… y Miroku le miro confundido…

-Pero creí que ese era el lugar a donde permanecías cuando ibas al tiempo de Kagome-sama…- Inuyasha se volteo hacia el monje gritándole como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo…

-Si pero antes no nos había encontrado abrazados en su cama!!!...- Inuyasha no pudo evitarlo y golpeo sus manos contra su boca sintiendo como todo su rostro estaba completamente caliente… la forma en que la mirada del bonzo brillo le hizo sentir escalofríos… Sango se acerco a Inuyasha y le tomo por el haori…

-Inuyasha!!! No le has hecho ningún tipo de cosa pervertida a Kagome porque si…- Inuyasha se enfado y se halo hacia atrás golpeando su espalda contra la pared de la cabaña…

-Claro que no!!! Pero cualquiera lo pensaría!!! Y la forma en que su madre me mira después de eso…- Sango se sentó frente a el… enfadada…

-Claro… cualquiera te miraría de mala forma después de eso…- Inuyasha miro a la chica al borde de la desesperación…

-Eso seria normal… el problema es que me sonríe!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- ante este comentario Kaede detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver hacia el grupo… eso ultimo le había sorprendido… sabia que probablemente en el lugar de Kagome no se tomarían prejuicios contra Inuyasha por ser un Hanyou porque no había Youkai ni Hanyou ahí… pero no creía que fuera normal que una mujer dejara a su hija con todo consentimiento pasar las noches con un hombre en su habitación…

El grupo escucho como Kaede aclaro su garganta… y le dedicaron toda su atención…

-Por lo que veo la madre de Kagome confía mucho en ti… y no deberías de traicionar su confianza bajo ningún motivo… pero lo que quiero preguntarte Inuyasha… es como reacciona Kagome ante esto???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo mirando a la anciana… que como reaccionaba Kagome???… pues normal…

-normal… de ninguna forma en especial…- la anciana permaneció pensativa unos momentos… y luego fijo su mirada en la suya…

-Y no rechazo tu beso???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente de nuevo ya que ya había sentido su pena bajar pero acababa de explotar nuevamente… pero entonces recordó su mirada… esa mirada… esa mirada triste y de decepción que le daba como cuando acababa de ir a ver a Kikyo… o mencionaba su nombre… entonces bajo su mirada…

-Pues… no… Sota nos interrumpió… y luego me miro… extraño… dolida…- la mujer le miro fijamente… e Inuyasha suspiro… -Como cuando se menciona a Kikyo…- Sango golpeo la cabeza del Hanyou con fuerza…

-Mencionaste a Kikyo cuando planeabas hacer algo así!!!???...- Inuyasha le miro enfadado…

-Claro que no!!! Crees que estoy loco!!!???...- el grupo permaneció en silencio unos momentos… todos pensaron… y no encontraron una solución… finalmente le chico suspiro y se puso de pie…

-Bien me voy… le prometí a Kagome que estaría haya para el amanecer…- Sango le miro curiosa…

-Vas a regresar tan pronto???...- Inuyasha miro a Sango…y ella noto la suplica en su mirada…

-No es lo mas conveniente… lo se… pero su familia tiene que salir de viaje… así que… debo irme…- antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo el chico ya se había marchado…

-----

Kagome estaba un poco somnolienta recién sentándose en su cama… froto sus ojos… le había costado dormirse pensando una y otra vez en la mirada que Inuyasha le dio… como cuando ella estaba segura de que iba a decirle que iba a marcharse para siempre con Kikyo cuando ella les descubrió abrazados en le Go-Shimboku… (_Esta idea me la dio peko-chan xD… gracias!!!_)… era diferente… la mirada que le había dado la noche anterior… era mas similar a los eventos previos a la resurrección de la miko a la mirada que le dio en esos días… entones no sabia como interpretarle… se tardo en dormirse buscando una explicación sin llegar a ninguna conclusión… y supo que si quería una respuesta tendría que preguntarle… pero eso seria un poco difícil tomando en cuenta que seria prácticamente declararle tres cosas… primero… decirle que estaba celosa de Kikyo… segundo… decirle que _SI_ quería besarlo al aclararle el asunto porque sabia que se pondría un poco sensible al tocar el tema… y tercero hablarle nuevamente de lo que sentía por el y pedirle que no le viera como un reemplazo de Kikyo… lo cual la llevaba a la extrema situación de pedirle que se decidiera por una o por la otra… pero en este punto se recordó a ella misma que el ya le había dicho que le informo a Kikyo que ella era lo mas importante… pero entonces porque mirarle como si le estuviera mirando a ella!!!... suspiro sintiéndose un poco mal y comenzando a caminar fuera de la habitación… su madre… el abuelo y Sota seguramente ya estarían en la puerta esperando por el taxi a que llegara a recogerlos…

A penas cuando acababa de salir de su habitación y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella sintió como en una fracción de segundos era elevada del piso… y miro rojo… sintió como sus mejillas ardían… Inuyasha cerro la puerta y bajo las gradas cargándola en un estilo nupcial sin decir una sola palabra… finalmente llegaron ante su familia… se despidió sintiéndose tranquila con el hecho de que ellos pasarían dejando a Sota en la escuela con todo y la maleta que había preparado para irse a quedar a dormir en la casa de Kenji… así en los brazos de Inuyasha despidió a su familia… cuando el taxi se fue el silencio reino… y no sabia como reaccionar… Inuyasha no parecía estarse moviendo a ninguna parte…

-Inuyasha… tienes hambre???...- miro fijamente el rostro inexpresivo del chico… el volteo a mirarle…

-No…- en ese momento sintió su corazón correr velozmente… su mirada estaba fija en la de ella… se sintió capturada por el… así que evito su mirada en cuanto reunió las fuerzas necesarias… Inuyasha miro a la chica y noto el cambio en el color de sus mejillas oliendo su vergüenza y su nerviosismo… no comprendía… no entendía como es que Kagome era tan difícil de leer aun cuando podía oler lo que estaba sintiendo… y pensó que tal vez si pudiera leer su mente las cosas serian mucho mas fáciles… (Jijijijijijijiji…)

El Hanyou suspiro y volvió a entrar en al casa cerrando la puerta detrás de el…

-Tu tienes hambre???...- Kagome se sorprendió ante su pregunta un poco mas de lo que el esperaba… pero la chica asintió… y el sonrió… camino despacio dejándola en el sillón y pasándole el control de la televisión…

-Espera aquí entonces… te traeré algo de comer…- Kagome se sorprendió y quiso preguntar algo pero en unos momentos el Hanyou ya se había marchado… acaso… el iba a cocinar algo para ella???... Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente sin mirar la televisión… era muy temprano… y para ser viernes no había nada mas que noticieros a las seis de la mañana… si fuera sábado seria otra cosa seguramente… escucho algo caer en una sartén haciendo ruido mientras se cocinaba pero no tenia ni idea de lo que era… y entonces simplemente se pregunto como rayos se las había ingeniado Inuyasha para encender la cocina… realmente no creía que su madre le hubiera enseñado… se quedo en silencio tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba en la cocina… no tenia muchas pistas… finalmente su curiosidad y hasta ansiedad se vieron reemplazadas por una sorpresa enorme… Inuyasha estaba trayendo esa pequeña mesita que su madre había comprado para ji-chan y ella para poner el te mientras conversaban en la sala y escuchaban televisión… porque para ji-chan llegaba ser un poco incomodo sentarse en el suelo después de trabajar en el templo y le resultaba mejor quedarse sentado en el sofá…

El chico coloco la mesita frente a ella y se marcho… Kagome se quedo inmóvil… Inuyasha regreso unos momentos después y coloco un omelet frente a ella con dos panes tostados en el mismo plato y un vaso con jugo de naranja… Kagome miro a Inuyasha casi con lagrimas en los ojos…

-Co… cocinaste… para mi???...- Inuyasha le miro sin comprender mucho…

-Para quien mas crees???...- Kagome le miro unos momentos y luego regreso a ver la comida… parecía sacada de un comercial de cocina… y luego volteo a ver a Inuyasha… y el Hanyou se preocupo…

-Hice algo mal???...- Kagome movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados…

-Gr… gra… gracias…- la chica regreso su mirada y su comida y miro el tenedor en el lugar… realmente ya que no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa no sabia que su madre tuviera tocino y queso amarillo…

-Re… realmente lo aprecio…- escucho un simple keh de parte del chico y partió un pedazo del omelet llevándose hasta la boca… sabia fenomenal!!! Miro a Inuyasha… y luego tomo uno de los panes llevándolo hasta sus labios y mordiéndolo… Inuyasha miro a la chica preocupado… a pesar de que no olía en absoluto a algo similar al asco o al disgusto veía como sus ojos se enrojecían… después de que vio que trago se acurruco junto a la mesa mirando a la chica preocupado… una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y el estaba al borde del pánico…

-Kagome!!!??? Que hice??? No sabe bien??? Lo… lo lamento lo tiraré en este momento y…-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la chica ya había halado del cabello haciéndolo levantarse un poco y acercarse a ella abrazándolo con fuerza a su pecho… Inuyasha se sonrojo de inmediato hasta el limite… no solamente por el hecho de que Kagome le estuviera abrazando… sino porque la chica estaba tan concentrada en abrazarlo que no había notado que estaba presionando su rostro contra sus pechos… no es que le molestara… en lo absoluto… pero había hecho un esfuerzo por no hacerla enfadar o entristecerse… y acababa de hacerla llorar y ahora iba a ser sentado por algo que para comenzar el no había hecho… Kagome estaba tan conmovida… que lo único que quería era abrazarlo con fuerza contra ella… paso sus dedos entre su suave cabello dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran sobre este… nunca se había sentido mas conmovida por algún acto realizado por le Hanyou… y ya que había estado un poco sensible y confundida por todo lo sucedido la noche anterior no podía con la emoción y el regocijo de ver la maravillosa forma en la que el chico se estaba disculpando con ella… había cocinado para ella!!! Y solo Kami sabia como había aprendido a cocinar un omelet y a hacer que fuera tan deliciosa… aunque ella suponía que por el simple hecho de haber sido cocinado por el ya existía casi la comprobación de que para ella sabría como un trozo del cielo…

La chica finalmente soltó a su cocinero y miro su rostro fuertemente sonrojado… notando lo cerca que estaba su cara de… fue su turno de sonrojarse furiosamente… lo soltó de inmediato y comenzó a comer a toda velocidad imitándolo… tratando de crear alguna fuente de distracción… Inuyasha se sentó en el sillón dejando el espacio como de una persona de promedio entre ellos mientras veía a la chica ya comer mas lentamente… cuando termino de comer termino su jugo por completo y volvió a verle con una sonrisa radiante…

-Gracias Inuyasha… estuvo delicioso…- el chico se sonrojo asintiendo…

-No… no fue nada…- Kagome empujo un poco la mesita lejos de ella y tomo el control cambiando le canal y encontrando la película del Titanic en un canal… suspiro y decidió conformarse con lo que había en la tv por el momento…

-Inuyasha… quien te enseño???...- el chico miro a la chica mirándole curiosa… y le sonrió suavemente… llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza rascándola suavemente…

-Mmmm… pues veras… en uno de esos días… en que me quedaba esperando a que regresaras de la escuela… eso…- el chico apunto a la televisión mirando a un montón de gente comiendo con ropas extrañas…

-Estaba mostrando como se cocinaba… y pues… recordé que dijeron que eso era para desayunar… y ya que encontré los ingredientes en la "caja fría"… decidí que podría hacer eso…- Kagome le miro sorprendida…

-Cuantas veces lo viste Inuyasha???…- el chico le miro interrogante y ella suprimió el deseo de dar una carcajada al ver una de sus orejas dar un tirón…

-Me refiero… a cuantas veces viste como se hacia un omelet???... porque te quedo muy bien…- el chico le miro interrogante… no comprendía la importancia del asunto…

-Una vez…- Kagome se sorprendió… a pesar de que Inuyasha a veces lucia tonto frente a ellos… y un poco frecuentemente frente a Shippo… ella sabia que no lo era… pero no tenia idea de cuan listo Inuyasha era realmente… ella misma no pudo preparar un omelet al menos después de diez intentos… porque siempre le salió mal… e Inuyasha… con haber visto la demostración en un programa de cocina una sola vez había sido capaz de prepararle el mas rico que había probado en su vida… le sonrió al chico y se acerco a el recostando su cabeza en su hombro…

-Estaba muy rico… muchas gracias Inuyasha…- el chico se sonrojo esta vez y le respondió con uno de sus kehs… así se dedicaron a mirar el resto de la película… Kagome pudo sentir como Inuyasha se tenso y bajo su mirada en la escena en la que Jack pintaba a Rouse… ella ya había visto la película varias veces y realmente ya no le molestaba… pero al parecer Inuyasha estaba impactado por la escena…

'Como se ira a poner cuando…' unos momentos después Inuyasha se puso de pie caminando rápido hacia la cocina… Kagome se sorprendió… realmente no creía que el chico se sintiera tan abatido por la escena entre Jack y Rouse en el coche… después de todo no era la gran cosa… pero en ese momento… solo por un instante cambio papeles… ella era Rouse y Jack Inuyasha… entonces ella también se sonrojo…

'Oh Kami!!! Que pensamientos!!!...'

Inuyasha se arrodillo en una esquina de la cocina y luego dejo que su cabeza tuviera contacto con el suelo encogiéndose llevando sus manos hasta su entrepierna presionándose… a pesar de la información de sobra que el monje pervertido le había dado cuando descubrió su estado una noche en la que estaba soñando con la muchacha que se encontraba a en la sala en ese momento había sido obligado por el monje a escuchar sus pervertidas explicaciones a cambio de no decirle nada a Kagome… además… si lo que Miroku le dijo… acerca de que Kagome estudiaba el cuerpo humano en el sentido de cómo las enfermedades le afectaban el le había asegurado que no seria de extrañarse si se le había informado de este tipo de cosas… mas cuando escucho a Sango y a la miko hablando sobre los partos… así que definitivamente no quería ser sentado por la muchacha… no en ese estado… y ya le había sucedido siendo detestable con ella para que no se diera cuenta… en mas de una ocasión… gimió contra el suelo tratando de llenar su mente con algo completamente alejado a la imagen que se había creado en su mente de una Kagome gimiendo bajo su cuerpo…

-Arg…- gruño con fuerza enfadado con el mismo…

'Piensa… piensa…' el chico permaneció así unos momentos… hasta que se creo una imagen mental de Kagome comenzando a quitarse la ropa… no… demasiado para el… no podía imaginarse eso…

'Kouga con Kagome!!!...' bien… eso hizo que su parte afectada se relajara… pero que otro gruñido surgiera de su garganta al formar en su mente una imagen de la chica siendo abrazada por el lobo…

Finalmente se puso de pie y estaba dispuesto a caminar hacia la sala cuando escucho el timbre…

-Yo voy…- no quería que Kagome se sobre esforzara de ninguna manera… olfateo el aire unos momentos y recordó que Kagome tenia unas amigas ruidosas en este época… abrió la puerta y las chicas le miraron sorprendidas… pero la chica con una cosa amarilla y seguramente con tres centímetros de ancho que se encontraba sobre su cabello dio un paso adelante…

-Esta Kagome???...- el chico asintió y se hizo a un lado indicándole a las chicas que pasaran… las otras dos le dieron una mirada tímida y pasaron… Kagome les sonrió abiertamente…

-Chicas… vinieron a visitarme…- dos chicas se sentaron una cada lado de Kagome… una con el cabello levemente café y la otra de la cosa amarilla en el pelo y los ojos azules mientras que la chica con el cabello rizado se sentó en otro sillón… Inuyasha entro callado y se sentó en el sillón de una persona que quedaba…

-No deberían de estar en la prepa???...- Eri asintió…

-Si… pero hubo un accidente en los baños y se descompusieron… así que decidieron darnos el día libre para que ya el lunes podamos regresar con normalidad…- Kagome asintió… Yuka miro su pierna y luego su rostro…

-Ya te encuentras mejor Kagome???...- la chica le asintió a su amiga brindándole una cálida sonrisa… Ayumi miro a Inuyasha detenidamente y el chico se sintió un poco incomodo por la mirada constante de la chica…

-Tu debes ser el novio de Kagome…- las chicas que se encontraban en el sofá mas grande fijaron su mirada sobre Inuyasha… y el no supo que contestar…

'Que rayos es un novio???...'

Kagome dio gracias al cielo cuando escucho que el teléfono sonó y el chico se puso de pie caminando de vuelta a la cocina…

-Kagome… creí que finalmente estabas saliendo con Hanyou y habías dejado a tu novio traicionero y posesivo…- Kagome miro el suelo…

-Bueno yo…- Eri se sintió exaltada…

-Hay Kagome… no me digas que estas saliendo con los dos!!!???...- Kagome miro asustada a su amiga…

-Eri shhhh no grites así…- la chica le miro de forma acusadora y sintió como su diadema se movía de lugar arreglándosela… Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente…

-Nunca haría algo así… es un poco confuso…- Yuka se inclino apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas mirando a las chicas detenidamente…

-Entonces explícanos Kagome… siempre nos decías que el te engañaba con otra y ahora creíamos que estabas con Hoyo…- Kagome suspiro…

-Bueno… es que…- justo antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Inuyasha entro a la sala…

-Tu madre llamo… pregunto como estabas y le dije que bien… no hay ramen así que iré a comprar un poco…- Kagome vio al chico interrogante…

-Iras… tu solo???...- Inuyasha fijo su mirada herida en la suya y se sintió mal… seguramente había escuchado todo lo que las chicas habían dicho…

-Se como hacerlo no te preocupes…- y después de esto camino hasta la puerta cerrándola detrás de el…

Estaba molesto… pero también dolido… las amigas de Kagome creían que el la engañaba con Kikyo… y era precisamente lo que ella pensaba… pero no entendía como o porque seguía haciéndolo… cuando el le había sido completamente sincero… suspiro y corrió sobre los edificios…

------

-Bien… tu turno Yuka…- la chica giro la botella con la que jugaban… Kagome se había quedado en el sillón y las demás se habían sentado cerca de ella decidiendo que querían jugar a la botella… Kagome se tenso al ver a la botella detenerse apuntando hacia ella por primera vez… y trago lentamente…

-Bien Kagome… verdad o reto???...- la chica supo que un reto con Inuyasha cerca no seria seguro…

-Verdad…- miro a Yuka pensativa unos momentos… y luego le sonrió con picardía…

-Que es lo mas lejos que has llegado con un chico…- Kagome se sonrojo ante la pregunta… no era muy difícil pero recordar el evento le hacia sonrojarse…

-Un beso…-Yuka le miro de forma insistente…

-Un beso como Kagome… de piquito… un poco mas absolvedor… o con lengua???...- Kagome se sonrojo aun mas… esto era humillante…

-De… de piquito…- las chicas se sorprendieron y el juego siguió… mágicamente la pegunta se repitió para Ayumi cuando la botella le indico a ella y decidieron cambiar el juego… todas contestarían a la misma pregunta… y luego la segunda pregunta surgió…

-A quienes has besado???…- Kagome se tenso un poco ante la lista de siete chicos de Eri… quienes sabían muy bien que no es que la chica anduviera con uno y el otro sino que sus relaciones con ellos duraban poco tiempo…

-Kagome..- la chica se sonrojo mirando el piso…

-A Inuyasha… y a… Hoyo-kun…- las chicas gritaron… y Eri se puso de pie…

-Lo sabia Kagome… los estas engañando!!! Te vengas de el por el tiempo que te engaño con la otra mujer???...- Kagome negó fuertemente hacia los lados…

-Nooooo!!! Claro que no!!! Lo de Hoyo-kun… fue… un accidente…- las chicas le miraron de forma sospechosa y finalmente pasaron a la siguiente pregunta… quienes era los mejores tres besadores… la chica se sonrojo nuevamente… a penas y había sido besada por Hoyo… y las circunstancias en las que su beso y el de Inuyasha se dio… sobre todo lo que sucedió después no le decía mucho…

-Inuyasha… y después Hoyo-kun…- las chicas le miraron de forma acusadora unos momentos pero dejaron pasar su respuesta… luego… Eri hizo una pregunta… que no se esperaba…

-Bien… con quien… y como desearían que fuera su primera vez…- Kagome sintió que su corazón se exaltaba con fuerza en su pecho… como podría preguntar eso…

-Eri!!! Porque eso???...- la chica lo dudo unos momentos…

-Que???… prefieres la pregunta de que cual es tu mas pervertida fantasía sexual???...- Kagome se puso roja como tomate y las chicas se rieron… se había pasado esa pregunta en su salón cuando Kagome había estado enferma y se había armado un gran desastre… Kagome negó fuertemente… y Eri contesto… luego Yuka… un poco apenada… Ayumi siguió halando de un príncipe azul y finalmente las chicas miraron a Kagome fijamente… y supo que no tenia escapatoria…

-Con… Inuyasha…- las chicas dieron un grito y siguieron mirándole…

-Bien es todo…-Yuka le sonrió…

-Ah no Kagome… todas respondimos el como así que nos tienes que decir…- la chica se sonrojo fuertemente… aun no podía sacarse la explicación tan explicita y detallada que Eri les había dado… y suspiro… no tenia escapatoria… seria una muy vergonzosa respuesta…

_**Sábado 3 de enero de 2009**_

12:59 am

Jijijijijiji!!! Weno eno aquí termina este cap… espero que les guste xD… y pos ya que me han dicho que hagas los caps largos les hare caso… los seguiré dejando así xD…

Weno como segundo punto pos por ahí en un rewiew muy lindo me mencionaron el hecho de que hoyo llegara e Inuyasha se lo encontrara… juajuajua… me causo mucha gracias porque se suponía que eso iba a pasar en este cap… pero sin darme cuenta Inuyasha termino de chef y Kagome respondiendo a verdad o reto… así que eso va pal cap 7 xD…

Weno en tercer punto… que sucedería si Inuyasha estuviera escuchando??? Muajajajaja!!! Mmmmm que explicación dará Kagome??? Muajajaja… eso va hasta el próximo cap!!! xD…

Weno… como cuarto punto xD… ya parezco maestra de ceremonias xD… pos desde que vine descargue Twiligth xD… es que en serio necesitaba leer el libro porque muchas cosas cambian… sobre todo en salem's lot de estephen King xD… que es creo que todo lo que paso en la película NO pasa en el libro xD… y pos ya llegue a pa pagina 196 xD… es que me emocione xD… así que ya casi le termino… quería esperar a tener el audio libro pero no me aguante la curiosidad xD…

Weno weno y finalmente agradecerle a el mundo por su apoyo y sus lindos rewiews que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo… mas que nada ahorita que puedo xD…

kagomekatheryne

peko-chan

Lorena

kira_christhopher

AllySan

La AvIa

AmorInu

Rakel

kagome008

aome_higurashi8

angel I love your fic

Kagome-chan

aome_s

SaKu-TeCnOlOgIcA

destiny

Yoru 2

sasuxhina

Card Captor CRISTAL7

MiRiS

Muchisisisisismas gracias por su apoyoooooooooooooooo!!! Espero que les guste xD… y traerles algo de lemon pronto xD… ahhhhh y pos sorry por cambiar talvez un poco a Inuyasha… pero realmente me costo un poco tratar de hacerlo ver mas Inuyasha y un poco menos… mmmmm… cariño digamos xD… aun no xD…


	7. Chapter 7 Hoyo

**Capitulo 7 "Hoyo"**

Inuyasha esta afuera paralizado… las chicas estaban hablando… un par de veces Miroku le había hablado de las "platicas de mujeres" pero nunca había escuchado una… la conversación tomo un giro que lo hizo prestar especial atención… 

_-Bien Kagome… verdad o reto???...-_ Bien… la pregunta iba dirigida hacia Kagome… 

_-Verdad…-_ el chico se pregunto sobre el significado… pero asumió que Kagome tendría que responder con la verdad… o decir la verdad sobre algo… 

_-Que es lo mas lejos que has llegado con un chico???…-_ Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente… se estaban refiriendo a ese tipo de cosas de las que Miroku hablaba???... 

_-Un beso…-_ se sintió conmovido al imaginarse el rostro sonrojado de Kagome por el tono tímido en que respondió… 

_-Un beso como Kagome… de piquito… un poco mas absolvedor… o con lengua???...- _Inuyasha se sonrojo fuertemente… a que se refería exactamente cuando decía… 'con lengua'… que rayos era de piquito???...

-De… de piquito…-imagino que la cara de Kagome podría estar tan roja como la de el… 

_-A quienes has besado???…-_ escucho a las chicas decir varios nombres… y finalmente como llamaban a la miko… _-Kagome…-_ trago lentamente sabiendo que esto le dolería nuevamente… 

_-A Inuyasha… y a… Hoyo-kun…-_ se sintió mal… pero el grito emocionado de las chicas le desconcertó… 

_-Lo sabia Kagome… los estas engañando!!! Te vengas de el por el tiempo que te engaño con la otra mujer???...-_ dolor… punzante y frio en su corazón… estaba a punto de quitar su mano de la puerta… recoger las bolsas que habia dejado caer desde que escucho la palabra beso y huir hacia el pozo mientras terminaba su "platica de mujeres" cuando escucho la voz de Kagome casi desesperada…

_-Nooooo!!! Claro que no!!! Lo de Hoyo-kun… fue un accidente…-_

Inuyasha sintió una luz de esperanza… había dicho que lo del humano fue un accidente… no lo de ellos… las chicas siguieron respondiendo y vino otra pregunta… sobre los tres mejores besadores… y se imagino que era la mejor forma en la que los sujetos que habían besado besaban… se tenso… sabia que esta pregunta podría hacerle sentir MUY bien… y MUY mal… 

_-Inuyasha… y después Hoyo-kun…-_ su animo se elevo… con que eso era lo que Kagome pensaba… sonrió de forma picara… y eso que no había logrado besarla como se debía aun… 

_-Bien… con quien… y como desearían que fuera su primera vez…-_ la pregunta le confundió… primera vez de que???... 

_-Eri!!! Porque eso???...-_ Inuyasha escucho a Kagome refutar… acaso… era algo malo???... 

_-Que???… prefieres la pregunta de que cual es tu mas pervertida fantasía sexual???...-_ Inuyasha no supo realmente que significaba a eso… pero el olor a excitación de las chicas llego a el… excepto el de Kagome… que era de nerviosismo y vergüenza… aun estaba muy confundido en cuanto al significado de la pregunta hasta que la chica que la había postulado comenzó a decir cosas como quitarse la ropa despacio con el otro sujeto… y luego… se sonrojo furiosamente escuchando la descripción comprendiendo hasta donde llegaba esa pregunta… y entonces decidió que quería correr… correr lejos de Kagome… dejos de las voces de las chicas… ya que si solamente fuera un como no habría problema… pero había un con quien!!!… y si el no era ese quien… sabia… que iba a dolerle como no tenia idea… se calmo un poco cuando la tercera chica no menciono le nombre de un chico especifico sino que describió su forma de comportarse… tal vez Kagome no dijera ningún nombre… eso lo haría sentirse aliviado…

Entonces la escucho… su voz suave y tímida… pero que lanzo un escalofrió directamente hacia su miembro haciendo que diera un tirón… 

_-Con… Inuyasha…- _Inuyasha gimió y se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas… jamás hubiera imaginado… ni con su mas loca y salvaje imaginación que Kagome pudiera decir eso… tembló en el lugar tratando de calmarse… pero como hacerlo… levanto su mirada recordando que faltaba el "como"… 'Oh Kami!!!...'

_-Bien es todo…-_ el Hanyou se sorprendió al sentirse un poco decepcionado de que la chica no fuera a dar detalles en ese "como"… y se sorprendió por ello…

_-Ah no Kagome… todas respondimos el como así que nos tienes que decir…-_ Inuyasha trago lentamente y clavo las garras en el suelo sujetándose a este con fuerza… o corría en ese momento… o…

------

Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente tratando de recordar lo que muchas veces había imaginado… y suspiro…

-Bueno…- miro sus manos… tragando lentamente y comenzó a tratar de pensar en algo…

-Mmmm… en una cama…- las chicas no le vieron como si fuera algo obvio… estaban demasiado atentas como para interrumpirla aunque lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera algo del otro mundo…

-en una cama…- la chica sabia el tremendo sonrojo que había en sus mejillas… Kagome bajo su mirada…

-Con… con…- antes de que la chica siguiera luego de las largas pausas que hacia escucharon el timbre y Ayumi se levanto para ir a abrirle a Inuyasha… pero para su sorpresa a quien encontró ahí no fue a Inuyasha sino a…

-Hoyo-kun!!!...- el chico le sonrió con un ramo de flores…

-Hola Takeda-san… se encuentra Higurashi???...- la chica asintió y le dejo pasar… mirando algo confundida las bolsas que estaba llevando… cuando se acercaron a la sala Kagome sintió que se caía del sillón al ver a Hoyo ahí!!!...

–Higurashi… te encuentras mejor??? Me entere que tuviste un feo accidente…- la chica se rio sin tener idea de lo que podía responderle…

-Si… si Hoyo-kun… gra… gracias por preocuparte…- El chico le sonrió suavemente y levanto las bolsas haciendo que las chicas se sorprendieran…

-Esto estaba afuera en la puerta…- Kagome entonces sintió que se congelaba…

'Oh Kami no por favor…'… le chico le sonrió a las muchachas un poco confundido…

-Es extraño… hay como diez sopas instantáneas y un poco de dinero en el fondo… nada mas… lo olvidaron afuera???...- Yuka se acerco a Kagome sentándose en el sillón y dándole un abrazo al ver a la chica conmocionada…

-Tranquila Kagome… no creo que haya escuchado nada…- Eri comprendió… y Ayumi también se acerco a su amiga…

-Claro Kagome… seguramente le llamaron por teléfono y tuvo que atender una emergencia…- Kagome miro el suelo envuelta en pánico… Inuyasha les había escuchado… eso era mas que seguro… y se había marchado furioso… y eso era… porque había escuchado del beso seguramente… miro a sus amigas afligida… sus palabras solamente le hacían sentir peor confirmándole que Inuyasha les había escuchado… _LA_ había escuchado… A pesar de que no era mediodía aun se pusieron de acuerdo en pedir pizza… comenzaron a ver una película y Hoyo amablemente las invito a las cuatro a ver el estreno de la nueva película…"Twiligth" era realmente algo que habían estado esperando muchos de sus compañeros de clase… y en este pudo Kagome se sintió un poco mal por no haber estado enterada de nada de eso…

-Es escuchado de ese libro… lo que quisiera saber es porque no nos dejan libros como esos en la escuela…- las chicas se rieron con tranquilidad y Kagome se sintió bien al reírse con ellas… estaba de acuerdo con ellas… a pesar de que faltaba a clases cada dos semanas sabia que era mas poco lo que se perdía ya que no pasaba meses enteros en el Sengoku-Jidai… ya no mas…

'Oh Kami por un momento me olvide de…'

-Que putas estas haciendo tu aquí!!!!!!!!??????????...- todos voltearon al ver al chico vestido de rojo y con unas orejas en la cima de la cabeza… Kagome lo noto entonces… Inuyasha había estado dejando sus orejan inclinadas mas temprano… como varias veces lo había visto hacerlo cuando llovía… y se sintió aliviada de que hubiera tenido el detalle mas temprano… sabiendo que lo había hecho por ella… movió su cabeza hacia los lados con fuerza sabiendo que era mejor estar preocupada por el hecho de que sus amigas le estaban viendo… se asusto increíblemente cuando lo escucho ruñir de una forma profunda… nunca lo había escuchado gruñir así… y se acercaba peligrosamente a Hoyo…

'Oh Kami!!!...'

–Inuyasha espera…- antes de que Kagome pudiera argumentar algo mas Inuyasha ya había levantado por el cuello al chico que le veía asustado y presionaba sus manos contra su fuerte brazo tratando de decir algo… Inuyasha le gruño de una forma más feroz y le empujo contra la pared más cercana notando que había comenzando a esforzarme más por soltarse de su agarre… Hoyo veía petrificado al demonio frente a el… sus ojos eran dorados pero en ese momento parecían brazas ardiendo con furia… y sus colmillos expuestos ante el mientras le gruñía de esa forma tan intimidante y clavaba sus garras en su cuello…

-Si te vueles a acerca a ella… te matare…- Hoyo miro por unos momentos mas esos ojos aterrorizantes y luego todo fue negro… la falta de aire fue demasiado para el…

Kagome dio un grito junto con sus amigas al ver al chico caer al suelo inmóvil… y Kagome pensó que lo había matado… sus amigas retrocedieron aterrorizadas y Kagome se puso de pie…

-Inuyasha…- suspiro su nombre sin saber si se había transformado a no… cuando el chico se volteo hacia ella vio las manchas purpura en sus mejillas… e instintivamente volteo a ver hacia su cintura… Tetsaiga estaba con el… y no creía que hubiera jyaki cerca… así que no podía explicar en ese momento el motivo de su transformación… -Tienes que calmarte…- Kagome volteo a ver a Hoyo… y para su alivio vio un leve movimiento en su pecho… Inuyasha no lo había matado…

'Oh gracias al cielo…' –Como quieres que me calme si vengo y te encuentro con ese estúpido sujeto!!!???...- Kagome trago lentamente… sabia que normalmente podrían tener una larga pelea y terminaría sentándolo… pero con sus amigas cerca y las manchas aun en sus mejillas no quería arriesgarse… sabia que Inuyasha no la lastimaría a ella… eso lo sabia muy bien… pero sus amigas…

-Hoyo-kun solamente vino a ver como estábamos…- Inuyasha aun le veía enfadado… pero cerro los ojos… y para su alivio las manchas en su rostro desaparecieron… y sus ojos dorados le veían fijamente de nuevo…

-bien haz lo que quieras… a mi no me importa…- Inuyasha iba a marcharse… y entonces tuvo que pensar rápido… y a su mente llego un nombre que agradeció al cielo… camino hasta el y el chico le miro furioso… Kagome le respondió con una mirada mas enfadada aun… pero Inuyasha no se dejo intimidar… seguía demasiado molesto…

-Esto queda para mas tarde… ahora quiero que te disculpes con mis amigas y les pidas su opinión de cómo va quedándote el cosplay de Youko Kurama…- Inuyasha miro a la chica sin comprender… pero al ver la forma insistente en que se lo ordenaba decidió acceder dando uno de sus kehs… el chico se volteo a las chicas sin decir nada… y Kagome les sonrió… para luego darle un codazo al chico…

-Lamento haberlas… … … sorprendido…- Inuyasha suspiro y Kagome le hizo darse la vuelta…

-Nunca vieron Yuyohakusho???... ya que su pelo y sus ojos ya le dan ventaja decidimos que podemos hacer ese cosplay… y lo único que nos falta son la cola y el traje… trabajamos en eso…- las muchachas parecieron sentir que se les quitaba un gran peso de encima… y Ayumi comenzó a caminar hacia ellos…

-Si les esta quedando lindo…- las demás se acercaron y asintieron… después de unos momentos en los que Kagome seguía hablando escucharon el timbre… y Eri que era la que aun seguía asustada y temiendo por la seguridad de Kagome en cuanto se marcharan decidió que iría a atender al puerta… entrego el dinero de las pizzas… la chica regreso e Inuyasha se puso de pie…

-Me iré a tu habitación… te esperare para que… discutamos… sobre este…- el chico volteo a ver a hoyo que seguía inconsciente en el piso…

-"_Asunto"_…- Kagome le miro enfadada pero no iba a decir nada contra eso… acababan de abrir la piza e iban a comenzar a comer cuando el chico apareció nuevamente en el marco de la puerta…

-Y una cosa mas…- Kagome le miro interrogante sin decirle nada…

-En cuanto esa cosa despierte dile que se marche…- Kagome le miro molesta y se puso de pie…

-Escúchame Inuyasha tu no tienes ninguna autoridad para andar diciendo quien puedes estar en _MI_ casa y quien no!!!...- el chico le gruño y sus amigas se comenzaron a preocupar de nuevo…

-Eso no me incumbe pero tu madre me dijo que te cuidara y eso estoy haciendo alejando ESO de ti!!!...- Kagome le gruño de la forma en que una humano podía lograr hacerlo y dio un paso hacia adelante colocando su dedo índice en su pecho empujándole con el con cada palabra…

-Si… estas… _celoso_… solamente… tienes… que… decirlo!!!...- el chico tomo su mano deteniéndola y le gruño tacando su nariz con la de ella…

-Si estoy celoso y que!!!???...- Kagome sintió que todo se detenía y veía a Inuyasha interrogante… el chico seguía viéndole de la misma forma dura pero ella no podía evitar mirarle de otra forma… Inuyasha… Inuyasha acababa de admitir que estaba celoso…

'Oh Kami sama…' los ojos del Hanyou se suavizaron y se sintió completamente tranquilo en una fracción de segundos al ver los labios de la jovencita temblar levemente y oler su nerviosismo… ya no mas su enojo… entonces bajo un poco su mirada… sus labios… estaban cerca… y temblaban… trago lentamente… y comenzó a acercarse despacio a ella… Kagome se tenso considerablemente al escuchar un gemido provenir de hoyo quien probablemente estaba despertando… entonces retrocedió despacio… en un impulso… y el Hanyou percibió su nerviosismo… poniéndose furioso…

-Que??? Temes que el humano patético bese mejor que yo si tienes una buena probada???...- Kagome retrocedió mirando a Inuyasha asustada… esa sonrisa burlona y la forma en que sus ojos se fijaban en los de ella… un Inuyasha presumido y fanfarrón… si… ella lo conocía de esa forma… pero en batallas… no en… otro tipo de cosas… abrió su boca furiosa… Inuyasha la estaba insultando… la forma burlona en que la miraba casi diciéndole

'Soy irresistible se que me deseas…' la hizo explotar por completo… no es que fuera una mentira para ella pero… no se iba a dejar derrotar de ninguna manera…

-Ah si!!!??? Al menos yo no tengo problemas de necrofilia!!!...- ella supo que no le había comprendido… y cerro los ojos inclinándose y gritando con todas sus fuerzas…

-Yo no ando besando muertas!!!...- Inuyasha gruño con fuerza y la sujeto por los hombros…

-Al menos yo creo la verdad cuando me la dicen!!!...- Kagome le miro desafiante y el le brindo un gruñido…

-Tal vez es porque _YO_ no te miento!!!...- Inuyasha le gruño con fuerza…

-Tu eres la que sale corriendo tras ese estúpido _humano_ cada vez que las cosas no son lo que tu quieres!!!...- Kagome lo empujo… y el Hanyou le soltó de su agarre mirándole con los ojos furiosos…

-Es una buena idea!!! tener a alguien a quien le importo y no se ha ido corriendo sin importarle lo que me suceda… mas que ir tras su AMADA Kikyo!!!...- Inuyasha dio un gruñido aun mas fuerte y se inclino un poco hacia ella sin quitar su mirada de la suya…

-Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que _NO_ es mi _AMADA_ Kikyo!!! Como si no supieras que MI _AMADA_ ERES _**TUUUUUUUUUUU**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…-

Entonces todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta… sintió como sus paramados se levantaban lo mas que podían dejándole el sentimiento de que si se inclinaba hacia adelante se le saldrían los ojos… mientras veía con lentitud como Inuyasha recuperaba su postura y espiraba y exhalaba dos veces sin apartar su mirada de la suya hasta que le vio abrir sus ojos de par en par… y luego terror… le vio entrar en pánico… permaneciendo inmóvil frente a ella sin decir nada… y antes de que se diera cuanta se había roto su contacto visual mientras que el chico se giraba y salía corriendo… mientras ella no podía moverse repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente el recuerdo de hace menos de un minuto… la forma en que Inuyasha le estaba mirando… enojado… pero decidido… la forma en que lo había gritado mirándole con dolor en esos instantes… y decidió pensar realmente en lo que le había dicho… analizar palabra por palabra… recordando sus ojos… lo tenso que estaba… todo… y sobre todo sus palabras… 

_-Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que NO es mi AMADA Kikyo!!! Como si no supieras que MI AMADA ERES __**TUUUUUUUUUUU**_

* * *

…

'Cuantas veces???...' el jamás le había dicho nada… nunca… en lo absoluto…

'No es mi amada Kikyo…' sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y sus cerebro le rogaba que no entrara en shock por tanta información…

'Mi amada…' aspiro…

'eres…' retuvo el aire…

-tu…- suspiro y todo fue negro…

------

Estaba llorando… si… como solamente lo había hecho en dos ocasiones… cuando su madre murió… y cuando sus amigos estuvieron a punto de ser asesinados por los siete guerreros… llorando como un bebe y abrazando el poso tratando de no romperlo… no podía volver a verla… se lo había dicho… de lo dijo!!! Y la forma en que le miro… no estaba solo sorprendida… estaba asustada… podía olerlo… asustada… y no solo lo había visto… lo había olido… lo que era peor ya que estaba seguro de que estaba sintiendo eso… gruño y dejo que otro gemido salía de sus garganta sintiendo la extraña sensación de las pequeñas gotas de líquido bajando por sus mejillas…

-Kagome…-… apretó juntos sus dientes… como… como podría volver a verla de nuevo??? Si iba a estar ofendida por el… iba a estar… _asustada_… le tenia miedo… la hermosa criatura que había confiado en el con su vida… ahora le tenia miedo… por lo que sentía hacia ella…

-Inuyasha!!!...- gruño suavemente y dejo presionado su rostro contra la madera del pozo sabiendo que le fastidioso zorrito sabia a quilómetros que estaba llorando… el siempre sabia cuando Kagome estaba llorando… el niño finalmente llego a su lado y comenzó a querer a apartar sus brazos de lo que podrían ver se su rostro… le sentía hablando de las mangas de su haori…

-Déjame Shippo…- el niño miro asustado a su amigo-padre cuando escucho su tono de voz quebrado… Inuyasha solo había hablado así… o al menos de forma parecida cuando ellos pensaban que sus amigos habían sido asesinados por los siete guerreros y entro en pánico comenzando a llorar…

-Oh Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!! Porque!!!???...- Shippo se lanzo l suelo llorando e Inuyasha se alejo del pozo mirando al zorrito conmocionado…

El moje y la taijiya que venían no muy detrás del zorrito salieron corriendo al creer que algo terrible había pasado… Sango se acurruco abrazando a Shippo… susurrándole para que se calmara mientras Miroku veía sorprendido los ojos húmedos y rojos del Hanyou…

-I… Inuyasha… le sucedió algo malo a Kagome-sama???...- Sango volteo a ver al Hanyou entrando en pánico y el chico simplemente bajo la mirada…

-Yo…- le miraron sin comprender e Inuyasha vio sus rostro asustados… decidiendo que mejor se aclaraba un poco… se puso de pie…

-Kagome esta bien… tiene amigas del otro lado del pozo… y a un humano… que la ama…- el chico no dijo mas y se dio la vuelta caminando con lentitud… Miroku veía asustado la reacción del Hanyou… y Sango estaba mas que confundida… dejo al pequeño Shippo en los brazos del monje… camino rápidamente hacia Inuyasha rodeándolo y parándose frente a el colocando sus manos sobre su pecho para detenerlo… y le dolió… le dolió a su corazón ver la expresión en sus ojos… justo como la expresión que Kagome tenia cada vez que el iba a ver a Kikyo… y entonces se molesto…

-Así lo haces Inuyasha… así de rápido te das por vencido???...- Inuyasha miro a la chica sin expresar sentimiento alguno…

-Así quieres a Kagome??? Así te importa???...- Inuyasha le miro aun sin expresión alguna…

-Me aparto para que pueda estar con ese humano…- Sango le siguió mirando furiosa…

-Kagome nunca fue cobarde… ella nunca se interpuso entre tu y Kikyo pero aun así permaneció a tu lado!!! Eres un cobarde!!!...- entonces el chico retrocedió mirándole asustado y aun dolido… pero luego simplemente evito su mirada…

-Es diferente… yo no tengo miedo de Kagome…- en ese momento Miroku ya estaba con ellos porque Shippo había dejado de llorar y estaba muy interesado en escuchar lo que el Hanyou tenia que decir…

-Inuyasha… acaso estas diciendo que Kagome-sama te tiene miedo???...- el Hanyou simplemente asintió dejando que su cabello ocultara sus ojos de sus amigos… Sango le miro sin comprender y Miroku suspiro…

-Y dime amigo… como sabes eso???...- a penas y podían escuchar la voz de Inuyasha…

-Por su mirada… y su… olor…- le miraron interrogante… Miroku avanzo mas hacia Inuyasha…

-Como sabes que te tiene miedo Inuyasha… no crees que es estúpido después de que tanto tu como ella arriesgan la vida por el otro???…- Inuyasha miro al monje traste…

-No es de mi en si… es… por lo que siento… por… lo… que le dije…- Inuyasha camino apartando suavemente al monje pero Sango volvió a detenerlo de la misma forma que antes…

-Acaso le dijiste que te iba a ir con Kikyo??? Le dijiste que Kikyo es mejor que ella??? Que le dijiste!!!???...- Inuyasha miro a la chica…

-Le… dije que la amo…- Sango le miro asustada y el monje camino frente a el también… Shippo le veía casi asustado… y Miroku suspiro frente a el…

-Inuyasha… repite… exactamente la forma en que se lo dijiste… e muy importante…- Inuyasha miro al monje sin ganas… triste… sin deseos de hablar… pero al ver la insistencia de la mirada de sus tres amigos se dio por vencido…

-Bueno… no le dije… le grite…- Sango le miro extrañada… pero Miroku le inspiro a seguir adelante… Inuyasha suspiro…

-Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que no es mi amada Kikyo!!! Como si no supieras que mi amada eres tú…-nadie dijo nada… Miroku permaneció pensativo unos momentos… y luego alzo su mirada hacia el Hanyou…

-No podía estar asustada por como le gritaste???...- Inuyasha suspiro mirándole con desagrado…

-No seas ingenuo Miroku… Kagome y yo nos hemos peleado y gritado miles de veces… y ella jamás se a asustado…- Miroku no dejo escapar la mirada del Hanyou…

-Puede que si Inuyasha… pero… tu jamás le habías dicho a Kagome-sama tal cosa… y… estoy seguro de que ella no se estaba esperando esa respuesta de tu parte…- Inuyasha suspiro…

-Miroku no insistas… fue la forma en que ella me miro…- Sango empujo a Miroku haciendo que Shippo se quejara un poco al ser aplastado por le brazo de Miroku que Sango había empujado… e Inuyasha le miro dolido… Sango levanto su mano… y con fuerza golpeo su mejilla… Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil mirando hacia la derecha…

-Tu no sabes como Kagome-chan sufría porque tu te ibas con Kikyo Inuyasha!!! Tu no veías sus ojos llenos de dolor!!! Llenos de lagrimas… no seas imbécil!!! No voy a permitir que por tus estupideces y tus miedos hagas sufrir más a Kagome-chan!!! Mucho menos después de confesarle tus sentimientos… TU no seas ingenuo… acaso eres ciego??? No me digas que no sabias lo que Kagome-chan sentía por ti???...- Inuyasha permaneció en silencio… y Sango se enfureció…

-Acaso crees de que si no TE AMARA permanecería a tu lado aun cuando tu te vas con Kikyo!!!??? Acaso no crees que desde hacia mucho tiempo hubiera dejado devenir acá???!!! Acaso no crees que seria feliz al lado de ese humano que esta enamorado de ella???!!! Pero sabes que… no… ella no es feliz y sufre porque tu eres el único que la hace feliz… y si estas dispuesto a negarle eso aun después de lo que nos dijiste a Houshi-sama y a mi… incluso a Kagome-chan… entonces… no te perdonare Inuyasha… ve haya y habla con ella… porque no te dejare salir del pozo hasta que no lo hagas con Kagome-chan en un mes!!!...-

La Taijiya dijo su ultima palabra y se volteo marchándose en dirección a la aldea… Inuyasha regreso su mirada confundida y dolida hacia Miroku y el monje movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados…

-Dile de forma correcta tus sentimientos a Kagome-sama…- Inuyasha bajo la mirada…

-Ella no me a dejado besarla siquiera Miroku… es obvio que no…- Miroku le interrumpió…

-Inuyasha amigo mío… para algo así con una mujer debes de hacerla sentir segura… sin dudas… debe de estar segura de lo que sientes por ellas… o nada…- Inuyasha miro al monje confundido… y Shippo decidió bajarse de los brazos del monje…

-Si no te reconcilias con Kagome yo tampoco te voy a perdonar Inuyasha…- el niño comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en que Sango se había ido… Inuyasha suspiro… porque lo estaban obligando a esto??? Porque no comprendían que Kagome no le quería cerca???... Inuyasha miro detenidamente al monje que le dio unas palmadas al hombro y camino detrás de Shippo… entonces se sintió derrotado… porque lo obligaban a tal cosa??? Acaso no les bastaba que perdiera a Kagome??? No quería volver a _asustarla_… no quería ir con ella… porque no comprendían???...

En ese momento el recuerdo e la Sra. Higurashi sonriéndole… hablándole como si fuera su hijo… pidiéndole que cuidara a Kagome… suspiro mirando sus pies… odiaba la forma en que la mujer le había pedido que cuidara a Kagome… tenia que cumplirle su promesa… TENIA QUE cuidar de Kagome… porque su pierna no había sanado… porque no iba a dejarla sola por la noche… tenia que ayudarle a vendarse… tenia que prepararle la comida… tenia que subirle hasta su habitación… y tenia que cuidarla como siempre lo hacia… estar preparado para aniquilar cualquier cosa que pudiera o quisiera hacerle daño… tenia que disculparse por gritarle… y tal vez podría encontrar una forma de evadir la mortal y obvia conversación en cuanto a lo que le dijo… pero no creía que por la forma de ser de Kagome… la forma curiosa… y terca… testarudo que era no iba a dejarle evadir el punto… el tema… la conversación… suspiro… y comenzó a dar pasos lentos y tortuosos hacia el pozo… pero entonces su mente le recordó como casi se había besado por primera vez en esos días… cuando ella le dijo que lo quería… tal vez Miroku tenia razón y estaba mas sorprendida que asustada… suspiro y miro el interior del pozo… restregó sus puños contra sus ojos tratando de alejar la humedad de estos y mirarse un poco mas normal para Kagome… suspiro y trago lentamente mirando la oscuridad detenidamente… necesitaba armarse de valor… porque sabia que una vez de vuelta tenia que estar listo para enfrentar la aplastante realidad… la cual era el hecho de que Kagome no se sentía bien con el hecho de que le había confesado sus sentimientos tan recelosamente guardados durante esos ter años… suspiro un par de veces… y finalmente brinco…

_**Lunes 5 de enero de 2009**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Jijijiji weno weno sinceramente había pesado en el lemon pa este cap… pero como que me salió mas largo de lo que esperaba… jijijjiji… y pos logre poner a Sango a que me ayudara a convencer a que Inuyasha regresara con Kagome xD… jijijijijiji… weno weno… espero que les guste xD… byebye…


	8. Chapter 8 Olvidarlo o

**Capitulo 8 "Olvidarlo o…"**

Kagome suspiro diciéndole adiós a sus amigos desde el marco de la puerta… desde que se despertó se la habían pasado regañándola en cuanto a Inuyasha… pidiéndole que se alejara de el y que se fuera a dormir a la casa de una de ellas… obviamente no accedió… y cuando Hoyo despertó… las cosas se pusieron peor… el niño estaba aterrado y quería salir huyendo de la casa de Kagome de inmediato… así que sus amigas finalmente decidieron que con su promesa de que llamaría a la policía de inmediato y no soltaría el teléfono celular que Yuka le dejaba o se alejaría mucho de este… decidieron finalmente que habían esperado ya bastante y se pusieron de acuerdo en que Inuyasha ya no regresaría… y ella les prometió una y otra vez tener el teléfono en la mano todo el tiempo… mientras que ellas no dejaban de acusarle del hecho de que le chico fuera tan violento y celoso… se había disculpado miles de veces con Hoyo… realmente se sentía mal… ni se le había acercado… por lo que noto que creía en la amenaza de Inuyasha… y conociéndolo… antes de haber visto su reacción ese día hubiera creído que solamente eran palabras… pero después de lo que acababa de suceder… mejor no pensaba sobre ello… el cielo ya estaba anaranjado… y después de haber tenido suficiente comida… después de un día agitado decidió que era hora de irse a dar una ducha… e irse a dormir… suspiro y miro por unos últimos momentos el hermoso atardecer para luego darse la vuelta y entrar a la casa nuevamente…

Después del sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de ella nada se movió en el interior de la casa… acompañado por un silencio total… ahí estaba… en el pasillo… mirándole fijamente… sin mover un solo musculo… no supo que hacer… no podía moverse… en su mente se repitió aquel momento en que le grito… dejándole después todo negro hasta que Eri… Yuka… y Ayumi le despertaron… ahí estaba mirándole fijamente sin moverse el tampoco… no sabia que decir… no sabia si moverse… no sentía que su cerebro estuviese trabajando en lo absoluto… Inuyasha bajo su mirada… y murmuro algo… pero no le escucho… el chico levanto su mirada hacia ella de nuevo y comprendió que el se percato del hecho de que no había escuchado lo que le había dicho…

-Que… que ibas a hacer… justo… ahora???...- la chica se sorprendió por su pregunta… y tardo un momento en formular la respuesta en su mente…

-I… iba a subir… a bañarme…- le miro nerviosa… y sin decir nada o hacer algo mas… comenzó a caminar hacia ella en silencio… sin mirarle a los ojos… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar de nuevo atravesando el pasillo… solamente que esta vez en dirección de las gradas… Kagome permaneció inmóvil en sus brazos… le resultaba difícil pensar en algo… mas que en lo fuerte y rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón… en las manos grandes que sujetaban sus hombros y sus rodillas… miro al chico… su vista hacia el frente… sabia que no iba a voltear a verla… finalmente… después de sentir sus suaves pasos en las escaleras le bajo en la puerta del baño… y miro el piso…

-Hay algo que necesites???...- Kagome se sorprendió por la pregunta… y quería responderle… y agradecerle… pero no pudo hacer nada… solamente movió suavemente su cabeza de un lado a otro… Inuyasha despacio y para su sorpresa rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y la apretó suavemente contra el… se tenso… e Inuyasha suspiro acercando sus labios a su oreja…

-Piensa… en lo que quieres Kagome… olvidar lo que paso… lo que… dije… si es lo que crees conveniente… o…- el chico se detuvo… se sintió nervioso… no sabia que mas le podía decir… así que hizo como ella y no uso palabras dejando un suave beso en su mejilla… para luego soltarla y cerrar la puerta… Kagome permaneció inmóvil… sintiendo que entraba en pánico… no se podía mover… a que se refería con olvidar lo que dijo???… se sorprendió al comprender el significado de sus palabras y se volteo hacia la puerta murmurando un audible no… no… no… había entrado en pánico… no iba a olvidar sus palabras… tanto… tanto tiempo ansiando que similares palabras salieran de sus labios… y quería responderle… estaba segura de que hubiera sido la cosa mas emocionante… romántica… y empalagosa que alguna vez pudiera haber cruzado la imaginación de alguien… que ninguna novela… película… o canción de amor hubiera podido haber hecho referencia a lo que hubiera sentido si hubiera sido de forma "normal"… aunque claro… en un estándar de normalidad junto con Inuyasha habían muchas cosas que podrían confundirse… movió su cabeza hacia los lados suavemente… solo Inuyasha era tan especial como para hacerlo de esa forma… no susurrándolo a su oído… o mientras se besaban… no… el se lo gritaba enfadado… frente a sus amigas… con Hoyo desmayado a menos de un metro de el… y mencionando a Kikyo en la misma frase…

Pero Inuyasha era así… el hacia las cosas sin pensarlo… como salieran… sonrió suavemente al pensar lo siguiente…

'Lo que saliera de su corazón'… suspiro al levantarse la camisa… la tiro en el pequeño cesto de la ropa sucia… comenzó a desvestirse despacio… y entonces al tirar su pantalón de pijama y también su ropa interior usando ahora solamente la venda en su pierna izquierda… con cuidado le soltó… y le tiro al cesto de la basura ya que su madre le había dicho que iban a tener que estar cambiándole por completo ya que siempre compraba medicinas de mas… vendas de mas… miro su pierna con detenimiento… se veía mal… no iba a mentirse a si misma… pero sabia que mejoraría a pesar de que las cicatrices… las líneas en su piel que se asemejaban a estrías jamás desaparecerían… estaría marcada para siempre… miro la cicatriz en su estomago… casi como la cicatriz que Yuka tenia de cuando le sacaron el apéndice… una pequeña… si… era pequeña… solamente la Shikon No Tama había tenido que ser sacada… camino hacia la tina y se miro en el espejo… su brazo derecho… otra cicatriz… estaba segura de que si buscaba mas a fondo en todo su cuerpo encontraría muchas mas… de veces que se había caído… pero sabia que las mas relevantes eran esas… las demás eran por sus caídas… pequeñas torpezas… no porque Inuyasha no estuviera ahí para protegerla… por la trampa de algún enemigo…

Miro con detenimiento la tina… no estaba llena… pero estaba mojada… se sorprendió… ella no había sido… miro interrogante el lugar… frunció el ceño y abrió la ducha… el agua callo muy fría… sabia que en su casa el agua no permanecía a esa temperatura… nadie apagaba el calentador… entonces volteo a ver hacia la puerta instintivamente… preguntándose si… entrecerró un poco los ojos al ver que algo "brillaba" junto a su pie… se inclino y le recogió… un suave y muy largo hilo blanco…

'Inuyasha…' estaba algo confundida… Inuyasha dándose un baño en su casa??? No pudo con la incertidumbre… así que decidió apurarse a tomar su ducha con agua caliente para luego preguntarle al salir… había algo mas que quería preguntarle… pero que era???... llevo su mano hasta su rostro sintiéndose nerviosa… su cara estaba ardiendo… Inuyasha la había besado… beso su mejilla… trago lentamente recordando que no dijo nada después de que si ella lo decidía se olvidara de lo que dijo… y entonces sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban recordó el "o…" y después el beso… a que… a que se refería con el… "o…" movió su cabeza hacia los lados… necesitaban hablar… y rápido…

------

Estaba muy nervioso… y avergonzado… jamás se creyó capaz de hacer algo así con Kagome… de hacerle algo así a Kagome!!! De donde había salido toda aquella valentía… estaba comenzando a temer por la cercanía de Miroku… preguntándose si lo había pervertido sin que se diera cuenta… si su subconsciente… aun sin desearlo… había escuchado y recordado las historias que el monje le decía cada vez que podía… como trataba de hacerlo sonrojarse y molestarlo… trago lentamente entrelazando sus dedos esta vez entado en la cama de Kagome… no iba a sentarse en la silla a dar vueltas… no… iba a esperar quieto en su lugar… llevo su mano hasta su rostro sintiendo lo caliente que estaba… estaba sonrojado… y tenia que hacer que el sonrojo desapareciera antes de que Kagome llegara… pero definitivamente prefería que su sangre se agrupara en su rostro y no en otro lugar… mas… inconveniente… agito su cabeza hacia las lados… se odiaba… se detestaba… y detestaba a Miroku por pervertido… a Sango por obligarlo a venir… y a Shippo… bueno… realmente no detestaba al niño… pero le irritaba pensar en el… en su voz chillona y detestable… pero mas aun detestaba que lo que le dijera el fuera mas lógico… mas obvio… que lo que el decía o pensaba pero había perdido mucho por la culpa de la perla… así como ellos… y Naraku…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… Naraku!!! No había pensado sobre ese maldito adefesio… gruño de forma inconsciente… tenia que proteger a Kagome sobre todo… y si ese maldito mal nacido se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para el… sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo imaginando a Kagome como su centro de atención a la hora de crear sus planes enfermos y retorcidos… gruño… y levanto su mirada asustado y sorprendido de golpe al ver a Kagome enfrente de el… llevando una Yukata solamente… con su cabello envuelto en una tolla… trago lentamente mirándole nervioso… sabiendo que ella también estaba nerviosa… pero para su tranquilidad era lo único a lo que la muchacha olía… nerviosismo… y a un poco de timidez… pero nada mas… trago lentamente mientras la chica se le acercaba y finalmente se sentaba a su lado… Inuyasha le miro interrogante… y Kagome evito su mirada…

-Inuyasha… tu… mojaste…- el chico se sorprendió por su comentario… creyó que no lo notaria…

-Si… me echaron del Sengoku… y quería relajarme con el agua…- Kagome asintió y no dijo nada mas… mirando hacia la nada en dirección a la pared de enfrente… estaba nervioso… ansioso… no sabia que hacer o decir… el había dejado a Kagome encargada de eso… de las decisiones… y el iba a aceptar todo lo que ella decidiera…

-No… voy a olvidarlo…- Inuyasha se tenso… no sabia que decir o hacer… volteo a verle con lentitud… y noto que ella hacia lo mismo…

-Kagome…- la chica le sonrió con suavidad y tomo su mano… Inuyasha trago lentamente…su mano era tan cálida… tan suave… tan pequeña… miro sus ojos confundido… pero supo que ella no estaba mintiendo… y que de hecho estaba feliz… la chica desvió su mirada y apunto hacia un cajón… el miro en esa dirección interrogante unos momentos para luego dirigir su inquieta mirada hacia ella de nuevo…

-Me pasas las cosas que hay ahí… tengo que re-vendarme…- Inuyasha se puso de pie de inmediato y tomo lo que necesitaba volteándose hacia ella arrodillándose y luego sentándose sobre sus tobillos dejando a Tetsaiga aun lado tomando su pierna con cuidado… mirándole con dolor… ya estaba sanando y casi no había sangre pero… se sentía mal… debió de haberle dolido mucho… despacio coloco una crema en su pierna… sintiendo como Kagome estaba cada vez mas nerviosa… pero decidió que vendar su pierna era su tarea principal en ese momento… ya después podía avergonzarse por tocar su pierna… y claro que disculparse… Kagome veía sintiéndose nerviosa pero a la vez enternecida mirando cada detallado movimiento de las manos del Hanyou mientras vendaba su pierna… lo amaba… y no tenia idea de cómo podía amarlo mas con cada mirada que le daba… con cada vez que se le acercaba y sentía su olor… con cada vez que sentía su presencia… cada vez que sentía incluso la tensión de su cuerpo… cuando sentía su calor…

Si le amaba mas en esos momentos… como no derretirse en ese momento???… o cuando le cocino???… o incluso pensaba que era imposible que no se hubiera desmayado cuando le grito lo que sentía… y esperaba que pudieran hablar de eso en ese momento… Inuyasha suspiro al terminar de vendar a la chica sabiendo que acababa de terminar con los últimos instantes tranquilos con ella… trago lentamente y levanto su mirada… como… como comenzaría??? Kagome le veía fijamente… pero no veía asco o miedo en su mirada… estaba un poco indecisa… y nerviosa… eso era seguro… pero… algo en su mirada le decía que no tuviera miedo… Kagome finalmente hizo algo que desde hacia tanto tiempo no tenia la oportunidad de hacer… bajo su mano despacio hasta su oreja izquierda y comenzó a sobarla con cuidado… Inuyasha le miro asustado unos momentos… pero finalmente cerro los ojos… permaneciendo inmóvil… espero porque se enfadara o la detuviera… pero no hizo nada… solamente permaneció ahí… frente a ella sin hacer movimiento alguno… pero entonces le sintió sacudirse un poco… y miro que sus manos estaban formando puños sobre sus piernas… le soltó de inmediato…

-Lo… lo… lo lamento… te lastime???...- Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente cuando el Hanyou abrió los ojos y le clavo con su mirada… era brillante… si… pero había algo mas tras ella… algo… intenso… estaría enfadado con ella???... bajo su mirada sintiéndose triste… e Inuyasha se puso de pie de inmediato dándole la espalda… esto la preocupo… y se puso de pie…

-Inuyasha…- se tenso… estaba entrando en pánico y lo ultimo que necesitaba en ese momento era la mano de la muchacha en su hombro esperando a que se volteara hacia ella… que acaso no comprendía que era lo que le hacia sentir con su presencia solamente???… sin tomar en cuenta su voz y sus sonrisas… pero inclinándose mas hacia un plano mas… físico… su calor… y su aroma… Oh Kami… si que era una tortura… tenerla tan cerca y reprimir el deseo de inclinarse nuevamente hacia ella y olerle… sin mover a un lado su cabello… el irrefrenable deseo de sentir su suave calor… su piel… sus manos… oh mucho menos sus labios… intento en el que ya había fallado dos veces seguidas… y no quería pensar en una tercera… gruño suavemente mirando hacia abajo… esperaba que la chica ya no pudiera notar uno de los tantos efectos que le causaba… realmente era frustrante… nunca había estado muy atento a _esa_ parte de su cuerpo… pero desde que Miroku comenzó a insistir mas… desde que comenzó a molestarlo con el hecho de que Kagome encontraría a alguien que la quisiera… a alguien que… gruño… no… el no quería eso… no quería que NADIE se le acercara… pero mientras no fuera suya…

-Inuyasha…- esta vez la presión de la mano de la chica fue mas fuerte… ella insistió mas… se volteo despacio… y le miro confundida… esperando a que dijera algo… pero que decir…

'Oe Kagome… no toques mis orejas porque incrementas mi deseo por ti…' definitivamente no era lo que iba a decirle… o algo similar… así que suspiro y permaneció ahí… inmóvil… esperando a que la muchacha diera el próximo paso… dijera la próxima palabra… después de todo… era su decisión… el necesitaba que fuera de esa manera… el no le obligaría a nada… no trataría de _seducirla_… o influenciarla en sus respuestas… el era solamente un Hanyou… pero necesitaba mostrarles a sus amigos que EL tenia razón y Kagome… ella no…

Ahora que permanecía ahí frente a ella dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas no tenia ni idea de que preguntar… deseaba preguntar tanto… pero como??? Como sin tocar el tema… como sin hacerle saber que ella sabia que el había escuchado la parte de los besos esa tarde… esperando… que hubiera escuchado solamente la primera o la segunda pregunta y luego se hubiera marchado… porque sabia que no soportaría el sonrojo en su cara… no podía… pero después de su actitud arrogante de esa tarde… su voz ronca… su mirada brillante y su sonrisa maliciosa… 

_-Que??? Temes que el humano patético bese mejor que yo si tienes una buena probada???...-_ eso era de las cosas mas egocéntricas que había escuchado decir a Inuyasha… pero… eso le confirmaba dos cosas… el sabia que ella y Hoyo se habían besado… y había escuchado la pregunta de _el mejor_… se sonrojo sin saber como preguntar algo sin citar esa tarde… pero era necesario… alejo su mirada de la del chico indecisa… recordando la conversación… la siguiente pregunta después de lo mejores besadores… era un tanto… vergonzosa… trago lentamente y sintió su rostro calentarse… al igual que su respiración comenzar a acelerarse un poco… después de todo…como evitarlo??? Si estaba a solas… en su habitación… con el hombre mas hermoso que sus ojos hubieran visto… mas aun… con el hombre que amaba… a menos de un metro de una cama y…

'Detente!!!...' Kami-sama!!! El chico estaba enfrente!!! Saco su lengua y la paso despacio por su labio inferior para luego apretar sus labios juntos…

Inuyasha se tenso mas al verla evitar su mirada… estaba nervioso… que si la chica nunca decía nada… no podía aguantar por mas tiempo ese silencio… lo estaba matando… entonces vio como su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse mientras tenia la mirada perdida en alguna la pared de la habitación que se encontraba detrás de el… y supo que estaba avergonzada… pero entonces su olor comenzó a cambiar… y a volverse mas fuerte… entonces se tenso aun mas… si tan solo su nariz no fuera tan sensible alguna veces…

'Control idiota… control…'si… siempre había sido muy impulsivo… pero en un tema tan importante y delicado como Kagome… había tenido que acostumbrarse a muchos cambios… ese baño que se había dado no había servido de nada… ya podía sentir su cuerpo calentarse como el de la muchacha… y era lo que menos quería… comenzar a pensar cosas… sentir que perdía el control… el… no podía… Kagome lo mataría!!! Lo sentaría hasta que la casa les cayera encima a ambos… suspiro y estaba a punto de romper el silencio fijando su atención en el rostro de la muchacha cuando vio su roja y húmeda lengua deslizarse en entre sus labios… pasarse lentamente sobre su labio inferior… humedeciéndolo… como si se estuviese saboreando… y sintió como la saliva se fluía con mas facilidad dentro de su boca… si tan solo fuera su lengua… sintió que no podía tragar cuando Kagome apretó sus labios juntos unos momentos y luego les dejo inmóviles… y le miro hipnotizado… sus labios rojos… y brillosos por la humedad… jadeo y la chica comenzó a levantar su mirada… comenzó a acercarse a ella sin su quiera notarlo… tenia que… tenia que…

Kagome levanto su mirada al sentir el cálido aliento del chico mover suavemente su cabello… sabia que Inuyasha era muy impaciente y estaba agotando su paciencia al máximo parándose ahí sin hacer nada mas que pensar en una forma de no llevar esa conversación a ningún tipo de situación vergonzosa o comprometedora… así que finalmente alzo su mirada… encontrándose con que para su sorpresa el chico se estaba acercando muy lentamente a ella… miro sus ojos… brillaban… había… un sentimiento que no reconocía en sus ojos nuevamente… trato de seguir la dirección que su mirada tenia ya que estaba segura de que no eran sus ojos… lo pensó unos momentos… y se sonrojo aun mas sintiéndose mas nerviosa… sus labios??? Estaba mirando sus labios… sintió como su mano lentamente paso entre su brazo izquierdo y su cintura llegando hasta su espalda… asegurándose de que no huiría… y se puso aun mas nerviosa… no pudo evitar volver a apretar sus labios juntos y a lamerlos… Inuyasha iba a besarla… sintió otro jadeo provenir del chico mientras comenzaba a inclinarse hacia ella… mirando ella también casi hipnotizada como los labios del chico permanecía entreabiertos esta vez… sintiendo como Inuyasha ensombrecía su rostro… como bloqueaba la luz del foco de su habitación con su altura y su cercanía… sintió que sus piernas temblaban y ella también jadeo al verle comenzar a cerrar los ojos mientras su aliento pesado comenzaba a acariciar sus labios… no tenia idea de cual era el sonido que salió de sus labios cuando sintió un mínimo roce entre sus labios y los del chico… tal vez le dio hipo de tantos nervios… pensó que Inuyasha iba a alejarse… pero jadeo nuevamente… permaneciendo inmóvil en su lugar… sin mover sus labios que casi… casi no se tocaban… y entonces sintió algo que obligo al chico a pegarla contra su cuerpo ya que sus rodillas cedieron… su lengua… suave y húmeda estaba recorriendo su labio inferior y sentía que se desmayaba…

Sentía la adrenalina y el calor asfixiarle… su cuerpo encendido y sensible… sus sentidos muchísimo mas alertas de lo que normalmente estaban olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor y concentrándose solamente en la muchacha frente a el… sus labios a penas y habían tocado los de ella… pero no quería hacer mas… sentía la sangre correr pesada e hirviendo por todo su cuerpo… no quería tentar lo poco de control que le quedaba… pero la respiración de la chica… quería probarle… lo necesitaba… así despacio… se animo a mover su lengua paulatinamente… solamente necesitaba sentir su sabor y sabría que la chica le sentaría demoliendo la casa… pero no importaba… no importaba ya si Kagome jamás volvía a hablarle en su vida… supo que lo había arruinado todo después del grito de esa tarde… solamente quería tener un recuerdo completo de ella… su olor estaba grabado a fuego en su mente… la sensación de su peso en su espalda cuando corrían por los bosques del Sengoku-Jidai… el suave sondo de su voz y su risa… sus hermosos y profundos ojos chocolate… tan expresivos… sabia cual era el sabor de su piel… pero no el de sus labios… su labio húmedo tembló ligeramente y sintió el estallido del deseo apresurarse a su entrepierna… nublando sus pensamientos… su sabor… su sabor…

-Oh…- no dijo nada mas… enredo su otro brazo alrededor de la muchacha… le apretó con fuerza contra el dejando que su lengua pasara corriendo entre sus labios mientras los propios chocaban contra los de ella… jadeo y se inclino aun mas contra la muchacha haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran sobre la cama… no podía pensar… gruño con fuerza mientras aplastaba ferozmente sus labios contra los de la muchacha investigando cada parte de su húmeda cavidad con su lengua mientras otro gruñido se escapaba de su garganta y se adentraba en su boca sintiendo el hermoso cuerpo de la chica aplastado por su cuerpo… pero no podía moverse… su calor… todo lo que sentía… era… simplemente… demasiado…

'Kagome…'

No se dio cuenta de cómo… o cuando… fue que Inuyasha le aplasto con fuerza contra su cuerpo y termino de meter su lengua dentro de su boca chocando sus labios contra los suyos… no podía pensar… gimió… y el chico se inclino con aun mayor fuerza contra ella… haciendo que se fueran de espaldas… sabia que debería de preocuparse por si llegaba a lastimarse o incomodarle el peso del chico sobre ella… pero eso no tenia importancia… nada tenia importancia… solamente podía sentir como la pasión que Inuyasha estaba desbordando contra sus labios le envolvía a ella también… como pudo saco sus brazos de entre su fuerte agarre y se aferro a su espalda… gimió nuevamente sintiendo que Inuyasha dejaba de explorar el interior de su boca y comenzaban con sus labios nuevamente… se arqueo contra el… y lo noto… algo que nunca antes había sentido… algo duro contra su vientre… abrió los ojos sorprendida… pero lo único que vio fue al chico con los ojos cerrados moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro mientras seguía besándola sin parar…

'Oh Kami-sama!!!...' se sentía arrepentida de las veces que se había reído mirando programas o películas… le parecía absurdo como de la nada sacaban ideas exóticas y los personajes principales terminaban teniendo sexo…

'como si fuera tan fácil…' si… eso es lo que había pensado… todo salía de la nada completamente… en algunos casos aun tratándose de unos completos extraños… bueno… claro que en este caso era muy diferente ya que ella amaba a Inuyasha… e Inuyasha le había gritado esa tarde que ella era su amada… así que no tenia problemas en aceptar cualquier tipo de cambio drástico y radical como este en su relación… y sabia muy bien que aunque el chico no le hubiera dicho tales palabras… como negárselo… como detenerlo??? Si era lo que había estado queriendo desde hacia mucho tiempo…

'Inuyasha…'

Inuyasha estaba demasiado perdido en las sensaciones que le invadían como para pensar en algo… si antes pensaba que el aroma de la chica era irresistible… su sabor… gruño suavemente y saco uno de sus brazos de debajo del cuerpo de la chica levantándose un poco… había comprendido que la estaba aplastando… y por la forma en que estaba aferrándose a su espalda y se arqueaba contra el sentía que debía de darle un poco de espacio… se levanto un poco y las chica le abrazo con mas fuerza… como si le pidiera que no la soltara… que no parara… y no pudo abrir los ojos… porque sabia que si los abría la perdida de razón por la que estaba pasando en ese momento se desvanecería… y justo cuando estaba debatiéndose entre lo que podía hacer o no sintió que las manos de la chica se movieron de su espalda a su pecho comenzando a tirar de su haori… trago lentamente y luego inclino nuevamente su rostro al de la chica comenzando a lamer su mejilla despacio escuchando como la respiración de la muchacha se cortaba cada vez mas…

-Kagome…- la chica le respondió moviendo como podía su ropa y deslizando sus dedos sobre su pecho… sentía que su piel se incendiaba por donde sus delos le tocaban…

-I… I…- se movió a un lado avanzando hasta su cuello besándolo y lamiendo su piel… jadeando y gruñendo mientras la chica seguía luchando con su ropa… sentía sus dedos temblorosos… y pensaría que tenia miedo… pero el olor a excitación que provenía de ella le golpeaba con fuerza… le decía que definitivamente no tenia miedo o asco de el…

-Kagome…-

Kagome gimió con fuerza cuando el chico se alejo un poco… y entro en pánico… no iba a dejarlo que se alejara de ella… no en ese momento… se aferro a el con mas fuerza y creyó que comprendió cuando permaneció inmóvil… trago lentamente sin abrir los ojos preguntándose que podía hacer… y en un impulso desesperado lo pensó… quería a Inuyasha… siempre había querido que fuera el primero y no le importaba lo que sucediera después de esa noche… lo tendría en su memoria… bajo con rapidez sus manos de su espalda hasta su pecho y comenzó a luchar por soltar su ropa… tantas veces lo había hecho… y ahora le resultaba tan difícil… aunque era obvio que por la forma en que sus dedos temblaban y el apuro de lograr su cometido antes de que el chico decidiera marcharle hacían mas difícil la tarea que cuando estaba en pánico tratando de buscar sus heridas para vendarlas… cuando se inclino hacia ella de nuevo y comenzó a posar su lengua y sus labios en su mejilla sentía que iba a desmayarse… y cuando gruño su nombre… oh Kami!!!... justo en ese momento logro soltar mas su ropa y se apresuro a tocar su pecho… deseando decir su nombre… sin lograr decir mas que una letra de forma coherente… se arqueo mas contra el enterrando lo mas que podía sus dedos en su piel cuando volvió a llamar su nombre y movió sus besos húmedos y lamidas a su cuello… sus dedos temblaban mas y se sentía demasiado ansiosa por poder sentir su torso desnudo…

-Kagome…-

_**Domingo 11 de enero de 2009**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Se que me tarde un poquito xD… pero weno weno aquí esta… espero que valga le pena… wow… creo que nunca me había extendido tanto para un beso jijijijiji… weno weno no es lemon legalmente y ya veremos que pasa en el próximo capitulo… pero weno weno… aquí esta… espero que les guste xD… muchísimas gracia por leer y por su apoyo xD…

Hey!!! Seguí su consejo… ya leí "Twilight"… "New moon"… "Eclipse" y pos solo los primeros dos libros de "Braking dawn"… pero es que realmente me sentí un poco traumada y pos por no decir que un poco decepcionada con el segundo libro toda la historia de Stephenie es requetecontra súper genial… pero demasiado Jacob!!! Odio a ese tipo!!! Tanto que ya ni Kouga me agrada jijijiji pobrecito el que nada que ver jijijiji… ya veré cuando termino de leer el tercer libro ya… el final xD… a ver como termina xD…

Mmmm por ahí me preguntaban que si había una razón especifica por la cual a veces dejaba de actualizar mis fics por mucho tiempo… y pos no hay un razón en especifica… es solo mi humor… o las ideas que se me pasen por la mente… con "Mis ojos" por ejemplo… realmente fue por un sueño que escribir el fic… y creo que es mi fic mas largo y uno de los mas populares… realmente me gusta… pero es muy diferente a este fic… si estoy de humor para escribir este fic no voy a escribir en "Mis ojos" sobre una masacre causada por humanos poseídos cuando mi mente se siente mas de acuerdo en escribir un lemon… o por ejemplo si estoy enojada porque me recordaron a un ex o algo por el estilo escribo un cap alterno de "Mi destino" mi fic de Eiko… ya que si escribo algo de Inuyasha probablemente Kagome terminaría matando a Inuyasha y a Kikyo y terminaría casándose con Hoyo xD… o a veces leo otros fics… lemons en su mayoría… o mis propios fics para tratar de escribir algo aunque no funciona siempre… o para escribir este fic trate de ver los caps de Inuyasha que e bajado… todo depende mucho xD…

Jijijiji creo que realmente no respondí nada xD… jijiji gomen gomen… pero weno… el punto es que mi humor influye… y el tiempo… o si quiero escribir y mi hermano esta aquí y no me deja hacer nada me toca jugar Fallout 3… y ese juego realmente no ayuda a inspirar lemons xD…

Weno weno muchisisisisismas gracias por leer mis fics… por todo su lindo apoyo… mmmmmmm espero traer pronto el siguiente cap… byebye!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahhhhhhhhh!!! E inmensisisisisisisismas gracias por acordarse de mi cumple!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DOMO ARIGATO GORAIMAZU!!!

Chaky

sakata-2

Este cap va dedicado pa ustedes xD… gracias!!!

Weno wenop suerte a todo el mundooooooooo!!! Byebye xD

_**Eiko007**_


	9. Chapter 9 Placer

**Capitulo 9 "Placer" (LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Un gemido se mezclo con un gruñido en su garganta saliendo fusionados cuando Kagome logro soltar su haori exponiendo su pecho por competo pasando las palmas de sus manos sobre sus pezones… jadeo nuevamente y la chica pareció mas animada deslizando sus manos hasta sus hombros dispuesta a liberarlo de las prendas innecesarias en ese momento… y sin pensarlo el llevo la mano que no se encontraba debajo de la espalda de la chica a su hombro deslizando su Yukata a un lado posando sus labios en su hombro sintiendo como temblaba debajo de su cuerpo mordiéndola con suavidad… dejando que sus colmillos acariciaran su piel caliente… sintiendo como la chica debajo de su cuerpo jadeaba sin ningún tipo de pena o conciencia de lo que hacia o decía como el… estaba comenzando a deslizar la Yukata de la chica por su hombro y sabia que era lo que iba descubrir debajo de su clavícula en ese momento… pero como detenerse???… como evitarlo si ella misma estaba intentando quitar su Kosode y su haori de sus hombros… gruño nuevamente… con la diferencia de que le mantuvo durante mas tiempo… todo el tiempo que le llevo seguir bajando su boca estremeciéndose cuando sintió su piel comenzar a elevarse… a Kagome tensarse mas y enterrar sus dedos en sus hombros quedándose completamente quieta hasta que sus labios alcanzaron lo que deseaban… Kagome dio un grito cortado y se sacudió debajo de el… no podía dejar de lamer su sensible y endurecido pezón… abrió su boca cuanto pudo tratando de meter todo cuanto podía de su pecho en su interior… Kagome se estremeció gimiendo y luego de permanecer quieto en su lugar retrocedió dejando que sus labios se envolvieran alrededor de su pezón comenzando a succionarlo con suavidad… Kagome comenzó a jadear…

-I… i… inu… ahh…-

Nunca había recibido una reacción similar de parte de Inuyasha… el sonido que hizo cuando paso sus manos por sus endurecidos y tibios pezones… oh Kami!!! Nunca había tocado a Inuyasha en ese lugar… gimió sintiendo su reacción y disfrutándola… tenia que disfrutar de cada detalle… de cada gemido… esta era su noche… llevo sus manos hasta sus hombros dispuesta a alejar su haori de su espalda también cuando el chico comenzó a halar de su Yukata y llevaba sus labios desde su cuello hasta su hombro derecho… nunca había sentido a nadie tocar su hombro… y sus colmillos… sus colmillos cuando rozaron su piel… gimió con fuerza… y supo que su rostro ardía vivamente deseando no rebelar la intensidad con la que sus caricias le afectaban… pero que mas daba si solamente seria esa noche???… esta era su noche… los nervios aumentaron y apretó juntos sus labios nuevamente al sentir que el chico deslizaba aun mas abajo sus labios… llegando a su clavícula y dirigiéndose mas hacia abajo… se tenso y apretó con fuerza sus dedos en sus anchos y tensos hombros… Inuyasha estaba punto de… sabia de antemano que no iba a poder evitar gritar al haber sentido anteriormente la fascinante forma en que sus pechos habían hecho fricción contra su torso pero no creía que el cambio fuerza tanto… su lengua acariciándole logro que temblara sin detenerse… y mas aun… el hecho de que estaba gruñendo desde que había comenzado a deslizar sus labios por lo que consideraría su pecho enviaba mas corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo… se arqueo contra el cuando trato de introducirle por completo dentro de su boca sintiendo como la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba considerablemente por esas corrientes que se deslizaban desde debajo de sus colmillos hasta su centro… gimió y luego de un tiempo… que no supo si definir en su nublada mente como poco o mucho… comenzó a sacarle de su boca… pero justo cuando creyó que seguiría su recorrido hacia abajo o regresaría a su pecho… y le hubiera encantado imaginar que acudiría a su otro pecho hizo algo que no se esperaba… le succiono… como si fuese un bebe… su respiración se transformo en jadeos sofocados… necesitaba decir su nombre pero no sabia si podía…

-I… i… inu… ahh…-

Sintió el calor y la tensión aumentar en su cuerpo… Kagome era tan… sensible… su endurecida excitación se tenso aun mas en el interior de su Hakama… se separo tan solo un centímetro de su piel jadeando… su olor… oh Kami!!! Ese olor… sabia que si seguía bajando se incrementaría cada vez más y más… y sabía que así se disminuiría lo que podía quedar de cordura en su mente… sabia que el deseo contenido durante tanto tiempo exploto… pero sabia que podían haber mas explosiones… y aun era consiente de que había vuelta atrás pero si…

-Kagome!!!...- tembló… gruño y arranco la Yukata del cuerpo caliente de la chica debajo de su cuerpo… escucho un pequeño golpe de algo caer al piso pero no le dio importancia… movió a Kagome en la cama dejando su rostro contra su almohada y colocándole con las caderas levantadas apoyada en sus rodillas… sin pensarlo llevo su rostro hasta la fuente de ese intoxicarte y adictivo olor… ya lo había percibido antes… en mas de una ocasión… pero no con esa fuerza… no de la forma en que estaba arrancándole la cordura de la forma en que el mismo había despojado de cualquier prenda a la chica… no se tomo su tiempo… abrió su boca y le lamio con desesperación como si de su boca se hubiera tratado… Kagome gimió de forma profunda… temblando… jadeando… y cuando su lengua… que con fuerza se deslizaba contra la piel mojada y caliente de la chica se enterró en su interior sin previo aviso… ella grito… aúllo su nombre… y se imagino que si no se encontrara tan… concentrado en ella… sus orejas hubieran sufrido por la fuerza y el tono de su grito… pero lo que sufrió fue de un dolor punzante en su dureza por unos momentos para luego desaparecer arrancando un grito de el al sentirse… abrumado… por el desbordante placer que sacudió su cuerpo… al mismo tiempo que _algo…_ también salía de su cuerpo…

Sintió como Inuyasha se alejo un poco de su piel… sintiendo su pesado aliento acariciar su piel… con mucho trabajo abrió los ojos tratando de descubrir el motivo por el cual había detenido sus… _caricias_… pero miro algo que le llamo la atención… una hermosa… blanca y peluda oreja estaba cerca de su rostro… constantemente se imaginaba acariciándolas… y ahora… cegada por el deseo siguió sus impulsos… después de todo… era solamente esa noche… saco su lengua de su boca llevándola hacia la parte interna de su atractivo apéndice y le acarició desde adentro hacia afuera… su reacción le sorprendió… grito…

-Kagome!!!...- pero luego todo fue tan rápido que a penas y lo noto… le levanto dejando su rostro contra su almohada… levantando sus caderas… tocando sus piernas y su trasero… notando sus manos sobre su piel… y su Yukata???... gimió y tembló… jadeo contra el cobertor de su cama sintiendo como el gua depositada dentro de su boca se deslizaba hacia afuera cayendo sobre la suave superficie… pero sabia que no se comparaba con el constante fluido en el lugar donde Inuyasha se encontraba… no podía sentir la humedad en la lengua del Hanyou… porque seguramente ella estaba hasta goteando… a penas y podía sentir su calor… a pesar de que sentía que se quemaba… nunca en su vida había podido imaginarse que existieran el tipo de sensaciones que estaba experimentando… pero entonces todo eso fue superado… la lengua de Inuyasha se deslizo de forma rápida en su interior… y no pudo soportarlo mas… tanto su cuerpo como su mente… su mente se hubiera desvanecido… pero su cuerpo fue mas rápido explotando y bañándola completamente de… _placer_…

-Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- su cuerpo tembló y las contracciones que enviaban corrientes eléctricas a través de todo su cuerpo se hicieron notar mas en sus pezones… las sensaciones que le inundaban luego de las anteriores tan… _explosivas_… la mantuvieron dentro de una espesa niebla que la hizo sentir como si se estaba despertando de algún tipo de sueño…

Tosió un poco… mas liquido de lo que imaginaba había salido del interior de la chica frente a el… sintiéndose abrumado… los olores que flotaban invisibles en la habitación le hacían sentir… _ebrio_… retrocedió… solamente podía escuchar claramente la respiración pesada de Kagome… y nada mas… había un tiiiiiiii en sus orejas que no le dejaba escuchar como siempre lo hacia… después de todo el grito de Kagome si le había afectado… en ambos sentidos… física y mentalmente… trato de respirar por su boca tratando de recobrar un poco de su mente… de sus pensamientos… pero su sabor… estaba tan presente en su boca… gimió y decidió que mantener los ojos cerrados era lo mas sano que podía hacer… le humedad en su Hakama capto su atención… le soltó despacio tomándose su tiempo… el olor le golpeo con fuerza… bien… al parecer había descubierto algo nuevo… e hizo una nota mental… placer es igual a agua… sonaba tonto de esa forma en su mente… pero como no asociarlo… suspiro y bajo la Hakama cuanto podía aun de rodillas… finalmente intento sentarse… pero se tambaleo un poco por la posición de sus piernas cayo hacia atrás por la falta de cualquier tipo de reflejos y velocidad extra desvanecidos por el… _embriagante ambiente_… sus hombros quedaron al final de la cama y permaneció relajado dejando que su cabeza descansara en el aire con las piernas flexionadas respirando pesadamente por su nariz… tiro la Hakama al suelo… tendría que lavarle por la mañana… podía "soportar" mas el olor de la excitación de Kagome que su sabor en este punto… así que respirar por la nariz era su única opción… pero noto los movimientos involuntarios entre sus muslos… 'Otra vez???...' suspiro decidiendo ignorar las reacciones de su cuerpo… aunque no podía evitarlo… a pesar de que sabia que no lo deseaba… no en este momento… después de todo cuando tenia olores tan… _vigorizantes_… rodeándolo…

Escucho y sintió a Inuyasha moverse detrás de ella… le costaba respirar de forma tranquila y aun no regresaba a la realidad… finalmente la cama se tambaleo un poco despertando su curiosidad… pero no tenia las fuerzas para moverse… un suave gemido seguido por otro pequeño gruñido le dio las fuerzas para sentarse y voltear su cabeza en dirección a Inuyasha… abrió los ojos de par en par… Inuyasha estaba ahí… desnudo frente a ella… con su rostro fuera de su vista… acostado con las piernas separadas y flexionadas… respirando tranquilamente… se sonrojo furiosamente al bajar un poco mas su mirada luego de notar el suave movimiento en su pecho… trago lentamente… nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo… y era verdad que había tenido un par de vistazos de Inuyasha desnudo… pero obviamente no desde el ángulo que se encontraba… no con esa cercanía… no después de haber tenido un orgasmo… trago lentamente escuchándolo suspirar notando como comenzaba a moverse… se asusto… acaso ese lugar se podía mover???... sintió su cara arder sin poder dejar de mirarlo… finalmente vio su miembro endurecerse y _crecer_… no podía moverse… y escuchaba unos murmullos a lo lejos… pero no les presto atención… cambio su posición inclinándose un poco hacia adelante apoyando su mano en su cama… húmeda… su cama estaba húmeda a causa de algún tipo de fluido corporal que ni siquiera sabia si le pertenecía a ella o a Inuyasha… trago lentamente extendiendo su mano hacia el… después de todo sentía la necesidad… y el _deseo_… de devolverle el favor… pero se sentía demasiado apenada como para poder tocarlo… 'solo esta noche'… respiro profundamente y lo toco… Inuyasha dio un brinco y levanto su cabeza de forma rápida… sabia que su mirada estaba fija en ella… así que _NO_ lo iba a voltear a ver…

No sintió cuando Kagome se sentó y mucho menos cuando se acerco a el… solamente sintió algo cálido tocarlo… al dar el brinco sorprendido por el estado de relajación en que se encontraba le miro asustado… sorprendido… y excitado… se sujeto de la orilla de la cama mirándole unos instantes para luego dirigir su mirada hacia donde su mano se encontraba… tocándolo tímidamente…

-Ka…- trago lentamente…

-Kagome???...- deseaba preguntarle si no lo odiaba… si no iba a sentarlo hasta demoler la casa… pero sus acciones le confundían demasiado… miro movimiento de reojo… y de forma instintiva le siguió… concentrándose en su otra mano que se apoyo en la cama entre sus piernas… evitando que mirara… se sonrojo furiosamente pero se excito mas y escucho un gemido de parte de Kagome al percibir la reacción de su dureza… Inuyasha trago lentamente mirando sus rodillas… y un poco más haya su mano… sintió como la chica le rodeo con sus dedos suavemente… gimiendo cambio su atención hacia el cabello de la chica… solo eso veía… su rostro no… jadeo nuevamente al sentir a Kagome apretarle un poco mas y mover su mano solamente un poco hacia arriba y hacia abajo… sintiendo que comenzaba a perder la cordura nuevamente… bajo su mirada de forma instintiva por el vistazo de movimiento… entre sus rodillas… abrió los ojos de par en par dejando de respirar al ver a Kagome tocarse… _ahí_… la chica dio un pequeño gemido y supo que había perdido el control nuevamente…

-Ka…- al escuchar su voz su cuerpo se sacudió… su voz era ronca y profunda… -Kagome???...- supo que deseaba preguntar algo… sentía su rostro arder… pero también el resto de su cuerpo sabiendo que lo que tocaba era la evidencia de que Inuyasha estaba excitado… estaba nerviosa… y sintió que podía perder el equilibrio… así que llevo su otra mano entre sus piernas para apoyarse… mala idea… sentía el calor proviniendo de ahí… a parte d eso esa parte de la cama también seguía húmeda… sintió que hasta sus orejas estaban calientes por la vergüenza que sentía al percibirse del tirón que dio el miembro del chico… no pudo evitar gemir al imaginarlo dentro de ella… apretó juntos sus labios… los relamió… y se concentro en darle algún tipo de… atención??? Pero no estaba segura de que hacer… así que decidió que rodearlo con su mano seria una mejor idea… había escuchado decir a sus amigas que lo chicos se masturbaban con las manos así que debía de causarle algún tipo de sensación… _agradable_… al Hanyou… pero no hubo ningún cambio… y se sintió frustrada… para Inuyasha había sido tan fácil descontrolarla… y ella no podía hacerle reaccionar… se sentía traumatizada… era injusto… pero que mas podía hacer???... decidió crear algún tipo de movimiento sin soltarle… le apretó un poco mas y movió despacio su mano hacia arriba… mirando y sintiendo como su piel se arrugaba y se estiraba… se sorprendió al escucharlo jadear cuando esta vez bajo su mano… no pudo evitar sonreír sintiéndose complacida… tal vez si seguía sus instintos… pero como??? Era mejor cuando no pensaba… se sorprendió ante su repentino pensamiento… se sintió una pervertida… pero era 'solo por una noche'… así que no importaba… llevo su mano despacio hacia su centro nuevamente… y dio un pequeño gemido al sentir con su propia mano su humedad y su calidez… despacio llevo su dedo anular en busca de aquella entrada… y cuando por fin al encontró y su dedo se deslizo en su interior… abrió la boca como para expresar algo… gemir… jadear… incluso solo respirar… lo que sea… pero una boca ya le había capturado y le devoraba ferozmente…

El olor de la excitación de la chica volvió a aumentar y no pudo resistirlo se sentó de golpe y comenzó a besarla con frenesí… Kagome gimió debajo de su cuerpo y llevo una de sus manos hacia donde ella tenía la suya… Kagome se arqueo contra el y grito cuando tomo su mano y la comenzó a mover… la chica jadeaba debajo de su cuerpo… estaba temblando y apenas y lograba mantener su peso fuera de ella con su otro brazo… decidió detenerse y descubrió que Kagome no dejo de mover su mano… siguió con sus dedos los de ella y descubrió que uno había desaparecido en su interior… gruño y dejo de besarla mordiendo con suavidad su cuello haciendo que Kagome gimiera de nuevo… esa mujer iba a volverlo loco… su olor lo estaba volviendo loco… la forma en que sus pechos se aplastaban contra su pecho… gruño con fuerza y tembló sobre la chica cuando le sintió mover la mano con la que apretaba su miembro mas rápidamente…

-Kagome…- llevo sus labios y su lengua hasta su oreja un momento para luego quedarse apoyando su frente contra la cama respirando el olor de su cabello… Kagome se arqueo contra el…

-Ahhh… Inuyasha…- Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír… la parecer había logrado decir su nombre… supo que sus garras podrían lastimar a la chica… pero sonrió cuando una idea se cruzo por su mente… llevo su mano nuevamente hacia la que Kagome mantenía enterrada entre sus piernas… tomo otro de sus dedos y lo empujo con cuidado en su interior escuchando a la chica intentar decir su nombre nuevamente sin tener éxito por los jadeos que se escapaban de sus labios…

Se sorprendió al sentir como el chico le empujaba contra la cama nuevamente… sintiendo su calor… parte de su peso… era un sueño… era su noche… se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Inuyasha sobre la que tenia entre sus piernas sintiendo vergüenza… acaso quería que se detuviera???... se había visto como una pervertida ante el??? Pero que importaba… si era su noche… no pudo evitar que un grito se escapara de su garganta al igual que su cuerpo se arquera contra el al sentir como su mano movía la propia en un ritmo… deslizando su dedo un poco hacia afuera y luego hacia adentro… su respiración salía en jadeos… y sentía el sudor envolver su cuerpo… deseaba sentir sus dedos… los de el… pero imagino que no confiaba en sus garras… así que decidió dejarse llevar… después de todo era su noche… y tenia que recordar cada sensación… como sus colmillos chocaban contra sus labios… como su cabello se adhería a su rostro… como sonaban sus respiraciones… todo… Inuyasha se detuvo y ella no dejo de mover su mano… no le importaba si quería indicarle que ya no moviera su mano o había querido marcar un ritmo… _su ritmo_… para ocupar sus manos en otra cosa… pero luego llevo despacio sus dedos sobre su mano… descubriendo que viaje de sus garras hasta donde su dedo de sumergía en su cuerpo… el chico gruño y detuvo sus besos… se sintió decepcionada… asustada por unos instantes antes de que otros gemidos salieran de su boca ante la sensación de sus colmillos contra su piel mientras le mordía con suavidad el cuello… entonces decidió concentrarse en el cilindro de carne que seguía rodeando con su mano decidiendo acariciarlo ella también…

-Kagome…- en sentir su aliento en su oreja… escuchar sus gruñidos… sus gemidos… la sensación de su lengua… solamente la hicieron perderse mas entre el deseo… quería mas… se arqueo contra el…

-Ahhh… Inuyasha…- logro decir su nombre… con una voz que no reconocía como suya pero… Inuyasha volvió a tocar la mano que permanecía enterrada en su interior y no pudo evitar temblar bajo su cuerpo al sentir la sensación de otro de sus dedos dentro de ella… intentando decir su nombre sin lograrlo…

La chica le apretó con más fuerza y sintió que perdía aun mas el control nuevamente… soltó una mano de la chica para sujetar la otra haciendo que soltara su palpitante miembro… despacio le saco de entre sus cuerpo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella presionándole levemente su pequeña mano contra la almohada… movió su otro brazo debajo de la chica apretándola mas contra el… deseando sentir su piel contra la suya… y como si Kagome leyera sus pensamientos alejo su mano de entre sus cuerpos llevándola hasta su espalda aferrándose contra el y arqueando su cuerpo… la beso nuevamente y sintió como sus piernas se enredaban en sus caderas… acercándolo a ella… haciendo que su miembro tuviera contracto con su ardiente humedad… jadeo un intento de su nombre contra sus labios y se presiono contra ella sin saber que hacer… sintiendo que lo envolvía el… _placer_… gruño y tembló al sentir que el calor de la chica lo absorbía… deslizándose aun mas dentro de ella… sintiendo que hasta sus labios temblaban mientras jadeaba sobre los labios de su amada… quedándose completamente quieto… petrificado… sangre… la sangre de Kagome!!!... se asusto y abrió los ojos asustado mirando a Kagome debajo de el… su rostro reflejaba incomodidad de forma definitiva…

-Ka… Kagome???!!!... es… es… estas bien… pe… pe…- la chica lo beso… llevo su mano hasta su cuello y le presiono hacia abajo acercándolo a sus labios… confundido y con miedo correspondió su beso de forma suave… cuando aflojo su agarre se separo un poco tan solo para poder ver su mirada… sus ojos brillaban y le veía de una forma suave… la forma en que le sonrió le derritió el corazón…

-Estoy bien Inuyasha…- Inuyasha no le creía… había sangre…

-Pe… pero la sangre…- Kagome llevo la mano que no estaba siendo sujetada por la de el a sus labios… delineándolo despacio… trago lentamente… paralizando todo… no solamente su cuerpo sino su mente…

-Eso pasa la primera vez Inuyasha…- Inuyasha le miro tratando de buscar algún indicio de mentira en sus ojos… pero no vio nada… entonces trato de olerle… no debió de haber hecho eso… cerro los ojos temblando alejando su rostro del contacto de la chica enterrándole junto a su cabeza en la cama…

Decidió que quería que Inuyasha le acompañara en su orgasmo esta vez… así que comenzó a mover mas su mano… pero el tomo su mano… la obligo a soltarlo… y se pregunto si le había ofendido… pero cuando llevo su mano junto a su cabeza… y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella se sintió enternecida… sintió como le abrazo con mayor fuerza… juntando sus cuerpos… y descubrió que su mano estorbaba… y la quito del medio decidiendo abrazarlo ella también… sin poder evitar arquear su cuerpo contra el suyo… Inuyasha comenzó a besarle nuevamente y decidió que el momento había llegado así que enredo sus piernas a su alrededor… no iba a dejarle escapar… le acerco mas a ella y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al sentir el contacto entre su lugar mas intimo con el de el… le escucho jadear y murmurar algo apretándole con mas fuerza… y lo sintió presionarse mas contra ella… entrando… sintiendo que le envolvía el… _dolor_… cerro sus ojos con fuerza tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido apretando mas su mano… y aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda con su otro brazo… le sintió seguir adentrándose en su interior y apretó mas sus labios al sentir el ardor… era enorme…

Sintió sus jadeos sobre sus labios… y luego nada… no respiraba… estaba completamente quieto…

-Ka… Kagome???!!!... es… es… estas bien… pe… pe…- suspiro y soltó su espalda deslizando su mano por esta hasta llegar a su cuello y subir un poco atrayendo su rostro al de ella… sabia que solo con un beso lo callaría… correspondió su beso de forma suave y sintió la tensión de su cuerpo… el beso termino y el retrocedió alejándose un poco… abrió los ojos despacio y le miro… su rostro estaba tan preocupado… sus ojos brillaban… y uno que otro mechón se adhería a su hermoso rostro por el sudor…

'Te amo…' quería decirlo… pero sentía que podría acabar con el momento… después de todo… aun si Inuyasha se retractaba… si se arrepentía de haber dicho lo que dijo… si se confundió… no importaría… porque ella lo había amado… así que le sonrió…

- Estoy bien Inuyasha… - el chico le miro de forma dudosa…

-Pe… pero al sangre…- se sintió mas enternecida… la preocupación de Inuyasha le hacia sentir… amada… soltó su espalda notando que había soltado su cuello y cabeza… despacio atrajo su mano entre ellos y delineo sus labios… siempre había amado sus labios… Inuyasha dejo de respirar… era algo fácil de notar por la cercanía en la que se encontraban…

-Eso pasa la primera vez Inuyasha…- el chico le miro de forma dudosa… pero luego cerro los ojos y respiro de forma profunda… sintió como su cuerpo tembló y luego enterró su rostro junto a su cabeza… y supo que es lo que debía hacer…

Inuyasha gruño al sentir a la chica mover suavemente sus caderas… trago lentamente… no… no quería lastimarla… Kagome volvió a moverse… finalmente suspiro… y se movió despacio… sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que tenia que hacer… la beso nuevamente y Kagome le acompaño en su ritmo lento… Kagome apretaba deliciosamente a su alrededor… sabia que cada parte de su ser estaba tenso… pero no podía dejar de concentrarse en no ser brusco… jamás iba a perdonarse a si mismo… ya era suficiente el hecho de saber que la había hecho llorar… y ahora… el… EL!!!... había hecho sangrar a Kagome… había hecho sangrar a la hermosa criatura que era su hogar… su mundo… su vida… lo mas importante para el… se congelo en su lugar al sentir a Kagome contraerse contra el… _apretándolo_… de forma deliciosa en su interior… exhalo y decidió no volver a dejar que el aire entrar a sus pulmones mientras no se calmara…

-Inuyasha…- escucho la suave voz de la chica sin saber que hacer al respecto… se debatió unos momentos en si voltear a verle o no… apretó suavemente sus manos entrelazadas dándole a entender que la escuchaba… la escucho suspirar…

-Inuyasha… relájate un poco…- relajarse!!!??? Como iba a relajarse!!! Si volvía a permitirse perder el control… si se dejaba llevar aunque sea un poco iba a lastimarla… acababa de hacerlo… _sangre_… la chica suspiro nuevamente…

-Inuyasha… relájate…- sintió su mano moverse despacio por su espalda… seguramente deseando calmarlo… hacer que se relajara… pero no iba a hacerlo…

-No…- la chica suspiro una vez mas y gimió tanto por placer… la sensación de ella apretar así alrededor de el… como por dolor… todos sus musculo se quejaron… pero EL mandaba y su cuerpo NO se movería… la chica volvió a hacerlo y todo su cuerpo tembló…

-Kagome… por… favor…- si volvía a hacer eso…

Movió sus caderas levemente… escucho a Inuyasha tragar de forma sonora… y no se movió… así que volvió a hacerlo… suspirando… pero esta vez el le siguió… y comenzaron a moverse juntos… de forma lenta… Inuyasha la comenzó a besar nuevamente… de forma suave… controlada… a pesar de que dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos mudos en forma de su irregular respiración… su olor le envolvía… la forma en que su boca olía era muy similar a la forma en que sabia… todo tan… Inuyasha… dolía… si… tenía que admitirlo… no tenia nada que ver con lo que escuchaba a la gente hablar… o lo que veía en las películas… pero tal vez era porque no estaba acostumbrada… porque Inuyasha estaba muy bien dotado… después de todo no era completamente humano… un pequeño espasmo le sorprendió cuando Inuyasha entro nuevamente y le hizo sentir dos cosas… mas dolor… entre mas fricción mas… ardía… pero también… placer… de una forma muy baja y lejana… _placer_… pero para cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha permanecía inmóvil sobre ella… ni siquiera sentía su respiración… no estaba respirando de nuevo…

-Inuyasha…- el chico no se movió… acaso a el también le dolía??? No tenia idea… apretó suavemente sus manos entrelazadas y recordó el tierno gesto… pero luego no se movió… suspiro…

-Inuyasha… relájate un poco…- el chico se tenso aun mas… y ella que pensó que eso no era posible… así que volvió a suspirar sin tener ni idea de cómo convencerlo… -Inuyasha… relájate…- comenzó a mover despacio su mano por su espalda… tratando de hacer que se calmara… que se relajara un poco… sus músculos estaban muy tensos bajos sus dedos… pero aun así podía sentir el sudor sobre su piel…

-No…- hablo!!! Se sorprendió… de no ser porque estaba tan tenso hubiera podido creer que estaba dormido… suspiro nuevamente y se movió un poco… otro espasmo… Inuyasha gimió con fuerza y lo sintió seguir igual de tenso… se pregunto si era porque lo lastimaba o… ella misma trato de hacerlo por su cuenta… apretarle en su interior… y lo logro… la sensación le hizo sentir mas llena por el de lo que ya se sentía… todo el cuerpo del Hanyou tembló… pero y si lo estaba lastimando???…

-Kagome… por… favor…- escucho su voz ronca… y sonrió a punto de repetir el movimiento cuando fue ella la que se quedo congelada por sus palabras…

-Esto es… un error… yo… es mejor que me vaya…-

_**Viernes 16 de enero de 2009**_

!!!! Weno weno aquí ta el cap finalmente… espero que les haya gustado xD… jijijijijiji…

Gomen por la tardanza… pero es que el lemon era originalmente cortado… interrumpido como ya me habían puesto en un rewiew… jijijijijij... pero luego no tenia idea de que poner… bueno… la idea ahí esta… el problema es que no sabia como… plantearlo vaya… y pos me puse a escribir un one shot… ya que descubrí que no había ningún otro fic que necesitara lemon y pos me detuve en la segunda pagina… y pensé… porque no soy buena y pongo el lemon en este cap???... y entonces me cayo el rewiew de Samyta cosa que fue como… una señal!!! Jijijiji… así que decidí ser buena xD… y pos el fic iba a estar listo antes de mediodía... (Son las 2:27 pm) pero mi hermano me rompió un collar que me dio alguien que yo quería muchisisisisisismo y me deprimió… y yo a media pagina de terminar el lemon… fue bien frustrante… pero hoy que ni me alcanzaron las 7 paginas jijijijiji…

Weno weno… muchisisisisisisisisismas gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos rewies…

Samyta

sakata-2

aome_s

Chaky

angel I love your fic

persephonne

aome_higurashi8

Yoru 2

destiny

hadadiabolika

kagome008

Kagome-chan

MiRiS

Card Captor CRISTAL7

xSiEmPrE

Zukyo

Anita-chan

Athena

Maritza

peko-cha _(Aun me cae mal Jacob y ya termine el ultimo libro xD… es un abusador de menores!!! Como puede querer algo con Renesme – Nessie xD)_

AllySan

Lorena

La AvIa

vaipra

kagomekatheryne

kira_christhopher

AmorInu

Rakel

Weno weno espero q venga pronto el próximo cap xD… jijijijiji byebye xD

**_Eiko007_**


	10. Chapter 10 Entrometidas

**Capitulo 10 "Entrometidas…"**

-Esto es… un error… yo… es mejor que me vaya…- Kagome era lo mas preciado para el… y le había lastimado… la había lastimado y si llegaba perder el control jamás se lo perdonaría… pero ella grito… -Noooooooo!!! Inuyasha!!! Noooooooooooooooo!!! No me puedes dejar así!!!...- trato de ignorar su dolor y su desesperación comenzando a levantarse… pero la chica sujeto con mas fuerza sus manos entrelazadas y con la otra mano tomo con fuerza el collar de cuentas… -Si te sales te siento…- Inuyasha miro a la chica decidida debajo de el… y comprendió perfectamente el significado de sus palabras… pero eso la lastimaría a ella!!! No solamente seria el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella sino la fuerza del conjuro… -Kagome voy a lastimarte… ya te hice sangrar y si…- su voz se corto… no podía decírselo… entonces olio algo… otro liquido proveniente del cuerpo de Kagome… lagrimas… fijo su mirada en su rostro asustado… estaba llorando… pero también le veía fijamente… triste… -Por favor… solamente dame este recuerdo… no lo rompas así…- le miro sin saber que decir… -Pe… pero si te lastimo…- la chica llevo su mano desde el collar a su mejilla… mirándole adolorida… -Inuyasha… no soy de barro… no me romperé…- abrió sus ojos de par en par… su mirada… y esas palabras… como podría estar pensando en ella en ese momento!!!??? Acaso creía que el lo hacia… acaso??? Abrió su boca para hablar asustado… y enfadado… pero sintió a la chica contraerse con suavidad alrededor de el nuevamente… gruño y cuando quería volver a formar las palabras en su mente fue distraído al sentir los labios tibios de la chica en su cuello… las palabras quedaron perdidas y borradas en el pasado…

No podía moverse… sentía el deseo irrefrenable de llorar… como podía hacerle algo así??? Como en ese momento??? Como llegar tan lejos para… para dejarla… así… -Noooooooo!!! Inuyasha!!! Noooooooooooooooo!!! No me puedes dejar así!!!...- vio que el chico iba a comenzar a levantarse pero se aferro a el con todas las fuerzas que tenia… sujeto con mas fuerza su mano y llevo la otra hacia el collar de cuentas alrededor de su cuello… sabia muy bien que físicamente no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a Inuyasha ahí… con ella… pero con esa ventaja… -Si te sales te siento…- Inuyasha le miro fijamente… seguramente pensando en como responder a su argumento sabiendo que era verdad… -Kagome voy a lastimarte… ya te hice sangrar y si…- su vos se corto… con que era eso… ya la había lastimado físicamente y no quería lastimar también su corazón… las lagrimas salieron sin avisar de sus ojos… quería soltarlo… sabia que tenia que dejarlo ir… porque sabría que seria mas doloroso que llegara a confundir su nombre con el de… otra… pero aun así… sintiéndole de la forma en que le sentía en ese momento… unido de esa forma a ella… nadie iba a quitarle eso… no quería que se llevara su tan preciado recuerdo… -Inuyasha… no soy de barro… no me romperé…- el chico abrió aun mas sus ojos… pero le evito… no quería ver como su expresión cambiaba al darse cuenta de que ella se había percatado de sus pensamientos… sintió otra lagrima caer de su mejilla… porque no podía tenerlo ni de esa manera… le _sintió_ gruñir… no lo escucho… no… pudo sentir perfectamente la vibración en su pecho… y decidió que solamente había una forma de que no la dejara ahí… sola… llorando… _seduciéndolo_… despacio se acerco a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con lentitud… pasando también su lengua por su piel… era curioso… no había puesto sus labios en otro lugar que no fueran sus labios y su linda orejita… Inuyasha… -Inuyasha… déjate llevar…-

-Inuyasha… déjate llevar…- y obedeció… al sentir también los movimientos de las caderas de la chica… y como le apretaba nuevamente dejo de recordar todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza… y solamente sintió… se alejo un poco de la chica y comenzó a besar sus mejillas avanzando hacia sus labios… apretando mas a la chica son su otro brazo… Kagome se arqueo contra el y salió mas de lo que había estado haciéndolo… cuando entro en ella de nuevo ambos temblaron… -Mas rápido…- gruño contra sus labios jadeando… y obedeció… y devoro sus labios al sentirse consumido por el paso que incrementaba a cada momento… Kagome comenzó a gemir con mas fuerza y el le acompaño… sentía su cuerpo temblar y su interior estrujarle con mayor fuerza… y entonces se rompió… el hilo de cordura que quedaba en su mente… se rompió y libero su cuerpo deseoso por mas… Kagome comenzó a dar casi gritos cuando arremetió con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo… sabia que aunque quisiera no podría detenerse… pero es que su interior se volvía mas y mas tentador… tomando el cuenta que el mismo se sentía mas cerca del borde… dejo de besarla sintiendo que eso hacia que no pudiera continuar a la velocidad que quería… dejo su cabeza al lado de la de ella y sin darse cuenta ya estaba mordiendo suavemente su cuello… dos embestidas después Kagome grito de forma descontrolada temblando debajo de su cuerpo y apretando de forma exquisita alrededor de el… y entonces el también llego… clavo sus colmillos en su cuello gruñendo con fuerza mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba sobre el de la muchacha… permaneció gruñendo mientras sentía como su amor se derramaba en todo su interior… -Kagome…- se movió hacia un lado y luego todo fue negro… -Inuyasha…-

Comenzó a mover sus caderas suavemente e Inuyasha comenzó a seguir su paso… había accedido… no sabia si había hecho mal en insistir… pero que mas daba… si esta era 'su noche'… otro espasmo le hizo gemir nuevamente y sintió como la boca del chico comenzaba a acariciar sus mejillas buscando una ruta a sus labios encontrándoles anhelantes… sintió como le estrujo con le brazo que había mantenido debajo de su cuerpo y se arqueo contra el… cuando el chico salió mas de lo que había estado saliendo de su interior y regreso a su interior con lentitud ambos temblaron… -Mas rápido…- esa corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo fue maravillosa… deseaba sentirle de nuevo… sus pechos aplastándose contra sus fuertes músculos eran muy consientes de ello… Inuyasha gruño contra sus labios jadeando… y comenzó a aumentar la frecuencia de sus movimientos devorando sus labios al mismo tiempo… _vehemente_… que llegaron a convertirse en pequeñas embestidas… comenzó a gemir con mayor fuerza y guardo en su mente el sonido de los gemidos de su amado Hanyou… sabia que estaba temblando sintiéndose abrumada por el placer… y sintió claramente como su interior se volvía mas estrecho alrededor de su virilidad… aun era un poco incomoda la sensación de sus movimientos en su interior… pero eso no opacaba el placer que sentía… no pudo evitar casi gritar cuando comenzó a embestirle con mayor fuerza… a mayor velocidad… enterró sus dedos en su espalda sintiendo que se descontrolaba cada vez mas… que era absorbida por la electrizante sensación de sus fuertes embestidas… pero como esperar otra cosa de un guerrero tan poderoso como Inuyasha???... el chico dejo de besar sus labios para dirigir su atención a su cuello… se arqueo contra el y tomo aire… entonces nuevamente le golpeo con fuerza su segundo orgasmo… agradeció porque no hubiera nadie mas en la casa… no sabia si pudiera evitar hacer tanto… _ruido_… Inuyasha le embistió unas cuantas veces más y luego dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella… sabiendo que seguramente no era de forma consciente… -Kagome…- se sintió completa al percatarse de la sensación de ser llenada por su esencia… Inuyasha se hizo hacia un lado junto con ella… y susurro su nombre… -Inuyasha…- después todo fue negro…

------

Las tres chicas estaban atónitas mirando el aparato en las manos de Yuka… todas estaban sonrojadas… y Eri se puso de pie de golpe… al parecer estaba un poco conmocionada… las otras dos chicas la escucharon murmurar algo de lo que solamente comprendieron la palabra baño… y Ayumi miraba el celular en manos de su amiga… luego volteo a ver su rostro… Yuka parecía traumatizada… bueno… como no estarlo… Y entonces comenzó a recordar como llamaron a la casa de Kagome varias veces… no contestaron… y cuando Yuka fue a traer el celular de su mama… que tenia llamadas gratis de por vida con su celular descubrieron que casi al momento en que acababa de marcar les contestaron… Eri y Ayumi habían decidido quedarse a dormir en la casa de Yuka… pero no tenían idea de que el teléfono fuera a ser contestado en tales circunstancias… de hecho no tenían idea de cómo rayos se había contestado el aparato… al principio todas se asustaron… habían gimoteos y respiraciones al fondo… todas estaban calladas y desconcertadas… cuando realmente tenían la idea de hablar las tres al mismo tiempo con Kagome con respecto a que debía de denunciar a la policía a ese novio celoso… violento… e impulsivo que tenia por su propio bien… y luego Kagome gritando el nombre del chico… todas se asustaron y comenzaron a llamarla… a preguntar que sucedía… nada… jadeos… nada mas…

Ayumi se sentó en el futon que habían colocado al lado de la cama de Ayumi para que ella durmiera… Eri no había comenzado a arreglar sus cosas aun… y luego… cuando estaban a punto de cortar la llamada… alguien tosió… y luego silencio total… escucharon un gruñido… y siguieron llamando a la chica… sin hacer mucho escándalo ahora… pero nada… entonces una voz ronca… -Ka… Kagome???...- bien… no sonaba precisamente aterradora… era mas como si estuviese preguntando algo… luego nada… hasta que un pequeño jadeo interrumpió el silencio en el que las tres chicas se veían entre si… luego un pequeño grito por parte de quien creía era Kagome… y después mas gemidos… -Estará mirando porno???...- Eri había armado la pregunta… y a ninguna le agraria imaginar a su amiga Kagome mirando ese tipo de cosas… pero que otra explicación??? Un momento… si alguien había dicho su nombre no era algo en una televisión… y luego… como para responder a sus pensamientos… el chico hablo de nuevo… haciéndose una nota mental… Kagome estaba enamorada de un solo hombre… -Kagome…- con el que venia sino saliendo al menos conviviendo desde hace tanto tiempo… y el era… -Ahhh… Inuyasha…- Eri se cubrió la boca sonrojada… Yuka miro casi asustada el celular… Inuyasha era aterrador cuando se enfadaba… como podría Kagome estar tan… estar así con el!!!???... Ayumi no se extraño mucho… ya se lo imaginaba… 'Ahhh el amor…'

-Será mejor que colguemos…- sabia que no era como si los espiaran… su intención originalmente no era esa… pero no tenía pensado escuchar a su amiga y a su novio… Eri estaba muy sonrojada pero no despegaba la vista del celular… y Yuka sostenía el aparato nerviosa… -Si… deberíamos colgar…- pero la chica no se movió… -No esperen…- Eri trago… -Tenemos que cerciorarnos de que esta bien…- Ayumi suspiro… Eri nunca cambiaria… Yuka estaba mas dispuesta a colar el teléfono pero no se sentía capaz… hace tres meses que ella había pasado por algo similar si no era lo mismo… pero no le había dicho a sus amigas… fue… muy extraño… era un niño que le había gustado durante toda la secundaria… y luego en prepa ya no le había visto mas… mas de un año sin verle… sin saber nada de el… y un día… simplemente apareció mojado por la lluvia en la puerta de su casa cuando su familia había salido y ella se había quedado estudiando… no se dijeron nada… ella lo dejo pasar… y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban acostados en al suelo de la sala… todo paso tan rápido… y luego cuando se despertó ya no estaba… corrió asustada al escuchar voces tomando su ropa y corriendo a su habitación para vestirse… cuando bajo a encontrarse con su familia encontró un pequeño sobre… le miro dudosa… al leerle se había puesto a llorar sin descanso… la pequeña carta le aclaraba que siempre había estado enamorado de ella… pero que nunca tuvo el valor de acercársele… y que tenia que irse lejos del país para siempre… pero poco después se entero de que estaba enfermo… leucemia… un mes después de su encuentro se encontró con que había muerto… ella pensaba decirle a sus amigas… pero conociendo a Eri… podría pedir demasiados detalles… y no era saludable mientras aun lloraba por las noches pensando en su despedida…

-Ka… Kagome???!!!... es… es… estas bien… pe… pe…- todas se asustaron y regresaron su atención al aparato en las mano de Yuka… que estaba pasando??? -Estoy bien Inuyasha…- … -Que paso???...-... Ni Yuka ni Eri sabían que contestar… -Pe… pero la sangre…- todas suspiraron comprendiendo… -Eso pasa la primera vez Inuyasha…- entonces se volvieron a sonrojar luego de perder el color al escuchar que su amiga podría estar en peligro… silencio… -Inuyasha…- mas silencio… -Inuyasha relájate un poco…- todas cruzaron miradas y luego voltearon a ver el aparato… -Inuyasha… relájate…- bien creían que el chico ya tenia que haber entendido… Kagome quería que se relajara!!! Como??? Porque???… estaban confundidas… por fin Inuyasha respondió… -No…- silencio… y luego unos jadeos… -Kagome… por… favor…- las chicas se miraron entre ellas sonrojadas una vez mas… que le estaba haciendo su amiga al chico???… -Esto es… un error… yo… es mejor que me vaya…- Yuka dio un casi grito que ahogo colocando sus manos sobre su boca… Eri volvió puños sus manos deseando golpear al chico… y Ayumi se entristeció… como podía decirle a Kagome que era un error si ella estaba tan enamorada de el… seguramente la quebraría en pedazos si la dejaba… mas después de… lo que sea que habían escuchado… -Noooooooo!!! Inuyasha!!! Noooooooooooooooo!!! No me puedes dejar así!!!...-

La desesperación era clara en la voz de su amiga… Ayumi se mordió las uñas… Yuka apretó el celular en sus manos… Inuyasha era cruel… y Eri estaba a punto de gritar de rabia… -Si te sales te siento…- el enojo de las chicas se disipo levemente al escuchar su frase… _si te sales_… eso significaba que… -Kagome voy a lastimarte… ya te hice sangrar y si…- Eri se calmo un poco… confundiéndose… Ayumi dejo de morderse las uñas y miro enternecida el celular… siempre había sabido que Inuyasha en verdad se preocupaba por su amiga… Yuka miro confundida el celular… cuanto estaría sangrando Kagome para asustar así al chico???... -Inuyasha… no soy de barro… no me romperé…- las tres abrieron sus bocas sorprendidas… -Kagome que rayos le estas pidiendo???...- Ni Ayumi ni Yuka voltearon a ver a Eri… Kagome en verdad estaba pidiéndole que… -Inuyasha… déjate llevar…- las chicas se sonrojaron mas fuertemente comenzando a escuchar mas gemidos provenir del celular… pero en este punto a ninguna le paso por la mente cerrar el celular y cortar la llamada… -Mas rápido…- todas deseaban cubrirse la boca y lo hicieron menos Yuka que sostenía el celular en sus manos temblorosas sonrojadíma… los sonidos subieron de volumen y las chicas se sonrojaron mas… se escucharon pasos en el pasillo… -La almohada…- Yuka le pido a Eri algo para bajar el volumen de los sonidos y nadie en su casa percibiera los sonidos… la chica lo hizo y colocaron el celular debajo de una almohada… momentos después escucharon a Kagome gritar y luego al chico gruñir… el grupo de chicas permanecieron nerviosas mirando la almohada… la levantaron y los escucharon suspirar los nombres del otro… y luego silencio sepulcral…

-Tenemos que ir a la casa de Kagome mañana…- Eri y Ayumi miraron interrogante a su amiga… -Porque???...- Yuka vio a Ayumi hasta un poco molesta… y suspiro… -No creo que eso estuviera planeado… y pues las consecuencias…- sus amigas comprendieron… -Aun se puede hacer algo???...- Yuka asintió ante la pregunta de Eri… -Mañana temprano lo arreglaremos…-

------

Gruño… todo era un poco confuso… tenia calor… su cuerpo estaba caliente… hacia cuanto no dormía???... bueno… dormir de forma profunda… mmmm… hacia muchas noches que no lo hacia… una pequeña siesta por las noches era suficiente… no necesitaba dormir profundamente para descansar como los humanos lo hacían pero el no… intento estirarse… moverse… y descubrió una sensación nueva… bueno… relativamente nueva… algo estaba envolviendo su miembro… abrió los ojos de golpe recibiendo los recuerdos de la noche anterior… y ahí estaba ella… dormida pacíficamente entre sus brazos… 'oh Kagome…' noto que sus manos aun seguían entrelazadas y atrapadas entre sus cuerpos… su otro brazo la envolvía… trago lentamente tratando de pensar en que hacer… en que rayos… en que demonios iba a hacer!!!... suspiro… lo mejor seria levantarse… pero como alejarse de ella sin despertarla si estaban tan… _unidos_… trago lentamente de nuevo y su respiración se agito… todos los olores a su alrededor comenzaron a hacerle reaccionar y gruño… 'Arg!!! Maldita sea otra vez no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' apretó juntos sus dientes con fuerza… a este paso se le volvería mas difícil salir de la chica si seguía aumentando su tamaño y su rigidez… justo cuando comenzaba a salir Kagome dio un bajo gemido y se apretó a su alrededor… no pudo evitar gruñir y enterrar su rostro en su cuello apretándose contra ella… si no se alejaba volvería a perder el control y…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- el también grito gruñendo… tres gritos chillones dañaron sus orejas haciendo que se callera de la cama… por suerte con Kagome sobre el haciendo que se despertara de golpe… -Ahhhhhhh Cállense!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- Inuyasha gruño con fuerza aplastando sus orejas contra su cráneo tratando de mantener el ofensivo sonido alejado de ellas… Kagome parpadeo varias veces despertando de golpe al escuchar los gritos detenerse y al Hanyou gruñir con la cara fruncida debajo de ella… volteo a ver hacia el marco de la puerta… sus amigas estaban ahí atónitas… asustadas… y sonrojadas… quería decir algo… excusarse… pero como??? Y que rayos estaban haciendo en su casa!!!!!!!????????… y luego lentamente salieron lo poco que habían entrado en la habitación y cerraron la puerta en silencio… se sonrojo furiosamente cuando se sentó quedando a horcajadas sobre el Hanyou notando que sus cuerpos aun se encontraban aun unidos sonrojándose furiosamente… Inuyasha trago lentamente mirando a la chica sobre el… no podio evitar que atraparan su atención sus pechos suaves y expuesto ante el… su respiración se agito… quería volver a hacerlo… se sentó el también y busco sus labios… Kagome lo abrazo con fuerza por el cuello y ambos gimieron al sentir un espasmo en el interior de la chica… cuando se separaron estaban jadeando… -Inuyasha… mis amigas están afuera…- Inuyasha gruño y la abrazo con fuerza comenzando a lamer su cuello nuevamente… -Lo se…- Kagome no sabia que mas decirle… pero sinceramente le daba pena estar haciendo algo así con el Hanyou mientras sus amigas que seguramente iban a bombardearla hasta morir con preguntas realmente muy vergonzosas…

Las orejas de Inuyasha dieron un tirón y se congelo en su lugar… -Si… entre más rápido se tome esto mas altas serán las posibilidad de que si esta embarazada eso ya no sea cierto…- Inuyasha frunció el ceño… estaban hablando de matar al cachorro que el y Kagome podrían tener???!!! Se enfureció… como… como se atrevían esas malditas a querer hacerle daño a… -Si… Kagome apenas y esta en secundaria… un bebe no seria lo mas indicado… tendría que dejar de estudiar…- Inuyasha trago lentamente… tratando de clamarse… lo que sea que las humanas estuvieran diciendo lo decían por el futuro de Kagome… no porque el fuera un Hanyou… por un momento lo olvido… -Inuyasha???...- Inuyasha devolvió su atención a la chica que abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho… suavizo su agarre… -Creo que tus amigas necesitan hablar contigo…- Kagome le miro interrogante… pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya la había levantado rompiendo su unión dejándola de pie temblando… Inuyasha se giro y se puso de pie comenzando a agarrar su ropa apresurado… ese olor!!! El olor lo volvería loco… Kagome olía a el!!! Apestaba a el!!!… y ese otro olor… justo cuando salió de su cuerpo… el olor proveniente de entre las piernas de la chica lo hacia desear volver a poseerla… a querer escucharla gemir y gritar su nombre… solo su nombre… gruño con fuerza y tomo su ropa tensándose al percibir la excitación de Kagome aumentar… se volteo levemente… le estaba mirando de forma fija… y lo comprendió… estaba desnudo y ella lo veía como si… como si…

Justo cuando estaba dispuesta a sucumbir ante las intenciones de Inuyasha el se quedo quieto… y le abrazo con fuerza… como si hubiera un peligro cercano… escucho su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho y sonrió relajándose un poco… pero luego de que los segundos pasaron y el chico no se movió ni un centímetro comenzó a preocuparse… alejo su cabeza de su pecho un poco para buscar su rostro… su mirada… -Inuyasha???…- el chico le miro unos momentos y su sobre protector agarre se suavizo levemente… -Creo que tus amigas necesitan hablar contigo…- no comprendió al principio… pero recordó el sentido del oído de Inuyasha súper desarrollado… y antes de que pudiera decir algo Inuyasha ya la estaba levantándola haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo al sentirle salir de ella dejándola de pie y temblorosa… sin decir nada se giro apoyándose en sus manos y sus rodillas para luego tomar su ropa y ponerse de pie… Kagome vio lo apresurado que estaba… estaría nervioso??? Tendría que ver con las preguntas que seguramente le esperaban afuera de esa habitación???... estaba a punto de decir algo cuando lo noto… Inuyasha estaba tan ocupado en mirar su ropa y seguramente escuchar afuera de la habitación que no había notado que estaba exponiéndole su… _glorioso_… cuerpo… no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera… nunca antes había visto las piernas de Inuyasha… su Hakama era lo que menos se quitaba el chico… eran definitivamente hasta mejores que las de Kouga… no sabia porque se empeñaba en cubrirse hasta el cuello con ese tipo de ropa… pero se recordó que la gente solía vestirse así en el Sengoku-Jidai… y se pregunto que tan sexy podría verse con ropa de su época… no se lo imagino… porque impedir la vista de la hermosa piel expuesta???... miro su espalda baja y luego su trasero… antes de que pudiera seguir bajando para examinar mejor sus piernas el chico dio una media vuelta y sintió su mirada clavada en su propio cuerpo… sonrojándose… se había olvidado de que ella estaba tan desnuda como el…

_Toc toc toc…_

Malditas humanas!!! –Re… regresare…- eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de brincar por su ventana… huyendo… no quería escuchar la conversación que tendría con las humanas… y el calor que le invadía… el deseo que le carcomía en ese momento no era saludable… necesitaba un baño _MUY_ frio… abrió y cerro la puerta de la urna del pozo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos avanzo rapidez en el interior del lugar hasta brincar en le interior del pozo…

------

Kagome estaba sentada en la sala de su casa leyendo las instrucciones de la pastilla que acababa de tomarse… le había dado un ataque cuando pensó en lo que sus amigas le estaban diciendo… ella NO podía quedar embarazada… tenia que estudiar… tenían que destruir a Naraku… y a parte no sabia si Inuyasha se había decidido por ella de forma definitiva… pero no quería pensar en eso… las manos le temblaban y se sentía la peor tonta del mundo… claro que pensó en todas y cada una de las posibles heridas profundas que podían quedar en su corazón como consecuencia de algo así… pero definitivamente no!!! No estaba lista para tener a un bebe… aunque… -Mmmmm… Yuka… estas segura de que no es como… mmmm… tu sabes un aborto???...- las chicas estaban todas tomando agua sentadas en la sala cerca de ella… -Pues puede verse así pero…- Kagome de inmediato llevo su mano hasta su vientre… y se sintió culpable… le dolió… estaba… estaba matando a su hijo… a su hijo y al de Inuyasha!!! Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y tiro la caja a un lado… era de lo peor… era una asesina!!!... Ayumi se puso de pie primero y luego las demás le siguieron… -Kagome no llores… no es así…- Kagome abrazo a su amiga… -No… lo mate…- Eri separo a Kagome de Ayumi y llevo su mano hasta su mentón mirándole seria… -Kagome… no has matado a nadie… no se exactamente cuanto tiempo se tarda en que el ovulo se implante pero creo que es alrededor de un día… y cuanto a pasado??? Menos de diez horas… no eres una asesina… solamente estas _impidiendo_… que se convierta en un bebe… en tu bebe… entiendes???...- Kagome asintió calmándose un poco… y Yuka coloco su mano en su hombro… -Tranquila Kagome… todo va a estar bien…-

La chica asintió… -Gracias chicas… por apoyarme… por venir… a pesar de que casi no nos vemos por mis… enfermedades…- las chicas sonrieron… -Ahhh Kagome… como puedes decir eso… si somos amigas desde pequeñas…- Ayumi le sonrió ampliamente y se sintió mejor… -Por supuesto Kagome… y como no apoyarte cuando has dado un paso TAN grande…- Kagome se sintió un poco avergonzada por el tono de Eri… -Kagome somos tus amigas nunca te abandonaríamos… mas si nos necesitas… ne???...- Kagome asintió sintiéndose mucho mejor… mas feliz… era maravilloso saber que tenia amigas con quienes contar aquí en esta época… que le comprendieran mejor en unas cosas en las que sabia que su mejor amiga y hermana Sango no podría… -Bien Kagome… ahora queremos que nos cuentes como fue???… como paso??? Como empezaron???...- y por primera vez en bastante tiempo no se había sentido… incomoda con las preguntas de Eri… sabia que seria algo difícil… pero quería sus opiniones en cuanto a lo que Inuyasha podría estar pensando… -Ahora no Eri!!! Kagome a pasado por un mal momento…- Kagome estaba punto de aclararle a Yuka que no había pasado un mal momento con Inuyasha cuando Ayumi le interrumpió… -Por supuesto la pobrecita estaba tan asustada…- y se sintió feliz de que quisieran darle privacidad en cuanto a ello… temporalmente… pero ahora que el chico no estaba… creía que era el mejor momento… -No… no hay problema… de hecho… quería consultarles… sobre lo que paso…-

_**Sábado 17 de enero de 2009**_

Holaaaaaaaaa!!! Jijijijiji weno weno no podía dejar el lemon sin terminar xD… gracias por sus lindos rewiews… me han dado muchas ideas para los siguientes caps xD… juajuajua… Las chicas oyeron todo jaujaujua…

Por ahí había alguien que noto sobre el celular cayendo al piso… y luego los murmullos… y pos ya no recuerdo que otra cosa… pero aquí esta la explicación xD… jijijiji

Weno weno muchisisisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos rewiews…

Anita-chan:

No me llego tu e-mail… es que cuando en un rewiew pones una arroba no todo se desaparece… y pos no había nada xD… así que no e podido agregarte xD… hey!!! Mañana son las elecciones jijijiji…


	11. Chapter 11 Confesion

**Capitulo 11 "Confesión"**

Shippo suspiro… y luego se puso de pie… mirando rio arriba… Sango estaba tranquila con los pies metidos en el agua y Miroku estaba recostado sobre el césped con la mejilla aun colorada por la cachetada que le dio Sango… Shippo de pie volteo a ver a sus amigos… -Sango… Miroku… Inuyasha huele raro…- Miroku se sentó y Sango saco los pies del agua caminando hacia el niño… -Inuyasha???...- Sango le miro interrogante… ya que no había regresado en toda la noche creían que definitivamente había arreglado las cosas con Kagome… pero si aparecía a esta hora… y sin Kagome… Sango se enfado de inmediato poniéndose sus sandalias avanzando rio arriba… Shippo se subió al hombro de Miroku siguiendo a la taijiya… cuando lograron ver al chico el no noto su presencia… estaba afanado restregando su ropa contra una piedra… gruñendo… y murmurando cosas… el grupo permaneció en silencio viendo su Kosode y su haori tirado en el césped a la orilla… -Inuyasha… donde esta Kagome???...- el chico se detuvo de golpe… volteando a verles y sumergiéndose en al agua hasta el cuello metiendo su Hakama debajo del agua también… -E… en su casa…- los humanos notaron el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas del Hanyou… pero Sango seguía enojada… -Le aclaraste las cosas cierto???...- Inuyasha no volteo a ver a la chica… -Algo… yo creo…- Sango cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho… -Y que dijo Kagome???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo aun mas… -Ella dijo… que no quería olvidar… cuando le grite que era mi amada…-

Sango no estaba convencida… -Y… que mas dijo???... Que dijo sobre sus sentimientos???...- entonces su cara dejo de estar dura… imaginándose a Kagome por fin siendo capaz de decirle al Hanyou lo que sentía… sin temor a que el dijera que aun quería a Kikyo mas que a ella... y sonrió feliz por su amiga – hermana… -Ammm… pues… Kagome… mmmm… es que… no… hablamos…- Sango le miro sin comprender… -ah??? Y entonces que pasarte haciendo toda la noche en su casa???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo aun mas y se sumergió en el agua… esperaba poder aguantar la respiración lo suficiente como para que decidieran marcharse… Miroku puso su cara de pervertido y cuando Sango iba a preguntarle que era lo que opinaba se sonrojo fuertemente… -Houshi-sama… usted realmente cree…???...- el monje no dejo de sonreír ampliamente… y Sango suspiro aun sonrojada… -Shippo… ven… porque no vamos a ayudar a Kaede-baba???…- Shippo compendio que era para dejar a Miroku tener una de sus "platicas de hombres" con Inuyasha de las cual el era excluido… suspiro y se subió al hombro de la Taijiya… marchándose… Miroku espero en silencio… y cuando Inuyasha finalmente salió del agua y miro su rostro pudo notar que parecía mas martirizado que antes… -Hola amigo… como te sientes???…-

Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente evitando la mirada del monje… hubiera deseado que Sango no se fuera… ahora Miroku no iba a estar feliz hasta que le obligara a confesar… así que suspiro decidiendo acortar su martirio… -Confundido…- Miroku le miro fijamente… -Porque???...- Inuyasha suspiro… después de todo… a quien iba a hablarle sobre esto???... –Porque Kagome… a pesar de que… _paso lo que paso_… ella me dijo… ella no me cree… ella piensa… que yo… no se… no tengo idea de cual es la errónea y aterrorizante idea que tiene en su mente respecto a lo que yo siento y pude haber sentido por Kikyo en el pasado…- Miroku pareció preocupado unos momentos… pero luego su sonrisa de pervertido regreso… -Y que es lo que paso que dijiste que paso???...- Inuyasha le dio a monje una mirada fulminante… -Tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Miroku…- el hombre sonrió mas ampliamente… -Mmmm no se podría estar pensando de mas…- Inuyasha gruño… -Lo que tu le haces a las mujeres…- el monje no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento… -La besaste al fin…- Inuyasha asintió… -Y… algo mas??? Algo extra???...- Inuyasha evito su mirada… -Ya te dije… lo que tu le haces a las mujeres…- Miroku no se dio por vencido… -Pues la primera vez que me dijiste eso te referías a un beso Inuyasha… y yo hago muchas cosas…- Inuyasha gruño… -Pues esas _muchas cosas_!!!...-

Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia otro lado furioso y con las mejillas ardiendo haciendo que un poco de agua salpicara al monje con su brusco movimiento… Miroku comenzó a darse carcajadas sin para e Inuyasha volteo a verle furioso gruñéndole… Inuyasha le arrojo agua la monje sin saber como podía desquitarse… y finalmente se coloco la Hakama debajo del agua para poder a huir del monje… -Creciste Inuyasha… por fin ya eres todo un hombre…- Inuyasha gruño sonrojado mientras luchaba con su Hakama… -Bueno pero no te enojes amigo si es normal…- Miroku regreso a carcajearse… e Inuyasha logro salir del agua finalmente recogiendo el resto de su ropa que también estaba mojada pero el monje le detuvo con sus palabras… -Y Kagome-sama te hizo pensar que ella pensaba sobre Kikyo-san cuando… estaba en _muchas cosas_???...- Inuyasha solamente se volteo hacia el monje al escuchar la seriedad de sus palabras en la primera parte de la frase… asustado asintió… y la media sonrisa que permanecía en el rostro del monje desapareció… montándole su mirada preocupada al Hanyou… -Eso es grave Inuyasha… ella puede pensar… como Sango una vez le comento a Kaede-baba… que tu pensabas en Kikyo cuando intentabas besarla… y si ella tiene esa idea de que cuando tu… pues… estabas en algo así con ella… debe de sentirse muy mal…-

Inuyasha le miro asustado… y no pudo evitar murmurar su frase… -No soy de barro… no me romperé…- Inuyasha sentía sus ojos llenarse de mas agua de la necesaria… Kagome estaba pensando en eso… cuando había intentado besarla… el pensó eso también… trago lentamente… -Eso es mucho mas grave Inuyasha… tienes que aclararle las cosas…- Inuyasha no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea… necesitaba hablar con Sango…

------

-QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!????????? Crees que estaba pensando en su ex-novia???!!! Y aun así le dejaste seguir!!!!!??????...- Kagome veía el piso sin decir nada… Eri siguió gritando mas pero ella no dijo nada… era una teoría… no era nada complicado… estaba segura de que podría tener una respuesta completamente lógica y no dolorosa para algo así… pero no podía evitar pensar… -Ya basta Eri!!!...- Ayumi y Yuka le gritaron al mismo tiempo… y abrazaron a Kagome que lloraba silenciosamente… justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la Sra. Higurashi y Ji-chan entraron… Kagome sintió pánico… que iba a decirle a su madre… no quiso pensar en eso o algo mas… la Sra. Higurashi se despidió de las chicas… y le pidió al abuelo que las dejara solas… el hombre estaba furioso suponiendo que el motivo del llanto de su nieta era el Hanyou… pero por suerte no había notado la pequeña caja blanca que la Sra. Higurashi si había notado y ya se imaginaba lo que era… abrazo a su hija tomando la caja leyéndola… Kagome no dijo nada… solo se dejo abrazar por su mama… finalmente la mujer suspiro… ya se lo había imaginado… pero… -Hija… como esta tu pierna???...- Kagome suspiro… -Bien mama…- la mujer no pudo sonreír ante tal afirmación… Kagome sonaba tan triste… -Hija… no estoy enojada contigo… aunque sinceramente creía que primero serian novios por un tiempo…- Kagome levanto su mirada hasta su madre sorprendida… y la mujer simplemente le sonrió de una forma amable… -Mama…- no podía dejar de sorprenderse al ver la caja que sostenía en su otra mano… no estaba enfadada después de leer eso???... –Sabia que esto pasaría… y ya tengo otras para ti haya arriba…claro que no de estas…-

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par… su madre le estaba dando permiso para tener sexo con Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!????????? No podía creerlo!!! Como podía tomar las cosas tan tranquilamente!!!??? Su madre simplemente siguió sonriéndole de forma dulce… -Y donde esta el???...- Kagome miro el suelo… sonrojada… -Eri… Yuka y Ayumi nos sorprendieron… y se marcho al Sengoku…- la mujer asintió… y la miro sonriendo… -Comenzaras el tratamiento???...- Kagome miro a su mama sonrojada pero asintiendo… si bien Inuyasha no había hablado claramente con ella… no quería tener que decirle que no si llegaba a pedirle… algo… su madre le sonrió y le trajo sus pastillas para luego ir a hacer los quehaceres de la casa mientras ella se quedaba ahí mirando una película…

------

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????...- No podía creérselo… como es posible que Kagome pensara eso desde esos días… -E… estas segura???!!! Antes de que Urasue…- Sango simplemente asintió… sorprendida por la expresión casi asqueada de Inuyasha ante su afirmación… Inuyasha salió de la cabaña corriendo lo mas rápido posible hacia el pozo… no sabia que su mirada expresara tanto a los ojos de Kagome… pero mucho menos se imaginaba que la chica viniera pensando que el veía a Kikyo en ella desde ese entonces… esa afirmación era estúpida… simple y sencillamente estúpida!!!!!!... brinco en el interior del pozo… cuando le aclarara las cosas a Kagome… nada le haría mas feliz que verla sonreír… descubriendo lo tonta que había sido al pensar eso… y el mas tonto pensando en que al hacerle pensar que el aun quería a Kikyo era la decisión correcta… cuando salió de la urna del pozo y corrió en el interior de la casa vio a la Sra. Higurashi mirándole en el pasillo con una taza de te en la mano… y de inmediato se sonrojo… no recordaba… no sabia que estarían ahí tan rápido… trago lentamente pensando en huir de vuelta al pozo cuando la mujer comenzó a avanzar en otra dirección… -Inuyasha… en tengo algo para ti…- Inuyasha sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría en sima aterrorizado mientras caminaba tras la mujer… acaso se había enterado de lo que le había hecho a Kagome… desearía matarlo??? Sin duda alguna…

Inuyasha entro en una habitación donde nunca antes había entrado… seguramente la habitación de la Sra. Higurashi… la mujer dejo su te en su mesa de noche y avanzo hacia el closet… Inuyasha miro como tomaba una caja y se volteaba hacia el entregándosela… -Toma…- Inuyasha miro interrogante la caja… que habría adentro???... –Estoy segura de que si le pides a Kagome que sea tu novia ella se sentiría mejor…- las orejas del chico dieron un tirón… -Novio???...- la mujer le sonrió abiertamente y salió de la habitación… el la siguió al pasillo viendo como continuaba avanzando bajando las gradas en silencio con su te… Inuyasha olio la caja… hizo una cara extraña… olía a… medicina… si… algo así… agito la caja y escuchó algo moverse en su interior… la agito de nuevo… no era un algo… eran varios algo… decidió dejar eso para después y avanzo hacia la habitación de Kagome… cuando entro le miro sentada en su cama pesando… se le acerco despacio… sentándose nuevamente a su lado en la cama… Kagome de inmediato se exalto al percatarse de su presencia… pero fijo su mirada en la caja en sus manos abriendo los ojos de par en par y sonrojándose de inmediato… -Oh kami-sama!!! Inuyasha… no me digas que mama te dio eso…- Inuyasha le miro interrogante… porque se exaltaba??? Y su curiosidad en cuanto a la caja creció… pero Kagome se puso de pie de inmediato quitándosela de las manos murmurando sobre vergüenza y el Hanyou también se levanto de la cama como ella…

-Espera… no te levantes…- Kagome volvió a sentarse y el lo hizo poco después de ella… Inuyasha tomo la caja de las manos de la chica poniéndola a un lado y tomando sus manos… Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente… Inuyasha estaba tomando sus manos… -Kagome… mírame por favor…- Kagome obedeció… y cuando volteo a verle… su rostro se volvió uno triste… ahí estaba esa mirada de nuevo… bajo la mirada pero Inuyasha alejo una de sus manos de las de ella llevándola hacia su mentón… Inuyasha se estaba riendo… de una forma que le hacia pensar que algo le dolía… -Cuando te miro de esta forma es cuando piensas que la veo a ella en ti???...- Kagome se sorprendió bastante… como es que se había enterado de eso???... quiso asentir con la cabeza pero la mano del chico no le dejaba mover si rostro… a penas y pudo decir una silaba… -Si…- Inuyasha miro a la chica dolido… como es que pudiera haber estado pensando eso todo este tiempo??? Finalmente suspiro sosteniendo su mirada con la suya… -Kagome… cuando te miro de esta forma… es cuando tengo presente en mi mente… lo mucho que te necesito… junto a mi… lo mucho que me gustaría abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir… besarte y…- el chico no siguió porque se abalanzo sobre la chica a besarla con pasión… Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… tratando de encontrar alguna lógica en la afirmación anterior que el chico le había dado…

Y antes de que se diera cuenta Inuyasha ya estaba sobre su cuerpo en una posición similar a la que se tenían la noche anterior cuando todo comenzó… se aferro al chico mientras el comenzaba a bajar la pasión del beso… transformándole poco a poco en una suave caricia… finalmente… se separo de ella… levantándose y halando su mano levemente abrazándole con cuidado dejando sus pies sobre el suelo de la habitación de la chica al igual que ella… Inuyasha suspiro… -Kagome… yo comencé a mirarte de esta forma desde que descubrí que te deseo…- Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente… acaso Inuyasha acaba de decirle tales palabras??? No se lo podía creer… era tan… irreal… y como si estuviese leyendo su mente llevo su mano hasta su mentón haciendo que volteara a verle… -me crees Kagome??? Crees en mi??? Crees que digo la verdad cuando digo que te amo a ti y solamente a ti???...- Kagome sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza en el interior de su pecho… Inuyasha había dicho esas mágicas palabras que había soñado durante tanto tiempo… esas palabras que ella imaginaba salir de sus labios durante noches en las que no podía dormir… las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos y el chico se preocupo… pero Kagome se lanzo contra el abrazándolo con fuerza y hundiendo su rostro contra su pecho… inhalando su aroma… -Yo también te amo Inuyasha… te amo tanto…- Inuyasha se asusto por unos momentos… luego todo se detuvo… y la información se coló en su cerebro y su corazón de forma correcta… su corazón se regocijo con la verdad dicha por la chica y la abrazo con fuerza sintiéndose completamente embobado… Kagome lo amaba!!! A el!!! A un Hanyou!!! Lo amaba y lo aceptaba tal y como era!!! Sin condiciones!!! Sin promesas!!! Sin asco o repulsión a su naturaleza… al hecho de que era un Hanyou… las lágrimas también acudieron a su rostro en ese momento… seguramente el segundo momento mas feliz de su vida entera…

Despacio ambos permanecieron en silencio después de separarse… Inuyasha no se atrevía a voltear a ver hacia arriba… luego de que ese repentino pensamiento le golpeara con fuerza… que había hecho!!!??? Como había podido dejarse llevar de esa manera!!!??? Kagome era Kagome!!! Era una miko hermosa… inocente… al menos lo haba sido hace dos noches… el no podía… no debía tocarla!!! Acababa de arruinar todo lo que construyo durante tres años… guardando su distancia… casi sin tocarla… y en un momento… en un instante la noche anterior había tirado todo eso a un acantilado!!! Kami-sama!!! Suspiro había estado a punto de hacerlo de nuevo… era un tonto… no era sano permanecer en ese estado en la habitación de la chica… Inuyasha se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta… -Inuyasha…- el chico permaneció quieto sin tocar la perilla de la puerta… le extraño el hecho de que se acercara a la puerta… seguramente quería que su familia se enterara de que se marchaba… -No… te vayas…- Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil… no quería voltear a verle… -Te e deshonrado Kagome… yo… no puedo tocarte… no debía de…- Kagome se confundió… a que se refería??? Se puso de pie y camino hacia el… se arrepentía??? Pero dijo que la amaba hacia solamente unos momentos… Inuyasha se volteo despacio mirando el suelo… -Kagome… yo… - la chica despacio rodeo su cintura abrazándolo… Inuyasha dejo sus brazos colgar a los lados de su cuerpo… -Inuyasha… Acaso no acabamos de hablar sobre eso…- Inuyasha negó suavemente… y llevo sus manos hasta los hombros de la chica tratando de alejarla de el sin lograrlo… entonces decidió reunir el poco valor que le quedaba para mirarle a los ojos…

-Kagome… te e irrespetado… a ti y a tu familia… yo… un hombre no debe de…- Kagome llevo sus dedos hasta los labios del chico… Inuyasha miro interrogante sus profundos ojos chocolate… Kagome veía su mirada triste y confundida… tenia que explicarle las cosas… -Inuyasha… aquí en mi época las cosas son… diferentes…- Inuyasha le miro interrogante sin comprender y la chica regreso su mano de sus labios a su cintura de nuevo… -Tu viste la televisión en la mañana aquel día… es… normal… incluso mi madre…- Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente… no podía continuar… Inuyasha entonces se sonrojo fuertemente al igual que la chica recordando levemente lo que había sucedido… -Pero… no estamos casados…- Kagome le sonrió de forma dulce… -Bastaría con que fuéramos novios…- Inuyasha siguió mirándole interrogante… era eso a lo que se refería la madre de Kagome??? Pero el había escuchado a esas odiosas amigas que tenia decir… entonces se enfado… -Y eso es ese humano???… es tu "novio" como tus amigas le llaman???...- Kagome suspiro… -Inuyasha… ellas creen que TU eres mi novio…- Inuyasha le miro interrogante ahora… -Y no lo soy???...- esta vez fue el turno de Kagome de sonrojarse… eso si que no lo esperaba… acaso Inuyasha estaba familiarizado con el tema???… no podía decirle que no… a parte de ofenderlo sabia que se sentiría como una tonta por negar algo que había venido ansiando desde hacia tanto tiempo… pero tampoco podía decirle que si... se sentiría como si se estuviese aprovechando de su falta de conocimiento respecto al tema… -Quieres serlo???...- Inuyasha le miro serio… -No quiero que ningún otro se sienta con el derecho de tocarte…- Kagome miraba sonrojada al chico… creía que vacilaría o evitaría su mirada… pero al parecer su comportamiento posesivo y sus celos pudieron mas… ella simplemente bajo su mirada asintiendo…

Inuyasha se sintió mal al ver a la chica bajar la cabeza… acaso la había lastimado??? Se había sentido obligada a aceptarle… no… el tenia que dejar en sus manos las opciones… agito su cabeza de un lado a otro… -Claro… lo seré… si lo aceptas… si… no hay… problema… si tu quieres… digo… conmigo… que yo…- Kagome levanto su mirada mirando al chico sonrojado… y no pudo evitar sentirse liberada sonriéndole y descansando su rostro contra su pecho… Inuyasha suspiro sintiéndose mas tranquilo… necesitaría ayuda extra con respecto a eso de "novio" pero no importaba… Kagome estaba feliz… y era lo que importaba… la abrazo suavemente y la chica se acerco mas hacia el… no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro y bajo un poco su mentón dejándole apoyado contra la cabeza de la chica perdido en su aroma… así permanecieron unos momentos… inmóviles… disfrutando del tierno abrazo… finalmente Inuyasha comenzó a soltar a la chica de mala gana… Kagome le miro interrogante y el suspiro… -Debes descansar… para eso subiste no???…- Kagome asintió y camino hacia la cama… Inuyasha camino despacio hasta la silla de Kagome y se sentó en ella girando… esperando a que la chica se durmiera… y tal vez el también se dejaría dormir realmente… bostezo y siguió dando vueltas unos momentos mas… cuando percibió que la respiración de la chica era constante y suave se le acerco… efectivamente… estaba dormida… sonrió suavemente y se sentó con la espalda contra su cama relajándose y cerrando los ojos… -Kagome…-

------

Inuyasha se la paso sonrojado el resto de la tarde… no podía ver a Kagome o a la Sra. Higurashi porque se sonrojaba y no tenia planeado volver a acerarse a ellos hasta que se vio obligado a cenar con la familia… no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando recordó que Sota en una ocasión le había pedido su opinión en cuanto a como declararle los sentimientos a la niña que le gustaba… y en ese momento… lo recordó mientras comía con lentitud en silencio sepulcral… Sota le había pedido a esa niña que fuera su novia!!! No pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente… definitivamente Sota no iba a hacer nada similar a lo que el y Kagome habían hecho la noche anterior… debía de haber algo mas haya de eso… pensó durante toda la cena mirando de reojo a Sota una y otra vez sintiéndose avergonzado por planear el preguntarle sobre tales cosas a un niño… la cena termino y Kagome se fue a la sala junto con su mama y el abuelo a mirar las noticias… la chica le estaba contando a su madre sobre la visita de sus amigas omitiendo detalles como el juego en el que estaban cuando llego Hoyo… o que Inuyasha casi ahorcara a Hoyo frente a ellas… Inuyasha parado en una esquina de la habitación vio cuando Sota se puso de pie y salió… el Hanyou le dio otro vistazo a los presentes en la sala y salió del lugar desapercibido… subió las gradas en silencio y se dirigió a la habitación de Sota… abrió la puerta despacio y miro al niño… aun era un niño… pero no uno de aproximadamente diez años… Sota ya era mayor… cuantos años tendría… doce???... trece???…suspiro y golpeo suavemente la puerta… el chico se volteo y le sonrió…

-Inu no ni-chan… que sucede???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente mirando hacia el suelo… como comenzar??? Sota miro al Hanyou interrogante… no tenia idea de que era lo que le sucedía… -Etto…- Inuyasha guardo silencio un momento planeando la forma correcta de decírselo… -Como es que funciona… eso de… tu sabes… … … de los novios…- Sota abrió sus ojos de par en par… acaso Inuyasha se había decidido por confesarle el sus sentimientos a Kagome en lugar de esperar a que ella lo hiciera??? Su rostro se ilumino… el se lo debía a los dos… por Hitomi… sonrió de oreja a oreja mirando a un Inuyasha completamente sonrojado… camino hasta la puerta y la cerro regresando a sentarse en su escritorio mirando a Inuyasha… -Creí que nunca se decidirían…- Inuyasha finalmente se armo de valor y miro al niño a los ojos… Sota se veía pensativo… -Cuando piensas confesarte???...- Inuyasha miro el suelo… -Ya lo hice…- Sota le miro curioso… -Y entonces… que es lo que quieres???...- Inuyasha miro al niño sin saber como explicarlo… -Pues… yo… quiero saber… que es lo que hacen… pues… los novios…- Sota lo pensó unos momentos… -Son mas que amigos…- levanto su mirada y noto como Inuyasha le prestaba atención… -Mmmm pues las parejas tiene citas…- 'Citas???...' Inuyasha sentía que había escuchado esa palabra antes… tal vez Kagome hablando con Sango… -Y… que es una cita???...- Sota lo pensó unos momentos… -Pues es salir a alguna parte… a comer o al parque de diversiones… o al karaoke… o a ver una película… o simplemente al parque… solo ustedes dos…- Inuyasha iba a preguntar algo mas pero Sota le interrumpió… -Aunque a veces si se conocen entre algunas parejas se hacen citas dobles o triples… es decir que van dos parejas o tres parejas…- Inuyasha no comprendió mucho… pero no pudo evitar asociarlo a ellos y a Miroku y a Sango…

-Mmmm también debes regalarle cosas a tu novia…- Inuyasha miro interrogante a Sota… que tipo de cosas podría el obsequiarle a Kagome???... Sota sonrió suavemente cuando vio su mirada confundida y casi desesperada… -Pues… generalmente regalas chocolates… o flores… una carta… un poema o una tarjeta… una pulsera… un collar… o algo hecho por ti… e escuchado chicos que incluso le regalan dibujos a sus novias… lo que sea…- Inuyasha se sintió mejor al escuchar flores… habían muchas en el Sengoku-Jidai… y buscaría las mas hermosas para Kagome… pero al escuchar sobre cartas… su caligrafía no era muy buena… pero peor aun… poemas… como iba el a escribir un poema!!! El no sabia nada de eso!!! Una pulsera… un collar… instintivamente llevo su mano hasta su cuello… hacia un tiempo Kagome le había regalado una pendiente muy bonito… aun lo tenia con el… tenia la foto de ambos… algo así le gustaría a Kagome??? Algo que el pudiera hacer??? Lo único que el podía hacer era matar Youkai… y no iba a regalarle a Kagome un pedazo de cadáver de Youkai… eso no seria nada apropiado… -Calma Inuyasha… estoy seguro que mi hermana se sentirá feliz de que le regales una cosa… no tienen que ser todas… incluso con un día de campo en el parque seria suficiente…-

Inuyasha permaneció pensativo unos momentos… recordando cuando Kagome había cocinado para ellos y el había buscado ramen en su mochila… se sintió mal y sus orejas inclinaron hacia abajo avergonzado… había sido un completo idiota con Kagome… como había podido perdonarle??? Definitivamente merecía ser sentado las veces que ella lo hacia… Sota se le acerco y le dio una palmadita en el hombro… Inuyasha miro al niño interrogante… -No te preocupes Inu no ni-chan… mi hermana es fácil de complacer…- Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente recordando la noche anterior… simplemente asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación… al parecer tendría que regresar al Sengoku a darse otro baño… nuevamente… suspiro… 'Oh Kagome… como me tienes…' no pudo evitar sonreír al cerrar despacio la puerta de la urna del pozo detrás de el… camino despacio hacia el pozo y brinco dejando que la luz violeta le envolviera… cuando regresara con Kagome le traería algún obsequio…

_**Miércoles 21 de enero de 2009**_

Hola xD… Creía que no me serviría la idea que tenia para el otro capitulo 9 sin lemon pero hey!!! Me sirvió y mucho xD… weno weno al fin se aclararon las cosas!!! Jijijiji… weno weno… a ver que pasa en los caps que siguen porque no tengo idea jijijiji… weno weno gracias por leer mi fic y por todo su apoyo xD…

Aome_s:

Hola xD… jijijiji weno weno ya t mande las dou xD… me falta una solamente weno weno creo que esta viernes podre mandártela xD… estaré esperando las tuyas xD… Gracias xD… byebye


	12. Chapter 12 La flor y la caja

**Capitulo 12 "La flor y la caja"**

Acababa de amanecer y no conseguía encontrar la flor perfecta para la chica… había tratado de pensar en cuantas flores serian suficientes para Kagome pero ningún numero le parecía suficiente… y entonces lo decidió… todos los días iba a darle una… todos los días hasta que la chica ya no quisiera estar a su lado o su vida terminara… y eso no seria suficiente… frunció el ceño dejando de correr dando una mirada rápida a todas las flores de ese campo… si no encontraba una pronto Kagome despertaría y lo necesitaban ahí para llevar a Kagome a que fuera revisada por su curandero nuevamente… gruño… comenzó a caminar entre las flores y sonrió sin evitarlo... agradecía porque Shippo no se hubiera percatado de su presencia y Miroku y Sango le dejaran en paz en la noche… entonces se detuvo... entre varias flores amarillas y blancas había una azul que llamo su atención… camino despacio y se acurruco cerca de esta… era muy bonita… la corto y la reviso detalladamente… la olió con paciencia… le gusto su fragancia… de hecho era bastante fuerte… esperaba que lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kagome pudiera olerle… sonrió mirando un par de gotas del rocío de la noche deslizarse por sus pétalos…

Sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie acercando la flor a su pecho para que el aire no le maltratara mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el pozo… brinco ansioso… y cuando todo estaba opaco después de que la luz violeta del interior del pozo se desvaneciera brinco hacia afuera… con cuidado abrió la puerta de la urna y le cerro detrás de el… en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba afuera de la ventana de la chica… la abrió despacio… sonriendo al ver a la muchacha tranquilamente dormida… avanzo hasta ella y coloco la flor en su mesa de noche… pero al momento en que iba a retirarse miro que un cabello estaba sobre su mejilla… se sentó al borde de la cama y paso con cuidado su garra por su mejilla alejando el cabello rebelde viendo enternecido a la muchacha… Kagome se movió un poco y nervioso vio como sus parpados se comenzaron a levantar despacio… iba a moverse… pero en el ultimo instante decidió que no tenia nada de malo que la muchacha le descubriera acariciando su rostro si… Kagome abrió los ojos… creyó haber sentido a alguien tocando su mejilla… y primero pensó que era su madre… pero al parpadear varias veces y enfocar su mirada en la persona junto a ella descubrió que era su amado Hanyou… -Inuyasha…- no pudo evitar murmurar su nombre…

El Hanyou no supo que hacer y rápidamente tomo la flor enseñándosela… Kagome le miro interrogante… y luego de unos momentos regreso su mirada a la suya… -Es para ti…- Kagome se inmediato sonrió sonrojada… y con una mano temblorosa tomo la hermosa flor azul… -Gra… gracias…- Inuyasha le dio uno de sus famosos kehs y volteo a ver hacia otro lado… Kagome miro sonriente la flor en sus manos… era muy bonita… debía de poder reconocerla… pero en los consejos y enseñanzas que Kaede-baba y hasta Sango-chan le daban sobre remedios solamente conocía las plantas medicinales y las plantas dañinas… nunca había preguntado por el nombre de flores hermosas… sentía que tanta información no cabria en su cabeza y era mas importante saber que hiervas curaban y cuales podían hasta matarla… -Es muy bonita…- no podía creer que el Hanyou hubiera tenido tal detalle con ella… alguien le pudiera haber dicho algo???... –Keh no tanto como tu…- cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos se sonrojaron y evitaron la mirada del otro… Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior… 'Kuzo!!! Porque soy tan sincero últimamente???!!!...' era algo que no le hacia tranquilizarse en lo absoluto… Kagome por su parte se sentía muy enternecida… Inuyasha acababa de hacerle un cumplido!!! Inuyasha nunca había dicho que ella era hermosa o algo parecido… al contrario le decía que era fea… tonta… e irritante…

Justo cuando estaban dispuestos a cambiar el tema la puerta se abrió y la Sra. Higurashi les sonrió… Inuyasha no pudo moverse petrificado… era la segunda vez que la mujer lo atrapaba en la habitación de Kagome… al menos esta vez no estaba tocándola… -Como te sientes querida???...- Kagome le sonrió sonrojada a su madre… -Bien mama…- la mujer miro la flor en las manos de su hija y le sonrió a Inuyasha… -Lindo detalle querido…- Inuyasha se puso de pie sonrojado… pero no dijo nada… Kagome dejo la flor en la mesita de noche y tomo el vaso con agua que su madre le traía junto con sus pastillas… después de tomarlas suspiro… -A que hora nos iremos mama???...- la mujer miro a Inuyasha de reojo… -Pues si Inuyasha no vuelve a escaparse… creo que en media hora estaría bien… después de que Sota se marche a la escuela…- Kagome asintió… y la Sra. Higurashi camino lentamente hacia la puerta dándole un vistazo a la caja en el escritorio de Kagome riéndose por lo bajo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella… Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente e Inuyasha le presto atención a la caja… aun era un misterio y le gustaría resolverlo… pero no sabia si Kagome quería algo… -Kagome… harás algo antes de que nos vayamos???...- Kagome miro la chico interrogante… sabia que si decía que no preguntaría por la caja… estaba casi segura… y no quería explicar nada sobre eso en ese momento… -Si… quisiera darme un año rápido…- Inuyasha asintió y camino hasta ella y Kagome se puso de pie con su ayuda y tomo su toalla y ropa limpia… y luego la cargo con cuidado hasta el baño y le dejo en la puerta…

Inuyasha bajo las gradas suspirando… no quería permanecer en ningún lugar cerca de donde Kagome pudiera estar… desnuda… miro a Sota caminar despacio hacia la sala… -Inu no ni-chan!!!...- Inuyasha levanto una mano en forma de saludo y el niño le sonrió ampliamente… -Me acompañas a la salida???...- Inuyasha miro al niño interrogante pero asintió… Sota tomo su mochila y grito en dirección a la cocina… -Ya me voy mama!!!...- Inuyasha escucho a la mujer responderle deseándole suerte y salieron de la casa… una vez afuera Sota reviso en su mochila… Inuyasha le miro interrogante y el niño saco una pequeña tarjeta… Inuyasha miro extrañado al niño que le ofrecía el papel… -Léela…- Inuyasha tomo el papel y lo abrió…

_Hitomi:_

_Gracias por hacerme el chico mas feliz de toda la escuela… siento mucho las veces que te e incomodado o te e hecho sentir mal… te aseguro que no era mi intención… gracias por permanecer todo este tiempo conmigo… no te olvides de que te amo muchísimo…_

_Felices dos años y dos meses de aniversario…_

_Sota_

Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia Sota notando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… -Etto… sinceramente no soy bueno escribiendo cosas… a veces le pido ayuda a mi hermana… pero igual a Hitomi le gusta…- Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces… solo con que le dijera eso la novia de Sota se ponía feliz???… Inuyasha miro el papel nuevamente y luego miro al niño… -Solamente con esto???...- Sota le sonrió ampliamente… -Nop… le pasare comprando chocolates con nueces… son sus preferidos…- Chocolate… eso era lo que Shippo le pedía Kagome todo el tiempo… Kagome le había ofrecido probarlos y el le rechazo diciendo que no era un chiquillo… otro error… suspiro… porque siempre se la pasaba insultándola???... –Porque me enseñas esto???...- Sota le sonrió ampliamente mientras bajaban las gradas del templo… -para que veas como funciona… tu querías saber no???...- Inuyasha asintió… es solo que aun le parecía complicado… tal ves si le preguntaba a Sango… -Y hoy al salir de la escuela iremos al Karaoke con otros cuatro amigos… una cita triple… ya que es viernes todos quieren salir…- Inuyasha asintió mirando que ya estaban en la acera junto al camino negro por donde pasaban los "carros" Inuyasha frunció el ceño devolviéndole la tarjeta al chico… -Aniversario de que Sota???...- el chico le sonrió ampliamente… -Del día en que tu y mi hermana me dieron el valor para confesarle mis sentimientos a Hitomi y ella acepto ser mi novia…- Inuyasha le miro aun mas confundido… no sabia que eso se hiciera… -Y eso se celebra???...- Sota asintió… -Bueno amigo… ya me voy o no me alcanzara el tiempo para pasar por el obsequio de Hitomi…- Inuyasha asintió y el niño comenzó a trotar por la acera alejándose de el…

Inuyasha subió a grandes saltos las gradas del templo y para su sorpresa cuando llego arriba la Sra. Higurashi y Kagome estaban ahí… rápido llego hasta ellas… -Listo???...- Inuyasha asintió y la Sra. Higurashi le sonrió… Kagome se acerco a el y le empujo despacio para que le diera la espalda… en ese momento comprendió y se acurruco para que la chica subiera a su espalda… cuando la estaba sobre el se volteo hacia la mujer… -Tengan cuidado…- Inuyasha asintió y comenzó a correr alejándose del templo Higurashi lo mas rápido que podía… tenia tanto en su mente… -Inuyasha… recuerdas donde esta el hospital???...- Inuyasha asintió y sintió que algo hacia presión sobre sus orejas… levanto un poco la mirada y miro una de esas gorras sobre su cabeza… de nuevo… suspiro y dio un salto largo… -Claro…- el olor de ese lugar esa muy fuerte… olía a muerte… a dolor y a sangre… era fácil de adivinar la dirección en la que se encontraba…

------

Al regresar de la tercera visita al doctor con tres días de por medio Kagome ya no tenia que regresar… y esa noche estaban cenando pizza para celebrar el acontecimiento… Inuyasha se sentía un poco incomodo por la presencia de la niña de ojos azules y cabello rizado riendo con suavidad mientras todos disfrutaban de una película… pero Inuyasha estaba demasiado atento al comportamiento de Sota y de la niña… algo tenia que aprender… pero no había nada que no hubiera visto en esas cosas llamadas caricaturas que habían en la TV… gruño por lo bajo y Kagome que estaba a su lado dirigió su atención hacia el… -Inuyasha??? Algo sucede???...- Inuyasha negó suavemente con la cabeza mirando la pantalla… Kagome siempre le sonrió con dulzura como desde aquel día en que la trajo la flor azul… ahora había un pequeño vaso con agua en su habitación donde cada mañana era reemplazada la flor que estaba ahí desde la mañana anterior… era casi una rutina de la chica levantarse… oler la flor y sonreírle abiertamente cuando le veía… ya fuera en su cuarto… en el pasillo o cuando bajaba para desayunar… la película termino y Hitomi se despidió de la familia Higurashi siendo solamente acompañada por Sota hasta afuera… Inuyasha no pudo evitar escabullirse hasta descansar en el techo de la casa atento a los chicos que bajaban por las gradas del templo hacia uno de esos autos con luces encendidas en donde la niña entro y se marcho… Inuyasha miro a Sota subir suspirando… acaso algo había salido mal???... esperaba que no…

Inuyasha regreso al interior de la casa rápidamente y llevo a Kagome hasta su habitación donde ella buscaba sus cosas para bañarse… siempre esperaba afuera mientras ella buscaba la ropa ya que unas noches atrás se le habían caído sus bragas y ambos se sonrojaron… a pesar de todo lo que paso entre ellos aquella noche no habían tocado el tema… tanto Kagome como el lo evadían… y ella trataba de evadir el tema de la caja que le había dado la Sra. Higurashi que ahora estaba dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio… la chica salió y le sonrió caminando unos pasos hasta el baño… y justo cundo el iba a entrar a la habitación de la chica la Sra. Higurashi venia subiendo las gradas… -Oh querido… contigo quería hablar…- Inuyasha miro a la mujer interrogante y sus orejas se movieron sobre su cabeza… la mujer se rió suavemente y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación… 'Hay no… otra caja…' no podía evitarlo… pero siempre que la mujer le llamara a ese cuarto iba a relacionarle con cajas… entro y la mujer se dirigió al closet de nuevo… Inuyasha ya se imaginaba una caja en sus manos… pero no fue así… saco una de esas "camisas" de la ropa que Kagome y Sota usaban dándosela… Inuyasha miro interrogante la ropa de color blanca en sus manos… ella tomo una bolsa blanca y se la dio… luego saco una caja y también se la entrego… Inuyasha se sintió aliviado al ver que esta caja era más grande y diferente a la otra…

-Mañana pídele a Sota ayuda con esto si???...- Inuyasha le miro interrogante y ella se sorprendió volteándose… -Toma…- Inuyasha miro interrogante… dinero… esas cosas con las que se intercambiaban las cosas en esta época… para que le estaría dando eso???... la mujer le sonrió ampliamente al ver al Hanyou confundido… -Hoy celebramos todos juntos… mañana deberían de salir a celebrar tu y Kagome no crees???...- Inuyasha no pudo decir nada porque la mujer le sonrió ampliamente y le saco del cuarto… antes de cerrar la puerta le guiño un ojo… -No dejes que Kagome vea la ropa hasta mañana que te vea con ella…- después la puerta se cerro y el se quedo en el lugar interrogante… quería que se vistiera como si fuera de esa época??? Lo pensó unos momentos… Kagome siempre le decía que no era adecuado para el salir por la forma en que se vestía… tal vez si podrían salir a la calle con tal de que el se pusiera eso… lo haría por Kagome… sonrió ampliamente y corrió fuera de la casa… se subió al Go-Shimboku y dejo ahí todo lo que la Sra. Higurashi le había dado… cuando Kagome se durmiera vendría a revisarle…

Regreso a la habitación de Kagome… y se sonrojo furiosamente cuando la chica entro con una Yukata nuevamente… de inmediato se puso de pie e iba para afuera… pero Kagome le detuvo sosteniendo su mano… -No te vayas… quédate…- Inuyasha trago lentamente y asintió… la chica se sentó en su cama e Inuyasha se sentó a su lado… -Perdón… tu me has traído flores todos los días y yo no te e dado nada…- Inuyasha miro a la chica sorprendido y agito su cabeza hacia los lados… -No… no… no tienes porque darme nada…- Kagome le sonrió con suavidad y supo que miro hacia su cuello… Inuyasha nervioso llevo sus manos hasta este y saco el pequeño pendiente que ella le había dado… Kagome se sonrojo y sonrió a la vez… -Aun lo tienes!!!...- Inuyasha asintió… -Si… de no ser por el… hubiera sido inmovilizado y no hubiera podido salvarte de Kaguya…- Kagome le sonrió suavemente y ambos se sonrojaron ante el recuerdo… Kagome asintió de forma tímida e Inuyasha se inclino hacia la chica… Kagome levanto su mirada despacio… mirándolo tan cerca… los únicos momentos en los que estaban cerca era en las mañanas cuando se podan dar un pequeño abrazo antes de que su madre llegara… y no se había atrevido a aceptar ningún beso suyo porque sabia que su boca no tenia la mejor fragancia por las mañanas… pero en ese momento acababa de lavarse los dientes y no había problema… no quería incomodar ninguno de los extremadanamente sensibles sentidos del chico…

Inuyasha trago lentamente viendo como la chica acercaba su rostro al suyo despacio y no pudo evitarlo… el también comenzó a acercarse hasta ella esperando poder controlarse… despacio sus labios se rozaron unos momentos hasta que el chico se acerco mas y presiono mas su labios contra los de la chica… Kagome llevo sus manos hasta el cuello del Hanyou acercándolo más a ella… Inuyasha gruño levemente y se inclino mas hacia ella abrazándola con cuidado… el beso fue suave… lento… pero Kagome no podía evitar apretar sus piernas juntas al sentir la humedad aumentar entre estas cuando los colmillos del chico o su lengua rozaban sus labios… Inuyasha comenzó a respirar mas pesadamente acercando a la muchacha hacia su cuerpo… su mente comenzaba a nublarse nuevamente… pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente y se separaron de golpe… la Sra. Higurashi les sonreía desde la puerta… se acerco dándole sus pastillas a la chica sin decir una sola palabra… Inuyasha se encogió en la cama de la chica sin moverse ni un milímetro demasiado avergonzado… la Sra. Higurashi emprendió su camino a la puerta deteniéndose junto al escritorio de la chica apuntando con un dedo hacia la gaveta… -No se olviden de esos…- Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente y la mujer cerro la puerta detrás de ella…

La curiosidad le gano a la vergüenza del Hanyou en ese momento… esa caja misteriosa… que tenia que ver con lo que estaba haciendo con Kagome??? Se puso de pie y Kagome intento detenerlo con sus palabras… pero estas no salieron de sus labios… Inuyasha abrió la gaveta y saco la caja… regreso a sentarse junto con Kagome mirándole interrogante mientras le daba la caja… -La abres???...- Kagome estaba muy sonrojada… pero sabia que ese momento llegaría en algún momento… tan solo esperaba que hubiera algún tipo de instrucciones en el interior de la caja… la abrió y miro en su interior… sobrecitos cuadrados y plateados… suspiro y se la paso a Inuyasha… el chico metió su mano en la caja y saco una de esas cosas… eran muchas… serian para comer??? Las olio… no… no parecían para comer… volteo a ver a Kagome y vio su sonrojo aun en su lugar… su corazón latía rápidamente… estaba nerviosa… examino el cuadro en sus manos y sin querer enterró su garra en el material y comenzó a salir un liquido espeso y con un olor extraño… Kagome veía interrogante el objeto en las manos del chico… sinceramente nunca había abierto uno… Inuyasha volteo a ver a al chica… sabia que lo que fuera seguramente lo había arruinado…

-Kagome… que es esto???...- Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente y volteo a ver el suelo de su habitación… -Es un condón…- Inuyasha miro el material en sus manos interrogante… mmm… nunca había escuchado a Kagome decir esa palabra antes… -Y para que sirve???...- Inuyasha vio como la chica se encogió y apretó sus labios juntos… despacio señalo hacia la caja… el miro interrogante en su interior… había un papel blanco ahí… arqueo una ceja y miro el papel… habían muchas letras extrañas que no conocía… miro finalmente los caracteres que comprendió pero abajo vio unos cuadros con imágenes… curioso decidió que no tenia porque forzar su cerebro a leer si podía simplemente ver las imágenes… las manos de alguien estaban arrancando una pequeña parte del cuadro y luego sacaban algo redondo… tomo otro imitando las manos en los cuadros… y efectivamente caso algo que estaba mojado con ese liquido extraño… busco la siguiente imagen y se sonrojo furiosamente tirando el papel y todo lo que había en el interior de la caja junto con esta al suelo poniéndose de pie… mirando hacia la puerta… porque??? Para que??? Sentía que su cara ardía… nunca se había sentido mas apenado en toda su vida… como era posible que la Sra. Higurashi le diera algo que tuviera que ver con _esa_ parte de su cuerpo… volteo a ver a Kagome y noto que ella seguía en la misma posición… Kagome sabia!!! Ella lo supo todo el tiempo!!! Por eso había evitado las conversaciones sobre la caja…

En ese momento no supo si huir o quedarse… siempre huía… pero se había prometido a si mismo que ya no quería huir de Kagome cada vez que se le presentara una situación complicada como esta por ejemplo… finalmente suspiro y camino para sentarse al lado de la muchacha… Kagome no se movió ni un centímetro… pero ahora una nueva pregunta había venido a su cabeza… para que rayos servían esas cosas???... tenia que preguntarle a Kagome… pero no sabia dos cosas… que fuera capaz de preguntarle y de que ella pudiera responderle… no porque no supiera la respuesta sino por la vergüenza… pasaron los segundos y suspiro decidiendo tenia que preguntarle… -Oe…- Kagome se tenso un poco… se imaginaba lo que venia… -Para… para que sirven estas cosas???...- miro a Kagome atento… Kagome no podía creer que hubiera regresado a sentarse a su lado cuando estaba segura de que saldría corriendo y el tema no volvería a tocarse en mucho tiempo… pero al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con ese plan… y luego se decidía a realmente preguntar… nerviosa busco las palabras adecuadas en su mente una y otra vez… -Es… para evitar… que las mujeres queden… embarazadas… cuando…- bien… esperaba que con eso comprendiera porque NO tenia planeado seguir con su explicación…

Inuyasha se sorprendió… con que eso era!!!... se sonrojo furiosamente solamente de pensar que la Sra. Higurashi se los había dado!!! Su madre!!! Le estaba dando permiso para… se sonrojo aun mas pero también cierta parte de su cuerpo reacciono… tenia toda la aprobación de la Sra. Higurashi… junto sus manos nervioso… realmente era algo tan común en la época de Kagome???... volteo a ver a la chica sonrojado notando que ella también lo estaba… pero no podía evitar que otra pregunta viniera a su mente… -Y… como funciona???...- Kagome volteo a verle sorprendida con los ojos abiertos de par en par… se puso aun mas nerviosa y su cara seguramente estaba tan roja como la suya… la chica evito su mirada de inmediato… no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando!!! Como podían estar ahí sentados tranquilos en su cama hablando de… condones!!! Llevo sus manos hasta su rostro… esto si que era el colmo… nunca… pero nunca nunca podría haber imaginado que algún día se vería envuelta e este tipo de conversación con Inuyasha… espero que ya no deseara una respuesta y le miro de reojo… pero el chico seguía atento a cada movimiento que hacia… y finalmente suspiro… -Lo tienes que poner… _ahí_… cuando esta… _duro_… antes de…- la chica guardo silencio de nuevo… esto no podría ser mas vergonzoso… Inuyasha miro a Kagome interrogante… muy sonrojado pero aun curioso… no quería saber como se usaba… sino como evitaba que ella quedara embarazada… -Si… pero… como se evita que…-

Kagome comprendió entonces y se sonrojo mas… le había dado una explicación errónea… trago lentamente… -No deja que… caiga dentro…- Inuyasha se sintió confundido… caiga dentro el que???... Kagome estaba mas nerviosa e igual de sonrojada y comprendía que era lo mas que la chica podía sonrojarse… el también miro el suelo de la habitación de la chica… -Etto… que es lo que no… tiene que caer… dentro???...- Kagome miro a Inuyasha interrogante… esto era taaaaaaaaan vergonzoso… no podía creer que no supiera ni eso!!! Bueno… seguramente en le Sengoku-Jidai no se hablaba de esa tipo de cosas… miro el suelo nerviosa ella también… -Lo que sale… de… ti…- Inuyasha miro el piso tratando de recordar… y por fin lo hizo… si… algo salía de el… ambos permanecieron en silencio… que podían decir… pasaron así largos momentos e Inuyasha escucho detalladamente como todos en la casa se iban a dormir… finalmente suspiro… -Kagome… no vas a dormirte???...- la chica asintió sonrojada… y se recostó… Inuyasha fue a apagar la luz… y Kagome miro como se sentaba en su silla a dar vuelas… -Inuyasha…- el chico detuvo la silla y le miro fijamente… -Mhm…- Kagome le miro sonrojada… -Me darías un beso de buenas noches siempre???... así como flores por las mañanas???...- Inuyasha sonrió sonrojado… -Claro…- la chica sonrió y se volteo hacia la pared… estaba a punto de dejar que su cuerpo se relajara cuando sintió las manos del Hanyou en su cabello y como besaba su sien… Kagome se volteo y miro al chico inclinado sobre ella… -Ahí esta…- Kagome miro la pequeña sonrisa del chico…

-Yo me refería…- Inuyasha le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz para callarla… y funciono… después despacio beso sus mejillas… su barbilla… y finalmente le dio un corto beso en los labios… -Buenas noches Kagome…- la chica no pudo decir nada y el Hanyou se acerco yendo a sentarse nuevamente a la silla… Kagome se tardo un corto tiempo en dormirse y finalmente Inuyasha se sintió libre de encender la lámpara que tenia en su escritorio… Inuyasha soltó su Hakama… y se miro… luego miro la caja en el suelo y sostuvo su Hakama con una mano mientras iba a tomar la caja y ponía dentro todos los "codones" que se salieron cuando la boto… también tomo el "codon" que ya había sacado antes… se sentó en la silla de Kagome… miro a la chica un par de veces y dejo la caja en el escritorio… curioso intento ponérselo pero rápidamente sus garras le rompieron… y se volvió un circulo con un color similar a su Kosode… gruño por lo bajo… nunca lograría probarse una de esas cosas… no con sus manos… se sonrojo cuando su mirada se dirigió a la muchacha dormida cerca de el… 'Oh claro tonto… dile… 'Oe Kagome… me da curiosidad… me ayudas a ponerme una de estas cosas???' keh!!! Claro… mañana mismo se lo digo…' Inuyasha gruño ante su auto-sarcasmo… y siguió examinando los dibujos… sonrojado leyó las instrucciones y no encontró nada…simplemente se rio por lo bajo al ver que se pedía que se abrieran con cuidado… que las uñas podrían causar algún daño… -Keh!!! Si las uñas humanas pueden arruinar esto…- Inuyasha se callo de inmediato y volteo a ver a Kagome de nuevo… no podía despertarla en ese momento… se reprendió mentalmente por hablar en vos alta…

Agito su cabeza hacia los lados y apago la lámpara caminando hacia la ventana… seria mejor que fuera a darse su baño nocturno antes de ir a examinar la ropa que había dejado en el Go-Shimboku… al parecer el día de mañana seria uno muy interesante… brinco de la ventana de la chica y camino despacio levantando su mirada hacia el cielo… habían unas cuantas nubes pero podía ver como la luna estaba bastante cortada… la luna nueva se acercaba… suspiro… esperaba no tener que pasarse esa noche con Kagome porque no sabia si podría controlarse… había querido repetir tanto aquellos eventos pero no sabia cual era la opinión de Kagome… ya pasaron por lo de la caja… creía que era hora de hablar de ello… agito su cabeza hacia los lados… si seguía pensando tanto terminaría chocando contra la puerta de la urna del pozo… y casi lo hizo… la puerta ya estaba ahí frente a el… la abrió despacio y luego le cerro detrás de el… brinco al pozo calmado y cuando la luz violeta se desvaneció pudo ver el cielo… mas estrellas y menos nubes… brinco fuera del pozo y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia el rio… después de tantos baños seguidos comprendía porque era algo que a Kagome le agradara tanto… era… relajante…

_**Jueves 22 de enero de 2009**_

Holaaaaaa!!! Jijijiji espero que les guste el cap xD… jijiji me divertido escribiéndolo jijijiji es que estuve viendo unos caps de inu… tan rojito como tomate xD… jijijijiji weno weno espero traerles pronto el algo cap con algún tipo de contenido "interesante" xD… jijijijiji…

Gracias por todo su apoyo y sus lindos rewiews xD…

MiRiS, Zukyo, xSiEmPrE, Card Captor CRISTAL7, La AvIa, ampis, Viccky-y, Shassha, Lorena, kellyndrin, Anita-chan, Maritza, AllySan, kagomekatheryne, esther23, peko-chan, vaipra, athena, kira_christhopher, AmorInu, rakel, hadadiabolika, Kagome-chan, Chaky, persephonne, Samyta, aome_s, sakata-2, angel I love your fic, aome_higurashi8, Yoru 2, destiny, kagome008, SaKu-TeCnOlOgIcA, sasuxhina

Y a todas las demás personas lindas que leen mi fic xD… muchisisisisimas gracias… byebye xD


	13. Chapter 13 Cita

**Capitulo 13 "Cita"**

Inuyasha regreso refrescado… se subió rápido a Go-Shimboku y comenzó a examinar la bolsa… saco una cosa que parecía Hakama… era un negra y era dura… revolvió mas la bolsa y encontró una cosa que parecía una pelota partida a la mitad… flácida… suave… seguramente para cubrir sus orejas… suspiro… siguió buscando y encontró unas cosas blancas y pequeñas… había visto Kagome usar de esos… 'cal… cal… cal algo…' si… no estaba seguro de cal que pero empezaba con cal… y después ya no había nada… el mismo había dejado ahí el dinero que le Sra. Higurashi le dio… miro la "camisa" y luego la caja… por suerte el viento no le había botado… le abrió y vio… zapatos!!!... Inuyasha arqueo una ceja sacándolos… nunca había usado nada en sus pies… nunca en su vida… pero supo que si se quería poner esos zapatos… tenia que ponerse esos cal algo… gruño y guardo nuevamente los zapatos en la caja… bueno… no creía que fuera a ser una de las mejores ideas del mundo… pero si eso hacia feliz a Kagome… iba a hacerlo… dejo las cosas en su lugar nuevamente y brinco hacia el suelo cayendo sin hacer un solo ruido… camino despacio de vuelta a la ventana de Kagome… no tenia nada de malo que se quedara en su habitación un rato mas antes de ir a buscar la flor que le daría correspondiente al día de mañana…

Brinco en silencio hacia la ventana y entro despacio… se sentó en la silla de la chica de nuevo dando vueltas… amaba estar en la habitación de Kagome… todo el tiempo olía tanto a ella… a pesar de que en el fondo aun permanecía el olor de… _aquella noche_… ya era tolerable para el y ya no le motivaba lo suficiente para que su cuerpo y sus instintos actuaran… la primera semana después de eso había sufrido tanto por las noches que se las había pasado en el Go-Shimboku en lugar de el interior de su habitación… no supo cuando fue que se durmió… pero cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente el cielo ya se estaba aclarando… de inmediato salió corriendo por la ventana y hacia el pozo sin cerrar la puerta detrás de el… brinco en le interior del pozo… salió rápidamente de el y corrió hacia el campo lleno de flores que había descubierto… volando le dio una mirada rápida al lugar… y a lo lejos vio una flor roja con amarillo… le corto y le examino… estando feliz con su triunfo escogiendo una hermosa y en buena condición… corrió de vuelta al pozo y se apresuro a brincar dentro sin pensarlo… cuando salió se tomo el tiempo de cerrar la puerta del pozo… y luego brinco hacia la ventana de Kagome… la chica ya estaba despierta cuando llego… sentada en su cama… se le acerco despacio y le ofreció la flor… Kagome le dio una de esas sonrisas que hacían que se le derritiera el corazón… después se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación…

Inuyasha salió por la ventana de la chica… corrió por el patio y subió al Go-Shimboku sin problemas… tomo sus cosas y rodeo la casa entrando por la ventana de la habitación se Sota esta vez… el niño estaba abajo desayunando seguramente… desayuno… de seguro le estaban esperando… se apresuro a llegar al comedor y vio que de hecho si le estaban esperando… -Per… perdón…- la Sra. Higurashi le sonrió ampliamente y se sentó junto a Kagome como era de costumbre… nunca se había sentido tan… _aceptado_… esta familia incluso retrasaba su hora de comer con tal de esperarle… nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en esta época durante la recuperación de Kagome… era lamentable que Kagome tuviera que lastimarse para que algo así sucediera… era lo único de lo que se arrepentía… y de haber sido un completo idiota y patán con ella en el pasado… todos terminaron de comer y el huyo de ellos yendo directo a la habitación de Sota… cuando el niño entro el ya estaba ahí… Sota se sorprendió al principio y luego le sonrió… -Oe… Sota…- el niño le miro interrogante… y el Hanyou levanto la bolsa hacia el… -Tu mama me dijo que te pidiera ayuda con esto…- Sota tomo la bolsa y saco la ropa… finalmente vio la caja cerca de su cama… luego levanto su mirada hacia Inuyasha… -Bien quítate la ropa…- Inuyasha asintió y soltó su Haori tirándole cerca de sus pies… soltó su Hakama y finalmente tiro su Kosode al suelo… sota camino hasta su closet y se quito la pijama quedándose en su bóxer solamente… cuando se volteo hacia Inuyasha se sorprendió… pero creyó que en el Sengoku-Jidai no se usaba ropa interior aun…

-Bien mira te pones el jeans así…- Inuyasha siguió el ejemplo de Sota y se puso los jeans… bien… eso era verdaderamente vergonzoso… no sabia como podían soportar ponerse algo tan… apretado!!!... Sota se acerco a el y dio una vuelta a su alrededor… -Wow Inuyasha… mama te calculo la talla exacta…- Inuyasha miro al niño sorprendido… exacta!!!??? Eso era exacto!!! Así no iba a poder correr libremente… levanto una pierna y se sintió incomodo… esa cosa le quedaba tan apretada… gruño… 'Es por Kagome…' finalmente suspiro… y Sota camino para tomar una camisa y se volteo hacia Inuyasha… Inuyasha tomo su camisa también… Sota metió sus brazos mirando a Inuyasha… el Hanyou le imito… y el chico finalmente metió su cabeza dentro de la camisa… Inuyasha le imito y se sintió mas apretado aun… Sota termino de estirar su camisa e Inuyasha también lo hizo… pero nada haría que dejara de sentirse… apretado… definitivamente extrañaba su Haori… era por eso que a Kagome no le gustaba la ropa de miko??? Le sentía muy… floja??? Pero… su falda no le quedaba apretada… y pues su camisa… no creía… aunque por la forma en que sus botones se veía a veces… agito su cabeza hacia los lados y vio como Sota saco el pequeño sombrero negro… -Toma póntelo…- Inuyasha obedeció y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza… para su sorpresa sus orejas no dolían tanto con este nuevo sombrero… -La boina te queda bien…- Inuyasha le sonrió al chico… -Me gusta mas esta que las otras…- el chico le sonrió y señalo su cama… -Sentémonos…- el chico obedeció y Sota se sentó a su lado con la bolsa y un par de "cal algo" en la mano… Sota enrollo los "Cal algo" y los puso en sus pies deslizándolos dentro y dejándolos cubiertos con la tela blanca… Inuyasha le imito… y para su sorpresa eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que no ejerciera suficiente fuerza con sus garras sobre la tela y esta no se rompiera… Sota se sorprendió… -Wow… mama te acertó de nuevo…-

Inuyasha asintió y Sota tomo unos zapatos parecidos a los suyos… poniéndoselos y luego amarrando las cintas… el le imito… y finalmente Sota se puso de pie y el también lo hizo… y fue extraño… tener sus pies cubiertos… Sota sonrió y empujo al chico para que se viera en su espejo… Inuyasha se sorprendió… se veía… diferente… su pecho se marcaba con esa tela tan apretada… era obvio… -A mi hermana le va a encantar…- toda la incomodidad desapareció para Inuyasha ante ese pensamiento… si a Kagome le gustaba el estaba bien con eso… -Y donde será su cita???...- Inuyasha miro interrogante al chico… -Ammm pues no se… tu mama solamente me dio dinero…- Sota tomo la bolsa y conto el dinero… -Deberías de llevarla al cine… y comprarle palomitas y soda…- Inuyasha miro a Sota interrogante… y el niño le sonrió ampliamente… -Y luego podrían ir a cenas a "Corazones"…- Inuyasha no tenia idea de lo que el chico estaba hablando pero si el creía que a Kagome le gustaría estaba bien… después de todo estaría al pendiente de las reacciones de la muchacha todo el día… -A que horas se van???...- Inuyasha le miro interrogante… -Ya???...- Sota se sorprendió… -Entonces llévala al parque… luego den vueltas por la ciudad… después del medio día vayan a ver la película que se estreno ayer… y de ultimo llévala a cenar a "Corazones"…- Inuyasha asintió marcando el plan en su mente…

Sota sonrió ampliamente… -Deberías de dejar que mi hermana te vea… el blanco y negro se te mira bien…- Inuyasha miro hacia abajo… recordando que su "Hakama" era negra… sus zapatos tenían blanco y negro… y su "Kosode" era blanco como su cabello… la cosa en su cabeza… "Boina" como Sota le llamo era negra… se sentía un poco extraño extrañando un poco su ropa roja habitual… no solo por lo NO apretada que le quedaba sino también por su color… pero si a Kagome le gustaba… salió de la habitación del chico y camino despacio hacia la habitación de Kagome… Sota levanto su pulgar y le guiño un ojo para luego cerrar la puerta… no comprendió mucho el gesto… pero no era uno malo… le sonrió con suavidad y poso su mano en la perilla de la puerta nervioso… tenia que estar atento a todas y cada una de las reacciones de Kagome… la chica dio un grito ahogado a su lado y el volteo a verla… ahí estaba… con una Yukata y una toalla enrolladla en su cabello a un metro de el… sus mejillas estaba rojas y pudo percibir como el olor de su excitación creció aumentando rápidamente… definitivamente le había gustado su ropa… Kagome no podía respirar Inuyasha se veía tan… tan… sensual!!! Parecía un modelo!!! Y… y era su novio!!!... Inuyasha le miro fijamente… y supo que le había visto de forma descarada durante demasiado tiempo… mas sonrojada bajo su mirada e Inuyasha camino hasta ella tomando su mano… Kagome le miro interrogante…

-Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo???...- Kagome sintió que se iba de espalda… Inuyasha le estaba pidiendo una cita!!! No tenia idea de quien le había aconsejado eso pero estaba infinitamente agradecida… no pudo hablar y simplemente asintió… el chico le sonrió suavemente y la soltó… -Te estaré esperando abajo…- Kagome no dijo nada y vio como el chico se marcho… rápidamente cerro la puerta detrás de ella corriendo a buscar ropa… encontró una falda negra que casi no había usado… sin pensarlo se quito la bata y se puso la falda… busco en su gaveta de camisas y encontró una blanca de tirantes… sonrió abiertamente y busco un sostén que se pusiera poner con esa camisa… lo encontró y se apresuro a vestirse… se cepillo el cabello un poco y tomo un pequeño suéter gris y una cartera… la lleno del dinero que tenia guardado… un brillo para los labios… un espejo… y el frasquito con los fragmentos de Shikon… desde que comenzó el viaje descubrió que era mala idea dejarles lejos de ella incluso en su época… trago lentamente y se puso unas sandalias… cuando levanto la mirada miro la caja que contenía su objeto de vergüenza la noche anterior… lo pensó unos momentos y metió la mano en la caja sacando dos… sonrojada los metió en su cartera… se miro al espejo respirando de forma profunda tratando de calmarse y finalmente se volteo hacia su puerta abriéndola dispuesta a marcharse ya… Inuyasha estaba sonrojado sentado en la sala esperando a Kagome impaciente… la Sra. Higurashi le había dicho que se veía hermoso… bien… el no se auto-describiría como hermoso… pero no iba a quejarse del cumplido que la mujer le daba…

Cuando vio a Kagome en la puerta se sonrojo… se veía hermosa… ella si era hermosa… vio el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas… y noto la "boina" banca en su cabeza… la Sra. Higurashi sonrió abiertamente… -Perfectamente combinados…- Inuyasha e puso de pie y camino alejándose… Kagome se despidió de su madre y de su abuelo caminando junto con el hacia la puerta de la casa… una vez afuera el aire soplo suavemente y ambos se sintieron mas relajados… -A donde quieres ir???...- Kagome se sorprendió por la pregunta del chico… no sabia que decirle… el chico le sonrió sonrojado… -Te parece ir al parque un rato???...- Kagome asintió alegremente… -Claro… vamos…- ella estaba esperando que Inuyasha se inclinara frente a ella y le llevara en su espalda… pero para su sorpresa tomo su mano con cuidado y comenzó a caminar… muy sonrojada comenzó a caminar a su lado… esto le estaba gustando de forma definitiva… nunca se había imaginado de esta forma con Inuyasha… como si fuesen una pareja normal… caminaron con tranquilidad por la calle… y Kagome no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando un par de chicas veían a Inuyasha mas de lo debido… 'Arpías…' Inuyasha por su parte se sentía un poco incomodo de que la gente le mirara tanto… pero le ponía la sangre hirviendo los sujetos que veía a Kagome y se excitaban un poco por ello… 'Malditos…'

Finalmente llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una banca… no hablaron de nada… miraron a la gente pasar… a los niños jugar… y cuando llego un señor con un carrito de sorbetes compraron uno cada uno… -Inuyasha???…-el chico estaba feliz comiendo su sorbete… -Ah???...- Kagome seguía comiendo su sorbete también… -Fue mi mama… quien te dio la ropa y el dinero???...- Inuyasha volteo a ver a al chica… -Si… tiene algo de malo???...- Kagome negó suavemente… -Dijo que ya que celebramos todos la noche anterior era nuestro turno para celebrar…- Kagome asintió… ya veía… su mama esperaba que se la pasaran bien… sonrió sintiéndose feliz… su mama era genial… Inuyasha se sintió mas tranquilo al ver a la chica sonriendo… continuaron de la forma mas tranquila comiendo el sorbete… cuando terminaron Inuyasha paso su mano por detrás de los hombros de la chica… Kagome se sonrojo mirando hacia abajo… pero se inclino un poco hacia Inuyasha… Inuyasha sintió un poco mas de confianza cundo la chica se inclino hacia el… así permanecieron otro rato y de repente había otra pareja frente a ellos… un poco lejos pero se notaban sus rostro sonrientes… el chico comenzó a besar a la chica sin detenerse y ambos dejaron de mirar sonrojados… Inuyasha no podía creer que hicieran eso en un lugar tan publico… tan… abierto!!! Habían niños cerca!!!… Kagome estaba sonrojada deseando que Inuyasha tomara la iniciativa y les imitaran… pero no creía que el Hanyou tomara la iniciativa… y no se sentía con tanto valor como para hacerlo…

Kagome miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado el medio día… pronto le daría hambre… y sabia que a Inuyasha también… -Inuyasha???...- el chico le miro de forma fija… -Haremos algo mas… o regresaremos a casa???...- Inuyasha miro a la chica pensativa… -Mmm pues no se si quieres ir al cine…- Kagome miro al Hanyou interrogante… -Inuyasha… podrías decirme quien te a estado aconsejando???...- Inuyasha se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado… -Estas enfadada???...- Inuyasha sintió su cara arder cuando la chica coloco su mano en su mejilla haciendo que su mirada regresara a la suya… -Estoy feliz Inuyasha… todo esto me hace sentir bien… solo quiero agradecerle a quien te a dado tantas ideas…- Inuyasha asintió nervioso… -Pues tu mama… y Sota…- Kagome se sorprendió… Sota???... bueno… eso podría explicarse en cuanto a la película… pero no sabía que tanto había sido idea de su madre y que tanto de Sota… solamente podría esperar que su madre no le dijera nada vergonzoso al chico… entonces Inuyasha no pudo alejar su mirada de la suya… su mano era tan cálida… y sus labios se veían tan… se acerco a ella despacio… y Kagome no retrocedió… finalmente cerro sus ojos al sentir su calidez y su suavidad… Kagome abrió mas sus labios abrazándole por el cuello acercándose a el… Inuyasha supo que no podía perder el control… pero a pesar de eso… no lucho mucho por no llevar a ningún otro nivel la suave caricia… finalmente se separaron y se miraron sonrojados un momento… Inuyasha se puso de pie de forma brusca y Kagome lo hizo de una forma mas lenta… esta vez fue ella quien tomo la mano del chico y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial…

Cuando llegaron Inuyasha noto que ahí menos gente se les quedaba mirando… estaban demasiado ocupados… Kagome le guio por el lugar grande… espacioso y lleno de gente… finalmente llego a un lugar donde habían fotos detrás de vidrios y habían números arriba de estas… Kagome miro el reloj en su mano unos momentos y luego alzo su mirada de nuevo para voltear a verle… -Quieres ver esta película??? Se estreno ayer…- Inuyasha miro la imagen del hombre y la mujer en un lugar oscuro… y entonces recordó a Sota hablándole sobre esa película… sonrió levemente… -Esta bien… veamos esta…- Kagome sonrió complacida… sus amigas habían estado hablando de ese estreno desde hacia tanto tiempo… -Bien… pero la función es a las dos de la tarde y a penas es la una… tenemos que esperarnos un rato…- Inuyasha asintió y la chica comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar… -Kagome… a donde vamos???...- la chica le sonrió… -A dar vueltas por el centro comercial… o prefieres sentarte a esperar en alguna parte???...- claro que quería caminar… habían estado sentados y para ver esa cosa seguramente iban a sentarse… quería caminar… le sonrió a la chica y estaba punto de contestarle cuando detrás de ella vio a otra pareja caminando… el chico llevaba su mano sobre el hombro de la chica mientras caminaban y ella llevaba su mano alrededor de la cintura de el… eso se veía interesante… le sonrió a Kagome mas abiertamente y le soltó la mano llevándola hasta su hombro abrazándole y comenzando a caminar… -Caminemos…-

Kagome se sonrojo cuando llevo su mano hasta su cintura… pero es que sabia que si dejaba su mano ente ellos podía tocar su trasero accidentalmente y no quería verse como la versión femenina de Miroku… así pasearon durante poco mas de veinte minutos por el centro comercial y luego Kagome les guio hasta el cine nuevamente… entraron y comenzaron a hacer fila… Inuyasha le dio el dinero a la chica admitiendo que no sabía como usarle de forma correcta… Kagome se sorprendió contándolo… era bastante… guardo el resto y simplemente dejo afuera lo necesario… pago las entradas y como la mano del chico para llevarle a la fila de la comida… finalmente llegaron a ordenar… Kagome miro los combos… y finalmente opto por el numero tres… dos bebidas… una palomita grande y nachos… finalmente tomaron la comida… Inuyasha siguió a la chica de cerca y se colocaron en otra fila… Inuyasha miro que eran tal vez los doceavos… poco a poco la fila fue creciendo detrás de ellos… Inuyasha finalmente le pidió a Kagome la bandeja y se recostó contra la pared sosteniéndola… la chica le sonrió y estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre los zapatos y como se sentía con ellos cuando escucho una voz que no quería escuchar… -Kagome!!!...- con una cara martirizada se volteo y miro a Eri… Yuka… Ayumi… Hoyo y a otros tres chicos que no conocía detrás de sus amigas… Inuyasha gruño de forma instintiva y Kagome le miro nerviosa…

Sus amigas finalmente se acercaron a ella mirándoles con la boca abierta… sobre todo a Inuyasha… -Oh… Inuyasha… no te conocimos…- Inuyasha miro un poco incomodo a la chica de ojos café y cabello rizado… era la menos gritona e irritante de todas las amigas de Kagome… Inuyasha dio un vistazo a Hoyo que se había quedado mas atrás… no lo soportaba… si no tuviera esa bandeja en las manos estaría besando a Kagome en ese mismo instante para enseñarle a quien le pertenecía ella… -Wow Inuyasha… te ves muy diferente con esa ropa…- Inuyasha no le presto importancia al comentario de la chica de ojos azules… Kagome se rio de forma nerviosa… las chicas se quedaron ahí esperando junto a ellos… y cuando la fila comenzó a avanzar las personas detrás creyeron que ella e Inuyasha habían estado "apartando" el lugar para todos… 'Hay no… esto es un desastre…' avanzaron hasta la sala y sus amigas que pasaron adelante se fueron hasta atrás… hasta la ultima fila… Kagome les siguió como si fuera al matadero… las chicas se esperaron s que ella e Inuyasha pasaran… Kagome lo hizo e Inuyasha le siguió… luego se sentaron una de ellas y uno de los sujetos extraños dejando a Hoyo de último… 'Keh!!! Entre mas lejos mejor…'

Kagome tomo las sodas y las puso en sus lugares en los brazos de los asientos… Inuyasha se percato del detalle y movió su soda a un lado levantando el brazo como vio a otros hacerlo delante de el… Kagome se sonrojo pero no dijo o hizo nada… si Inuyasha quería estar más cerca de ella mejor… le ofreció palomitas al chico y le gustaron… las luces se apagaron y comenzaron los avances de otras películas… Inuyasha se sorprendió… los sonidos eran bastante fuertes pero no lastimaban sus orejas… no como los gritos de las mujeres escandalosas sentadas cerca de el… vio a unos que estaban sentados delante de ellos se abrazaban… y de forma inconsciente poso su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Kagome como cuando estaban n el parque… pero esta vez la chica no solamente se acerco hacia el sino que también apoyo su rostro contra el… y el también se inclino hacia ella dejando su mejilla contra su cabeza… así comenzaron a verla película… y cuando llegaron a la parte donde el hombre que era seguramente el personaje principal tenia los ojos dorados… tanto el como Kagome se voltearon a ver… después siguieron viendo la película tranquilos… unos momentos después el mismo hombre detuvo uno de esos "carros" –Keh!!! Como si un humano pudiera hacer eso…- Kagome miro a Inuyasha –Shhh Inuyasha… no digas esas cosas… aquí…- Inuyasha asintió y continuaron mirando la película… finalmente comenzó comprender que el sujeto no era un humano y eso le agrado mas… después ambos voltearon a verse cuando el cargo en su espalda a su "novia" y corrieron por el bosque… Kagome sonrió de forma suave y el con un poco de malicia… con que habían humanos que se imaginaban eso…

La película siguió avanzando y el Hanyou no pudo evitar tensarse cuando el "no humano" y su "novia" comenzaron a besarse… trago lentamente y la escena siguió… pero al final el se alejo de golpe… diciendo que no podía perder el control con ella… e Inuyasha se sintió aludido… volteo a ver a Kagome y noto lo sonrojada que estaba… nerviosa… al parecer no había comprendido nada de lo que el había pensado… suspiro y la película continuo… cuando termino las luces se encendieron y la gente comenzó a levantarse y a irse… las amigas gritonas de la chica también se pusieron de pie junto con los humanos que las acompañaban… se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Kagome quien la tomo gustosa… Kagome le dijo que dejaran ahí los embases de las sodas… las palomitas y los nachos… caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar afuera… donde sus amigas chillonas estaban esperándoles y Kagome suspiro… el se tenso al ver como Hoyo le prestaba especial atención a la chica y no pudo evitar gruñir… Kagome apretó mas su mano y comprendió que no podía hacer eso… -Wow Kagome!!! Que película mas genial!!! No crees???...- la chica le sonrió levemente a Eri… no conocía a los demás chicos pero se imaginaban que también era de la prepa… todos comenzaron a caminar e Inuyasha paso su brazo por los hombros de Kagome acercándola a el mirando furioso a Hoyo cada vez que medio volteaba a ver hacia ellos… Eri se volteo hacia ellos y el resto dejo de caminar… -Porque no nos acompañan… vamos a cenar al Mcdonals…- Kagome se rio de forma nerviosa… -Eri yo creo que la próxima…- la chica se le acerco… -Hay Kagome no seas aburrida…-

Inuyasha gruño y Kagome decidió que o accedía o Inuyasha terminaba lanzando a su amiga lejos de su camino… -Esta bien Eri… como digas…- la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y siguió caminando…Kagome suspiro sabiendo que seria una larga noche… pero se sentía bien con su mano alrededor de la cintura del chico… cuando varias mujeres se le quedaban viendo a el y luego le veían con envidia se sentía bien… Inuyasha era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida… incluso mas que cualquier actor… y era SU novio… es mas… ellos habían… se sonrojo fuertemente sosteniendo su cartera con mayor fuerza… ahora que lo pensaba había sido una pésima idea guardar aquellos en su cartera… si alguna de sus amigas le descubría algo… no es que no supieran ya después de encontrarlos aquella mañana… pero sabia que por su forma de ser harían un gran escándalo y todo la prepa se enteraría con esos tres chicos mas que no conocía como parte de su "grupo"… Inuyasha veía a Kagome incomoda… pero si quería hacer eso para complacer a sus amigas el lo haría por ella… era irónico… como se formaba la cadena… tan solo tuviera la oportunidad iba a besar a Kagome con todas sus ganas frente a ese maldito humano para que aprendiera de una vez por todas que Kagome era SUYA… y de nadie mas…

Finalmente llegaron al tan famoso restaurante… los empleados tuvieron que unir una mesa para las nueve personas… Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome frente a su amiga menos gritona y al humano que la acompañaba… estarían en una cita??? No podía evitar preguntárselo… recordando que Sota le dijo que si las parejas se conocían podían salir en grupo… pero no podía evitar preguntarse porque ese inepto de Hoyo no tenia una pareja… una vez que todos se sentaron y comenzaron a ver que podían comer… Kagome estaba mirando el menú con el… -Lo que tu escojas… eso quiero yo también…- todos en el resto de la mesa les estaban prestando atención… Kagome se sonrojo levemente y asintió… después llego una mujer a pedirles la orden… cuando se acerco a ella y a Inuyasha le miro asustada… después de recibir su pedido se marcho rápidamente… ninguno de ellos dos comprendió… -Que bueno que te encontramos Kagome…- Eri comenzó a hablarle… pero Yuka le interrumpió… -Eri… no…- la chica le miro seria y luego regreso su atención a Kagome y a Inuyasha… -Te llamamos a tu casa pero tu mama nos dijo que habías salido… cuando te vimos creímos que quedaríamos exactos…-

Inuyasha gruño y miro de forma feroz a la chica que no se inmuto… -Pero que mala suerte tiene el pobre Hoyo…- Inuyasha se puso de pie y golpeo la mesa… -Kagome es mía escuchaste!!!??? MIA!!!...- Kagome miro a Inuyasha sorprendida… enternecida… asustada… y un poco enojada… todo a la vez… pero justo para cuando se dio cuenta de que el Hanyou había botado su cartera de lado y su contenido se vacio en la mesa era demasiado tarde… Hoyo se puso de pie asustado… Yuka aguanto la respiración… Ayumi se sonrojo… y Eri miro asustada los cuadros de papel metálico en la mesa… Kagome sonrojada volteo a ver el rostro de Inuyasha y para su sorpresa estaba sonriendo… le estaba sonriendo a Hoyo… trago lentamente y con las manos temblorosas comenzó a guardar el dinero y el resto de sus cosas… todos guardaron silencio mirando hacia abajo… Inuyasha se sentó de nuevo al mismo tiempo que Hoyo lo hizo sin quitarle la vista de encima con su sonrisa maliciosa un adornando su rostro… entonces llego la mesera dejándoles la comida a todos… Kagome halo levemente de uno de los mechones del Hanyou para que le prestara atención… y para su sorpresa al voltear a verle se abalanzo sobre su labios besándola con pasión… tanta que se le olvido el lugar en el que estaban… y solamente podía pensar en abrazarlo y no dejar que el beso acabara mientras sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez mas agitadas…

_**Jueves 22 de enero de 2009**_


	14. Chapter 14 Mia

**Capitulo 14 "Mía…" (LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN)**

El beso se rompió despacio… y era ella quien no le quería dejar ir… Inuyasha finalmente beso su mejilla y su cuello arrancando un suave suspiro de la chica para finalmente alejarse de ella… el Hanyou fijo sus ojos en los de Hoyo… -Mía…- Kagome entonces despertó… sus amigas estaban rojas como tomates… Hoyo parecía agonizar e Inuyasha estaba comiendo despacio… ella no deseaba decir nada o justificar nada… así que simplemente comió en silencio… poco a poco los demás comenzaron a comer también… pero ellos fueron los primeros en terminar… Inuyasha se puso de pie… -Vámonos Kagome…- la chica asintió sacando el dinero que cubriría el gasto de su comida dejándole en la mesa y se puso de pie… Inuyasha tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar rápido alejándose de esas mujeres gritonas y ese humano patético… los detestaba… cuando ya había avanzado bastante sobre la calle volteo a ver a Kagome… su cena solamente para dos en "Corazones" había sido arruinada… y ya no le quedaban mas opciones… sintiéndose con mas ánimos de ir a la casa de la chica y preguntarle porque había llevados esos "codones" con ella… Kagome suspiro sintiéndose mas aliviada al estar lejos de sus amigas…

-Que quieres hacer ahora Kagome???...- la chica miro la sonrisa suave en el rostro de Inuyasha… ella también le sonrió y comenzó a caminar sin soltar su mano… tenia una idea… -Vamos al parque de diversiones… es sábado por la noche… tiene que estar abierto…- Inuyasha recordó al parque de diversiones en la lista de cosas que Sota menciono en eso de las citas… seria una buena idea ir ahí… y mucha mejor idea si era Kagome quien quería ir ahí en el primer lugar… avanzaron por la calle mas despacio una vez que se alejaron del restaurante… vieron como habían otras parejas que caminaban por la calle también… despacio avanzaron e Inuyasha pudo ver las luces a lo lejos… -Kagome… las luces son del parque???...- la chica sintió feliz y sujeto su mano con mas fuerza acercándose otro poco mas a el… Inuyasha le sonrió con suavidad a la chica… al parecer estaba emocionada por ir al parque de diversiones con el… al poco rato llegaron y Kagome pago por sus entradas… comenzó a correr despacio sonriéndole… -Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna Inuyasha…- el chico le sonrió avanzando con ella… la fila no era muy larga… cinco personas delante de ellos… Kagome le abrazo por la cintura en cuanto comenzaron a esperar… el Hanyou se extraño un poco por el repentino comportamiento de la muchacha pero se sintió feliz…

Una vez que fue su turno subieron despacio… Inuyasha se sintió entraño en el espacio cerrado y pequeño… pero Kagome se sentó muy cerca de el… el Hanyou no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazo con cuidado atrayéndola hacia el… después de todo estaban solos… Kagome miro con tristeza hacia afuera de la ventana unos momentos y el Hanyou se preocupo olfateando el sentimiento… -Kagome???...- la chica se volteo hacia el y se aferro a su espalda… -Que es lo que sucede???...- la chica negó suavemente con su cabeza restregando su rostro contra su pecho… -Nada… es solo que siempre me subía sola a este juego…- Inuyasha apretó a la chica con un poco mas de fuerza contra su cuerpo… -Perdóname Kagome… por haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo…- la chica asintió pero el le soltó suavemente y llevo sus manos hasta sus mejillas levantando su rostro para poder mirarle de forma fija… -Nunca mas voy a volver a dejarte sola Kagome… nunca…- la chica asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de agua… Inuyasha le dio un beso suave y tierno a al chica esperando que sus angustias disminuyeran… nunca jamás volvería a dejarla sola… nunca nunca… Kagome cambio el ritmo del beso de forma repentina acercándose a el de golpe llevando la espalda del chico contra el vidrio de la góndola enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello evitando que sus labios pudieran alejarse de ella mas de lo debido… sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas e Inuyasha empujo a la chica suavemente alejándole de el… -Kagome… pe… perdón… pero si seguimos no podre…- cuando abrió los ojos vio la mirada brillante de la muchacha y el olor de su excitación nublo su mente… ese lugar era demasiado pequeño como para ignorar su olor… -Eso es lo que quiero…-

Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada contra eso… le dio una patada a la puerta y brinco subiendo a Kagome a su espalda… Kagome no dijo nada… simplemente sintió la adrenalina en su cuerpo alborotarse aun mas mientras brincaba junto con Inuyasha fuera de la góndola… el chico brinco hacia la montaña rusa y de ahí dio un salto largo hacia el edificio mas cercano… y comenzó a correr y a brincar con rapidez en dirección del templo Higurashi… Kagome tenia que ser suya… en ese preciso instante… antes de que se diera cuenta Kagome se vio en su habitación… Inuyasha se acerco a su puerta a ponerle seguro y ella se sentó en la cama… era obvio para lo que habían regresado pero… ningún otro pensamiento cruzo su mente en cuanto el Hanyou comenzó a besarla de forma desesperada… antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba buscando el lugar por donde podría soltar su falda… le ayudo y levanto su camisa rápidamente en todo lo que el chico le levanto dejándole mas al centro de la cama… Kagome se arqueo un poco para que el chico sacara su sostén sin siquiera soltarlo… Inuyasha gruño cuando se atoro con la camisa… ella se levanto y le ayudo a casarla de su cabeza… y comenzó a ayudarle con el pantalón… pero para su sorpresa se encontró con que el chico no estaba llevando nada debajo… se sonrojo y se alejo de el nerviosa… Inuyasha decidió terminar de quitar el pantalón por su propia cuenta y finalmente le tiro al piso junto con los "cal algo" y sus zapatos… Kagome se sonrojo al sentir al chico sacando sus bragas en un movimiento rápido… y de forma instintiva cerro sus piernas juntas en cuanto se encontró desnuda tratando de cubrirse…

Inuyasha le sonrió de forma dulce y con suavidad tomo una de sus manos alejándose de sus pechos… -Kagome… eres hermosa… no te escondas de mi…- Kagome se sonrojo aun mas por la forma en que Inuyasha le miraba… Inuyasha le sonrió y dejo sus manos llevando despacio las propias a las piernas de la chica… Kagome se tenso mas y el se inclino hacia abajo comenzando a besar su pierna izquierda… deseando sanar sus cicatrices con sus besos… Kagome comenzó a relajarse poco a poco… y finalmente pudo separar las piernas de la chica lo suficiente como para poder besar la cara interna de su pierna y subir despacio hasta su rodilla… Kagome comenzó a respirar de forma pesada recordando lo que el Hanyou había hecho anteriormente con ella… no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió sus colmillos y sus labios acariciando sus muslos internos… Inuyasha gruño con suavidad al sentir a la chica temblar suavemente y separo otro poco sus piernas… quería probar su sabor nuevamente… era… adictivo… le intoxicaba… Kagome cubrió su boca con sus manos después de que un pequeño gimoteo se escapo de sus labios al sentir la lengua del chico entrando en su interior nuevamente… tembló y se retorció un poco pero Inuyasha siguió con su tarea como si no se percatara de ella en esa momento… Kagome sujeto las sabanas con fuerza mientras apretaba sus dientes juntos dejando de respirar bastante seguido para no dejar que ningún ruido… _demasiado_… fuerte se escapara de sus labios… Inuyasha se sentía halagado con las reacciones de la chica… y estaba dispuesto a llevarle hasta el final hasta que la chica susurro su nombre como sin sintiendo dolor se encontrara…

-Te necesito…- Inuyasha vio como abría sus brazos esperando que correspondiera a su abrazo y comprendió… despacio se deslizo hacia ella rozando su piel con la suya deteniéndose unos momentos a besar sus pechos antes de llegar a sus labios ansioso… Kagome se arqueo contra el y le abrazo por el cuello… Inuyasha trago lentamente… no sabia si volvería a sangrar… no sabia si volvería a dolerle tanto… lo pensó unos momentos y metió uno de sus bazos debajo del cuello de la chica para poyarse en el mientras que su otro brazo lo dirigió a su palpitante excitación para dirigirse mejor hacia ella… gruño al sentir su la humedad y la calidez de su entrada… Kagome se arqueo contra el y le beso con mayor desesperación… Inuyasha despacio comenzó a adentrarse en ella tensándose cuando el placer le envolvía… gruño con fuerza al sentir a Kagome gemir debajo de su cuerpo… dejo de besarla y trato de enfocar su mirada en su rostro… no olía sangre… y trato de percatarse de alguna mala señal proviniendo de ella… pero lo único que podía captar era el olor de su excitación… gruño reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser eso lo único que percibía… entonces ella lo hizo… despacio movió sus caderas haciendo que se adentrara aun un poco mas en ella… y tembló luchando por mantener el control… Kagome llevo sus manos a su rostro…

-Inuyasha??? Algo esta mal???...- Inuyasha abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y ella le miro preocupada… se había sentido TAN bien… claro que siempre fue algo incomodo al principio… no estaba acostumbrada atener algo dentro de ella… y menos a tener algo tan grande… pero cuando movió sus caderas todo se sintió tan… maravilloso… pero Inuyasha tembló y se estaba preocupando… sus ojos prácticamente brillaban… -Kagome… no te lastime???...- la chica le sonrió pasando sus dedos por su frente moviendo su flequillo… Inuyasha era tan hermoso… tan tierno… tan considerado… -No tontito… se siente hermoso…- Inuyasha sonrió de una forma tan pervertida que ni siquiera a Miroku había visto sonreír así… -Entonces…- Inuyasha salió casi por completo de ella… -Hagamos que se sienta mejor…- Kagome supo que hubiera gritando de no ser porque los labios del chico cubrieron los de ella en el momento en que le embistió con fuerza… se arqueo contra el y comenzó a seguir tanto como pudo con sus caderas las fuertes embestidas que el chico le estaba dando… si pensó que la vez anterior Inuyasha había sido genial haciéndole el amor esto batía el score con un perfecto… era justo como ella se lo había imaginado… y en un par de veces hasta había soñado con el… así de poderoso… salvaje… Inuyasha gruño contra sus labios y se separo de ella… mirándole con sus ojos rojos… a pesar de que el dorado aun permanecía ahí… y ella simple y sencillamente le sonrió… -Inuyasha…-

Se salió de ella rápidamente y la volteo dejando su rostro contra la almohada nuevamente… iba a quejarse de que decidiera salirse de ella en ese momento cuando le sintió entrar en su interior con fuerza… mordió la almohada con fuerza e Inuyasha le levanto dejándole sobre sus manos temblorosas y sus rodillas mientras dejaba mas de su peso sobre el de ella gruñendo contra su cuello mordiendo suavemente el lugar a donde había descubierto dos pequeños puntos después de que ella e Inuyasha hicieran el amor por primera vez… y hasta en ese momento comprendía que la cicatriz provenía de una mordida que el le había dado… y no se podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta… tembló y gimió debajo de su cuerpo tratando de mantener el control mientras el placer le inundaba y le descontrolaba… no podía creer que se sintiera de esa manera… Inuyasha se sentía tan maravilloso en su interior… escuchar el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos cuando chocaban por sus embestidas… Inuyasha gruñía contra su hombro aferrándose a ella con ambos brazos cerca de las caderas formando un cinturón de carne con ellos del que sabia nunca quisiera escapar… Inuyasha clavo con suavidad sus colmillos en su cicatriz y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo ante el contacto… gimió y apretó sus labios juntos cerrando los ojos con fuerza… 'Silencio Kagome… silencio…' trataba de concentrarse en pensar… pero Inuyasha comenzó a empujarse una mas rápidamente contra ella de lo que creía era posible… dejo escapar un grito ahogado e Inuyasha clavo nuevamente sus dientes en su cuello… tembló y dejo su cuerpo caer sobre la cama exhausta sintiendo como su cuerpo entero temblaba y el Hanyou gruñía sobre ella mientras sentía una calidez liquida inundarle por dentro… lucho por respirar unos momentos… pero después de unos segundos descubrió que mientras no respirara con fuerza no había problema… y que la sensación del Hanyou sobre su cuerpo era agradable…

------

Inuyasha gruño… fue su primera reacción… todo estaba borroso… todo estaba borroso en su memoria… entonces Kagome llego a su memoria… ellos habían estado… se sonrojo de inmediato pero no abrió los ojos sabiendo que por eso estaba tan envuelto en su aroma… se relajo y sintió un cuerpo caliente debajo de el… iba a comenzar a moverse cuando su ultima memoria llego a el… su vista en rojo y Kagome sonriéndole tras la cortina rubí que cubría sus ojos… asustado abrió los ojos tratando de levantarse deteniéndose al sentir que aun estaba dentro de Kagome… se hizo hacia un lado gruñendo notando que sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella… asustado trato de pensar… de oler… nada… no habían lagrimas recientes… pero si había sangre… la sangre de Kagome… se afligió… era poca pero… trago lentamente y se asusto mas… entro en pánico… soltó a la chica levantando un poco su cuerpo con cuidado dejando sus caderas inmóviles en su lugar… su sangre estaba dentro de su boca y eso no era una buena señal… escucho a Kagome gemir suavemente y se congelo… la chica se movió un poco y su excitación se despertó… -Inuyasha…- se inclino despacio por su hombro y su cuello para ver su rostro… pero nunca logro su cometido viendo que había una mordida fresca… interrogante vio el lugar donde ya la había mordido anterior mente… amaba esa marca… siempre le había recordado lo que habían echo… pero ahora era diferente… había como una marca un poco morada… como si una luna estuviera uniendo las marcas de sus colmillos… miro la marca interrogante unos momentos pero su concentración se quebró cuando Kagome le apretó suavemente y gruño…

Kagome llevo uno de sus brazos hacia atrás tratando de tocar al chico y el sujeto sus manos despacio enterrando su rostro en su cabello… -Perdóname…- Kagome se sintió desconcertada… porque se estaba disculpando??? Sintió su lengua pasearse despacio sobre el lugar donde ella recordaba vagamente que le había vuelto a morder y sonrió… con que se disculpaba por eso… fueron solo unos segundos los que tuvo para llegar a estas conclusiones antes de que se diera cuenta de las sensaciones que enviaba su tacto en su cuello al lugar de su unión… gimió retorciéndose… sintiendo no solo como Inuyasha volvió a endurecerse en su interior sino también como de pronto su cuerpo ardía y su interior ansiaba sentir sus embestidas de nuevo… -Inuyasha… por favor…- Kagome tembló tratando de acercar su cuerpo al suyo todo lo que pudo e Inuyasha le abrazo de forma posesiva llevando sus brazos a su alrededor nuevamente… llevando una de sus manos a uno de sus pechos apretándole con suavidad… gimió y se arqueo contra su toque sintiendo la chico gruñir contra su hombro… dejo escapar otro grito ahogado ante la sensación que esto le provoco… era como si sus labios no estuvieran ahí sino en donde otra parte de su cuerpo donde ya se encontraba en ese momento… su respiración se convirtió en jadeos… y los colmillos del chico acariciaron lentamente la mordida… no pudo mas y un grito se escapo de sus labios haciendo que el chico llevara la mano de su pecho hasta sus labios callando el grito que no se detuvo mientras se retorcía contra el sintiendo los espasmos de su cuerpo alrededor de su dureza escuchando al Hanyou gemir y gruñir contra su cabello tensándose contra ella…

Inuyasha vio la mano de la chica tratando de alcanzarle ciegamente… no pudo evitar sonreír y tomar suavemente su mano… la había lastimado… no tenia idea de cómo le había tratado luego que en sus recuerdos su hermoso rostro sonriente lleno de amor se volvía algo negro y luego nada hasta que se había despertado esa mañana… se sintió desconcertado… y culpable… si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte… le habría lastimado??? Sabia que era un lugar muy sensible como en donde se encontraba en ese momento no era necesario que hubiera sangre para que se sintiera dolor… era lo que mas amaba en el mundo y le lastimaba una y otra vez… a su preciosa Miko de porcelana… enterró su rostro en su cabello respirando profundamente llenándose con su aroma… 'Kagome… te amo tanto… por favor…'-Perdóname…- abrió sus ojos al alejarse de su cabello mirando le marca… saco su lengua despacio y la paso por su piel… nada hubiera podido prepararlo para lo que sintió…

Kagome gimió y se retorció en sus brazos… comprimiéndose de forma deliciosa a su alrededor… aguanto la respiración sintiendo como el deseo inundaba sus pensamientos… -Inuyasha… por favor…- Inuyasha se contuvo con toda la voluntad que tenia para no levantarse y enterrar sus garras en sus caderas mientras le embestía sin descanso… las chica tembló contra el y sintió como trataba de acercarse mas a el… que cada centímetro de su espalda estuviera e contacto con su pecho… el quiso ayudarle en su tarea y llevo sus brazos a su alrededor nuevamente apretándola contra el… no pudo evitar cumplir los deseos de su cuerpo y despacio llevo una de sus manos hasta un suave pecho… sintiendo triunfante el pezón endurecido desde antes que tuviera contacto contra su palma… su pecho se inflo de orgullo… apretó con suavidad su pecho y ella gimió arqueándose contra su mano… se sentía orgulloso de el mismo… Kagome… _disfrutaba_… sus caricias… gruño contra su marca… 'Mía…'

Kagome dejo escapar un grito ahogado y sintió como le estrujo aun más en su interior… 'Mía…' la respiración agitada de la chica se transformo en jadeos acompañados de uno que otro gimoteo mientras el masajeaba con suavidad su pecho… deslizo sus labios por su piel dejando que sus colmillos acariciaran la marca… todo el cuerpo de SU Kagome se tenso contra el y grito… olio perfectamente como el olor de su excitación era lo único que existía en el cuarto… de su _placer_… llevo su mano de su pecho hasta sus labios callando el resto de su grito no deseando que los demás presentes en la casa fueran a interrumpirles… no ahora… Kagome se retorció contra el y sus espasmos lo levaron al limite… el mismo comenzó a gemir mientras gruñía contra su cabello… tensando todo su cuerpo… aun no… ella tendría que terminar para que fuera su turno… los espasmos del cuerpo de la chica se detuvieron y gruño contra ella… se salió de su cuerpo escuchándola gemir de una forma diferente… en protesta… sonrió cuando se arrodillo en la cama encorvando su cuerpo sobre ella y Kagome le miro… sorprendida… no supo de que forma le veía… pero sabia de que reflejaba parte de los deseos primitivos que sentía por ella en ese momento… por su cuerpo… por su delicioso y apretado interior… -Kagome… te deseo…- sintió como la excitación de la chica aumento y le sonrió mostrándole sus dientes mientras le tomaba por sorpresa de las caderas dejando sus piernas flexionadas a los lados de sus rodillas… levanto sus piernas dejándolas en sus hombros y se acerco a ella… Kagome llevo sus manos temblorosas hasta sus hombros…

Kagome se sentía en el cielo… no podía creerlo… Inuyasha le había dado un orgasmo sensacional sin siquiera embestirle una sola vez… dejo que su respiración se calmara un poco y se asusto por el estado de inmovilidad en que el Hanyou se encontraba… le sintió gruñir contra ella y se salió de su interior… gimió en protesta… no había sentido aquella calidez inundarla… acaso el no había llegado al orgasmo??? Se sintió culpable… era posible que eso sucediera??? Había escuchado de casos de eyaculación precoz… y sinceramente nunca había pensado profundamente en cuanto al tema… podría suceder eso con las mujeres??? Su cuerpo giro hacia la izquierda y miro al Hanyou sobre ella… supo que si el le hubiera visto de esa forma antes se hubiera asustado… pero en este momento se sorprendió… y sintió un pequeño espasmo entre sus piernas… -Kagome… te deseo…- nunca había escuchado a Inuyasha hablar así…

De no estar mirando sus ojos hubiera creído que estaba transformado por lo ronca que era su voz… y sabia que sonaría amenazante para cualquiera… pero por la forma posesiva en que dijo su nombre… por la mirada ardiente con la que le había atrapado… la forma en que le sonrió mostrándole sus dientes envió un escalofrió por su columna vertebral… hizo un sonido estrangulado que deseaba ser un grito de sorpresa cuando le sujeto firmemente por las caderas deslizando su cuerpo un poco en la cama dejando sus piernas flexionadas a los lados de sus rodillas… le miro atenta con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora mirando como levantaba sus piernas en sus hombros… acerándose a ella… ya estaba jadeando… su sonrisa seguía plasmada de la misma forma maliciosa en su rostro… llevo sus manos temblorosas hasta sus hombros tocando su piel que parecía estar incendiándose… sus labios temblaron deseando decir algo… pero nada salió de sus labios…

Comenzó a entrar lentamente en su interior gruñendo… Kagome se arqueo contra el temblando y abrió sus labios… Inuyasha se acerco mas a ella dejando sus labios sobre los de ella… -Shhhhh…- Kagome tembló aun mas sujetando con fuerza sus hombros… no podría sentirse mas orgulloso y posesivo en ese momento… Kagome temblaba de placer entre sus brazos… debajo de su cuerpo… -Calma que aun no comienzo…- Kagome tembló nuevamente y sintió un espasmo… Inuyasha saco su lengua y lamio sus labios sintiendo a la chica temblar nuevamente debajo de su cuerpo… -Quieres que tu madre nos escuche???...- Kagome tembló y gimió de nuevo… Inuyasha sonrió más abiertamente y salió casi por completo de ella gruñendo al enterrarse nuevamente en su cuerpo… Kagome grito y enterró sus dedos en sus hombros… movió su cabeza de un lado a otro con los labios apretados… Inuyasha gruño y dejo de prestarle atención al todo su alrededor… y simplemente se concentro en los sonidos y los olores provenientes de la muchacha debajo de su cuerpo… Kagome le satisfizo con sus espasmos pero no era suficiente… gruño y se empujo en ella con toda su fuerza una y otra vez… entre mas rápido… entre mas fuerte se adentraba en ella Kagome mas se tensaba a su alrededor y gemía debajo de su cuerpo… era lo mas placentero que había experimentado en su vida… no pudo resistirlo y se dejo envolver por el placer gruñendo con fuerza al sentir que se derramaba en su interior nuevamente…

Kagome le sintió entrando paulatinamente… se arqueo contra el sin poder evitarlo… necesitaba sentir toda su piel contra la de el… deseaba decir algo… pero solamente su respiración se escapo de entre sus labios levemente abiertos… sintió los labios del Hanyou sobre los de ella… -Shhhhh…- le estaba callando???... sintió que terminaba de llegar hasta el final y sintió su cuerpo temblar aferrándose con mas fuerza contra sus hombros… necesitaba sujetarse de el… sujetarse de algo para saber que esto era real… para que no se fuera nunca de su lado… -Calma que aun no comienzo…- tembló y sintió su cuerpo reaccionar… su interior se oprimió alrededor de su dureza… ansiaba sentirle nuevamente… sentir su cuerpo… su peso… sus gruñidos… su calor… Inuyasha lamio sus labios de la forma mas lenta y sensual que nunca pudo haber imaginado sintiéndose cerca del borde nuevamente… Inuyasha iba a volverla loca… -Quieres que tu madre nos escuche???...- tembló ante este pensamiento… pero de miedo y nerviosismo… gimió en protesta… se había olvidado por completo de que estaba en su casa… en su cama… con su madre… su abuelo y quien sabe si hasta Sota en alguna parte de la casa… no podían escucharlos… le sintió salir casi por completo de ella y contuvo la respiración… sabia que era lo que venia…

No pudo evitar que un grito e escapara de sus labios y enterró sus dedos con aun mayor fuerza en sus hombros… cuando su segundo orgasmo termino en unos instantes pensó que podría lastimarlo… pero se recordó a si misma que era un poderoso guerrero… sus débiles dedos humanos no iban a hacerle ni un rasguño… Inuyasha volvió a retroceder y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro apretando sus labios… 'No puedo gritar… no puedo gritar… no puedo gritar!!!...' otro grito se escapo de sus labios… los espasmos y el placer no se detenían… jadeo perdida en las sensaciones que le envolvían mientras Inuyasha pareció olvidarse de todo aquel temor que sentía por lastimarla embistiéndole sin piedad… golpeándose con fuerza contra su cuerpo… aplastándola… gruñendo y jadeando contra su rostro… con los ojos cerrados con fuerza… mas rápido… mas fuerte… su cuerpo entero estaba tenso batallando entre gritar o no gritar… entre dejar que el placer le envolviera a ella también o no… dándose por vencida finalmente sintiendo como Inuyasha daba un gruñido brutal y se derramaba en su interior nuevamente… sonrió complacida… nada se comparaba con la placentera sensación con esto creaba en ella… Inuyasha le llenaba con su esencia…

Kagome se relajo e Inuyasha libero sus piernas… suspiro abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole… pero se sorprendió… Inuyasha seguía sonriéndole de la misma manera… abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir como su miembro ya se encontraba duro en su interior nuevamente… Inuyasha ronroneo acercando sus labios a los suyos dándole un suave beso… -No estoy ni cerca de terminar contigo… Ka… go… me…- Kagome no podía respirar… Inuyasha se hizo hacia atrás y se sentó sobre sus tobillos sujetándole con fuerza por las caderas sin permitir que su unión se deshiciera… Kagome sintió como Inuyasha dejaba su trasero sobre sus piernas y se inclinaba sobre ella de nuevo… entonces tembló… -Inu… ya… shhh… ah…- Inuyasha comenzó a moverse suavemente en su interior… Inuyasha llevo sus labios hasta sus pechos y Kagome tembló nuevamente… -Inu…- Inuyasha sonrió y se alejo de sus pechos mirándole fijamente… luego movió su rostro a un lado… lamiendo su marca… Kagome se aferro con fuerza a la sabana a los lados de su cuerpo… y gruño contra su oreja… -Dilo… di mi nombre…- Kagome llevo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sintiendo como sus dedos temblaban enredándose en su cabello… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha lamio despacio su oreja y Kagome se estremeció… -Bien… ahora quiero escucharte gritarlo…- Inuyasha adentro un poco movió su lengua sobre su piel de su oreja y Kagome le apretó con mas fuerza contra ella… -Con placer…- 'Se mía Kagome… solo mía…' Kagome tembló al sentir su lengua y sus labios contra su mejilla… -_Mía_…- Kagome gimió… e Inuyasha gruño listo para comenzar… otra vez…

_**Martes 27 de enero de 2009**_

Hola!!!!!!! Jijijij lemon lemon lemon!!! Realmente no planeaba que se extendiera… según yo iba a terminar donde Inuyasha perdía el control… pero hey!!! Salió diferente y me gusto jijijiji espero que les guste xD…

Weno weno tengo planeado terminar este fic pronto… ya que estoy esperando una llamada para una oferta de trabajo… y pues cuando empiece en la universidad no se si tendré mucho tiempo… hoy planeaba seguir "Secuestrada" ya que me llego un lindo rewiew pidiendo que lo continuara pero en ese momento no tenia… inspiración… y pues hoy abrí primer una novela original en la que estoy trabajando xD… pero no la seguiré de forma insensiva hasta que no termine este fic xD…

Weno weno no crean que se me olvidan mis fics… ahí están… es solo que tengo que encontrar el día y la inspiración adecuada… por ejemplo ayer en la noche que comencé el lemon no me hubiera salido el cap como me salió hoy por la mañana xD… es extraño xD…

Weno weno muchisismas gracias por todo su apoyo… por leer el fic… y muchisisisimas gracias a toda la gente linda que me deja rewiews xD… en serio que cuando entro a mi correo estoy ansiosa por ver rewiews y muchas veces les encuentro y me hacen emocionarme y seguir adelante xD…

Suerteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_**Eiko007**_

PD: Por pura casualidad… alguien no copio el fic ultra genial de Urd-chan??? Se llama "One heart" yo lo busque y lo busque pero no lo encontré buah!!! Y es súper lindo pero en ese entonces no iba muy bien con el ingles aun y solo lo copie traducido xD… weno weno si alguien lo tiene y me avisa se lo agradecería muchisisisisisisisisisisimo!!!

byebye


	15. Chapter 15 Regreso

**Capitulo 15 "Regreso"**

Kagome enterró con mayor fuerza sus uñas en sus hombros… Inuyasha siguió embistiéndola como lo hacia desde quien sabe hace cuanto tiempo… no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado… de cuantas veces Inuyasha había derramado su esencia en su interior… y de cómo era posible que siguieran en lo mismo… Inuyasha era… excepcional… se arqueo contra el cuando el chico comenzó a lamer la marca nuevamente… tembló bajo su cuerpo sintiendo que se acercaba al orgasmo nuevamente… dio un gimoteo y todo su cuerpo se estremeció tensándose… entonces lo miro… el hermoso cuello de su guerrero expuesto para ella… no supo de donde… como… o con que tipo de impulso grito y se aferro con mas fuerza a el cegada por el placer clavando sus dientes en su cuello… Inuyasha dio un grito… uno como jamás lo había escuchado dar… ni cuando Sesshomaru le atravesó por completo el pecho con su brazo gritó… y en este momento lo hacia… pero estaba segura de que no era por el dolor… el chico rugió y tembló aplastándole con fuerza contra el… estrujándola con sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor dejándole sin respirar unos momentos… luego lentamente comenzó a suavizar su agarre… le soltó jadeando girando acostándose de lado inmóvil… jadeando…

Kagome se sorprendió… se relamió los labios… tantos sabores en su boca… pero también el sabor de la sangre del chico… y se asusto comenzando a procesar lo que acababa de hacer… 'Kami sama!!! Mordí a Inuyasha!!! Oh por Dios!!! No vuelvo a ver películas que me mal influencien!!!...' volteo a ver a Inuyasha unos momentos… suspiro y se acerco mas a el colocando su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura flojamente tocando su espalda con sus dedos… su cabello… Inuyasha reacciono en ese instante y puso sus labios contra su cabello sonriéndole… se acerco otro poco mas a ella y movió su flequillo dándole un beso en la frente para luego abrazarla con fuerza contra su cuerpo… entonces Kagome lo noto… estaba exhausta… no tenia idea de cómo había podido seguirle el paso el Hanyou… pero lo había hecho… ahora ya no tenia que mantenerse despierta… -Inuyasha…- el suspiro salió de sus labios y choco contra la piel húmeda y caliente del pecho del chico… el gruño con suavidad en respuesta y contenta con esto se relajo dejando que el sueño y el cansancio le dominaran…

------

Abrió los ojos lentamente… todo estaba oscuro… 'Ya es de noche…' gruño y apretó mas a la chica entre sus brazos… esta vez… aunque pareciera extraño… a pesar de no haber despertado por completo… _sabía_… que era Kagome la mujer que estaba envuelta entre sus brazos… sonrió mirando el cabello revuelto de la chica sintiendo que era por su culpa que estaba así… no podía procesar completamente lo que había sucedido… pero estaba seguro de que era lo mas maravilloso que le había pasado en la vida… sonrió y sintió nuevamente la necesidad de poseer a la chica… gruño pensando en eso… Kagome era humana… Kagome estaba cansada… había sido un inconsecuente… suspiro llegando a la realidad… era de noche… había mantenido a Kagome en su habitación… mas específicamente en su cama durante… literalmente… todo el día… escucho pasos en la casa… la familia seguía despierta… se sonrojo furiosamente… no habían estado disfrutando el uno del otro en silencio sepulcral… en un principio si… los sonidos mantuvieron un volumen moderado… pero cuando la cordura se perdió ni el ni Kagome se esforzaron por mantener sus actividades en secreto del resto de la familia… entonces sintió pánico… Kagome iba a sentarlo tanto… se iba a poner tan furiosa con el… si su madre comentaba algo… y si estaba furiosa ella también??? Lo pensó unos momentos… furiosa no creía… después de todo ella de había regalado los… condones???… si… así se llamaban esas cosas… así que no tenia motivos para estar furiosa… pero si por otro lado…

-Inuyasha???...- fue sacado de sus pensamientos abruptamente por la suave voz de la muchacha ente sus brazos… bajo su mirada encontrándose con esos hermosos orbes cafés que tanto amaba… -Te amo…- la chica se sorprendo primero… pero luego le sonrió de la forma mas dulce que podía y se acerco a sus labios dándole un suave beso… estaba contento con su respuesta… no sabia exactamente de donde había salido eso… pero se sentía bien… se sentía natural… espontaneo… _correcto_… apretó un poco mas a la muchacha entre sus brazos y Kagome respondió apretándose mas contra el… estaba dispuesto a girarse sobre ella y comenzar nuevamente a disfrutar de su cuerpo y sus gemidos cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo y se separo de la chica… si se giro sobre ella pero solo unos momentos para alcanzar la frazada que se había caído de la cama como consecuencia de sus actividades anteriores… Kagome le miro interrogante pero el permaneció inmóvil apretándose contra el cuando le sintió tensarse al escuchar el suave golpe en la puerta… esta se abrió y ahí la vio… la Sra. Higurashi estaba un poco desorientada… pero finalmente encendió la luz cerrado la puerta detrás de ella… Inuyasha trago lentamente…

-Queridos… tienen que levantarse a cenar… Kagome… tus pastillas…- Kagome se libero levemente del agarre del Hanyou… estaba de espalda a su madre y quería responderle algo… pero Inuyasha le interrumpió… -Per… perdóneme… en seguida bajaremos a cenar…- Kagome se sentía nerviosa… se sonrojo con fuerza… 'Oh por Kami!!! Mi mama esta hablando con Inuyasha!!!...Cuando nosotros aun… cuando el esta dentro…' tembló y se percato que Inuyasha seguía muy… _contento_… en su interior… -Esta bien querido…- Kagome se sintió aliviada cuando la luz se apago de nuevo y escucho que su puerta se cerraba… quería pensar… decir algo… pero cualquier pensamiento que podía cruzar por su mente desapareció cuando en un movimiento rápido Inuyasha se giro dejándole sentada a horcajadas sobre el… gimió… Inuyasha se sentía diferente dentro de ella en este ángulo… tembló y llevo sus manos hasta su pecho para sostenerse cuando el chico llevo la mano que coloco unos momentos antes en su hombro ahora en sus caderas… Kagome abrió la boca y lucho contra la necesidad de moverse… de… _experimentar_… con las nuevas sensaciones que podría obtener en esta _posición_… entonces a abrió los ojos buscando alejar sus pensamientos de eso…

Grave error… nunca había visto algo más… incitante… tentador… _sensual_… Inuyasha le veía fijamente… relajado debajo de ella… su rostro era tranquilo… inexpresivo… y supo que si le hubiera estado sonriendo de la forma maliciosa en que lo hacia a veces… o peor aun… de la forma pervertida en que le sonrió mas temprano hubiera perdido el control que le quedaba… nunca había visto a Inuyasha así de hermoso… la luz que había en su habitación era poca… pero aun así podía ver cada mágico detalle… la forma en que su cabello estaba esparcido en su cama… la forma en que sus ojos brillaban… la forma en que su piel blanca se veía en la oscuridad… la forma en que esta hacia contraste con lo único que le Hanyou estaba usando en ese momento… el collar de cuentas y la pequeña cadena de oro con el pendiente que le regalo hacia tanto tiempo… y en ese momento supo en que se habían inspirado los griegos para definir tantas palabras… belleza… sensualidad… magia… y hasta misterio… Inuyasha yacía ahí como si de un dios se tratase… y no sabia que hacer… que decir… que pensar… la visita de su madre se había quedado muy en el fondo de su mente así como cualquier otro pensamiento y lo único que existía en ese momento era… -Inuyasha…-

Le sonrió… Kagome se veía tan hermosa… y no podía creer que aun se sonrojara cuando le veía fijamente… no después de lo que habían estado haciendo toda la mañana y tal vez parte de la tarde… parecía como si examinara la parte superior de su cuerpo y luego se encontrara atrapada en su mirada luego de susurrar su nombre… -Debemos bajar a cenar…- Kagome a penas y asintió… el le sonrió mas ampliamente y levanto una de sus manos desde sus caderas hasta su rostro arreglando lo mas que podía su cabellos lejos de su hermosa cara de ángel detrás de sus orejas… Kagome se sonrojo más… y entonces lo pensó… un pequeño experimento se cruzo por su mente… pero sabia que a el también le saldría caro y tendría que invertir todo su autocontrol… movió un poco sus caderas y gimió pero no cerro los ojos… valió la pena… Kagome apretó sus ojos cerrados… sus pequeñas manos temblaron sobre su abdomen y sus labios se partieron… como si deseara gemir pero el sonido se atasco en su garganta… su sonrojo se multiplico… y sintió un delicioso espasmo de la chica a su alrededor… el mismo comenzó a respirar de forma agitada… Kagome parecía no tener intenciones de moverse… ni siquiera para respirar… -Inuyasha…- adoraba la forma en que decía su nombre… -Si???...- los labios de la chica temblaron… -Tenemos que bajar… o mama subirá de nuevo…- Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente…

Extendió su brazo hasta la mesa de noche y tomo el par de pastillas que la Sra. Higurashi dejo ahí para Kagome… Kagome miro interrogante al chico y levanto una de sus manos sintiendo las pastillas caer en su mano… Inuyasha extendió su brazo nuevamente tomando el vaso con agua… pasándoselo a la muchacha… Kagome lo pensó unos momentos antes de quitar su otra mano del abdomen del chico para tomar el vaso… se tomo las pastillas con rapidez e Inuyasha tomo el vaso de sus manos regresándolo a la mesa de noche… -Creo que ya podemos irnos…- Kagome asintió pero no se movió… Inuyasha tampoco lo hizo… -Quiero regresar Inuyasha…- Inuyasha le miro confundido… -A donde???...- ella le sonrió ampliamente… -Pues al Sengoku… a donde mas???...- el rostro de Inuyasha no pareció cambiar mucho por unos momentos… pero luego de suspirar le sonrió… -Esta bien… como tu quieras…- Kagome asintió feliz e Inuyasha sin previo aviso le levanto al mismo tiempo que el se sentó y le dejo a ella también sentada en la cama… Inuyasha se puso de pie y comenzó a pasarle su ropa a la chica… -Mejor me podre mi pijama…- Inuyasha le sonrió con suavidad y camino hasta sus gavetas… sabia perfectamente donde guardaba sus pijamas… tomo la primera que vio… un short y una camisa de tirantes… regreso son Kagome y se las entrego… ella se sonrojo… -Gracias…- Inuyasha miro el suelo… -Keh!!!...- se acurruco y tomo su pantalón… se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a ponérselo con un poco de esfuerzo… 'Estúpida cosa apretada…'

Kagome se puso de pie y cuando Inuyasha termino con el pantalón y se puso de pie tomando la camisa se abatió… tomo la prenda y la lanzo al suelo de nuevo… -No vamos a ir a ninguna parte…- Inuyasha pareció confundido pero ella tomo su mano y camino hasta la puerta abriéndola… bajaron las gradas y cuando llegaron al comedor por suerte solamente su madre estaba ahí… les sonrió y les sirvió… la mujer les dejo momentos después al ver que sus sonrojos no desaparecían… terminaron de comer y cuando Kagome tomo a Inuyasha de la mano llevándole por el pasillo vieron a Sota subiendo las gradas… cuando el niño les miro se sonrojo furiosamente y salió corriendo huyendo a su habitación… Kagome comenzó a correr ella misma a su habitación llevando a Inuyasha con ella… cuando entraron golpeo la puerta y le puso seguro… -Creí que le habías puesto seguro anoche…- Inuyasha abrazo a la chica un poco alterada por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo… -Lo hice Kagome… tu madre tiene una llave…- Kagome se sonrojo fuertemente… de pensar que su madre les encontrara… abrazo a Inuyasha con fuerza… 'Esto no puede estar pasando!!!...' pero sus pensamientos perdieron su enfoque en cuanto del Hanyou deposito sus labios sobre su marca y gruño haciendo que sus rodillas cedieran… pero el le sostuvo firmemente por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al suyo… sentir su dureza simplemente le excito mas… gimió e Inuyasha gruño a su espalda…

La cargo rápidamente y la deposito en la cama… se sentó en esta quitándose el pantalón y Kagome le tomo por sorpresa abrazándole por detrás besando su hombro… Inuyasha se estremeció y tiro la ropa al suelo… se volteo despacio y vio a Kagome un poco ansiosa… le sonrió con ternura y la costo en la cama sujetando la frazada para ponerla sobre ellos y abrazar a al muchacha… Kagome iba a voltearse hacia el pero el le sujeto con fuerza por la cintura… -Shhhh duérmete…- Kagome parecía enojada… -Yo no quiero dormir…- Inuyasha se confundió… no era para eso que habían subido???... –Y que quieres hacer entonces???...- Kagome no respondió y el Hanyou se desespero por su silencio… se levanto un poco volteando un poco a la chica para poder ver su rostro sonrojado…. Le sonrió con suavidad y le dio un beso en la mejilla… -Kagome… duerme… si quieres que regresemos mañana necesitaras energía…- le miro como si fuese una niña a quien no le querían dar el regalo que deseaba… le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se acomodo a su espalda de nuevo… Kagome tardo un poco en dormirse… pero cuando lo hizo… a pesar de que no tenia muchos deseos de hacerlo se levanto… nadie estaba despierto en la casa… así que podría ir a buscar su ropa…

Salió de la habitación de la miko en silencio y bajo las gradas… busco el olor de la tela de rata de fuego… y finalmente llego un pequeño cuarto lleno de ropa… vio que su haori estaba en una cesta… tomo toda su ropa y se la puso sin pensarlo… después de todo tenían que regresar al día siguiente como Kagome quería… pero el no quería pensar en eso… no quería tener que pensar en las miradas pervertidas de Miroku… en Shippo haciendo preguntas… y en Sango de entrometida hasta que Kagome le confesara lo sucedido y se sonrojara todo el tiempo que tocara a Kagome… suspiro sentándose en el lugar… sintiéndose de lo mas cómodo con su ropa de nuevo… aunque por supuesto no tan cómodo como se encontraba momentos antes con Kagome… una sonrisa de satisfacción que sabia no se borraría en toda su vida ocupo su rostro… el creyó que jamás nadie le aceptaría… que todos le tendrían asco durante toda su vida y que estaba condenado a pasarse el resto de su vida completamente solo… y justo cuando las mínimas esperanzas que habían nacido en su corazón fueron partidas en pedazos y ya no quedaba nada de el… Kagome apareció en su vida… confiando en el desde el primer momento… liberándolo del sello… comenzando a buscar los fragmentos a su lado… confiándole su vida… le confió su corazón y nunca mas lo rompería o lo maltrataría… y ahora la chica también le había entregado su cuerpo… sonrió con suavidad poniéndose de pie… mas le valía ir a darse un baño al Sengoku y luego esperar a que Kagome despertara en el Go-Shimboku para después regresar… no podía pasarse toda la noche en esa habitación… con todos esos olores… si lo hacia se volvería loco…

------

Kagome coloco su mano sobre su frente… el Sengoku-Jidai estaba mas brillante que de costumbre… o tal vez era que no podía estar mas feliz… estaban lejos de su madre y de su familia… seguramente para cuando regresaran ya no se sonrojaría tanto… Inuyasha tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar a su lado con su mochila en su espalda… sonrió abiertamente y se acerco mas a el soltando su mano y rodeando su cintura con su brazo… Inuyasha hizo lo mismo con ella acercándola mas a el… estaba comenzando a preocuparse por el curso de sus pensamientos y por las reacciones de su cuerpo ante el tacto del Hanyou… era verdad que Inuyasha siempre había activado todos sus nervios en muchas maneras… pero ahora parecían responder con mayor fuerza en una sola manera… estaba preocupándose… en la clase de psicología había visto problemas psicológicos… y estaba comenzando a aterrarse en cuanto a que si tenia un problema o no de adicción al sexo… porque no tenia idea de cómo podía querer mas después de que literalmente se había pasado el día anterior con Inuyasha solo en eso… su mente se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando se encontró a unos pasos del Go-Shimboku con Inuyasha… se detuvo sin pensarlo mucho mirando fijamente aquel lugar donde había encontrado al Hanyou hacia tanto tiempo… -A pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces…- no se dio cuenta de cómo o cuando salieron las palabras de su mente pero sabia muy bien que el Hanyou le había escuchado perfectamente… Inuyasha sonrió con suavidad y le apretó con un poco mas de fuerza contra su cuerpo… -Tanto tiempo desde que me regresaste a la vida… de que me diste una razón para vivir…-

Kagome se sorprendió un poco ante la mirada perdida del Hanyou sin comprender del todo el significado de sus palabras… Inuyasha finalmente volteo a verla con una mirada suave pero brillante… no pudo comprender que era lo que eso significaba exactamente… -Que traje a la perla de Shikon de vuelta y así podías lograr lo que querías???...- Kagome vio como le rostro del chico cambio inmediatamente… primero era un rostro enojada y creyó que estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarle… pero luego tanto su entrecejo como el resto de su cuerpo se relajo… y su sonrisa y su mirada se volvieron suaves y tiernas… el chico le abrazo con suavidad unos momentos y Kagome se sintió un poco desconcertada por el tipo de actitud que estaba teniendo el chico con ella… finalmente le soltó y beso por un instante su frente para mirarle fijamente a los ojos… -Porque te encontré a ti tontita… no por la perla o cualquier otra cosa…- entonces se sorprendió… Inuyasha… el Inuyasha que ella había conocido todo ese tiempo estaba dándole el cumplido mas lindo que había podido escuchar en toda su vida!!! Inuyasha le estaba diciendo que ella era su razón para vivir!!! No pudo contenerse y se abalanzo contra el apretándole tan fuerte como podía y enterró su rostro en su pecho… Inuyasha correspondió a su abrazo y permanecieron así por unos momentos… hasta que Inuyasha le soltó y le escucho suspirar… Kagome no comprendió en los primeros instantes… pero cuando escucho un agudo chillido y algo se golpeo con un poco de fuerza contra su pecho comprendió…

Shippo estaba mirándole con lagrimas en los ojos… -Kagome!!! Ya estas de vuelta!!! Estas bien!!!???...- la chica se rio un poco incomoda por la interrupción… ya entendía a expresión no tan feliz del Hanyou la noche anterior cuando le pidió que regresaran… tal vez si se hubieran esperado cerca del pozo un rato para tener unos momentos extras a solas… se sonrojo de inmediato… Kami-sama!!! Que eran ese tipo de pensamientos!!!??? Definitivamente había creado una adicción muy mala… bueno pero como podrías rechazar el chocolate!!!??? Como tenerlo en tus manos y no comértelo!!!… bueno… no era exactamente un análisis que ayudara mucho pero ella sabia cual era el punto y cual era la idea… -Estoy bien Shippo…- el chico siguió murmurando cosas contra su pecho aferrándose a su camisa… Inuyasha gruño mirando a Shippo fijamente y Kagome suspiro… había descubierto que desde hacia mucho tiempo Inuyasha se sentía celoso de Shippo… pero no sabia si era por la atención que ella le daba a el… o ahora pensaba en el permiso que tenia el zorrito para estar tan cerca de ella… -Kagome-chan!!!...- Kagome vio a Sango y al monje acercándose a ellos agitando la mano… Kagome también levanto su mano moviéndola de un lado a otro sonriéndole a sus amigos… cuando Sango llego hasta ellos la abrazo aplastando a Shippo entre ellas… -Como se encuentra tu pierna???...- Kagome le sonrió a su amiga abiertamente… -Muy bien… no creí que fuera a sanar tan rápido…- la taijiya le sonrió abiertamente mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la aldea… -Vamos Kagome-chan… Kaede-ba-chan quiere ver tu pierna también…- Kagome asintió comenzando a caminar despacio…

El brillo desapareció de su día al ver que Inuyasha se estaba comportando justo como antes… no conto cuantas veces suspiro antes de llegar a la aldea pero por las miradas que Sango y Miroku le estaban dando creía que no fue un número normal… entraron a la cabaña y Kaede les sonrió abiertamente… comenzaron a conversar y Kagome saco chocolates para Shippo… el niño estaba feliz y se fue a dibujar con sus crayones a una esquina de la cabaña opuesta a donde se encontraba el Hanyou que no había dicho una sola palabra desde que se encontraron con sus amigos… finalmente Kaede le pidió ver su pierna y ella acepto… la anciana quito el vendaje que se había puesto y todo el grupo se sorprendió… Kagome miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par su pierna… aquellas enormes cicatrices… líneas que marcaban su pierna de una forma no muy agradable con casi tres centímetros de ancho en algunos lugares no eran mas que pequeñas y delgadas líneas de tal vez medio centímetro por su pierna… que ni siquiera parecían ya estrías… eran simplemente líneas rosadas que no se notarían si estaba lejos de la persona que podría estarle mirando… Kagome nerviosa paso su mano por su pierna sorprendiéndose… la ultima vez que se había prestado atención y se había tocado la pierna había sentido como si tuviera gelatina encima y estuviese tocando la superficie de esta y no su pierna… el doctor le dijo que eso pasaría por la destrucción de los nervios… pero aquí estaba ella sintiendo completamente como sus dedos pasaban por sus diminutas marcas… no mas gelatina de por medio…

Kaede estaba mirando fijamente a Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido… el chico no se había movido de la posición en la que estaba… con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente dormido para cualquiera que no le conociera… el único movimiento que se observaba era el tirón aleatorio de una u otra de sus orejas… -Inuyasha… acaso…- el chico se puso de pie de inmediato con Tetsaiga en su mano izquierda caminando hacia la puerta de la cabaña… salió sin decir una sola palabra y el grupo le observo desconcertado… Kagome volteo a ver a su pierna y se sintió un poco incomoda al percatarse de que la mirada de todos menos Kirara y Shippo estaba sobre ella… levanto su rostro despacio y les sonrió nerviosa… Sango estaba sonrojada… Miroku pensativo y la anciana Kaede seria… -Kagome… a pasado algo entre Inuyasha y tu en este tiempo???...- Kagome se sonrojo de inmediato y bajo su mirada… -Sango aparta su cabello…- Kagome levanto su mirada mirando confundida a Miroku cuando la exterminadora obedeció y todos se sorprendieron… Kagome llevo su mano hasta la unión entre su hombro izquierdo y su cuello de inmediato sonrojándose… al grupo observo la media luna morada en el cuello de la chica un instante antes de que ella se la cubriera… Miroku miro las cenizas señal de que anoche todos se habían calentado gracias al calor de la pequeña fogata la noche anterior… -Estará consiente Inuyasha de lo que eso implica???...- Kaede parecía molesta cuando movió su rostro suavemente de un lado a otro… -Tenemos que preguntarle… y si no lo esta…- Kaede miro con dolor a Kagome… y suspiro… Sango observo con temor la reacción del monje y la sacerdotisa sin comprender mucho… sabia que esa era la marca del clan de Inuyasha… pero no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba exactamente… lo único que recordaba era de que nunca… pero nunca nunca debían de exterminar a una Youkai o a una mujer que tuviera esa marca… o la de cualquier clan… su padre se los había advertido…

"_Los Youkai que toman forma humana son los mas peligrosos… y su marca es aun mas peligrosa…"_

No recordaba cuantas veces se lo había repetido su padre pero estaba segura de que si lo había hecho era porque definitivamente era importante… y ahora su mejor amiga estaba en problemas… Miroku se puso de pie… -Creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar a Inuyasha…- el monje se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña mirando sin mucha sorpresa que Inuyasha estaba de pi con la espalda apoyada contra al pared junto a la puerta… Miroku suspiro… -Inuyasha… sabes lo que le hiciste a Kagome-sama???...- Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y fijo su mirada en la de su amigo pero no dijo nada finalmente suspirando… -No se exactamente como funciona pero…- Inuyasha lo pensó unos momentos pesándolo… finalmente suspiro y llevo su mano hasta su Haori bajándolo del lado izquierdo de su hombro… movió su cabello y cerro los ojos no queriendo ver el rostro de Miroku… pero el monje no hizo nada… simplemente observo tranquilo la marca en el hombro del chico… igual a la de Kagome… nunca había pensado que algo así pudiera suceder… Inuyasha finamente arreglo su ropa y miro al monje… -No crees que se haya curado ella misma??? Es una miko…- Miroku miro en dirección del bosque sin mirar algo realmente… -No lo creo Inuyasha… pero es una probabilidad que lo haya hecho de una forma inconsciente…- Inuyasha asintió… era una probabilidad…

-Salgamos al amanecer… quiero ir a hablar con Myoga…- el monje asintió… -Prepararemos todo para salir…- Inuyasha asintió y el monje regreso al interior de la cabaña… Inuyasha miro el horizonte preocupándose… era evidente que algo había cambiado en el ambiente y lo sabia… si volvían a encontrarse de Naraku se percataría de la diferencia en Kagome… de su olor impregnando el de ella… gruño y de forma instintiva llevo u mano hasta Tetsaiga… su peor pesadillas se había hecho realidad al mismo tiempo que su mas grande sueño… Kagome lo amaba y era suya… pero era hacia que inmediatamente se volviera el blanco e Naraku… apretó con más fuerza su espada… cuando el momento llegara tenia que estar listo… tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla… 'No dejare que nada te suceda…' frunció le ceño viendo una nube a lo lejos… parecía que iba a llover… pero esa no era una mala noticia para el… la mala noticia era que el peligro acecharía mas insistentemente a Kagome… y si algo le sucedía… seria su culpa y solamente suya… su oreja dio un tirón y volteo a ver levemente hacia su derecha… ahí estaba la chica sonriéndole… -Inuyasha… vamos a comer no tienes hambre???...- esa sonrisa… era enorme sonrisa que calentaba su alama era el motivo por el cual supo que no importaba como… de que forma… o lo que tendría que hacer para que la chica estuviera a salvo… lo haría… le sonrió el también y se inclino de forma rápida hacia ella dándole un suave beso… -Claro…- la chica se sonrojo levemente y entro en la cabaña siendo seguida de inmediato por el Hanyou…

_**Lunes 9 de febrero de 2009**_

Holaaaaaa!!! Gome gomen gomen nasai por el retraso… pero es que esta semana estuve en capacitación y en serio que me a tocado pesadito… puuuuu en serio que mi compu no había durado mas de 24 horas apagada y hoy ha roto el record xD…

Weno weno por ahí me han dicho que no termine el fic tan rápido… y pos mi plan era terminar el fic antes de entrar a la u para estarlo actualizando tan rápido como antes… pero ya que me salió esto de repente pos ya no se pudo xD… así que el fic sigue… mas despacito pero siempre va a seguir xD… y pos aun me faltan algunas cosas que le quería incluir al fic casi que ahí seguirá xD…

Weno weno ya no les voy a actualizar seguido por el momento xD… y pos cuando entre a la u me va a tocar mas pesadito pero espero haberme acostumbrado ya al ritmo de mi trabajo xD… puuuuu vieran que me e traumado… e tenido un one-shot en mi cabeza desde que empezó la capacitación… pero para cuando e podido llegar a mi compu pos ya no me a salido nada xD… pero si quiero hacerle un one-shot xD… a ver cuando me sale xD…

Weno weno les recuerdo que no voy a abandonar ningún fic… solo están como que en reserva por decirlo así xD… despacito pero los voy a terminar xD…

Weno weno muchisisisisisisismas gracias por su lindo apoyo xD… estaré tratando de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda xD… weno weno… muchisisisisisisisisma suerte en todo xD… byebye

Eiko007


	16. Chapter 16 Luna nueva

**Capitulo 16 "Luna nueva"**

-Houshi-sama!!! Por favor ayúdenos!!!...- el grupo veía a los aldeanos desesperados frente a ellos… Inuyasha gruño y le dio la espalda a los hombres… no podían escoger un día… un momento… una NOCHE menos inconveniente para venir a pedirles ayuda… -No se preocupen… les ayudaremos…- Sango miro preocupada al monje y luego a Kagome y al Hanyou… -Pero Houshi-sama…- Miroku se volteo hacia Inuyasha… -Inuyasha… esta bien si Sango y yo vamos a ayudarles??? O prefirieres que vaya yo solo???...- Inuyasha le gruño al monje mirándole ofendido… estaba insinuando que necesitaba a Sango para que le protegiera… gruño mostrándole sus colmillos y finalmente le dio un Feh dando una media vuelta tomando a Kagome por el brazo comenzando a caminar hacia le bosque… hacia la cabaña que habían visto hacia unos momentos… -Has lo que quieras monje… pero Kagome se queda conmigo…- Kagome le dio una ultima mirada a sus amigos mientras el Hanyou le llevaba hacia el bosque… finalmente desaparecieron y solamente los arboles y el pasto les rodeaban… -Inuyasha… crees que es una buena idea???...- la única respuesta que obtuvo del chico fue un gruñido profundo… Kagome suspiro… Inuyasha había estado tan tenso… había dicho que quería ir a visitar a Myoga y a Totousai para preguntar algo sobre Tetsaiga… pero se imaginaba que tenia que ver con la marca que tenían… marca de la cual se había percatado solo porque por accidente había descubierto al Hanyou bañándose en la madrugada cuando ella tenia sed y no tenia su botella de agua llena…

Suspiro… Inuyasha y ella a penas y se habían tocado en la ultima semana y se sentía un poco frustrada… pero comprendía que era peligroso y que el chico no quería arriesgarse a estar "vulnerable" durante un ataque… suspiro al ver la pequeña y polvosa cabaña frente a ellos… el chico entro y tiro su mochila al suelo sin cuidado… Kagome le miro molesta… al Hanyou no le gustaba el ramen aplastado… y por cosas así ya se había quemado cuando una parte de la copa se había quebrado y se había quemado con el agua hirviendo… -Quédate aquí…- Kagome suspiro dejándose caer al suelo sentándose sin cuidado… Inuyasha desapareció por la puerta… aquel Inuyasha cariñosos que la besaba… que la abrazaba y le hacia cosas escandalosas se había quedado haya hacia una semana en su época… este era el mismo Inuyasha gruñón de antes… y si no exageraba hasta un poco mas gruñón de lo normal… el que a penas y la tocaba y la trataba de tonta e insoportable… en los últimos dos días se había preguntado si acaso todo aquello había sido un sueño… aquel Inuyasha vestidito con jeans y camiseta en el cine con ella… aquel Inuyasha que le había cocinado un omelet… aquel Inuyasha que le había dicho que la amaba… aquel Inuyasha que le tomaba la mano cuando caminaba a su lado… aquel Inuyasha que le había hecho el amor… ya no estaba… suspiro resignándose… Inuyasha nunca cambiaria… llevo su mano hasta su marca de inmediato… de no ser por eso… de no ser por esa pequeña señal… estaría segura de que en este momento se encontraría completamente segura de que había sido un sueño o que sus amigas la habían embriagado o quien sabe si se habían vuelto hippies y habían estado fumando alguna droga en su casa cuando la llegaron a visitar…

Inuyasha entro de forma brusca en la cabaña cerrando la puerta detrás de el dejando caer un poco de leña cerca del pequeño espacio para hacer una fogata que había en el piso de la pequeña habitación… -No parecen haber Youkai cerca… estaremos bien aquí por la noche…- Kagome a penas y asintió… Inuyasha miro a la chica unos momentos antes de ir hacia la mochila comenzando a buscar en esta… saco todas las botellas para agua vacías que encontró y sin decir una sola palabras salió de la cabaña nuevamente… Kagome vio que no había nada en la cabaña así que saco su bolsa de dormir y la abrió dejándola en una esquina… saco una frazada y la puso sobre esta… seguramente para permanecer en secreto Inuyasha llegaría al extremo de prohibir que encendieran una fogata así que mejor arreglaba las cosas… Inuyasha regreso dejándole las botellas cerca del espacio para la fogata saliendo nuevamente sin decir una palabra… se preparo ella misma ramen y permaneció mirando el fuego esperando a que el chico regresara… el cielo se veía ya de un anaranjado con algunas partes moradas cuando el chico regreso y cerro la puerta de la cabaña colocando unas tablas en las ventanas de la cabaña… finalmente clavo a Tetsaiga al lado de la puerta y se sentó frente a Kagome separado de ella por la pequeña fogata…

-Con esto debemos de pasar desapercibidos…- Kagome asintió triste y le sirvió su ramen… Inuyasha lo tomo en silencio de lo mas serio… justo cuando coloco la copa vacía en la madera que le hacia del piso de la cabaña su cuerpo palpitó y su cabello cambio de color… Kagome le miro de forma atenta… no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiera visto como humano… el momento en que se transformaba siempre era lo mas impresionante para ella… Inuyasha suspiro y trono sus dedos con los ojos cerrados… cuando los abrió y fijo su mirada en la suya se sintió perdida en sus ojos entre grises y azules… justo del color que tomaba el cielo en las noches sin luna… Inuyasha evito su mirada en menos de cinco segundos… ella le sonrió y se puso de pie avanzando hacia el… Inuyasha le miro interrogante y ella le extendió su mano… Inuyasha la tomo con sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas… la chica le guio hasta su bolsa de dormir dispuesta de una forma en la que podía pasar como un futon… Inuyasha se sentó junto con la chica… Kagome le sonrió ampliamente y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello inclinándose hacia el besándolo con suavidad… Inuyasha tembló unos momentos tratando de rehusarse pero luego perdió el control apretando a al chica con fuerza entre sus brazos volteándose dejándola debajo de su cuerpo… besándola con desesperación… Kagome gimió con fuerza empujando sus caderas hacia el chico sintiendo como su falda se movía y sentía con perfección el abultamiento en su Hakama aun a través de sus bragas… Inuyasha gruño y se separo de ella un poco pasando sus manos por su cuerpo de forma rápida y un poco ruda…. Apretando sus pechos con amabas manos mientras jadeaba y le veía con los ojos brillantes… Inuyasha le miro gimiendo… y Kagome noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas… le sonrió con suavidad e Inuyasha retrocedió sentándose de golpe pegando su espalda contra la pared de la cabaña…

-Lo… lo lamento… perdí el control…- Inuyasha se reprendió mentalmente… como podía ser tan estúpido!!!??? Se había pasado toda la semana sufriendo alejándose de la chica para evitar hacer cosas estúpidas como estas… perder su concentración en su entorno… perder su concentración en cualquier señal de un ataque a Kagome por parte de Naraku era lo mas estúpido que podía hacer… tenia que protegerla a toda costa… y concentrándose en lo delicioso que se sentía su cuerpo cuando estaba presionado contra el suyo… el lo deliciosos que sonaban sus gemidos y su voz cuando la besaba y la tocaba… en cuanto ansiaba enterrarse en su interior nuevamente… definitivamente no estaba atento a ningún ataque y era algo completamente estúpido de su parte… tenia que proteger a la chica… tenia que hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla alejada hasta del mas pequeño peligro que se viera insignificante pero aun así fuera inminente… entonces escucho un pequeño sollozo y salió de sus pensamientos viendo a Kagome abrazando sus piernas enterrando su rostro entre ellas… se sintió afligido y se acerco a la muchacha despacio… -Kagome???...- la chica abrazo sus piernas con más fuerza y sollozo con más fuerza… Inuyasha le miro fijamente… -Ka… Kagome… que te sucede???...-

-Tu ya no me quieres… verdad???...- Inuyasha sintió una punzada en su corazón acercándosele a la muchacha dándole un suave abrazo… -oh Kagome… como puedes pensar eso???...- la chica alejo su rostro de sus rodillas y le miro con los ojos brillantes pero sabia que era por las lagrimas que no habían salido de sus ojos aun… y el no quería que se derramaran… se acerco despacio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios… y la chica soltó sus propias rodillas llevando sus manos hasta el cabello del chico… Inuyasha suspiro contra los labios de la chica y Kagome separo sus piernas abrazándolo con estas… Inuyasha gimió al sentirla tan cerca y despacio comenzó a alejarse de ella… quedándose con su nariz tocando la punta de la de ella mirándola a los ojos… -Oh Kagome si yo te amo tanto… claro que te quiero…- Kagome le sonrió de forma dulce acercándose un poco a ella besando sus labios nuevamente… cuando se separo un poco de ella soltándola y pegando su espalda a la pared nuevamente le miro fijamente y Kagome se le acerco de una forma que le invitaba de sobra a aceptar lo que sea que fuera a pedirle… 'No!!! Tengo que ser fuerte!!!' no podía descuidarse… y mucho menos en luna nueva… Kagome dejo que su nariz tuviera contacto con la suya nuevamente… trago lentamente dándose cuenta que la pared no le permitiría alejarse de la muchacha… quería alejarse pero no quería lastimar sus sentimientos… 'Oh que rayos voy a hacer????...'-Inuyasha… me hiciste creer que todo fue un sueño…- Inuyasha le miro con dolor… -Perdóname… pero es que… no es…- Kagome se acerco mas a el rozando sus labios con los suyos… -seguro…-

Kagome le sonrió mas ampliamente y comenzó a besar sus mejillas… y luego su mentón bajando hasta su cuello… Inuyasha se tenso aun mas… comenzando a respirar pesadamente… -Kagome… espera… detente…- si… que ella se detuviera… porque el no tenia las fuerzas para alejarla de el… gimió cuando la chica comenzó a avanzar hacia su oreja derecha finalmente capturándola con sus labios… con que así se sentía ella cada vez que el se lo hacia… no se comparaba con lo que sentía cuando la chica acariciaba sus sensibles orejas peludas… pero esto era un poco mas que agradable… Kagome comenzó a soltar su ropa despacio y el simplemente permaneció inmóvil… esto no estaba bien… el tenia que protegerla… y así no podía concentrarse en su alrededor… había tanto de lo que tenia que protegerla… y ella no comprendía… Naraku… cualquier Youkai… los humanos… todos… de todo… tenia que protegerla de todos y de todo… pero ella no le estaba ayudando en su tarea… -Me tuviste esperando demasiado tiempo Inuyasha…- Inuyasha trago lentamente sintiendo como sus dedos cálidos se deslizaban por su pecho ahora descubierto… era verdad que como un humano no era el mejor en percibir cosas… pero si era capaz de percibir lo suficiente por parte de la chica como para estremecerse por su toque… Kagome avanzo despacio a besar su pecho tocando su piel de forma descarada… enterradnos sus dedos con un poco de fuerza apretando sus músculos… trago lentamente y la chica dejo de tocarlo llevando sus manos hasta su Hakama…

-No Kagome… ahí no…- llevo su mano hasta las de ella con mucho esfuerzo… jadeando y mirándole suplicante… tal vez como Hanyou podría haber podido dividir su atención… con muchísimo esfuerzo tal vez lo hubiera logrado… pero como humano sabia que quedarían mas que vulnerables… tentarían a cualquiera que pudiera percatarse de su presencia a acercarse a devorarlos sabiendo que estaban con la guardia completamente por los suelos… es muy peligroso Kagome… quería decírselo pero la chica le ignoraba… alejo su mano de las suyas y soltó su Hakama… Inuyasha se estremeció al sentir el aire frio tener contacto con su hinchada excitación… Kagome le miro de forma fija y no supo que hacer para evitar que se le acercara… despacio comenzó a pasar su lengua por su piel haciendo que se sintiera mas al borde de la desesperación… quería que lo tocara… quería que se quitara esa ropa molesta que usaban debajo de la falda y descendiera sobre el envolviéndole con su calor y volviéndole loco con su estrechez… pero así también quería que lo soltara para así poder salir de la cabaña a vigilar que ningún peligro se acercara a ellos desde afuera ya que no soportaría un momento mas ahí dentro con ella sin abalanzarse sobre ella… despacio su lengua subió por su abdomen hasta su pecho envolviendo uno de sus pezones… gimió y apretó la sabana debajo de sus dedos conteniendo la respiración… la chica pareció contenta con su reacción porque repitió el movimiento con el otro… apretó sus dientes juntos cerrando sus ojos con fuerza… tenia que soportarlo…

Un grito se escapo de su boca y golpeo su cabeza contra al pared de la cabaña con fuerza conteniendo su respiración mientras su cuerpo temblaba con tensión al sentir algo húmedo y cálido pasearse por su dureza… gimió con fuerza abriendo los ojos con dificultad… se arrepintió… la lengua de la chica estaba dándole pequeñas lamidas pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir su nombre se inclino mas hacia el cubriéndole con su boca… otro grito salió de sus labios y se arqueo contra la chica jadeando con fuerza y levantando sus caderas hacia ella temblando al sentir como su boca cubría mas de el… su respiración se volvió pesados jadeos y gemidos a medida que la chica continuo… pero finalmente se detuvo… Inuyasha le miro suplicante… se había detenido justo cuando sabia que estaba a punto de llegar… la chica con los ojos cerrados dejo que su lengua se deslizara por su extensión haciéndole estremecerse… moviendo despacio su lengua de arriba a abajo… finalmente dándole pequeños besos alrededor… -Ka…- su voz se corto… la chica regreso a su punta y volvió a introducirlo en su boca succionándole esta vez… otro grito se escapo de sus labios y se arqueo sintiendo su cuerpo enterró tensarse mientras sentía que se derramaba en el interior de su boca…

Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando… y su visión dejo de ser borrosa… miro a Kagome apoyando su rostro contra su muslo y llevo despacio su mano a su cabeza acariciando su cabello… -Kagome…- le miro enternecido… no podía creer lo que la chica acababa de hacer… había una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro… relajada… cuando abrió sus ojos su sonrisa se volvió aun mas tierna… y no pudo resistirlo… el necesitaba acariciarla también… además como un humano sabia que podía ser un poco mas delicado como ella de lo merecía… se movió despacio levantando a la chica… Kagome sonriéndole se dejo hacer… la recostó en el futon provisional que ella preparo y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa despacio mientras la besaba… cuando termino con la primera siguió con la segunda… una blanca esta vez… le sentó un poco para quitar las prendas por completo de la chica… al terminar la abrazo apretándola contra el y Kagome suspiro enredando sus piernas en el… deslizando su Hakama hacia abajo… Inuyasha le sonrió ampliamente y ella deslizo sus manos por sus hombros quitando su Haori y su Kosode… lo pusieron a un lado y el llevo sus manos hasta su sostén levantándolo para sacarlo de la chica… Kagome levanto sus brazos y la prensa salió… la tiro sobre su ropa y se inclino hacia abajo besando su abdomen esta vez… Inuyasha removió su falda y sus bragas de forma suave y delicada para finalmente regresar a colocar su rostro contra su abdomen… Kagome suspiro y llevo sus dedos hasta su cabeza deslizándoles entre sus cabellos… Inuyasha sonrió dándole suaves besos a su piel… finalmente subiendo hasta sus pechos besándoles con suavidad sintiendo a Kagome arquearse despacio contra sus labios…

Kagome respiro despacio… sintiéndose feliz y completa… había escuchado sobre ello muchas veces pero nunca se había imaginado a ella misma haciendo algo similar… pero por la forma en que Inuyasha se había tensado y los sonidos que había hecho se sentía feliz… ella también era capaz de hacerlo sentir tan bien a el como el la hacia sentir a ella… podía sentir los fuertes músculos de su muslo debajo de su mejillas y parte de su rostro… secretamente siempre había querido tocar y ver sus piernas ya que nunca las había curado y le parecían maravillosas… tan fuertes permitiéndole brincar tan alto… correr tan rápido a pesar de que le llevaba a ella y a su enorme mochila en su espalda… sintió su mano deslizándose entre su cabello… -Kagome…- se sintió feliz y abrió sus ojos deseando ver la expresión en su rostro… sonrió ampliamente viendo una expresión tan suave y tierna en su rostro… no pudo evitar sonreírle aun mas y luego el chico le levanto… despacio le recostó en su sabana y se arqueo sobre ella besándola despacio… Kagome se maravillo respondiendo a su suave caricia… no sabia que Inuyasha pudiera besarle así también… sintió como despacio comenzó a desabotonar su ropa… antes de que pudiera percatarse de ello por completo el chico ya le estaba levantando y estaba sacando las prendas de sus brazos… sonrió cuando el chico le dejo nuevamente sobre la sabana y le abrazo con cuidado apretándola contra el…

Kagome se sentía en el cielo… despacio movió sus pies por las piernas del chico bajando lentamente la Hakama… aun no estaba desnudo y eso era un pequeñito problema para ella… cuando termino con ello despacio deslizo sus manos por sus hombros… alejando el Kosode y el Haori de sus hombros… retiro la prenda y estaba feliz de tenerle desnudo por fin… Inuyasha llevo junto con ella su ropa a un lado y sonriendo se levanto un poco mas sobre ella alejando su piel cálida y suave de la de ella sonriéndole y llevando sus dedos despacio sobre su piel levantando su sostén y deslizándolo hacia arriba… gustosa levanto sus brazos para que el chico sacara la prenda y así lo hizo… Inuyasha removió su falda y sus bragas de forma suave haciéndola sentir extra sensible al sentir la tela acariciarle… regreso a posar su rostro contra su abdomen y luego deslizo su cuerpo hacia abajo y comenzó a besar su abdomen… suspiro sintiendo la forma suave y delicada en que sus labios se deslizaban por su piel… era verdad que amaba la forma aleatoria en que sentía sus colmillos deslizarse por su piel… pero ahora su toque era tan suave… tan delicado… llevo sus dedos hasta su cabeza enterrándoles con suavidad entre su cabello… sintió sus labios formar una sonrisa contra su piel y sus suaves besos subieron despacio por su abdomen hasta acercarse… sentía que sus besos se convertían en fuego cuando comenzó a delicadamente besar pecho derecho… se arqueo despacio contra el queriendo sentirle mas pero sin desear hacer ningún movimiento brusco y arruinar el maravilloso ritmo que Inuyasha estaba llevando con ella en ese momentos…

Despacio llevo la mano con la que no se estaba apoyando para mantener el equilibrio sobre la muchacha por sus costados… Kagome suspiro de nuevo y el cambio de pecho… la chica deslizo sus dedos entre su cabello haciéndole sentir como si de su cepillo se tratase… despacio su mano llego hasta su cadera y paso por esta para llegar al centro bajando su mano despacio… Kagome gimió apretando las yemas de sus dedos contra su cráneo al sentirle acariciándole ahí… sonrió satisfecho alejando sus labios de sus pechos y viajando por su clavícula primero para luego posar sus labios sobre los suyos tragando el grito de la chica cuando deslizo uno de sus dedos en su interior… Kagome se estremeció y tiro un poco de su cabello… lo soltó y jadeo… se sentía satisfecho… estaba dándose cuenta de que hacer esto como humano le daba la ventaja de poder tocarla de esta manera… sintió como apretaba su dedo en su interior y se estremeció comprendiendo porque la sensación era tan fuerte cuando se adentraba en ella… y porque su estrecho pasaje le hacia sentir de la forma en que lo hacia… se levanto un poco para ver el rostro de la chica… estaba apretando los ojos juntos con fuerza mirándose como si estuviese sintiendo mucho dolor… introdujo un segundo dedo en su interior y Kagome se arqueo abriendo su boca… volvió a besarla y la chica enterró sus dedos en su espalda con fuerza… -Inuyasha…- tembló entre sus brazos y comenzó a mover sus dedos despacio… encontrando con su pulgar aquel otro lugar que tanto sabia que le gustaba que tocara con su lengua… Kagome dio un pequeño grito y tembló con mayor fuerza jadeando… sonrió abiertamente y movió un poco mas sus dedos sintiendo finalmente a la chica arquearse una vez mas contra el para luego sentir las contracciones de su interior alrededor de sus dedos así como estos eran empapados por sus jugos…

Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió las suaves manos del chico deslizarse por su piel a sus costados… suspiro y sus labios se deslizaron por su piel de un pecho al otro… deslizo despacio sus dedos entre su cabello… sintiendo el suave material de sus cabellos acariciarle con la misma suavidad con la que sus labios y su mano lo hacían… sintió como su mano se deslizaba por su cadera y despacio avanzaba hacia su centro… gimió y apretó sus dedos contra la cabeza del chico al sentirlo tocando su lugar mas sensible… se arqueo un poco contra el y sintió sus labios avanzando despacio por su piel de sus pechos a su clavícula y luego finalmente hasta sus labios… sintió como el chico apretó sus labios con un poco mas de fuerza de la que había estado usando pero comprendió el motivo cuando no pudo reprimir el grito al sentir su dedo deslizarse en su interior… se estremeció y tiro un poco de su cabello temblando levemente… Inuyasha libero sus labios y jadeo soltando su cabello… cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como su digito le hacia sentir tan bien… ansiando poder tener mas de el dentro de ella…

Se arqueo y abrió su boca sin dejar que ningún sonido se escapara de sus labios cuando sintió un segundo dedo deslizarse despacio en su interior… sintió sus labios sobre los suyos moviéndose despacio… correspondió a su beso tratando de no romper el ritmo lento así que enterró con fuerza sus dedos en su espalda… -Inuyasha…- gimió contra sus labios y tembló debajo de su cuerpo al sentir como comenzaba a mover con lentitud sus dedos en su interior… Kagome no supo cuando tiempo pasó así… si uno segundos o varios minutos… pero supo cuando encontró su clítoris arrancando un grito de su garganta volviendo su respiración jadeos hasta llevarle al éxtasis… se arqueo contra el y su cuerpo entero se tenso mientras sentía la humedad salir de su interior a pesar de que sus dedos no habían abandonado su lugar permaneciendo inmóviles en su interior… Inuyasha se inclino hacia ella sacando sus dedos despacio haciendo que se estremeciera… sintió besos suaves en su mejilla acercándose a su oído hasta que escucho su voz ronca… -Te amo Kagome… nunca lo dudes…- sintió como el chico se separaba de ella y miro sus ojos brillantes… abrió los ojos de par en par al ver sorprendida al ver como movía sus dedos hasta sus labios y cerraba los ojos tranquilo… finalmente abrió sus ojos y clavo su mirada en la suya… si alguna vez su mirada dorada le había hecho sentir levemente cohibida esa mirada que tenia en ese momento le hacia sentir completamente vulnerable e intimidada…

Se inclino sobre su cuerpo sacando sus dedos de su interior dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla… sintiendo el sabor de su sudor… avanzo besándole con suavidad acercándose a su oreja… -Te amo Kagome… nunca lo dudes…- no sabia como la muchacha podía reaccionar de esa manera ante sus caricias y luego dudar de su amor… dudar del deseo que sentía por ella… se separo de ella preguntándose si como humano sentiría su sabor de la misma forma que cuando lo hacia como Hanyou… llevo sus dedos hasta su boca despacio probando su sabor… el mismo… exactamente el mismo sabor… con un poco menos de intensidad… pero nada mas cambiaba… abrió los ojos y vio su mirada sorprendida… acaso le sorprendía el hecho de que le gustara tanto su sabor??? Acaso no sabia que se había vuelto adicto a el??? A su olor??? Le miro serio… tendría que demostrarle a esta mujer testaruda cuan adictiva era para el… abrió sus piernas despacio colocándose entre ellas mirándole fijamente… -Acaso aun niegas que te desee tanto??? Que te ame tanto??? Sigues dudando de mi???...- se sintió mal en la ultima parte… tanto así dudaba ella de el??? Tan vulnerable creía ella el lazo que los unía??? Tan delgado cuando para el eran cientos de cadenas las que les mantenían unidos???... soltó sus piernas y estaba dispuesto a dejarle en paz cuando la chica enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintra… le miro fijamente y vio sus ojos suaves… -No es que dude de ti o de tu amor Inuyasha… es que me parecer demasiado perfecto para ser real… para que sea verdad…-

La sonrió de forma maliciosa y comenzó a besarla nuevamente… hubiera deseado besarla de una forma un poco mas agresiva… pero si lo que iba a ha hacer era a demostrarle que su amor era real no tenia que ser tan agresivo… además ser delicado era mucho mas fácil como humano… Kagome gimió y lo abrazo con suavidad… comenzó a besar también su cuello y froto su dureza contra su entrada despacio… finalmente Kagome gimió y se arqueo nuevamente al sentirle comenzando a adentrarse en su interior… -Inuya… sha…- tembló debajo de su cuerpo… -Kagome… soy real…- la chica jadeo… -Si…- Inuyasha sonrió y comenzó a moverse con suavidad dentro y fuera de su interior… Kagome gemía suavemente mientras deslizaba despacio sus dedos por su espalda… mientras el apretaba su cintura contra el acercándola mas hacia el… mientras besaba sus mejillas… sus parpados… su frente… su mentón… su cuello… sus hombros… su respiración era suave pero pesada… Kagome comenzó a besarlo también… sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos beso su mentón… sus labios… su nariz… abrió los ojos y vio su rostro tierno y lleno de amor mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre su cabellos… se inclino hacia ella dándole otro suave beso… Kagome suspiro con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios y luego frunció el ceño levemente… contuvo la respiración cuando sintió al chico envolver su oreja con sus labios y adentrarse un poco más rápido que las otras veces hasta el fondo… Kagome arqueo su espalda y tembló… Inuyasha gruño y sintió como se derramaba en su interior… -Te amo Kagome… te amor tanto…- Kagome sintió lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos… -Yo también Inuyasha… yo también te amo tanto…- Inuyasha permaneció sobre ella sin dejar que su peso le incomodara mientras sus cuerpos se relajaban nuevamente… antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos para verle… para decirle que lo amaba una vez mas… se quedo dormida…

_**Sábado 14 de febrero de 2009**_

Hola!!! xD… weno weno un poquito tarde pero aquí ta la actualización… espero que les guste xD… quería hacer le lemon así como que un poquito mas sweet pero ya no me salió xD… weno weno espero que les guste el cap… ya en el próximo cap ya no hay lemon… jijiji pero espero que si cosas interesantes xD… como Kikyo o Naraku xD… y también sobre la explicación de Myoga para la marca de Kagome xD… muajajajajaja xD…

Feliz día de sal Valentín!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y extra felicidades a quienes no tan solteritas como yo : ( … xD

_**Detiny:**_ xD… sip yo también después de ver la película como que me agarro trauma con las saga xD… jijijiji… es q es bien chiba… y pos fanfics donde puedas publicar de twilight pos solo en e encontrado… me lei unos pero en ingles xD… no se si hay en español ahí xD… de todas maneras ahí si hay espacio en el área de libros… en el área de libros es q tiene q haber xD…

Gracias a toda la gente linda que lee mi fic gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos rewiews

SayuriKurenai, princii170, Kagome-chan, seiyin, sakata-2, hadadiabolika, sara_lunera, aome_higurashi8, aome_s, Chaky, persephonne, Samyta, angel I love your fic, Yoru 2, kagome008, MiRiS, Zukyo, xSiEmPrE, Card Captor CRISTAL7, SaKu-TeCnOlOgIcA, sasuxhina, Maritza, letta-san, kellyndrin, A-chan, Zorion, ryomahellsing, Anita-chan, Lorena, Milena, mon!k, monic, Lunerita, dyelbi, athena, Viccky-y, La AvIa, vaipra, ampis, Shassha, AllySan, kagomekatheryne, esther23, peko-chan, kira_christhopher, AmorInu, rakel.

Y a toda la demás gente linda que lee mi fic xD…


	17. Chapter 17 Emparejados

**Capitulo 17 "Emparejados"**

Inuyasha se salió de la chica cuando noto que se había dormido… sonrió cubriéndola con su haori… tomo su Kosode y se lo puso de nuevo… se puso de pie y se puso la Hakama… dio un largo suspiro y se sentó junto a Kagome con la espalda pegada a la pared… tomo la vaina de Tetsaiga en sus manos y dirigió su mirada hacia el fuego de la pequeña fogata que estaba por extinguirse… había puesto a Kagome en peligro… por un instante se olvido de todo su alrededor y se enfoco solamente en ella pero ahora que regresaba a la realidad tenia que cuidar de la muchacha… suspiro dándole un vistazo a su figura dormida… no podía creer que en el fondo siguiera dudando de el… 'Pero es mi culpa… yo la lastime tanto…' se puso de pie tomando dos trozos de madera y los lanzo a la fogata… regreso a sentarse junto a la chica… no tenia idea de que tan cerca del amanecer se encontraban pero estaba seguro de que no había amanecido… despacio regreso su atención a la muchacha que respiraba suavemente a su lado… desde que habían regresado de su hogar no se habían detenido… siempre caminando… estaba exhausta… tenia que ser mas cuidadoso con ella… dirigió su mirada hacia su pierna… claro que había notado anteriormente que su pierna había sanado de forma acelerada… pero dado que en aquel momento estaba ocupado pensando en otras cosas como en las que estaba pensando momentos antes no lo había notado…

Porque Kagome se sanaría así de rápido??? Porque le preocupaba a Miroku??? Porque no podía tenerle mas confianza a la muchacha… sus poderes espirituales eran fuertes y no había duda que ella podía ser capaz de sanarse a si misma… aunque fuera de forma inconsciente???... era extraño ya que habían desaparecido sus otras cicatrices… aquella pequeña cicatriz que había en su abdomen por donde salió la perla de Shikon… aquella cicatriz de la hoja de Kohaku en su brazo había desaparecido también… las cicatrices de sus garras en sus brazos cuando una vez se transformo y la lastimo ya no estaban… gruño recordando que el había dejado cicatrices en su cuerpo… y no solamente ahí sino también en su corazón… pero seria el capaz de sanar esas cicatrices así como su cuerpo era capaz de curarse??? No lo sabia… pero haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz sin importar que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo…

Se sonrojo cuando vio su rostro… cuantas veces le había dicho que la amaba en vos alta??? Bajo la mirada sintiendo su rostro caliente… si pensaba que como Hanyou se le salían cosas que no tenían que salírsele como humano era peor… y aun así… a pesar de que le decía mas de lo que deseaba expresar… a pesar de que le decía que la amaba mas de lo que debería… ella aun así dudaba de el… suspiro sintiendo como su corazón dolía… -Podrás perdonarme algún día Kagome???...- miro a la muchacha fijamente sabiendo que no obtendría nunca la respuesta porque ni siquiera como humano se atrevía a disculparse por todo lo que la había lastimado… y mucho menos ser lo suficientemente cobarde como para pedirle perdón por lo que le había hecho sabiendo que le daño había sido tan grande…

------

Miroku y Sango sonrieron al ver al Hanyou de pie inclinado contra la pared de la pequeña cabaña que habían descubierto el día anterior… el chico no abrió los ojos pero sabían que estaba completamente consciente de su presencia… -Donde esta Kagome???...- Inuyasha abrió los ojos mirando a Shippo un poco molesto… -Baja la voz enano… esta dormida…- Miroku comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y Sango se sonrojo… Inuyasha también se sonrojo pero trato de ignorarlos… el monje y la taijiya rápidamente hicieron una fogata… cuando Miroku iba a voltearse para pedirle a Inuyasha que fuera por la mochila de Kagome al interior de la cabaña donde sabia ellos no tenían acceso por el momento… ya no estaba… miro extrañado a sus alrededores… -Sango… viste donde…???...- Inuyasha clavo seis peces cerca del fuego rápidamente y regreso a pararse junto a la cabaña… Miroku le sonrió complacido… puede que Inuyasha tratara de verse como un chico completamente rudo y que no se interesaba por ellos… incluso al principio realmente lo creía… en alguna que otra ocasión había dudado… pero cuando arriesgo su vida para salvarlo de su Kazana… cuando vio como ayudaba a Sango… incluso como se preocupaba por Shippo… a pesar de que el niño muchas veces no fuera consciente de ello… el sabia que el Hanyou los cuidaba a todos… 'Porque nos considera sus amigos…' sabia que era algo muy fuera de lo común estar cerca de un Hanyou… no tenia idea de lo mucho que podría haber sufrido el chico antes de conocer a Kagome… pero estaba seguro que gracias a ella ahora estaba tranquilo… el mismo lo hubiera eliminado de no ser por ella…

-Buenos días…- Sango le sonrió abiertamente a la chica… -Buenos días Kagome-chan…- Kagome estaba levemente sonrojada… no tenia idea de que ya iban a estar ahí cuando despertara… miro el cielo… ya era un poco tarde… tal vez las ocho o las nueve de la mañana… sonrió abiertamente… ahí en el Sengoku había desarrollado tantas habilidades… saber la hora con ver el cielo era algo casi imposible en su época… pero aquí se había acostumbrado a calcular… un día incluso trajo un reloj con ella… veía el cielo y luego el reloj… y fallaba por minutos y no por horas… se sentó junto a Sango y miro los peces ya listos para simplemente asarse… 'Inuyasha…'

------

Estaba enfadada… y a la vez estaba enternecida… iban caminando!!! Pero no… el Hanyou había insistido en NO bajarla de su espalda… no entendía porque la repentina terquedad con el asunto… -Inuyasha… en verdad NO estoy cansada…- el chico simplemente la ignoro… ya había intentado bajarse por la fuerza… imposible… si Inuyasha se proponía no dejarla ir NO iba a poder hacer nada para alejarse… -Inuyasha…- tal vez si usaba ese tono de cuando lo sentaba… no quería mandarlo al suelo… no sentía que pudiera… se sonrojo recordando sus suaves palabras en la noche anterior… la suavidad con que la había tocado y la había besado… no iba a mandarlo de cara al suelo después de eso… Inuyasha gruño… si quería sentarlo que lo sentara pero no la iba a dejar caminar… el día anterior había caminado mucho y ya estaban cerca de la montaña… -Inuyasha!!! Déjame caminar!!! NO ESTOY CANSADA!!!...- Inuyasha medio volteo su cabeza para verle un poco… -Feh!!! Como quieres que te crea eso si te despertaste tan tarde eh???...- Kagome gruño… -Arg!!! Si me desperté tarde fue por otra cosa!!! Que fue por cierto TU culpa!!!...- llevo sus manos a sus labios sonrojada… Inuyasha se concentro en el camino… Sango se sonrojo y comenzó a hablarle a Kirara… Miroku comenzó a reírse por lo bajo… -Inuyasha cálmate con la señorita…- Inuyasha le gruño al monje que no dejaba de reírse con suavidad… Shippo brinco desde el hombro de Miroku y se paro frente al Hanyou… Kagome le miro interrogante… Miroku y Sango se detuvieron mirando al zorrito… -Inuyasha!!! Perro tonto!!! Ten cuidado con Kagome!!! Ella no esta en celo como tu!!!...-

Inuyasha permaneció complemente inmóvil… Kagome sintió que la sangre se agrupaba en su rostro de forma rápida… Sango miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par al niño y Miroku miro interrogante al zorrito y luego al Hanyou… Inuyasha trago lentamente… quería responder algo… pero QUE!!!??? Evito la mirada del zorrito y comenzó a correr in dirección a la montaña… podría ser cierto??? Era probable??? El tenia épocas de celo??? Sabia que los Youkai las tenían… pero el era un Hanyou… además… esa NO podía ser la razón por la cual finalmente había hecho a Kagome suya… cierto???... gruño y brinco alto sabiendo que Kirara ya venia volando detrás de el… 'Myoga mas te vale estar ahí y tener respuestas para mi…' comenzó a brincar sobre piedras volcánicas y supo que ya estaban mas cerca… finalmente dio el ultimo salto y piso la roca caliente… camino un poco rápido hasta la cueva de Totousai y dejo a Kagome bajarse finalmente… -Myoga!!! Totousai!!!...- la cueva estaba en silencio… justo en ese momento sus amigos entraron… Kagome se sentó sobre un tronco la igual que Sango… Inuyasha percibió el olor del Youkai cerca y se sintió levemente aliviado… pero la calma fue rota drásticamente por un pequeño grito de anciano que los alerto… bajo su mirada y Myoga brinco a su mano… -Inuyasha-sama!!! Que le paso!!!??? Quien!!!??? No me diga que Sesshomaru-sama…- Inuyasha miro a la pulga sin comprender… -De que hablas Myoga…-

El anciano le miro incrédulo… -De su marca Inuyasha-sama…- Kagome y Sango se pusieron de pie… e Inuyasha sintió que se iba de espaldas… marca???!!! De donde diablos iba a tener el una marca??? Miroku se sorprendió y Kagome comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila desesperada… -Cual marca??? Donde???...- el anciano apunto a su cuello… e Inuyasha trato de tocarse… en ese momento Kagome le paso un cuadro de color ocre de un lado y con un espejo del otro… lo tomo sin pensarlo y aparto su cabello buscando… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… una marca idéntica a la de Kagome estaba en su cuello… acerco un poco el espejo incrédulo… Kagome lo había marcado??? Lo pensó una y otra vez… tratando de recordar… gruño cuando no consiguió recordar ninguna mordida… -Es algo grave??? Anormal???...- Myoga suspiro… -Inuyasha-sama… era marca jamás se borrara… le pertenece a quien lo mordió… no sabia que Sesshomaru-sama…- Inuyasha lanzo a la pulga contra la pared gruñéndole ofendido… -Ni se te ocurra decirlo Myoga!!! Eso es ASQUEROSO!!!...- Inuyasha se volteo hacia Kagome entregándole el espejo…la chica estaba sonrojada… -Kagome… porque no me lo dijiste???...- Kagome miro hacia abajo sonrojada… -No la había notado hasta ayer…- Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente pero para sorpresa de todos la abrazo contra el despacio… Myoga estaba sobre el hombro de Miroku mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par al Hanyou abrazando a la miko…

-Houshi-sama… acaso…???- Miroku se rio suavemente… -Así es Myoga… no creo que esa marca sea por Sesshomaru…- Myoga miro interrogante a la Miko… eso era tan improbable… que el supiera Inuyasha no sabia las reglas… -Inuyasha-sama… alguien le explico sobre esto???...- Inuyasha soltó a Kagome despacio y la miko también volvió a verlo… -Explicarme sobre que???...- Myoga suspiro… -Sobre lo que significa marcar a alguien??? Y en su caso también ser marcado???...- Inuyasha le miro interrogante y la pulga se sentó en el hombro de Miroku… Inuyasha se acerco a el y Sango miro curiosa… Shippo estaba enfadado jugando con Kirara y Kagome veía a la pulga con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora… había dicho que Inuyasha le pertenecería para siempre a la persona que lo marco… y ella sabia MUY bien quien era esa persona… -Cuando los Inu-Youkai encuentran una pareja… ellos la marcan… es todo parte de un ritual… una boda para los humanos… pero es diferente… durante el ritual al menos entre Youkai se realiza el intercambio de sangre… así ambos tiene las ventajas que tiene el otro…- Myoga suspiro mirando a Kagome ahora… unos momentos viendo a la chica bastaron para que ella se sonrojada tanto como el haori del Hanyou… luego la pula regreso su mirada hacia Inuyasha…

-El problema que Inu-no-Taisho-sama tuvo fue… que Izayoi-sama no acepto su sangre porque tenían miedo… ambos tenían miedo de lo que pudiera suceder si ella bebía de su sangre… e insistió que en que la marca era suficiente para ellos…- Inuyasha trato de pensar en ellos… el había bebido la sangre de Kagome ahora que lo pensaba… y ella… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… Kagome lo había mordido!!! –Los Inu-Youkai escogen una sola pareja a lo largo de su vida… yo creo que Sesshomaru-sama le guarda rencor a usted porque Inu-no-Taisho-sama no marco a su madre… sino a Izayoi-sama…- Myoga suspiro… -No creí que fuera a marcar a Kagome-sama antes de acabar con Naraku… por eso no le mencione nada antes…- Inuyasha miro el piso… -Ese era el plan…- Kagome miro a Inuyasha interrogante… 'El plan???...' Kagome trato de comprender… Inuyasha tenía un plan que la incluía a ella… -Y que pasa con la sangre???...- Myoga volteo a ver a Kagome… -Kagome-sama… bebió de la sangre de Inuyasha-sama???...- Kagome se sonrojo mirando el piso… asintió y murmuro… -La película tuvo la culpa…- Inuyasha le escucho con claridad… y los demás que lo hicieron no comprendieron… -Solamente nos queda esperar Inuyasha-sama…- Inuyasha asintió… -Kagome no tiene cicatrices…- Myoga asintió… -Si… es probable que su vida pueda alargarse también…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro… viviría Kagome tanto tiempo con el??? El había esperado que setenta u ochenta años fueran suficientes… pero si su vida se alargase al menos a cien años… o un poco mas… seria aun más feliz de lo que ya era…

-Myoga… tengo… épocas de celo???...- Inuyasha estaba sonrojado furiosamente… Miroku se sorprendió porque el Hanyou hiciera tal pregunta con ellos presentes… -Ahora las tendrá…- Kagome e Inuyasha estaban completamente sonrojados… ya verían como arreglárselas con eso… -Bueno… creo que después de la muerte de Naraku podremos celebrar una boda doble…- Inuyasha no miro molesto a monje… de hecho le miro feliz… si… si todo salía de esa manera… y si mataban a Naraku cuanto antes pronto estarían celebrando una boda doble… Totousai llego en ese momento y les invito a pasar la noche en el lugar pero ellos declinaron su oferta y decidieron bajar la montaña para armar ahí su campamento…

Después de la cena todos estaba arreglando sus cosas para dormir y Kagome se escabullo hasta la orilla del dio simplemente seguida por Inuyasha… el chico le abrazo por detrás con suavidad… Kagome cerro los ojos tranquila feliz de sentirse abrazada por el chico con toda la música que le bosque les brindaba de fondo… -Estaremos juntos para siempre…- sonrió aun mas ampliamente anta las palabras del Hanyou… -Aja…- el chico la soltó y le rodeo… finalmente le miro a los ojos preocupado… Kagome no comprendía su actitud… -Que sucede???...- vio claramente como las orejitas del Hanyou se inclinaban hacia adelante como cuando estaba avergonzado por algo… se afligió… -Inuyasha dime que pasa!!!...- llevo sus manos hasta su pecho asustada mirándole interrogante… preocupada… -Perdóname… no tuviste una opción… no te pregunte nada… me siento tan mal… te juro de que no sabia nada de esto debe de haber sido mi instinto y yo…- la chica corto sus palabras con un beso… parándose en la punta de sus pies estirándose al máximo para alcanzar los labios del Hanyou… Inuyasha pareció pensarlo unos momentos… pero correspondió su beso con suavidad… cuando se separaron le miro interrogante… si ella no quería estar con el así… podría convertirse en un humano para ella y… -Yo te amo tontito… es contigo con quien quiero estar toda mi vida…- Inuyasha trago lentamente… -Pero Kagome… soy un Hanyou…- Kagome le sonrió aun ampliamente… -Eso te hace aun mas sexy…- Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par… y el aroma que despedía la chica no le ayudo a controlar su reacción…

Avanzo despacio hasta dejar su espalda contra un árbol besándola con ferocidad… apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo… escuchando sus suspiro al sentir su dureza presionándose contra ella… -Kagome…- llevo una de sus manos hasta su pierna despacio y la chica la levanto rodeando su cintura un poco ayudada por su mano… Inuyasha gruño contra sus labios besándola de la misma forma… con la misma intensidad… desesperado… -Ah… Inuya… ah!...- Inuyasha gruño y comenzó a levantar su camisa arrojándole a un lado…

------

Kikyo alejo sus ojos del espejo… -Suficiente…- Naraku sonrió malicioso… las imágenes desaparecieron del espejo de la niña al igual que los sonidos dejaron de invadir la habitación… -Te lo dije Kikyo… porque no me crees???...- Kikyo veía el piso temblando de furia… -Ayer descubrí algo aun mas interesante que esto sabes… Inuyasha era humano…- Kikyo abrió los ojos de par en par volteando a ver a Naraku… tenia dos opciones en ese momento… dejar que Naraku asesinara a Inuyasha y a sus amigos… o matar a Kagome personalmente… sonrió maliciosa… esa idea era tan apetecible… y si el Hanyou no se enteraba de que ella había sido la causante de ello hasta podría marcharse con ella al infierno… -Yo me encargare de Inuyasha a mi modo… no intervendrá con tus planes… pero primero déjame deshacerme de Kagome…- Naraku asintió sonriendo con malicia… Kikyo comenzó a avanzar… -A donde vas Kikyo???...- la mujer volteo a verle centellante… -A buscar a Eiko Takayama…- Naraku arqueo una ceja y ella suspiro… -Tsubaki no era la única miko oscura existente en este mundo Na-ra-ku…- el asintió y la mujer siguió su camino… se volteo hacia Kanna… -Bien hecho Kanna… todo va saliendo de acuerdo a mi plan…- la niña asintió y se volteo hacia otro lado… Hakudoshi apareció en otra puerta… -Desde hacia cuanto habías hecho este plan Naraku???...- el hombre de cabello negro se rio por lo bajo… -Desde que la vi por primera vez abrazando a Inuyasha… claro que el plan original no incluía a Kikyo… pero con ella presente es aun mas divertido…- Hakudoshi suspiro… Naraku y sus planes… aunque era fácil de adivinar que para poder llegar al Hanyou Kagome seria una herramienta muy útil… y sin el Hanyou para protegerla seria un blanco demasiado fácil…

-Realmente crees que Kikyo sea capaz de matarla???...- Naraku le sonrió maliciosamente de nuevo… -Por supuesto… tu no sabes de lo que los celos son capaz…- Hakudoshi dio una enorme carcajada… -Claro… yo se perfectamente porque tienes tantos celos de Inuyasha…- cuando Naraku se volteo dispuesto a arrancarle un brazo al albino ya no estaba en la habitación… gruño apretando sus dientes juntos… claro que el no estaba celoso de Inuyasha… simplemente era divertido destruir su vida una y otra vez… esa eso… solamente eso nada mas… 'El momento se acerca… pronto… morirás…' una carcajada casi involuntaria se escapo de su garganta solamente por crear la imagen del Hanyou muerto y tirado en la tierra inmóvil… pronto… muy pronto…

------

Miro a sus alrededores caminado con cuidado mirando a su alrededor con una flecha ya lista… había dejado a sus Shini-Damashu lejos para no delatar su llegada tan rápido… -Que hace una miko en mis dominios???...- Kikyo se estremeció y se movió a un lado mirando el cabello blanco de la mujer frente a ella… -Soy Kikyo… y mi hombre me a engañado con otra mujer…- la mujer gruño y se le acerco mas… miro sus ojos rojos brillantes cambiar a unos verdes… al igual que su cabello volverse negro como el de ella… -Eiko Takayama… que a cambio del precio adecuado te ayudara…- Kikyo sonrió con malicia… -No es mucho lo que necesito Takayama-san… quería algún conjuro para bloquear lugares… algo así como un pozo…- Eiko arqueo una ceja… -Un pozo???…- Kikyo asintió… -Pero este es especial… hace que dos personas viajen en el tiempo… mi prometido y esta mujer… yo me encargare de que cruce al otro lado… y entonces necesitaría su ayuda para ayudarme a sellarlo y que así ella no vuelva nunca mas…- Eiko le miro de forma fija unos momentos… lado un poco el rostro y finalmente cerro los ojos suspirando… -Esta bien Kikyo-san… le ayudare… pero a cambio quiero a sus Shini-Damashu…- Kikyo asintió… no iba a necesitarles después de esto… no mataría a Kagome… le haría algo peor… le enviaría lejos de Inuyasha… haciendo que jama pudiera cruzar ese maldito pozo… y así viviría el resto de sus días creyendo que el la escogió a ella…

-Sígame Kikyo-san… debemos de comenzar con los preparativos…- la miko asintió caminando detrás de la mujer de Yukata negra… coloco su flecha de nuevo en su lugar… estaba confundida… momentos antes sentí un Youki inmenso provenir de ella… y ahora… nada… era casi como si fuera… humana… movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados… tenia el plan perfecto… tenia que lograr que funcionara… pero tenia que realmente hacer creer a esta mujer de que Inuyasha era su prometido… bueno… algo así había sido antes de que Naraku pusiera a funcionar su trampa cierto??? Bueno… ella nunca le dejo terminar de decir nada pero que mas daba si el era solo un Hanyou… seria una ofensa para ella que un Hanyou como el le pidiera matrimonio siendo un Hanyou… pero una vez humano sabia que no hubiera tenido absolutamente ningún problema -Takayama-san… tiene alguna forma de controlar el cuerpo y la voz de las personas???...- Eiko medio volteo a verla… -Depende de por cuanto tiempo… y de que tan fuerte sea el alma de esa persona…-

Kikyo asintió… todo tenia que salir tal y como lo había planeado… y esta mujer le ayudaría con su plan… deseaba ver a Inuyasha muerto… si… deseaba que sufriera… pero no podía dejar que Naraku le acecinara… ese era su problema… era la recompensa que debía de darle a cambio de todo lo que ella le había dado… ella había muerto por SU culpa… ella había sido resucitada por SU culpa… así que tenia que morir por ello… y también por haber escogido a esa estúpida chiquilla ramera… se estremeció recordando las imágenes en el espejo… y por un momento supo que lo que había sentido no había sido repulsión solamente… habían sido… celos… si tan solo el Hanyou alguna vez le hubiera tocado de esa forma… sabia que le habría ido muy mal… pero después de haber sido resucitada… y mas aun después de ver la forma apasionada en la que estaba manoseando a la chiquilla… sabia que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder tener un recuerdo propio o similar… pero siendo humana y estando viva… sabia que nunca lo hubiera permitido… agito su cabeza nuevamente de un lado a otro… estaba grave… había llegado a pensar en cosas asquerosas y sin sentido… 'Es un Hanyou… lo único que merece es muerte y odio…'

------

Kagome sonrió con los ojos cerrados sintiendo a Inuyasha besando su frente y pasando despacio sus garras entre su cabello… una suave y fría brisa acaricio sus pies y les acerco mas a los del Hanyou… Inuyasha sonrió contra su frente y le apretó con mas fuerza contra el… -Tienes frio???...- Kagome se acerco mas a el y enredo ella también una de sus manos en su cabello… -No… estoy magníficamente bien…- Inuyasha se rio suavemente y bajo sus labios hasta su nariz y finalmente ella levanto un poco su rostro para recibir su beso… despacio sintió como sus labios acariciaban los suyos… paso una de sus manos despacio por su pecho recogiendo las gotas de sudor de su piel en sus dedos… amaba ese fuerte olor a hombre que tenia el chico después de que hacían el amor… amaba que no se saliera de su interior y se quedara ahí mientras dormían… el mismo sueño había comenzado a derrotarla nuevamente… pero es que mantener el paso con Inuyasha era un poco agotador… Inuyasha libero sus labio y le dio un beso en la mejilla… -Duérmete pequeña…- Kagome asintió y sintió como el chico se giraba quedando sobre ella… abrió los ojos buscando su rostro para saber el porque del cambio de posición si lo que quería era que se durmiera cuando arqueo su espalda y gimió sintiendo una corriente eléctrica travesar todo su cuerpo al sentirlo deslizarse despacio fuera de su interior… -No…-

Inuyasha vio el rostro lleno de pánico de la muchacha y se asisto… pero entonces vio sus manos extendiéndose hacia el y sintió sus piernas enredarse en su cintura... una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro cuando comprendió… -Yo tampoco quiero Kagome… pero es muy peligroso…- Kagome le miro inmensamente decepcionada… ya no le gustaba tanto regresar al Sengoku-Jidai… prefería pasarse le día sonrojada como un tomarte por lo que su familia había escuchado desde su habitación a tener que tener todo a medias porque "el Sengoku es muy peligroso" gruño e Inuyasha se rio suavemente… -Creo que mi sangre te a afectado un poco de mas…- Kagome también le miro con una sonrisa suave… -Es que me frustra…- Inuyasha suspiro y tomo su Hakama poniéndosela con rapidez… -Te dejare el resto d mi ropa…- Kagome le miro con el ceño fruncido y una cara de capricho… Inuyasha suspiro y la levanto sin dificultad medio enredada entra su ropa… se sentó pegando su espalda contra el árbol al que inicialmente la había pegado a ella y la sentó sobre su regazo abrazándola con suavidad… Kagome se acomodo un poco sobre el y finalmente sonrió al poder recostar su mejillas contra su piel aun caliente… -Te amo…-

Inuyasha apretó con un poco mas de fuerza a la muchacha contra su cuerpo… -Yo también Kagome… y como no tienes idea…- Kagome suspiro y se relajo sobre su cuerpo esperando adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños… a pesar que desde el incidente de los Youkai de rio la realidad había sido muchísimo mejor que sus sueños… Inuyasha miro con preocupación el bosque a su alrededor escuchando con atención… podría haber jurado que había sentido a alguien mirándolos… pero Miroku y Sango no les habían espiado… Shippo estaba demasiado celosos de el y era un niño al que seguramente tal cosa le daba asco… cuando Kagome se durmió le gruño al bosque… se sentía frustrado y débil… no había sido capaz de contenerse… 'Ya no mas hasta que regresemos a su casa…' se auto-prometió… necesitaba estar mas alerta que nunca después de tener esa sensación que no le daba ningún buen presentimientos… bajo su mirada observando con ternura a la criatura que le daba razón a su existencia… no podía bajo ninguna circunstancia permitir de que estuviera en peligro o que algo fuera a sucederle… 'Yo siempre te protegeré Kagome… te lo juro…' se prometió una vez mas… a pesar de que ya lo había hecho varias veces con anterioridad…

_**Sábado 21 de febrero de 2009**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Gomen nasai por el retraso xD… weno weno… les digo q me despidieron xD… weno me dijeron q era temporal y todo pero solo fueron dos semanas… pero weno ni modo… xD… así q ya no voy a estar ocupada con eso… pero el lunes empiezo la u… así q iré viendo como vamos…

Gracias por todos sus lindos rewiews y su apoyo!!! En serio que les había prometido seguir con secuestrada… y hasta lo volví a leer… pero en eso… por me llego un rewiew de q mi fic era malo y eso pero el punto es de q se me había olvidado poner el disclamer de que Inu y los demás son de Rumiko Takahashi… y pos obvio yo no le quiero robar los personajes ni nada!!! Ella es súper… pero el punto es de q es así como q feo o algo no se… me sentí rara y empecé a pasar un fic de Inu de universo alternativo a una novela mía de verdad… y pos en español ya llevo 40 paginas mientras que en ingles solo llevo 5… pero les quiero llevar parejitas xD… pero me va quedando bien original así q como q me e emocionado con los originales estos días…

Tengo a otra vampiresa ahora… Emily… ahí solo llevo como 5 páginas también… y pos tengo otro de un internado que no e terminado de armar… y tengo los Fandor que quiero revisar mañana y empezar a traducir xD…

A ver con mis fics… "Secuestrada" creo que voy a tardarme un tiempito… en "Mis ojos" e tenido como q un bloqueo por ahorita… pero ya voy a ver como sigo… el one shot que les había dicho tampoco lo armo aun xD… pero les repito otra vez q no voy a dejar ningún fic olvidado… lento pero seguro xD… en "Tu fuiste mi luz 2" por me medio atasque xD… llevo un tiempito sin releerlo o revisarlo xD… ahí voy a ver cuando me inspiro para ese…

Mmmm ah!!! Les quería pedir un mini favorcito… nadie se sabe así un anime romántico y con drama de menos de 30 o 40 caps… es q e andado buscando mas animes… y los últimos dos que vi fueron School days… me cayo mal el chero por eso me encanto el final xD… y Vampire Night que por fin vi la 2º temporada… q no me gusto q no hubiera beso vaya!!! Mmmm así q no e encontrado ningún otro que sea bonito así… y si se saben uno yaoi que no sea sukyusho… mmmm no gomen no me acuerdo como se escribe… o loveless o junyou romantica les agradecería la recomendación xD…

Weno weno otra vez toneladotototototas de gracias por sus lindos rewiews y otra vez gomen x el retraso xD… mushisisisisisissisma suerte en todo… sayitoooooooo!!!

PD: Gomen por los errores… es q revise solo la primera mitad xq hoy termine las ultimas 3 paginas y ya no me quedo mucho tiempito pa revisarlas xD… gomen nasai xD

PD2: Yo soy anti-Kikyo... y creo que si ella amara a Inuyasha no le pediria que fuera al infierno con ella xD


	18. Chapter 18 Trampa

**Capitulo 18 "Trampa"**

Corría a toda velocidad hacia el pozo… las lagrimas entorpecían su vista… su corazón corría tan veloz como sus pies… esto no podía suceder… no era posible que algo así le sucediera… pero sucedió… por eso es que no quería creer en que algo tan maravilloso pudiera ser verdad… tal vez en el fondo lo sabía y por eso le costo tanto creer… palabras… las palabras se las lleva el viento… pero en una situación como la de ella… en que mas podía confiar??? En que mas podría creer??? Todo había sido un acto… una mentira… Inuyasha nunca la amo… no la amaba… y nunca la amaría… porque simple y sencillamente la felicidad no era parte de su camino… de su destino… se tropezó y cayo dolorosamente sobre el suelo… gimió y se levanto casi arrastrándose en un principio… tenía que llegar al pozo… tenía que hacerlo a toda costa para dejar que Inuyasha fuera feliz con Kikyo… miro el pozo a lo lejos y se sintió aliviada como nunca antes… se acerco hacia este a todo lo que daban sus piernas… y finalmente brinco en su interior… para nunca mas volver… nunca jamás…

------

Inuyasha y el grupo venia caminando con tranquilidad por los caminos del Sengoku dispuestos a regresar hacia la aldea de Kaede-baba… no habían encontrado ni el mas mínimo rastro de Naraku… e Inuyasha y Kagome estaban un poco ansiosos por regresar a la época de la Miko del futuro… tres días de viaje los llevaron a la aldea al anochecer… todos cenaron juntos… riendo… hablando… en un punto de la platica Kagome noto como Miroku pasaba su mano por los hombros de Sango… no llevo su mano a su trasero… no… llevo su mano hasta su hombro y la atrajo hacia el… la Taijiya se sonrojo pero no se aparto de su lado o de su abrazo… ella sonrió viendo a sus amigos apretando un poco la mano que sostenía entrelazada con la de Inuyasha… el dirigió su mirada a la suya y le sonrió con suavidad… luego se puso de pie y ella le siguió contenta…

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo… Inuyasha les sonrió agradecido a estas… desde un principio… mas bien toda su vida… ellas eran las únicas que lo habían escuchado… y le habían concedido el regalo mas hermoso que cualquiera en el mundo pudiera tener… a alguien como Kagome… tranquilos caminaron hasta el rio y se sentaron sobre una piedra… apretó la espalda de Kagome contra pecho y la abrazo con suavidad… enterró su nariz entre los cabellos de la muchacha sintiéndose increíblemente feliz… apretó un poco mas a la muchacha para cerciorarse… una vez mas… de que estaba ahí… de que era real…

- Te amo…- Kagome sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir a una gran velocidad al escuchar el tierno susurro en su oído… pensó que Inuyasha quería hacer el amor de nuevo… pero en lugar de eso le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla luego apoyo su frente sobre su hombro… quería responder… contestar algo… lo que fuera… pero no pudo… no sabia que tal gesto podía hacerle sentir de esa manera… dos simples y pequeñas palabras… tres silabas… podían darle motivo a su vida… tres silabas que garantizaban que podría ser feliz para siempre mientras que quien las mencionara fuera el hombre sobre quien estaba sentada…

-Inuyasha…- se recostó aun mas contra el queriendo sentirlo lo mas cerca de ella que podía… se revolvió un poco entre sus brazos… y finalmente pudo voltearse hacia el… se sintió cautivada por sus brillantes ojos dorados… pero aun mas cautivada estaba por sus labios que le atraían como un imán… sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a el y unió sus labios con los suyos enredado sus manos entre su cabello… aferrándose a el… abrazándolo con fuera… la luz de la luna tenue le daba un toque mágico al Hanyou… volviéndole un poco mas difícil de creer en su existencia… y el milagro de que correspondiera a su amor…

Inuyasha respiro hondo deleitándose con el aroma de la muchacha… la amaba… la adoraba… era todo para el… y no podía de dejar de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente que era real… que estaba ahí… que perdonaba todas las cobardías con las que la había lastimado… y que aun mas milagrosamente… lo aceptara tal y como era… un Hanyou… que no tenia el lenguaje mas fino del mundo… que no se llevaba muy bien con los humanos… que no era de lo mas atento… que no tenia ningún tipo de riquezas o nada que ofrecer… pero aun así… de forma mágica e inexplicable ella correspondía a sus sentimientos… lo amaba tanto que lloraba por el… curaba sus heridas… y le había entregado su cuerpo… gruño al sentir a la chica empujarlo mas obligándolo a recostarse sobre la roca… cuando deslizo sus pequeñas manos hasta su pecho buscando soltar su Haori tomo sus manos entre las suyas… se alejo un poco de el… y llevo sus pequeñas manos hasta sus labios besándolas…

-Hasta que vayamos a tu época… amor mío… aquí no es seguro…- Kagome miro atónita a Inuyasha debajo de ella… 'Me llamo "amor mío"!!!' no se lo podía creer… el Hanyou le sonrió y se uso de pie cargándola en estilo nupcial llevándola de vuelta hacia la aldea… cuando vio la cabaña tratando de salir de su estado de sorpresa se rehusó a entrar…

-Inuyasha… No!!!- Inuyasha le sonrió con ternura y le dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios…

-Nos marcharemos a primera hora… no te preocupes…- Kagome le miro interrogante… porque no marcharse en ese mismo instante si todos estarían durmiendo profundamente en su casa???

-Me imagino que querrás despedirte de Miroku… Sango y Kaede por la mañana antes de marcharnos…- Kagome le sonrió maliciosa…

-Creo que comprenderían el motivo…- Inuyasha se rio suavemente y le dio otro beso dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo…

-También debes descansar pequeña… mañana por la mañana… te lo prometo…- Kagome asintió emocionada y tomo la mano del Hanyou entrando en la cabaña…

------

Kagome despertó sola en la oscuridad de la pequeña cabaña… miro a su alrededor… Inuyasha no estaba por ninguna parte… miro hacia afuera… no… aun no amanecía… seguramente eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana… se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña… miro hacia todos lados… no había rastro de Inuyasha… frunció el ceño y bostezo… extendió los brazos hacia el cielo y escucho el tronar suave de sus huesos ajustándose después de una noche sin moverse… comenzó a caminar despacio hacia le rio… no iba a bañarse pero quería beber un poco de agua y lavarse la cara… camino despacio por el bosque con cuidado… finalmente después de casi caerse dos veces llego al rio… se inclino sobre este y comenzó a beber agua… repentinamente estaba muy sedienta… cuando termino se lavo el rostro y levanto el rostro al cielo… se quedo unos momentos observando le cielo ya casi sin estrellas comenzando a aclararse lentamente… de forma casi imperceptible… hasta que la vio pasar… una de las serpientes de Kikyo paso volando por sobre el rio… rio arriba… el corazón de la muchacha comenzó a latir a una gran velocidad…

'No… no es posible…'

Con las piernas y las manos temblando comenzó a caminar lentamente siguiendo el rio… otra serpiente paso cerca de ella adentrándose en el bosque… para cuando vio el grupo de almas reunidas sentía que hasta Kikyo debería de ser capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón por lo fuertes y rápidos que eran… no quería mirar… pero con todo el dolor de su alma lo hizo… y lo que vio la quebró en millones de pedazos… Inuyasha desnudo sobre la grama con Kikyo sentada a horcajadas sobre el gimiendo igualmente desnuda… Inuyasha gruño pasando sus garras por sus costados mientras ella se arqueaba y gemía con fuerza…

-Kikyo… te amo tanto…- Kagome miro tratando alejar la mirada… de huir pero sus piernas cedieron y callo al suelo escuchándolo todo… sentía que no podía respirar…. su pecho dolía tanto… llevo su mano sobre su corazón… este comenzó a dolerle fuertemente… y de repente todo fue negro…

------

Inuyasha miro al serpiente de Kikyo merodeando alrededor de la cabaña… miro a Kagome con su cabeza recostada sobre sus piernas… no quería ir con Kikyo sin llevar a Kagome… pero solo sería un momento… un ultimo adiós para la Miko muerta… despacio dejo a Kagome con la cabeza apoyada sobre su bolsa de dormir aun enrolladla guardada en la bolsa en que la que Kagome siempre le andaba y salió despacio de la cabaña… no fue difícil para el saber donde estaba Kikyo… sin que la serpiente tuviera que llegarlo llego hasta le Go-Shimboku y miro a Kikyo parada frente a este…

-Inuyasha…- Su voz sonaba tan falta de vida… dio un paso hacia ella… y entonces los percibió… otro Youkai… no… dos Youkai… justo cuando iba a voltearse para tratar de enfrentarlos algo filoso se clavo en su espalda… al perder la movilidad de su cuerpo lo comprendió… un ofuda se clavo en su espalda… golpeo contra el suelo dolorosamente… Kikyo se le acerco y junto con un sujeto de cabello blanco y ojos rojos le dejaron de lado… una mujer que parecía humana de ojos verdes y pelo negro saco un frasco y lo abrió… llevo la sustancia desconocida hasta sus labios y lo hicieron tragarlo… y no podía hacer nada mas que mirar… se sintió el ser mas inútil de todo el mundo… ni siquiera podría gruñir como reclamo…

-Hay que esperar unos momentos a que le haga efecto…- la mujer que le dio la pócima hablo mirándole curiosa…

-Es mas hermoso de lo que creí…- Kikyo no respondió nada… pero tuvo información para confirmarlo… Kikyo le había tendido una trampa…

-Bien Ken-chan… tócalo…- Inuyasha sintió unos dedos con garras posarse sobre su mejilla y sintió una sensación extraña hormiguearle toda la piel… cuando lo soltó se sintió realmente tocado…

-Hecho Eiko-sama…- la mujer de ojos verdes asintió sin despegar su mirada de la suya…

-Kikyo-san… creo que su querido Inuyasha no esta muy cómodo que digamos…- Inuyasha le miro desando matarla al sentir nuevamente que no podía gruñir… Kikyo no dijo nada una vez mas…

-Sácalo ya Ken-chan…- ni siquiera pudo gemir o gruño cuando sintió el ofuda salir de su espalda… le voltearon y dejaron boca arriba… Kikyo se le acerco mirándolo de cerca y paso su mano fría por su mejilla…

-Porque no pudiste amarme como yo te amo Inuyasha??? Porque me fuiste infiel???...- Inuyasha se confundió por completo…

'De que putas estas hablando Kikyo???!!!...'

Ansiaba tanto gritarle tales palabras… pero no podía… no podía mover ni un solo musculo…

-Bien… envía tu serpiente… nosotros ya estamos casi listos…- Inuyasha escucho hablar a la tal Eiko… y sintió como lo levantaban y lo ponían detrás de unos arbustos… Kikyo se sentó delante de el… el sujeto de ojos rojos ya no era el mismo… ahora lucia exactamente como él!!! Quien desearía tomar la forma de un sucio Hanyou??? El sujeto lo dejo sentado recostando su espalda contra la pared…

-Lo desnudara usted Kikyo-sama???...- Kikyo asintió y el sujeto se marcho… entonces lo pensó… Kikyo quería hacerle algo!!! Algo muy pervertido!!! Solamente su corazón pareció obedecerle cuando comenzó a latir con rapidez… preparándole para huir de ahí rápidamente… pero eso seria imposible… ya que sus músculos no reaccionaban… Kikyo llevo sus manos hasta su Haori y soltó su ropa poco a poco… finalmente comenzó a deslizarle fuera de su cuerpo…

-Lo siento… no quería que fuera así… pero también necesitamos tu ropa…- Inuyasha miro aterrado hasta el limite a Kikyo deslizar su hakama hasta abajo… el sujeto que lucia como el… iba a hacerse pasar por el!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Su mente gritaba desesperada… pero sus músculos no parecían responder… sus entrañas se encogieron… y su corazón duplico el esfuerzo y la velocidad de su trabajo… pero sus músculos no se movieron ni un milímetro… el sujeto que lucia como el llego y Kikyo le lanzo su ropa y vio a tres de las serpientes de Kikyo salir… entonces lo recordó… la mujer de ojos verdes estaba vestida como una sacerdotisa y su pelo se veía un poco como el de Kikyo… Noooooooooooooooo!!! Su mente le gritaba que se moviera… su sangre ardía en sus venas… su instinto también gritaba porque protegiera a Kagome… sabia que ella lo necesitaba… pero sus músculos ignoraban sus suplicas demandas amenazas… nada… ni el mas mínimo resultado…

Kikyo se le acerco a un mas… miro con asco como la mujer acerco sus labios a los suyos… finalmente juntándolos con los suyos… el sabor a tierra le invadió… y no cualquier tierra… lodo… lodo con un sabor grandemente desagradable… al igual que una sensación fría y olor a muerte… esa era Kikyo… finalmente se separo de sus labios y lo miro a los ojos…

-Te amo Inuyasha…- entonces le miro de una forma que nunca creyó… miro a Kikyo con desprecio… con odio… jamás se lo perdonaría si le tocaban tan solo un cabello a Kagome mientras el estaba… _incapacitado_… para protegerla…

Escucho los pasos cortos y pequeños de la muchacha… pudo percibir el olor de su dolor… y luego de un pequeño gimoteo después de escuchar a un sujeto que hablaba como el declarar su amor por Kikyo pudo comenzar a percibir el olor a lágrimas… Kagome dejo de respirar… su corazón comenzó a latir a una gran velocidad… y finalmente se detuvo… Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Su Kagome estaba muriendo!!! Su amada Kagome estaba muriendo y el no podía ni siquiera gruñir o llorar!!! No podía moverse y correr a salvarla… la impotencia le golpeo con fuerza y su alma grito desgarradoramente mientras los segundos pasaban y el corazón de Kagome no comenzaba a latir de nuevo… definitivamente… asesinaría a esa otra Miko…a ese Youkai… y hasta a Kikyo… para después irse al infierno ya que sin Kagome el no era nada… su vida no tenia sentido…

-Oe… yo creo que se murió…- es cucho a la Miko hablar y las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro… de dolor… de tristeza… de furia… de amargura… por todo…

-Eiko-sama???...-

-La intención era abatirla no matarla…- Inuyasha sintió que podía respirar cuando escucho el corazón de Kagome comenzar a latir nuevamente… en esos momentos vieron a los otros dos Youkai llegar… lo levantaron y comenzaron a alejarse… Kikyo llevaba a Tetsaiga en la mano… y dejaban a su Kagome atrás… Noooooooooooooooo!!! Llévenme con ella!!! Pero no podía siquiera gruñir KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Su alma clamaba por ella así como su corazón… pero su cuerpo inútil no hacia nada para llevarlo hacia ella… el sujeto que se había disfrazado como el se le acerco y lo golpeo con fuerza…

'Cobarde…' fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia…

Cuando Kagome despertó tirada en el suelo y se puedo de pie vio que no haba nada ni nadie… sintiéndose muerta supo que es lo que tenia que hacer… huir hacia el pozo…

------

Inuyasha abrió los ojos… el sol le obligo a cerrarlos de inmediato… se sentó de golpe y miro a su alrededor… nada… solamente arboles y maleza… sintió que aun estaba desnudo y miro hacia abajo encontrando su ropa… de puso de pie y se vistió mientras comenzaba a caminar en cualquier dirección…

-Kagome…- sintió su voz ronca y gastada… su garganta estaba seca y sus piernas temblaban levemente… no se sentía capaz de correr a una velocidad normal… pero al menos como un humano lograría hacerlo… comenzó a correr y comenzó a reconocer parte del bosque… estaba lejos… cerca del nacimiento de un rio que se unía al mas grande que pasaba cerca de la aldea… gruño con fuerza y se detuvo a beber un poco de agua… sintiendo su garganta rasposa aliviarse un poco… eso debería de darle energías suficientes para llegar al pozo… brinco sobre el rio… pero aun estaba débil… se mojo hasta las rodillas al caer cerca de la orilla… gruño sintiéndose un fracasado…

-Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- necesitaba llegar al pozo… ir con ella… ver como estaba… escuchar su voz… la necesitaba… necesitaba saber que estaba con vida… que estaba ilesa… gruño con fuerza y comenzó a correr a velocidad humana… se sentía agotado… pero eso no iba a detenerlo… estaba resentido por su cuerpo al haber sido derrotado por una cuantas hierbas molidas… sujeto a Tetsaiga con fuerza con su mano izquierda… y sintió asco al recordar que Kikyo la había tocado… le extrañaba que hubiera podido hacerlo si ella no era humana… era una cosa… era un cadáver… 'Te odio con toda mi alama Kikyo…' gruño con amargura y los arboles a su alrededor se volvieron mas familiares… haciéndolo sentir mas tranquilo…

La tierra tembló cuando llego al claro del pozo y su mirada se dirigió instintivamente hacia la aldea… algo estaba tacando en la aldea… no…Kagome lo necesitaba… Miroku y Sango eran lo suficientemente fuertes… no hacia necesidad de que el fuera… quien lo necesitaba en ese instante era Kagome… brinco en el interior del pozo… y todo se volvió negro… no lo recibió aquella luz violeta agradable… nada…

-Kagome???...- nada… dio un brinco y se golpeo la cabeza contra algo… todo las paredes… si… estaba en el interior del pozo… pero todo estaba oscuro… no veía nada… gruño con fuerza… y brinco de nuevo mas alto… su cabeza se golpeo con mas fuerza… y sintió ser succionado hacia el fondo…

-Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- sintió su espalda golpear contra el fondo del pozo y miro el cielo… estaba nuevamente en el Sengoku Jidai… no había podido llegar con Kagome… algo le había sucedido al pozo…

-Kikyo!!!...- gruño con fuerza mirando hacia los alrededores… nada…

-Oye bestia!!! Que putas estas haciendo aquí!!!???...-Inuyasha miro casi incrédulo a Kouga acercándosele a el… el lobo lo tomo por la ropa gruñéndole… Inuyasha noto de inmediato las heridas en el cuerpo del Youkai…

-Naraku esta matando a todos tus aldeanos!!! Que putas te pasa!!!???...- Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces… una trampa… todo era una trampa… Kikyo había creado esa trampa junto con Naraku… para lastimas a Kagome… para alejarlo… para matar a sus amigos!!! Noooooooooo!!!

Inuyasha se libero del agarre de Kouga y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad a la aldea… ya no le importaba que tan débil estaba… o que sucedería haya… estaba furioso con Naraku… con Kikyo… con sus secuestradores… con todos menos con sus amigos y Kagome… hasta con el maldito de Kouga que no le dijo desde que apareció en el claro que es lo que estaba sucediendo en la aldea…

Cuando llego a la aldea vio a todos los Youkai de Naraku matando aldeanos… Mientras Naraku se carcajeaba y Kikyo miraba todo sin vida… sin emoción alguna reflejada en su rostro…

-Naraku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maldito!!!...- Inuyasha brinco y lanzo el Kaze no kisu hacia la pareja… un campo de energía los protegió…

-Malditos cobardes!!! Kikyo!!! Porque!!!??? Traidora!!! Maldita puta traidora!!!...- Kikyo simplemente bajo su mirada y Naraku se carcajeo con fuerza… Sango descendió sobre Kirara a su lado…

-Inuyasha… donde esta Kagome???...- Inuyasha miro a la Taijiya sintiendo aquel desesperante dolor en su pecho…

-Se marcho a su casa…- Sango asintió con una suave sonrisa en el rostro… Inuyasha miro a la Taijiya sudada y con varias heridas… desde hacia cuanto tiempo deben de haber estado luchando??? Gruño con fuerza la ver a Miroku luchar contra un Youkai e incluso a la anciana Kaede en el interior de una cabaña rodeada por niños manteniendo una pequeña barrera espiritual que estaba a punto de romperse con como treinta Youkai esperando lograrlo con cada embestida que daban contra esta… gruño y corrió hacia el lugar…

-Malditos!!!...- Uno a uno Inuyasha comenzó a matar a los Youkai… justamente cuando termino una flecha le corto el brazo… miro hacia donde estaban Naraku y Kikyo y la vio apuntando hacia el con otra flecha…

-Maldita!!! Que le hiciste a Kagome!!!???...- Kikyo no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento y Naraku comenzó a carcajearse una vez más…

-Inuyasha… no te sientes tan enfadado con Kikyo… ella salvo la vida de la Miko… yo quería matarla… pero su idea era mucho mas divertida… hacerle creer que para siempre permanecerías con tu amada y querida Kikyo…- Inuyasha le gruño al Youkai de cabelle negro rizado… lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser… lo odiaba…

-Maldito voy a destruirte!!!...- Inuyasha comenzó a correr hacia Naraku a toda velocidad… pero algo lo lanzo al piso con fuerza… gruño con fuerza mirando a alguien de cabello blanco parado frente a el…

-Sesshomaru… maldito… Naraku es mío…- Pero el hombre no le respondió…

-Kikyo-sama… porque permite que le hagan este daño a la aldea???...- Inuyasha gruño con furia recordando esa asquerosa vos…

-Kentaro-san… ese no es asunto suyo…-

-Es asunto nuestro Kikyo… porque a mi nadie me engaña…- Inuyasha miro a la mujer de cabello negro parada junto a el… estaba llevando un arco y miraba fijamente hacia donde Kikyo y Naraku se encontraban…

-Demonio… prepárate a ser purificado…- Inuyasha miro la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer y vio la luz rodearla al momento en que disparo la flecha… comenzó a sentirse mareado… y su cabeza cayo hacia el lado derecho… sangre… no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando…

'Kagome…'

_**Domingo 3 de mayo de 2009**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen por la tardanza… en serio que Gomen!!! Pero es que puuuuuuuuuu estuve requetecontra ocupada… porque pos tengo trabajo otra vez… que esta vez si espero que sea mas permanente… también estoy escribiendo una novela como ya les había mencionado y mi mente revuelve todo!!! También estoy escribiendo el one shot al que le e publicado una parte en mis video de youtube… pos ya veré cuando lo puedo terminar… aunque creo que solo podrá ser en fines de semana…

Weno weno con este fic… pos ya no tenia idea de cómo seguirlo… ni de cómo seguirlo… pero al final se me ocurrió hacerlo así… gomen porque saliera Eiko de metida… pero es que ya no encontraba como hacerlo xD según estoy calculando ya solo me faltarían dos caps pa terminar el fic… y pos esperaría que después pudiera seguir los que tengo sin terminar… porque si que me e tardado en actualizar…

Con mis ojos… quería agradecerles inmensisisisisisma mente a las personas que apoyaron mi fic… que me siguen llegando comentarios pa que lo siga… en serio se los agradezco inmensisisismamente… precisamente porque el fic me gusta tanto… lo estoy reescribiendo y arreglándolo… y como que en el primer machote aun voy en la parte en la que Inuyasha y Kagome se separan cuando llegan a la iglesia de Myoga y encuentra a Miroku y Sango… pos me falta muchisisisisisismo y pos el final ya lo tengo… desde hace siglos ya se como va a terminar… es solo que no lo he escrito xD…

Con mis otros fics… pos los tendré que volver a leer… este fic lo volví a leer para medio ubicarme… pero llegue hasta el lemon jijijiji con eso ya me inspire para seguirlo xD así que pos no creo que vaya a actualizar muy seguido… pero voy a tratar de avanzar aunque sea de poquito a poquito… hoy termine solo tres paginas de este fic… las otras por suerte ya las tenia xD weno weno pero en las vacaciones le prometo que si actualizo mas xD

Weno weno muchisisisisisisismas gracias por su lindo y precioso apoyo!!!!!!!!!!!! En serio!!! Me ayuda mucho a seguir… de hecho hoy me propuse terminar le cap porque me llego un rewiew de Lorena xD así q por eso ya como q me puse a desayunar y a escribir al mismo tiempo xD y pos lo termine xD

Weno weno muchisisisisisisisisisisisima suerte en todoooooooooooooooooo!!! Y pos gracias por su apoyo y pos ahí nos vemos pronto espero xD…

Ahhhh casi se me olvidaba… les pongo queja… alguien me empezó a mandar correos molestándome… diciendo que es un fan… y pos no era un fan… y pos casi quedo engañada… pero no… era la escoria humana mas asquerosa del planeta que para colmo me cree estúpida o no se que… pero weno… creo que ahí se nota que no sabe quien es Eiko Takayama xD

Gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! en serio!!! Weno weno hoy si ya me voy xD byebye… y gomen de nuevo por el retraso xD


	19. Chapter 19 Distancia

**Capitulo 19 "Distancia"**

Kagome abrió los ojos despacio, miro el techo de su habitación sintiéndose perdida, miro hacia los lados, nada, su habitación estaba intacta, Inuyasha no había llegado, y no podía evitar preguntarse si el motivo era porque ni siquiera había intentado pasar a través del pozo, o si era porque había funcionado el conjuro que había hecho, pero que mas daba??? Si Inuyasha amaba a Kikyo, a parte de lo que vio hace dos noches, no podía si quiera contar las veces que el Hanyou la había dejado por ir en busca de Kikyo o de pistas de ella, pero eso ya no tenia importancia tampoco, los hechos concretos y dolorosos eran que Inuyasha amaba a Kikyo y jamás iba a dejar de amarla, ella nunca había sido mas que la otra, el plato de segunda mesa para él, ella siempre iba a ser su segunda opción, el premio de consolación…

Se enrollo en su cama sintiendo aquel dolor asfixiante, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas una vez mas, pero ya era lunes, el instituto iba a distraerla, tenia que, porque sino no tendría salvación, Inuyasha era todo para ella, pero para él su mundo era cierta sacerdotisa muerta que deseaba llevar su alma al infierno…

'Inuyasha eres un idiota!!! Que clase de amor es ese???...'

Un gimoteo se escapo de su garganta y mordió su almohada para que no se escapara ningún sonido, no quería que su madre se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía, que ella regresara el viernes por la noche llorando, sucia, con la ropa medio rota y que no hubiera hablado con absolutamente nadie ni comido en dos días, era suficiente, sabia que lo ultimo que su familia necesitaba era escucharla gritando por el amor no correspondido destrozado y rechazado que Inuyasha le había dado…

'Tengo que olvidarme de él…'

Pero ella lo sabia muy bien, nunca seria capaz de olvidar a Inuyasha, de olvidar su voz, su forma de caminar, el rostro que ponía cuando se enfadaba con ella, como metía sus manos dentro de sus mangas, como se movía una de sus orejitas cuando se estaba haciendo el que no escuchaba lo que estaban diciendo y alguien decía algo que le desagradaba, generalmente ella o Miroku, nunca olvidaría la forma en que se sentía ir en su espalda cuando viajaban, sentir el viento y sus cabellos acariciando su rostro, nunca olvidaría la forma sarcástica en que sonreía, como le veía después de que lo sentaba con la cara sucia y encaprichado, nunca olvidaría lo ronca y estremecedora que podía ser su voz, la forma en la que la había abrazado, la forma en la que la había besado, los momentos mágicos que pasaron juntos, las peleas, las reconciliaciones, los momentos felices, los momentos tristes, los momentos en los que tenia miedo, los momentos en los que estaba furiosa con Naraku, pero lo que sabia que jamás iba a poder olvidar, era la forma en la que había deslizado sus manos por su piel, como la había besado de mil y un formas en mil y un lugares, como había enviado escalofríos a través de su ser al deslizar su lengua por su piel, de cómo brillaban sus ojos cuando la veía mientras hacían el amor, de la forma en que la besaba, de cómo decía su nombre…

-De cómo dijo… que me amaba…- su voz se quebró y enterró su rostro en la almohada gritando con dolor…

------

Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente, vio a Miroku y Kaede cerca de el, gruño y se sentó, se sentía mareado y débil…

-Que… que paso???...- al ver el interior de la cabaña vio a Sango sobando a Kirara que estaba vendada, mas haya vio a Shippo mirándole preocupado y luego al hombre de cabello blanco y la mujer vestida como sacerdotisa, gruño y se esforzó para ponerse de pie, pero Miroku lo detuvo…

-No… Inuyasha!!! Espera…-

-Voy a matarlos!!!...- Inuyasha les gruño con furia y Shippo se alejo de los extraños, Sango miro interrogante a la pareja y Kaede no despego su mirada del rostro de Inuyasha…

-Me sorprendiste Inuyasha… creí que tu alama estaba perdida y nunca regresarías a la normalidad…- Inuyasha le gruño con mayor fuerza a la mujer de ojos verdes…

-Que le hiciste a Kagome???!!! maldita!!! Que le hiciste al pozo!!!???...- Miroku fijo su mirada en la mujer de ojos verdes…

-La Miko muerta llego a buscar mi ayuda, dijo que eras su prometido, pero que murió en una batalla, tú te olvidaste de ella con el tiempo, ella fue revivida por la bruja Urasue, y te encontró feliz al lado de la otra sacerdotisa, para serte sincera creí que era mentira que eras un Hanyou, para que dos sacerdotisas quisieran estar a tu lado…- Inuyasha le gruño una vez mas…

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses o lo que Kikyo te dijo… Que le hiciste a Kagome!!!???- la mujer de ojos verdes suspiro…

-No le hice nada… es mas… creo que le salve la vida… en mi opinión nuestro acto le impacto demasiado… pero ella esta bien… se puso de pie por si misma… se cayo un par de veces… pero finalmente brinco dentro del pozo en el que la muerta nos dijo que brincaría… y desapareció…- Inuyasha intento ponerse de pie una vez mas, pero no pudo, sintió que Miroku era increíblemente fuerte en ese momento…

-Déjame ir Miroku…- el hombre le frunció el ceño…

-No… estas herido… espera a recuperarte un poco… Nunca vi a Naraku tan asustado de ti…- Inuyasha miro al monje interrogante… Naraku??? Asustado de el??? Si ese maldito solamente llegaba a reírse de ellos…

-Tu alama se perdió Inuyasha… y comenzaste a atacar su campo de energía sin detenerte… la muerta te tuvo miedo y lo que hizo fue salir huyendo… no pudimos atraparla…- Inuyasha miro a la mujer de ojos verdes furioso…

-Porque te aliaste con Kikyo???...- el hombre de cabello largo a su lado le respondió…

-Porque la muerta vino a pedir nuestra ayuda… no es la primera ni la ultima mujer que busca que Eiko-sama en busca de ayuda…-

-Que ayuda ni que nada!!! Lo que querían era matar a Kagome!!!...- Inuyasha les gruño enfadado… si tan solo se pudiera poner de pie…

-Inuyasha… realmente amas a esa Miko o solamente eres posesivo con ella???...- Inuyasha le miro sin comprender…

-Tuve un pequeño vistazo a su alma cuando se desmayo… creo que puede que haya muerto por unos momentos… o al menos estuvo a punto de hacerlo… pero… el motivo de su dolor no era lo que Kentaro y yo hicimos… era un recuerdo en el que le decías que no irías… que siempre permanecerías a su lado…-

Inuyasha miro a la mujer con los ojos abiertos a más no poder… sintió que su corazón dolía… si… se lo había prometido en aquel entonces… cuantas cosas le había prometido y no le había cumplido… bajo su mirada hacia su regazo… no… tal vez lo mejor era que Kagome tuviera una vida lejos de él…

------

Hoyo la estaba besando… una vez mas… nada… no sentía absolutamente nada… solamente sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos… húmedos… casi fríos… enredo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda pegando su cuerpo la suyo cerrando los ojos con fuerza… tratando de corresponder a su beso… nada… vacio… se separo de Hoyo de golpe… lo miro sonrojado… el muchacho le sonrió y paso una de sus manos por su cabello…

-Higurashi…- Kagome levanto una mano…

-Hoyo… gomen… pero no puedo seguir con esto…- Hoyo le miro afligido… dio un paso al frente y tomo su mano entre las suyas…

-Pero Higurashi!!! Prometiste que lo intentarías!!! Que me darías una oportunidad!!!- Kagome miro el piso sin saber de que forma defenderse ante el argumento del muchacho…

-Lo se Hoyo… pero es injusto… yo… yo no te amo…- Hoyo llevo su mano hasta su pecho mirándole de forma insistente… con los ojos brillosos… y Kagome supo que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar…

-Higurashi… yo te amo… y te he dicho que aceptare que pienses que soy el… al menos pos un tiempo… además…-

-No Hoyo!!! Por favor no sigas!!! Ya te lo he dicho… no… no puedo seguir así contigo… es injusto!!! Tu mereces a alguien que te ame… que te cuide… que te haga feliz…- Kagome bajo su mirada hacia el suelo…

'Mereces a alguien que te haga feliz… que te de la felicidad que yo nunca mas tendrá…'

------

Kagome dejo las toallas en el escritorio… su periodo ya no tardaría en llegar… suspiro sentándose en la cama… cuando si periodo se retraso hace dos meses… cuando nunca se había retrasado en su vida… se asusto tanto… creyó que estaba embarazada… y no sabia si sentirse feliz o desolada… pero cuando por fin había decidido que si teniendo a ese bebe… teniendo al bebe de Inuyasha era lo único que podría conservar de el… lo haría… y sabia que adoraría a ese bebe… había hasta soñado con el… tenia un nombre para el… hasta había hablado con su madre a cerca de ello… pero el siguen mes… su periodo si llego… al siguiente se volvió a ausentar… y fue al doctor… estrés… eso era todo… estrés… en los últimos tres meses su periodo había sido normal… y no es que no había estado estresada… fue simplemente que se dio por vencida… acepto la realidad… Inuyasha jamás regresaría por ella… así de simple y sencillo… a veces ansiaba olvidad todo lo que paso después del ataque de las serpientes Youkai de rio… y a veces le atesoraba como el mas maravilloso de los recuerdos… pero era solo eso… un recuerdo… e iba ser eso… para siempre…

------

-Eiko-sama… buenos días como esta???...- La pequeña Rin saludaba feliz a la Miko… Eiko le sonrió y entro en la cabaña… todos estaban almorzando…

-Buen provecho…- los muchachos asintieron… la mujer se sentó mirando como le vientre de l Taijiya ya estaba bien abultado… ella había prometido asistir para ayudar en el parto… ya que estaban en el octavo mes había decidió permanecer cerca de la aldea… hacia casi nueves meses habían derrotado a Naraku… un enemigo tan odiado por el pequeño grupo… Kikyo les había pedido perdón… Inuyasha solamente la había ignorado… y al regresar de la batalla… cuando sus heridas había sanado un poco salió había el Go-Shimboku… y cada vez que regresaba a visitar al grupo… ahí era a donde podía encontrar al Hanyou… y no podía evitar sentirse culpable… se puso de pie…

-Ya regreso…- Salió de la cabaña y se dirigió a un paso firme hacia el pozo… al llegar la pequeño claro se acerco a este pasando sus dedos sobre la madera… justo cuando estaba dispuesta a brincar en su interior para ver si había otra clase de barrera haya abajo su voz le sorprendió…

-Que haces aquí???...- se volteo despacio encontrando sus molestos ojos dorados… era obvio que jamás obtuviera el perdón de parte del Hanyou… ella tampoco perdonaría a alguien que le hiciera algo así… pero…

-Hace mucho tiempo quite el hechizo… simplemente me daba curiosidad el hecho de que no hayas ido buscarla…-

-Si tú ya quitaste tu asqueroso hechizo… Kagome puso uno del otro lado del pozo… porque no puedo pasar…-

Eiko se dio la vuelta y brinco en el interior del poso… tomo las paredes despacio… era una hechizo sencillo… pero tenia mucha fuerza… eso significa que la persona que lo puedo era muy fuerte y sentía cosas muy fuertes en el momento en que lo conjuro… como por ejemplo que le engañaran haciéndola creer que su compañero la engañaba con una sacerdotisa muerta de la que supuestamente en su reencarnación… no había duda alguna de que le afectara tanto su acto… solamente hasta mucho tiempo después esta información llego a ella solamente ayudándole a sentirse mas culpable por la separación de la feliz pareja…

Eiko miro hacia arriba…

-Que harías Inuyasha… si yo quietara su hechizo??? Irías a buscarla???...- Miro al Hanyou con atención mientras dijo estas palabras… una de sus orejas dio un pequeño tirón… se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del pozo…

-Haz lo que quieras… a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que hagas o no…-

-Incluso si tiene que ver con Kagome???...-

El Hanyou no le respondió… Eiko supo que la decisión seria solamente suya en el final… ni siquiera de la pobre muchacha que habitaba del otro lado del pozo… suspiro y decidió finalmente dejar la cosas en sus manos… después de todo ella tenia la culpa de que se hubiesen separado… tal vez de esta forma se liberaría de toda culpa y finalmente podría dormir tranquila por las noches…

Coloco sus manos sobre la pared del pozo y cerro los ojos… se concentro... y poco a poco la barrera comenzó a ceder… entonces decidió darle el toque final… un poco de energía extra… y la barrera desapareció… sonrió finalmente y brinco fuera del pozo… cerro los ojos un momento y sus ojos regresaron a ser de color verde… busco al Hanyou… no se encontraba en ninguna parte… suspiro y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la aldea…

'Es solamente tu decisión ahora… Inuyasha…'

------

Inuyasha avanzo hacia el pozo cuando Eiko desapareció de su vista… coloco sus manos sobre la madera… se sentía un poco diferente…

'Podre cruzar??? Será posible???'

Cerro sus dedos con fuerza alrededor de la madera… enterrando sus garras en esta… la maldita mujer tenia razón… era su decisión… casi un año sin ver a Kagome… y ahora si no la veía en los siguientes cinco minutos seria su decisión… no tenia excusa… no tenia motivo de permanecer de este lado del pozo cuando lo que mas quería en el mundo era brincar hacia el otro lado y estar al lado de Kagome!!! Gruño una vez mas y supo que era un ahora o nunca… así que brinco… la luz del día se aclaro un poco y justo antes de que tocara el fondo… aquella cálida luz violeta le envolvió… su corazón que ya latía con rapidez aumento su ritmo… sintiéndose salvado por esa mágica luz… la luz desapareció… y cuando levanto la mirada vio un techo de madera… estaba en la época de Kagome… brinco fuera del pozo y camino dos pasos lejos del pozo… subió la pequeñas gradas y coloco su mano en la puerta… sabia que si la abría estaría admirando el mundo de Kagome una vez mas… su hogar… y hasta era posible verla a ella… después de tanto tiempo de anhelo… tano tiempo de espera… los nervios era lo único que evitaban que corriera directamente hacia donde su olor estuviera y devorarla a besos murmurándole lo que paso entre estos…

Su separación no fue culpa de el… no fue culpa de ella… fue la culpa de la maldita Kikyo en el primer lugar… y de Eiko y su amigo en el segundo lugar… y cuando llego al tercer lugar… supo… que aunque no lo había admitido nunca tan abiertamente ni siquiera en su mente… supo que la verdad era… que en un tercer lugar… esa culpa suya… por haberle mentido tantas veces… por no haberle cumplido… por haberle fallado tantas veces… por eso Kagome creyó en ese teatro… porque el le había dado millones de motivos para dudar de el… y del grado de abstinencia que podría tener en cuanto a Kikyo… claro que jamás de la forma en que Eiko y el sujeto se lo presentaron a Kagome… el siempre se haba preocupado por Kikyo… pero jamás haría algo así de asqueroso con ella… sabia que Kikyo jamás le dejaría de todas maneras… aunque lo deseara…

Abrió la puerta y la luz le envolvió… ahí estaba… como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido… todo seguía igual… dio un paso hacia afuera y respiro hondamente… si… este era el mundo de Kagome… donde habían tantos olores mezclados en el aire… muchos olores que no reconocía… percibió el aroma de Kagome… y comenzó a caminar de forma inconsciente hacia el… las gradas del templo casi hacen que se caiga… miro hacia arriba… Kagome debería de estar en la escuela… respiro hondamente… se armo de valor... y brinco… comenzando a correr a través de toda la ciudad… acercándose cada vez mas al olor de Kagome…

_**Jueves 23 de julio de 2009**_

Holaaaaaa gomen gomen x la tardanza pero es q me la paso súper ocupada xD hoy e podido escribir porque me dieron dos días de incapacidad porque me enferme de gripe xD pero no es la Ah1n1 xD jijijijiji es solo gripe normal… y pos me falto otro poquito… pero es que pensé en dejarle hasta acá porque ya solo otro cap quiero hacer… el cap final xD en serio gomen por la tardanza y pos gracias por su apoyo… se que puse mucho en este fic… y espero que pues no vaya a decepcionar a nadie al final xD

Ahhh quiero pedirles un favorsototototote grandote… si se quieren comunicar conmigo… déjenme un mensaje en la pagina o algo… no se como dice… envirar mensaje privado o algo así… xq alguien a andado acosándome como ya les dije… y el ultimo comentarios que me puso si me molesto mucho… era en cuanto a El Sr. Y la Sra. Taisho… se que ya no seguí ese fic y que alguien mas hecho otro con le mismo tema… pero no esta parecido… al menos lo que leí mientras estaba enojada no me pareció así… y pos les digo xq así voy a estar segura de per tirarle maldiciones insultos a que me siga mandado comentarios a mi correo haciéndose pasar por una niña española… un hombre de mi u de otra facultad… y no se cual era la otra personalidad… pero si me desagrado mucho… ahhh solo obvio a quienes ya les tengo en el msn como a Sandi y a Kizumi, y a Izaes y a Katherine… weno… el problema fue con Hotmail así q weno… pero ustedes ya saben…

Yo prometí un one shot… el problema es q como yo soy loca y medio inestable… por no seguí ventana de tonta… empecé otro… y después me metí a otro que había comenzado hace un tiempo… así q no termine ninguno… pero voy a tratar de meterme a uno y no salirme hasta terminarle xD

Si hoy me inspire porque vi la segunda peli de Inuyasha _otra vez_ me dicen aquí en la casa xD y pos me sentí que tenia q escribir aunque sinceramente me duele la cabeza… pero hey!!! Escribir es lo máximo q mejor medicina xD leer es el problema así q si les van mas errores de no normal en el fic gomen xD

Weno quería agradecerles una vez mas por su súper fantástico apoyo… no puedo creer que aun me llegan comentarios de ones shots que escribir hace un tiempo… en serio los rewiew son lindos… y pos gomen por el retraso creo q me desaparecí como medio año no??? Fue menos??? Weno… el punto es q aquí sigo!!! No e muerto y no voy a dejar fics sin terminar… como Mi reina… que ahí esta todo empolvado virtualmente xD xq hace siglos que no lo abro en Word xD… ahhh y pos gracias por leer Mi proyecto Mis ojos… pronto lo voy a quitar… solo lo quería subir un tiempo… en una pagina no lo pude subir… por eso lo subí en mi blog xD

Weno weno hoy si ya me despido… un vez mas muchisisisisisismas gracias por su apoyo… pronto les trágico el ultimo cap… y me dicen si quieren un final feliz o un final triste xq ya no se si dejarlos juntos o separados xD

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmbateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

PD: gracias de nuevo por los consejos de anime que me dieron hace un tiempo… en esta ausencia vi como tres animes q ya ni me acuerdo del nombre por mi memoria defectuosa xD pero si se que vi junyou romantica esa la encontré por accedente y ya salió la segunda temporada!!! Yo creo q fue el final pero habría que ver xD Vi Kim Kiss esa es la que vi, el opening es un poquititito parecido al de host club, y vi school days… a principios del año creo… también vi lovely complex estuvo divertida… y también otra… peach girl… y… creo q solo esas xD weno weno suerteeeeeee sayitoooooooooo


	20. Chapter 20 Me perteneces

**Capitulo 20 "Me perteneces"**

_**Mini lemon gomen x el retraso tan grande xD pero espero que les guste xD**_

Avanzo despacio por los edificios, y finalmente la vio, Kagome venia caminando lentamente por la calle, con la mirada baja, suspirando largamente. Inuyasha sintió como sus orejas se inclinaron hacia delante de inmediato, no, esto no era posible, Kagome estaba deprimida, el nunca la había visto deprimida, si furiosa, herida, enferma, pero no deprimida, Kagome siempre había sido de las personas que luchaban hasta el final, y ahora, se había dado por vencida.

'¿Que te sucedió mi amada Kagome?'

Gruño recordando lo que le había sucedido, una trampa, maldita sea Kikyo, maldita sea Eiko, maldito sea todo el mundo, brinco hacia un edifico mas largo caminando a su lado, mirándola, no sabia que decir, como acercársele, no podía simplemente brincar frente a ella y entonces decirle ¿que?

'Hola Kagome ¿como has estado? Sabes hasta hoy por la mañana rompieron el sello que pusiste en el pozo y pensé en pasar a visitarte…'

Definitivamente eso es lo ultimo que debía de decirle, pero ¿Qué otra manera había? No tenía idea así que decidió simplemente seguir caminando cerca de ella, sintiéndose mal cada vez que le veía suspirar, finalmente cuando la muchacha llego al templo el se quedo en un momento en un árbol mirando como suspiraba al ver todas las gradas por las que tenia que subir, pero justo en ese momento sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara Hoyo apareció con su bicicleta por el camino gritando.

-Higurashi!!!...-

-Hay no… otra vez no…- Kagome suspiro por lo bajo…

Inuyasha frunció de mas el ceño mirando al humano enfadado, un gruñido se escapo de sus labios mientras lo veía pararse junto a Kagome…

-Higurashi… ¿Crees que podemos hablar un momento?- La muchacha asintió de mala gana y comenzó a subir las gradas, Hoyo llevo su bicicleta hacia un lado dejándole junto a un árbol esperando que estuviera ahí cuando regresara, subió junto con Kagome sin decir nada, finalmente la muchacha se dirigió hacia la banca junto a Go-Shimboku, dejo su bolsón en esta y camino a sentarse en la verja alrededor del árbol sagrado…

-Quería disculparme Higurashi… no se si te e presionado mucho… pero siento injusto que siguas sufriendo así por un sujeto que no vale la pena…- Inuyasha que se había ocultado cerca de la pareja se tenso…

-Tu no sabes si vale la pena o no…- Kagome miro el Go-Shimboku suspirando una vez mas, e Inuyasha se puso de pie sobre la rama en la que estaba, Kagome estaba pesando en el en ese preciso momento… estaba a punto de brincar hacia ella cuando Hoyo se le adelanto y se puso de pie acercándose a ella tomando su mano… Inuyasha gruño de forma profunda sintiendo su sangre arder…

'Kagome es mía…'

-Higurashi… después de todo este tiempo… después de todo lo que te hizo… de toda la traición… aun así tú…- Kagome evito su mirada, sentía las lagrimas en sus ojos… no quería pensar en eso de nuevo… no quería recordarlo…

-Tu no entiendes Hoyo… tanto paso y…- Kagome se encogió y sintió las lagrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos… no… no iba a permitirlo… no iba a llorar… era simple y sencillamente injusto… Hoyo no tenia porque mortificarla recordándole todo lo que sucedió con Inuyasha… era simple y sencillamente injusto… ella… ella…

-Higurashi…- Hoyo la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho… -Yo siempre estuve a tu lado y…- se separo de ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos… se comenzó a inclinar hacia su rostro y fue empujado con fuerza hacia atrás… callo al suelo… se sentó aturdido y vio a la figura de rojo frente a el… se puso de pie y avanzo hacia ellos… Inuyasha le estaba gruñendo con fuerza…

-Lárgate de aquí humano asqueroso…- Inuyasha preparo sus garras para partirlo en pedazos si no le obedecía… Hoyo vio como Kagome enredó sus brazos en el Hanyou desde su espalda hacia su pecho emocionada… se sintió confundido… pero una cosa comprendió… ese… el era el sujeto motivo del sufrimiento de Kagome… y después de tanto tiempo… tanta insistencia… finalmente comprendió… que el único que podía sanar las heridas en el corazón de Kagome… era el… el mismo que les había causado… suspiro y comenzó a bajar las gradas del templo despacio… esperando que su bicicleta siguiera en su lugar…

Kagome abrazo a Inuyasha con todas la fuerza que tenia… sintiendo como sus lagrimas humedecían su suave cabello plateado… sabia que debería de estar furiosa… triste… que podría haberlo sentado… pero escuchar su voz… y abrazarlo… saber que realmente estaba ahí… era demasiado… no le importaba si estaba alucinando o iba a marcharse dentro de diez minutos… el tiempo que fuera que tuviera con el lo apreciaría y guardaría en el fondo de su corazón… otro recuerdo mas del cual vivir… el que sabia que jamás seria su futuro…

Inuyasha dio una media vuelta con dificultad por el agarre tan apretado que Kagome mantenía con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo… una vez que estuvo frente a ella la abrazo también acercándola a el todo lo que podía enterrando su rostro contra su cuello levantándola del suelo estrujándole entre sus brazos… pensó que tal vez el abrazo era demasiado fuerte pero Kagome como respuesta le apretó con mas insistencia y comenzó a sollozar con suavidad…

-Kagome…- suspiro su nombre contra su cuello, se separo un poco de ella dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo y la beso con desesperación… la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Kagome le sorprendió… ella le beso con el doble de intensidad y comenzó a luchar por liberarle de su Haori… enredo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha acercándola a su cuerpo una vez mas mientras la besaba… aun no… si la deseaba… la necesitaba… pero primero necesitaba aclarar las cosas… tener su perdón para poder aceptar su amor…

-Kagome… espera… tengo que explicarte…- Kagome enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello apretándose con mas fuerza contra el besándolo con desesperación… no… no iba a dejarlo arruinar todo… Después que le explicara y le dijera todo lo que quisiera… primero necesitaba tenerlo una última vez… un último recuerdo…

'Solo esta ultima vez por favor…'

Inuyasha nunca se había sentido tan débil en su vida… pero sabia que debía de detener a Kagome… sabia que no tenia que acceder… que tenia que aclarar las cosas primero pero Kagome se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil…la muchacha se froto contra el gimiendo contra sus labios… el Hanyou respondió con un gruñido sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar no solamente a Kagome y a sus acciones sino también al fuerte olor de su excitación…

Kagome comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa, e Inuyasha se dejo llevar, sonrió abiertamente cuando llego hasta las gradas y el Hanyou sin prestar mucha atención le seguía, sonrió mas abiertamente al entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella para empujar al Hanyou hasta su cama, Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces como despertando de algún tipo de hechizo o ensoñación, ella le sonrió abiertamente y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su erección sonriéndole y comenzando a soltar su Haori…

Inuyasha veía a la muchacha sin comprender exactamente lo que sucedía, sin saber como comenzar a explicar, necesitaba hablar pero no podía, Kagome soltó su Haori sin problemas y deslizo sus manos por su pecho apartando su Haori, le miro en medio de su ensoñación, su rostro sonriente y lleno de lagrimas aun, quería hablar, decirle algo, pero Kagome se apoyo en el y movió sus caderas acariciando su despertado miembro, Inuyasha dio un quejido y trago lentamente sintiendo como su pecho se elevaba de mas ya que las manos de Kagome se apoyaban sobre el…

-Kagome…- Kagome llevo su mano hacia su rostro, deslizándole por sus mejillas por su nariz por sus cejas, por sus labios, Inuyasha le miro tratando de decir algo, pero su rostro, sus ojos le dejaron sin palabras…

Kagome se inclino sobre el besándole una vez mas y tirando con un poco menos de cuidado de su Haori, Inuyasha finalmente se dio pro vencido, tenia toda su vida para pedirle perdón, para explicarle, para llevarla al Sengoku Jidai y obligar a todos a que le dijeran la verdad, en este momento haría lo que ella quería, y de paso el mismo obtendría lo que necesitaba… abrazo a Kagome con fuerza al sentarse en la cama apretándola contra el y gruñendo alejándose de sus labios para dirigirse su cuello, a donde estaba su marca, Kagome grito arqueándose contra el sintiendo como su cuerpo era inundado por el placer la sentir sus colmillos rozar nuevamente aquel lugar que se volvía sensible solamente cuando el lo tocaba, Inuyasha… su Inuyasha…

-Kagome… te extrañe tanto… te…- Kagome silencio sus palabras enterrando su rostro en su pecho y metiendo una de sus orejitas en el interior de su boca, Inuyasha gruño ante la sensación y comenzó a tirar de la camisa de la muchacha, la necesitaba de nuevo, la necesitaba ahora… levanto a la muchacha sin problema y la coloco sobre la cama, le sonrió y lanzo su Haori y su Kosode de la cama, halando la falda de la muchacha y sacándola de sus piernas Kagome le sonrió ampliamente soltando los botones de su camisa y finalmente soltando sus sostén, Inuyasha ansiosos deslizo por sus piernas sus bragas y coloco sus manos en sus caderas levantándola hacia el enterrando su lengua en su lugar mas sensible…

Kagome grito y se arqueo contra la cama sujetando con sus manos la sabana, Inuyasha estaba haciéndole el amor de nuevo, esto era real, no era ella medio dormida metiéndose las manos debajo de la ropa recordándolo en esas desesperantes noches solitarias que paso sin el, este era el, su Hanyou, el Inuyasha de versad que había regresado a ella y le hacia el amor, no importaba lo que pasara, no importaba nada mas que esto, el, lo que jamás podría olvidar, lo que aunque el se mintiera a si mismo era verdad…

Inuyasha dejo el cuerpo de Kagome descansando en al cama, soltó su Hakama rápidamente y se recostó sobre Kagome dejando su cabeza contra sus pechos metiendo sus brazos por debajo de su cintura abrazándola con fuerza, este no era un sueño, era su Kagome, la de verdad, no eran una alucinación cuando dormía cerca del pozo o en las ramas de Go-Shimboku pensando en ella, era la Kagome de verdad, Kagome que lo amaba y lo perdonaba a pesar de lo que ella pensaba que era verdad…lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos y se deslizaron hasta sus pechos mientras el le apretó con fuerza enterrando su nariz contra su piel…

-Estas aquí… en verdad eres tu…- Kagome dejo sus manos deslizarse entre los cabellos del Hanyou, si, era su Inuyasha, era el de nuevo…

-Tu también estas aquí mi guerrero favorito, ahora terminemos lo que empezamos…- Inuyasha levanto su rostro de su cuerpo y vio nuevamente esos mismos ojos y esa misma sonrisa, se levanto y tiro la Hakama que aun estaba enredada en sus tobillos abrazando a Kagome con fuerza y enterrando su nariz en su cabello, Kagome le abrazo con fuerza enterrando sus dedos en su espalda y rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas… se separo un poco de ella y besos sus labios con pasión…

-Kagome… te amo tanto… te extrañe tanto…- profundizo su beso y se empujo con suavidad contra ella, Kagome se aferro a el con más fuerza arqueándose contra el, Inuyasha gruño contra sus labios sintiendo nuevamente aquella sensación, no la sensación física del placer… sino que se sintió… completo… en casa…

-Ah-… ¡Inuyasha! ¡si!- Kagome se arqueo aun mas contra la cama cuando Inuyasha comenzó a embestir contra ella, trato de seguir su paso al principio pero se dio por vencida pronto y decidió aferrarse a el durante el viaje, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y le apretaba con tanta fuerza que sabia que sus brazos y sus piernas terminarían tremendamente adoloridos, pero no el importaba, Inuyasha estaba ahí con ella, de nuevo, y no paraba de decir su nombre, y entrecortadamente exclamar como la amaba y como la había extrañado, ella decidió no decir nada, si este era un sueño hermosos no quería llorar de tristeza en el… quería recordar plenamente lo que se sentía ser feliz… lo que se sentía estar con Inuyasha…

Inuyasha gruño con fuerza y enterró sus colmillos nuevamente en Kagome, reafirmando su marca en ella, Kagome grito con fuerza y el gruño contra su piel mientras sentía que su vida se esparcía en su interior, pero no se detuvo, siguió, Kagome grito con mas fuerza y continuo temblando y retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo, Inuyasha no dejo de gruñir ni de embestirla hasta que Kagome dejo de temblar después de quien sabe cuantas embestidas, el se relajo finalmente, y se sentó acercándola a su cuerpo, tomo su Haori que había quedado en la cama y la cubrió con el abrazándola con fuerza contra el, no iba a salirse de su interior, no hasta que tuvieran que irse, en este momento tenia que disculparse.

-Kagome… tengo que decirte muchas cosas… no se por donde…- Kagome se separo de su pecho donde había mantenido apoyado su rostro mientras su respiración regresaba al ritmo normal…

-Inuyasha… si Kikyo no…- Inuyasha coloco sus manos en sus mejillas sosteniendo su rostro obligándole a mirarle a los ojos… Kagome sintió como su corazón se acelero nuevamente…

-Kagome… a quien viste ahí, no fue ni a Kikyo ni a mi, era una mujer que Kikyo busco para vengarse de nosotros y su amante, algo así como Tsubaki, con esos hechizos y… cosas… yo estaba ahí pero con un ofuda contra un tronco…- Kagome parpadeo varias veces mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par… algo así…como…

-Kagome… yo… me enfade… y se que no tenia derecho… pero… me dolió… me dolió mucho que creyeses que era verdad… que y podía hacerte algo así… se que no te demostré la mayor fidelidad del mundo en mis visitas con Kikyo… pero yo jamás te engañe… yo jamás te engañaría…- Inuyasha soltó su mejilla izquierda y tomo su mano y la coloco sobre su cuello, donde ella lo había mordido…

-¿Acaso no recuerdas los que esto significa?- Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par… Inuyasha movió su mano de su cuello hasta el collar de cuentas…

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa para mi? Que soy tuyo Kagome… desde antes ya no me sentabas mucho y para mi… a sido algo tan importante… yo… yo jamás te seria infiel Kagome… ni con mi mente o mi corazón… y mucho menos con mi cuerpo… yo… Kami ¿acaso pensaste que Kikyo hubiera dejado que un sucio Hanyou como o si quiera tocara su rostro? Que…-

Kagome coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, Inuyasha le miro con dolor, estaba llorando nuevamente, sabia que había cometido muchos errores y Kagome no confiaba en el pero no pudo evitar decirle cuanto le había molestado…

-Inuyasha… recuerda que Kikyo y yo somos diferentes… un día yo te dije que quería o mismo que Kikyo, ver una vez mas a mi amado Inuyasha, y me e dado cuenta, con lo que me has dicho… que Kikyo ni siquiera tiene eso en común conmigo… creo… que nunca te amo…-

-No… nunca lo hizo… Kikyo sentía algo por mi, o que sea que fuera, por una maldición que Tsubaki le impuso mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que me conociera... una maldición para que se enamorara… y así Tsubaki pudiera derrotarla según ella…-

Kagome le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par e Inuyasha le sonrió con tristeza…

-pero… pero…- Inuyasha llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas de nuevo, limpiando las lagrimas que bajaban por ellas…

-Kagome… ninguna mujer, nadie en el Sengoku Jidai, no se sentirá ofendido por ser tocado por un sucio Hanyou como yo…-

-Pero Inuyasha eso…- Inuyasha le dio un beso corto y rápido…

-Kagome… tu no te das cuenta porque no lo ves así… yo te amo Kagome… y quise muchísimo a Kikyo en el pasado…. Pero a ella yo no la ame… yo nunca confié en Kikyo plenamente… y contigo todo siempre fue tan sincero, tan simple, tan fácil, Kagome… dime ¿Cómo no amarte? ¿En la cabeza de quien se cruzaría el pensamiento de dejarte a t por otra mujer? Que un sujeto como yo que no vale nada…- Inuyasha vio que Kagome iba interrumpirle de nuevo y coloco su pulgar sobre sus labios…

-déjame termina por favor… Kagome tu no lo ves así… pero sabes como son las cosas en el Sengoku Jidai… has visto las miradas y como la gente murmura…. Pero yo escucho lo que murmuran… yo huelo su miedo… su asco… su desprecio… y esa es la diferencia… yo jamás percibí absolutamente nada de eso en ti… Kagome… yo jamás… jamás… nunca… de ninguna forma podría si quiera pensar en engañarte… en dejarte… por favor… la próxima vez… ¿cree en mi si?...-

Kagome asintió… el sol se oculto, y el cabello de Inuyasha cambio, Kagome se sorprendió de su repentina transformación… se paso la mitad del día sin pensarlo… su madre podría llegar en cualquier momento ahora…

-Y… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…-

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Pero que?… ¿a que te refieres?

-A las veces que te deje para ir a buscar a Kikyo… aunque fuera solamente para preguntar por Naraku… que me perdones por ser cobarde y no confesarte mis sentimientos antes… que me perdones porque no te dije acerca de mi transformación en humano antes de que la vieras… que me perdones por cada falsa palabra y gesto grosero que tuve contigo… que algún día… aunque sea en mas de mil años… logres perdonarme…-

Kagome no podía responder por el nudo que había en su garganta, Inuyasha siempre la amo y ahora lo comprendía, Inuyasha nunca haría algo para lastimarla, Inuyasha nunca volvería a escoger a Kikyo por encima de ella… Inuyasha… era suyo… su corazón era suyo… Kagome trago y respiro hondo, llevo su mano hasta el collar de cuentas y lo levanto levemente halándole hacia ella…

-Me perteneces Inuyasha…- Inuyasha le sonrió y asintió abrazándola con fuerza hacia el…

-Sin duda alguna…- Kagome abrazo a Inuyasha por el cuello besando su cuello… Inuyasha se estremeció y sintió enfurecerse en el interior de la muchacha, Kagome se rio por lo bajo y se separo de el mirándolo con picardía…

-Creo que podemos hacerlo de nuevo ante de que mama regrese y le demos la buena noticia…

-¿Cuál buena noticia?-

-pues que regresaste…-

Inuyasha asintió y le beso con suavidad…

-Kagome…-

-mmm…-

-Tu también me perteneces…-

-Desde siempre Inuyasha… y para siempre…-

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y empujo a la muchacha nuevamente contra la cama, Kagome se rio y se volteo quedando a horcajadas sobre el…

-Es mi turno…-

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y llevo sus manos hasta sus caderas… cerrando los ojos y arqueándose levemente cuando Kagome comenzó a moverse levemente… ya no quedaba mucho por decir… y pesar de que pensó que seria mas difícil… lo logro… gracias a la luna nueva pudo reunir el valor para decir lo ultimo que el faltaba… pedirle perdón por los errores del pasado… gimió y Kagome respondió con otro gemido… estaba en casa… estaba donde siempre estaría… con Kagome… para siempre…

Fin

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Le dedico el final de este fic a Inuyashaosuwari92 xD un saludo haya hasta España xD

Weno weno gomen x el gran retraso pero finalmente hoy después de ver el 5° cap de Inuyasha kanketsu-hen sin subs y no entender nada xD me inspire y pos por fin le termine xD y pos los deje juntos como me dijeron xD me pareció la mejor opción xD no se si agregar un epilogo de cuando regresen xD pero weno weno eso será mas adelante cuando tenga vacaciones talvez ya que me costo Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto llegar al final xD también voy a terminar de arreglar los caps xD

Voy a volver a publicar "Los sentimientos mas profundos" estoy re-escribiéndole sin modo script pero me e atascado un poco, como fue mi primer fic, pos el primer cap esta bastante confuso y sin sentido xD y estoy tratando de darle un poco mas de sentido aunque sin cambiarle mucho xq sino ya no tendría sentido xD cuando logre arreglar unos caps lo voy a subir de nuevo

No me he olvidado de mis otros fics, y espero estar haciendo one-shots pero es que me esta costando, me tocaba ir como 14 horas ala u, eso se llama ser explotado xD y pos me toca súper pesado, y pos estoy nerviosa!!! Ya me va a tocar ir a practicas al hospital y voy a tener que cuidar a un paciente!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Mucha mucha responsabilidad de mas xD pero ni modo esa es mi carrera xD

Cuando termine mi novela y la registre y todo la voy a publicar en mi blog y la voy a volver adaptación de inu y Kagome xD jijijiji estoy tan emocionada x eso xD pero por como van las cosas no creo terminarle antes de navidad xq ya nos condenaron que hasta navidad quizás vamos a llegar en el hospital xD

Ahhhhhhhh y q emoción con Inuyasha kanketsu-hen!!! Todas las semanas me la paso esperando como loca para que llegue el domingo y salga en nuevo cap y lo veo en japonés aunque no entienda nada xD

Y para los que les gusta la serie de crepúsculo, ya faltan 20 días para el estreno de luna nueva!!! Ahhhhhhhhh estoy como loca!!! Si puedo ese día salgo antes del hospital y me voy a bañar y después a hacer cola al cine xD jijijijiji

Weno weno immensisismas gracias por su apoyo, por sus rewiews, por leer mi fic que siempre es la palanca que me hace escribir xD espero que les guste y les deseo muchisisisisisma suerte en su vida, en el cole, en la u, con su familia, con sus amigos y para quienes tiene novio/a mucha mas suerte jijiji

Cuídense muchoooooooooo

Matta ne!!! Sayito xD Gamabte


End file.
